


La vie est un théâtre

by Laurier



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurier/pseuds/Laurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. Brian, directeur de Kinnetik refuse d'être le donneur de sperme pour Lindsay et cela va changer entièrement sa vie, étant obliger de mettre les points sur les I et de faire entendre sa voix. Des amitiés détruites, des ennemis à vaincre, un amour incroyable, une histoire mouvementée... BrianxJustin, risque de Mpreg (peut-être de crossover mais pas encore sûr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : Repas chez les filles et premier tourment

**Author's Note:**

> Grande, très grande probabilité de crossover avec NCIS, Criminal Minds et peut-être d'autres au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mais surtout, quasi certitude de présence de mpreg (Justin). Vous êtes prévenus ! :3 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La vie est un théâtre 

Chapitre 1 : Repas chez les filles et premier tourment

Dans sa Jeep alors qu'il est en route pour la maison de Lindsay, Brian se demande pour quelles obscures raisons, les filles l'ont invité à diner sachant que ni Michael ni Emmett et encore moins Ted ne l'ont été. Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé qu'il aille chez elles sans le reste du groupe. Lindsay a bien trop peur d'assister à la troisième guerre mondiale si sa compagne et son meilleur ami se retrouvent seuls dans la même pièce. 

Mélanie le déteste et à horreur de passer plus d'une seconde dans la même pièce que lui... Il avoue que lui aussi ne supporte pas cette femme mais c'est parce que celle-ci ne l'aime pas et n'essaie pas de le cacher qu'il ne l'apprécie pas du tout. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être haïs sans avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Encore s'il avait causé du tort à la jeune femme, il comprendrait ses raisons de ne pas l'apprécié mais ce n'est pas le cas. 

Depuis le premier jour, cette dernière le regarde comme s'il était le Diable personnifié. Le brun sait très bien qu'il n'est pas un ange mais quand même ! Il n'a jamais tué personne, bien qu'il connait deux, trois individus qui auraient mérité qu'il se penche dessus... Il n'a même pas torturé un bébé lapin ou un petit chiot de toute sa vie. Pour lui, faire du mal à un animal ou un enfant sont les pires crimes qui existent. 

Comment des gens peuvent-ils oser blesser des êtres sans défense et qui ne font de mal à personne ? C'est une bonne question mais ce n'est pas celle qui intéresse Brian pour le moment. De toute façon, il a souvent réfléchi à une réponse pour cette question simple mais il n'a jamais trouvé une qui lui convienne vu que toutes les hypothèses qu'il fait ne sont guère satisfaisante à ses yeux. 

En revenant à ses moutons, l'homme se blâme mentalement pour avoir accepter l'invitation. Il est sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver une autre excuse, plus satisfaisante que celle qui l'a donné et qui n'a pas convaincu les deux femmes. Bon, il concède que dire que s'il manque une soirée au Babylone, il risque de faire manquer à de nombreux pédés la meilleure baise de leur vie, n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il ai eu. 

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plutôt utilisé son travail comme excuse du genre : « Mes employés ont foiré un compte, je dois rester au bureau pour réparer les dégâts », surtout qu'à part Ted, personne n'aurait su la vérité et il sait très bien que ce dernier n'aurait pas oser dévoiler son mensonge, il tient trop à son travail et aux chèques qu'il reçoit. 

Tant pis, il est trop tard pour trouver les raisons de son moment de faiblesse, il vient d'arriver devant la maison des Munchers comme il aime les appeler. D'ailleurs, peut-être que c'est le moment, pour lui, de mettre les points sur les I. Dernièrement, il a entendu quelques petites histoires qui ne lui ont guère plu et il aimerait bien avoir quelques petites explications de la part des concernés. Il pense qu'il est assez honnête et patient avec tout le monde pour qu'il reçoive les mêmes égards. 

Avec habilité, il gare son véhicule dans une place en créneau puis coupe le contact et se détache. Il prend quelques secondes pour se détendre et tenter de chasser toutes ses pensées négatives. Lorsqu'il est certain qu'il ne va pas sauter à la gorge de Mélanie quand il la voit, il récupère la bouteille poser sur le siège passager. En quittant la chaleur confortable de l'habitacle de métal, le brun se fait la promesse mentale de ne pas évoquer ce qui le tourmente si la soirée se déroule sans heurte et tranquillement, il s'avance vers la maison. Alors qu'il commence à monter les marche qui mène au perron la porte s'ouvre en grand dévoilant une Lindsay impatiente. 

Le sourire qu'elle a collé sur son visage effraye silencieusement Brian qui grimace intérieurement. Il sent bien qu'il y a anguille sous roches et se demande dans quel piège il vient de tomber. Cependant, il ne préfère pas faire de remous pour l'instant alors qu'il n'est même pas à l'intérieur et embrasse amicalement la blonde qui sautille sur place. 

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu es pu venir ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. J'ai cuisiné un poulet rôti aux herbes avec des potatoes grillé au four. Je suis sûr que l'on va se régaler !

\- J'en suis persuadé Lindsay. Tiens ! J'ai apporter du pinot noir comme c'est un vin qui va avec de nombreux plats, déclare Brian en tendant la bouteille en verre.

\- Merci Bri ! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'amener quoique ce soit, répond la jeune femme un peu trop enthousiasme au goût du brun tout en récupérant le présent.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonne l'homme regardant la décoration autour de lui.

Il a beau venir au moins une fois tous les mois en compagnie du reste du groupe, il n'arrive toujours pas à s'habituer avec la décoration de l'habitation. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est trop féminin même si c'est le cas, mais c'est parce que c'est beaucoup trop chargé, un peu comme chez Debbie. 

Il y a des cadres de photos de familles accrochés un peu partout et de façon aléatoire sur les parois recouverte d'un papier peint fleuris d'un verdâtre assez douteux, des bibelots inutiles en train de prendre la poussière sur des meubles anciens en bois ou nouveaux colorés, quelques petites sculptures difformes aux allures de monstres et encore plein d'autres choses, ce qui fait qu'il ne sait jamais où poser les yeux pour ne pas regarder un truc moche. 

\- Où est le tyran ? Demande-t-il en suivant la femme dans la salle à manger où trois couverts sont déjà dressés sur la longue table en bois massif. 

\- Brian ! S'insurge la femme en donnant une tape sur le bras de son ami avant de répondre qu'elle est dans leur chambre. Elle est en train de se changer. Elle n'est rentré que depuis une demie-heure du travail et elle m'a aidé avec le dessert avant d'aller prendre une douche. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Passionnant, marmonne dans sa barbe son interlocuteur peu intéressé par la vie de Mélanie. 

La jeune femme fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, lui proposant d'ouvrir la bouteille afin que le liquide bordeaux aère un peu et relâche tous ses arômes avant qu'ils ne la boivent. Brian accepte et prend le tire-bouchon posé sur la table mise ainsi que la bouteille. D'un geste habile, il la débouchonne et verse le vin dans la carafe que Lindsay a sorti pendant la manipulation. 

\- Tu peux déjà t'asseoir Bri, si tu veux, propose la femme après avoir rangé le tire-bouchon dans le tiroir du buffet derrière la table. 

\- Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre qu'apparaisse ton autre moitié. Peut-être que je peux t'aider à quelque chose, dit Brian en posant la main sur l'un des dossier des chaises près de lui. 

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout est déjà prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à servir dans les assiettes. Mel, m'aideras pour ça, déclare la blonde, toujours un immense sourire sur le visage. Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? J'ai du Bean, de la bière ou...

\- Un verre de Bean me va très bien, coupe poliment Brian pour éviter d'entendre la longue liste de boisson qu'il sent que Lindsay s'apprête à énoncer. 

La blonde se contente d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle a bien entendu avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'un des meubles de la pièce qui sert de rangement pour les apéritifs. Elle sort le fameux alcool, récupère un verre et dépose le tout sur la table. Tranquillement, elle sert son ami qui la remercie en prenant la boisson. Ce dernier attend que la femme soit retourné dans le bar, pris ce qu'elle et se soit servie avant d'avaler une gorgée de l'une de ses drogues préférées. La brûlure familière qu'il ressent dans sa gorge lorsque le liquide coule dans son œsophage le fait sourire intérieurement. C'est vraiment le meilleur alcool du monde, pense-t-il en reposant le verre à moitié vide sur la table. 

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que les deux amis de longues dates sont en train d'échanger des banalités, Mel descend et vient les rejoindre. 

\- Bonsoir Brian, salut-elle d'une voix anormalement sympathique. Heureuse que tu ai pu venir. 

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'homme se sent mal à l'aise et son instinct lui dit de fuir à toutes jambes ou sinon, il risque de subir la suite en silence. Il est désormais convaincu qu'il est tombé dans un traquenard. Cependant, il voit bien qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper au risque de se mettre à dos tout son groupe d'amis. Il ne se fait pas d'illusion, s'il se comporte mal ce soir, demain matin, Debbie va lui faire la morale pendant que Michael pleurniche derrière lui. Prenant sur lui, avec un sourire poli, il remercie l'autre femme de l'invitation. Celle-ci lui offre un sourire étrange avant de déclarer que Lindsay et lui peuvent déjà s'asseoir. Elle va chercher les plats. 

\- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Demande sa compagne en la regardant tourner doucement les talons. 

\- Non, chérie. Reste avec Brian. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et il y a pas grand chose à prendre, déclare la femme brune en quittant la pièce sous le regard remplie de tendresse de Lindsay. 

\- Asseyons-nous ! Proclame cette dernière en redonnant son attention au seul homme de la pièce. 

Celui-ci s'exécute en silence tout en regardant la blonde faire de même à ses côtés essayant de savoir ce qu'elle lui prépare. Mais sans grande surprise, il ne voit rien de spécial dans ses gestes ou dans son regard qui l'aide et lui apporte une quelconque idée. Il se contente alors d'écouter son amie babiller à propos d'un concours d'art réserver aux lycéens qui est en train d'être préparer. Le gagnant recevra un chèque d'un montant de 2500 dollars, des affaires de dessins et de peinture et surtout, la chance de voir cinq de ses œuvres exposées à la galerie Bloom pendant un an, voire de les vendre. 

En entendant les lots proposés, il comprend que l'événement est sponsorisé par différents organismes. Cela l'intéresse immédiatement, lui donnant une superbe idée. Il demande à Lindsay si les organisateurs du concours ont déjà choisi une agence pour qu'elle s'occupe de toute la publicité autour de celui-ci. La femme répond par la négatif, déclarant qu'ils ont prévue de le faire par eux-mêmes car cela coûtait beaucoup trop cher. 

\- Donne moi le numéro de la personne qui s'occupe des partenariats et celui du chef de projet, s'il-te-plait, demande le brun avec intérêt. Je peux proposer de m'occuper de toute la publicité à titre gratuit...

\- Oh ! Ça serait génial Bri ! S'exclame la femme coupant ainsi le brun avant de s'empresser de sortir son portable. 

Comme si de rien n'était et qu'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Brian termine tranquillement ses explications. 

\- Mais je dois d'abord savoir si cela sera bénéfique pour mon entreprise. Le but pour moi est non seulement de me faire connaître un peu plus mais cela reste surtout de pouvoir gagner de nouveaux comptes. Je dois savoir, si ce n'est que des lycéens boutonneux qui verront mes publicités ou si d'autres organismes, entreprises ou encore institutions pourront les voir, expose le brun d'un ton terriblement professionnel pour éviter que son amie ne s'emballe un peu trop et commence à promettre à tout va son aide. 

\- Bien sûr Bri, je comprend tout à fait, s'enthousiaste-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone qu'elle avait sortie pendant la tirade de son invité. Je viens de t'envoyer les deux fiches contacts. 

\- Promets-moi de ne parler à personne de cela avant que je ne leur ai parlé. Je ne veux pas que Vance ai vent de cela et essaye d'empiéter sur mes plates bandes, préviens le directeur de Kinnetik, un air grave sur le visage. 

La jeune femme acquiesce sans broncher tandis que Mélanie rentre de nouveau dans la salle, les mains chargés. Avec l'une d'elle, elle tient un lourd plat contenant un poulet à la peau bien dorée et croustillante déjà découpé en morceaux et trempant dans une sauce aromatisé aux romarins où baigne des bouts d'ail et des oignons grelots. De l'autre, elle porte un saladier recouvert remplit de potatoes saupoudrés d'un peu de piment d'Espelette et d'autres épices goûteuses. 

Elle pose les deux plats sur la table et repart d'un pas rapide en lançant d'un ton détendu qu'elle va chercher la salade verte ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau fraiche. Sa compagne n'attend pas qu'elle revienne pour commencer à servir. Elle dépose un gros morceau de blanc dans l'assiette de Brian sachant qu'il n'a pas la patience de se battre avec un quelconque bout d'os. Elle verse une petite cuillère de jus dessus et met une petite quantité d'oignon et d'ail bien cuit. Puis, elle ajoute une bonne cuillerée de pomme de terre. 

En observant Lindsay le servir, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner de voir qu'elle semble bien connaître ses goûts. Il la remercie lorsqu'il récupère son assiette et la regarde servir sa partenaire qui est en train de revenir. Celle-ci met le saladier remplit d'une salade composée avec des grains de maïs, un peu de flageolets et quelques morceaux de tomates sur la table et en propose à Brian qui décline poliment. Il préfère manger la salade en dernier, n'étant déjà pas très sûr de finir ce qui lui a déjà été servi. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de manger autant le soir. 

Une fois que tout le monde se trouve installé, les assiettes servis et les verres de vin remplis, Lindsay souhaite un bon appétit à aux deux autres convives puis ils entament leur repas. La blonde fait la conversation pendant la majorité du diner. Parlant des derniers artistes exposées dans la galerie où elle travaille. Parfois Brian ou Mélanie interrompt le long monologue de la femme, reconnaissant le nom d'un des artistes, pour parler de ce qu'ils pensent de leurs œuvres. 

La soirée se passe dans une ambiance assez détendue et calme, Brian profitant du diner fait maison. Cela lui change de tous ses repas livrés ! Toutefois, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer mentalement en entendant le mot dessert. Il est vrai qu'il apprécie les gâteaux et autres douceurs mais il les évite comme la peste car il sait combien ils sont dangereux pour son poids. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce que va lui faire la part du tiramisu que Lindsay vient d'amener. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui servir une importante portion, il l'arrête. 

\- Je n'ai plus très faim, déclare-t-il en mentant comme un arracheur de dents. Une petite part sera déjà bien assez.

\- Tu en es sûr, Bri ? Interroge la blonde, un peu surprise sachant combien il apprécie ce dessert italien. 

\- Oui, confirme-t-il d'une voix confiante. Au cas où si j'en veux un peu plus, je te le demanderais ! 

La femme concède et ne lui donne qu'un morceau de taille raisonnable. Elle donne une tranche importante à sa compagne avant de s'en servir une toute aussi belle. Ils n'attendent pas longtemps pour déguster le tiramisu, Brian et Mélanie ne tardant pas à complimenter Lindsay pour ce plat. 

Alors que Brian a déjà mangé la moitié de sa portion, les deux femmes échangent un regard que le brun trouve étrange. Il comprend que le moment qu'il redoute depuis le début de la soirée vient d'arrivée. Ils vont commencer à aborder des choses qui vont sûrement pas lui plaire. 

Vu la grimace d'inquiétude que fait sans s'en rendre compte la blonde, il est persuadé que le repas va vraiment mal se terminer. Il sent qu'il n'aura pas le choix et que lui aussi, il va devoir parler des choses qui le fâche. 

Cependant, aucune des deux femmes ne semblent encore prête à prendre la parole, chacune lançant des regards désespérés à l'autre, espérant que l'autre prenne son courage à deux mains et commencent. Près de deux minutes s'écoulent dans un silence des plus pesant. Ne voulant pas qu'elles tournent des heures autour du port et commençant à s'impatienter, Brian finit par intervenir, brisant le calme avec sa délicatesse légendaire. 

\- Dites-moi maintenant ce que vous voulez me demander que je termine mon dessert en paix, lance-t-il en les regardant fixement. 

Les deux femmes rougissent de gêne à cette interpellation. Mais aucune ne vient démentir ce qu'il vient de dire. Elles ont bien une proposition à lui faire. C'est Lindsay qui finit par prendre la parole étant donné que Brian est son ami. 

\- Mélanie et moi sommes prêt à fonder notre famille et... Nous voulons que tu sois le père de notre futur enfant, laisse-t-elle échapper d'une traite en baissant les yeux se préparant à la troisième guerre mondiale. 

La bataille qu'elle s'attend à vivre depuis plusieurs jours maintenant ne vient pas. Elle qui a déjà préparé tous ses arguments, prévue de faire la femme effondré et prendre Brian par les sentiments se retrouve face à un homme qui ne va pas lui laisser le temps de lâcher ne serait ce qu'un seul mot entre deux de ses tirades. 

De toute façon, il faut avoué que les deux femmes sont tellement stupéfaites devant le calme dont fait preuve leur ami pendant tout son monologue, qu'elles sont incapables de parler. Brian reste impassible, totalement maître de lui-même parlant avec confiance et conviction. 

\- Non. Non, il est absolument hors de question que je sois votre donneur de sperme, indique-t-il calmement. Je ne veux pas être père pour le moment et encore moins, être la banque de sperme pour un gamin que vous m'interdirez de voir si toutefois l'envie me prend de passer un peu de temps avec lui. 

Il jette un coup d'oeil vers les deux filles et l'expression légèrement coupable qui traverse leurs visages lui prouvent qu'il a raison. Malgré tout, son cœur le serre un peu sachant qu'elles ont penser à le trahir ainsi. Il continue toutefois à parler sans perdre son calme. 

\- Je sais très bien que tout le monde me voit comme une simple vache à lait mais je dois commencer à fermer les robinets si je ne veux pas que vous finissiez tous par me ruiner. Depuis que j'ai ouvert Kinnetik, Michael et toi, Lindsay n'arrêtez pas de me demander un peu d'argent par-ci, un peu d'argent par-là, laisse-t-il tomber. 

Mélanie se tourne vers Lindsay, un air un peu surpris sur le visage. Tient, il semble que madame l'avocate ne sait pas que sa compagne passe son temps à l'appeler pour lui demander de l'argent. Brian sourit intérieurement, ce soir, il sent que ces deux-là vont avoir une petite discussion entre quatre yeux. Mais pour l'instant à c'est à lui de mettre définitivement les choses à plat. 

\- Cela n'est pas un souci en soi puisque j'ai les moyens de vous aider et je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mes meilleurs amis dans le besoin. Ce qui me pose problème est que tandis que je vous renfloue par devant, vous m'enculer par derrière et pas dans le bon sens, dénonce-t-il toujours avec patience. 

Il s'amuse un peu en voyant les expressions changer sans cesse sur les faces des deux femmes allant de la surprise, de l'énervement en passant par la culpabilité pour terminer par un faux air d'innocence. 

\- Ne faite pas comme si vous êtes des anges. Mélanie, tu passes ton temps à me dénigrer et ce, même au travail. Dommage pour toi, j'ai des clients qui emploient des avocats de ton cabinet et ces derniers ont la langue bien pendu afin de leur plaire, dit-il pas le moins du monde désolé de la gêne et de la honte qu'il provoque chez la femme. Et dire que tu es en train de demander à « un sale connard narcissique de première qui ne pense qu'à sa bite et à l'ego le plus gros jamais vu chez un pédé » de devenir le père de ton enfant ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'il hérite de mes gênes ? 

A ses mots, Lindsay tourne la tête vers sa compagne pour vérifier si les dires de Brian sont vrais. A la tête qu'elle fait, elle comprend que c'est le cas. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à la rouspéter, le brun reprend la parole. 

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant de prendre mon côté, Lindsay. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle. Non, je dirais même que tu es pire. Au moins, Mélanie n'a jamais caché qu'elle me haït, alors que toi... Je vous ai clairement entendu, Michael et toi, la semaine dernière à son magasin discuter de ma petite personnes, annonce-t-il se délectant de la perte soudaine de couleur chez son amie. Je trouve Michael bien ingrat de me traiter de sale radin égoïste quand je lui ai prêté l'argent pour ouvrir sa boutique même si je doute que je puisse revoir mes cent trente mille dollars...

Les deux femmes hoquettent d'étonnement en entendant le montant si important énoncé par le beau brun. De ce qu'elles ont pu entendre de la part de Michael, le brun n'aurait donné bien moins de la moitié et que c'était pour cela qu'il a des difficultés à maintenir sa boutique ouverte. 

En voyant leur trouble, Brian confirme la somme qu'il vient de dire. Il précise qu'il n'est même plus tourmenté par le fait que Michael mente à tout le monde sur l'aide qu'il lui a apporté car après tout, c'est « un gros connard de première qui passe son temps à martyrisé le pauvre petit Mickey ». Il ne s'arrête pas longtemps sur le cas de Michael voulant aller confronter une bonne fois pour toute l'homme d'ici la fin de la soirée sachant parfaitement que ce dernier se trouve soit au Babylone soit chez lui. Il s'intéresse de nouveau à son amie blonde pour en terminer le plus vite possible. 

\- Cependant, tu n'es pas non plus mieux que Michael puisque tu soutiens non seulement ses idées mais aussi tu passe beaucoup de temps à me rabaisser dès que j'ai le dos tourner, méprisant haut et fort mon style de vie, le condamnant sans cesse. Pourtant, c'est bien parce que j'ai ce style de vie que tu veux que je sois le père de ton enfant. Si pour une raison quelconque, un jour, je veux être présent dans la vie de cet enfant, tu me sortiras immédiatement la carte de tous mes excès et je ne pourrais voir l'enfant que dans tes conditions et en payant une certaine somme.

En regardant droit dans les yeux de Lindsay qui est désormais plus que livide, complètement décomposé, Brian assène son dernier coup. 

\- Tu ne pense quand même pas que je ne sais pas que tu as appelé mes assurances pour savoir les montants de mes assurances vies et qui sont les bénéficiaires ? 

Il ne laisse pas de temps à la femme de répondre à sa question rhétorique continuant son réquisitoire toujours d'un ton calme comme s'il lit un article d'un journal quelconque sans grande importance.

\- Je suis certain que tu allais m'obliger à signer un contrat d'assurance vie dont le bénéficiaire est le gamin et peut-être même, deux autres où cela serez vous les bénéficiaires car vous serez « les mamans ». Après avoir obtenu ma signature, vous aurez vécu dans le grand, que dis-je très grand espoir que je ne tarde pas trop à mourir des suites d'une soirée qui a mal tournée : accident de voiture, overdose ou pourquoi pas, assassiner par un de mes trucs mécontents de se faire rejeter afin que vous puissiez encaisser le pactole. Désolé pour vous, je ne serais pas le mouton dans l'histoire, déclare-t-il d'un ton ferme et mortellement sérieux. Je vous conseille de trouver un autre mouton, un autre « gros connard égoïste radin que l'on peut utilisé de bouc émissaire quand on le veut » car je refuse de passer une minute de plus avec de tels personnes. 

Il s'essuie calmement la bouche, pose sa serviette sur la table et se lève avec élégance. 

\- Je vous remercie pour ce dernier repas avec vous. Je vous dit au revoir et à jamais si possible, termine-t-il froidement avant de sortir tranquillement de la pièce sous les regards pétrifiés des deux femmes. 

Il parcourt en quelques pas le couloir qui mène la porte d'entrée et quitte la maison. D'un pas étonnamment calme alors que c'est l'ébullition sous son crâne, il s'approche de sa voiture, la déverrouille, ouvre la portière et s'installe derrière le volant avant de refermer la porte. 

Il met la clé dans le contact mais ne démarre pas. Il se contente de poser ses mains sur son volant, les serrant autour plus que nécessaire et reste à regarder devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient d'oser faire : pour la première fois de sa vie, il a taper le poing sur la table. Il ne s'est pas tu comme il le fait d'habitude, laissant les autres le transformer en un bouc émissaire idéal. Il s'est non seulement défendu mais il attaqué, dénonçant à haute voix toutes les choses qu'on lui reproche sans cesse. 

Brian a l'impression qu'un immense poids vient de quitter ses épaules. Il se sent vraiment plus léger ! Il constate avec une certaine joie qu'il peut faire entendre sa voix sans que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, sans qu'il ne meurt foudroyer sur place. 

C'est vrai qu'il vient de perdre deux amies mais tant pis. Il n'a plus l'âge et plus le temps de passer des heures à s'excuser pour des choses qui ne sont pas de sa faute. Il n'est plus ce gamin, maltraité en manque d'argent et d'amour près à tout pour plaire et recevoir un peu de tendresse quitte à être le souffre-douleur des autres. Maintenant, il est un homme réussi à la tête d'une grande entreprise de publicité et recevant les faveurs de presque tous les hommes qu'il rencontre. Il est certain qu'il peut se faire des amis fidèles qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non, pour ce qu'il donne. 

Le brun en pensant à se faire de nouveaux amis, ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir sur les amitiés qu'il a eu jusqu'à maintenant et surtout, celles de Mélanie et Lindsay. Il arrive à une bien triste mais honnête conclusion : elles n'ont jamais été vraiment son ami. 

Un véritable ami est une personne qui n'attend rien de toi à part que sois toi-même, t'acceptant comme tu es avec tes qualités et tes défauts et étant présent aussi bien dans les bons moments que dans les pires instants. Un meilleur ami est une personne qui sera prêt à mourir à ta place comme toi, tu le ferais pour lui. Un vrai ami est une personne que tu peux appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, pour non seulement demander de l'aide pour cacher un corps au fin fond de la forêt mais pour qu'il vienne tenir la personne que tu as l'envie de tuer pour te faciliter la tâche quitte à donner lui aussi des coups. Un meilleur ami est celui qui va, après face au policier, mentir pour te protéger, nier ton implication dans le meurtre quitte à risque de faire de la prison à ta place. Un meilleur ami est la personne sur qui tu dois pouvoir toujours compter, celui qui, quand tu dis que tu vas sauter va se placer à tes côtés de toi, sourire et se préparer à sauter avec toi. 

Brian est désormais certain que Lindsay n'est pas sa meilleure ami. elle n'est même pas une amie. Elle doit plutôt être qualifié de copine ou de très bonne connaissance. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais accepté son homosexualité alors que c'est l'une des choses essentielles qui fait partie de lui, ancré dans ses gènes comme le fait qu'il a les yeux bruns dorés ou qu'il soit un homme. 

Dans une idée faussée de « la relation parfaite », elle s'imagine qu'il est son homme idéal et ce, depuis le lycée. Elle espère depuis plus d'une décennie maintenant, qu'il retourne soudainement sa veste et qu'il lui déclare sa flamme, lui promettant son amour éternel tout en tendant sur un plateau d'argent son cœur. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, Brian ne fera jamais d'elle madame Kinney ! Il préfère se pendre que de vendre son âme au Diable car oui, épouser une femme pour lui, serait pire que l'Enfer lui-même, contre sa nature même.

Le fait qu'il aime les hommes n'est malheureusement pas la seule chose qui dérange son amie de lycée. La blonde trouve son style de vie horrifiant et plus que dégoûtant. Elle ne supporte pas le comportement qu'il a presque chaque soir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refuse de se poser et d'avoir une relation tranquille avec une seule personne. 

Autre chose qui exaspère la jeune femme chez Brian, est son franc parler. Le brun admet facilement qu'il n'est pas du genre à tourner pendant des heures autour du pot ou de caresser les gens dans le sens des poils. Il est douloureusement honnête, ce qui lui faut d'être mal vue par ceux qui se retrouvent à concerner par ses paroles. Il faut dire que la vérité n'est pas toujours très agréable à entendre. Mais c'est pour cela qu'il réussi si bien en affaire, sa franchise l'aide à gagner la confiance des clients. Ces derniers savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur son honnêteté !

Brian ne perd pas de temps sur le cas de Mélanie. Elle le déteste depuis qu'elle l'a vue la première fois. Il se doute bien qu'elle n'avait pas de vraie raison pour un tel ressentiment. Mais bon, il y a toujours des gens que nous rencontrons et que nous méprisons immédiatement sans savoir vraiment d'où provient cette animosité. Au moins, comme il l'a dit plutôt, elle n'a jamais caché sa haine envers lui. 

Le brun ne peut pas éviter de penser à propos de sa relation avec Michael, surtout qu'il va aller discuter avec lui une fois qu'il se sentira prêt à démarrer. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une seconde pour conclure que contrairement à ce que ne cesse de dire, de répéter et de clamer haut et fort le passionnée de bande dessinée, n'est pas son meilleur ami et ne se comporte absolument pas comme telle. D'ailleurs, Michael ne se comporte à peine comme un ami avec Brian et ce dernier ne peut plus se voiler la face maintenant qu'il a ouvert la boite de Pandore. 

Un tiers du temps, le directeur de Kinnetik se transforme en un simple banquier travaillant pour la Banque Kinney qui, elle, doit s'acquitter constamment du loyer de l'appartement, du magasin ainsi que des factures pharamineuses des joujoux que ne cesse d'acheter son soi-disant « meilleur ami » non par pour sa boutique mais pour sa collection personnelle car ce dernier est incapable de se gérer lui-même. 

Pendant le second tiers, Brian se transforme en l'homme qui va faire gagner quelques points de popularité à Michael et peut être lui permettre de baiser quelqu'un au Woody's ou au Babylone. Il n'y a aucune illusion à se faire à ce propos. Le brun sait très bien que si Michael aime autant sortir, c'est parce qu'il aime montrer aux autres hommes qu'il est « le meilleur ami » de l'étalon de Pittsburgh et qu'il peut le voir tous les jours contrairement au reste du monde. 

Dans le dernier tiers, Brian devient le bouc émissaire de tous les malheurs du « pauvre Michael » qui va toutes les cinq secondes, comme le ferait un gamin en bas âge dans la cour de l'école, courir dans les jupes de sa mètre se plaindre du « méchant, vilain Brian » et des autres hommes qui l'entourent. Ce dernier ne cesse de se comporter en mari jaloux ou bafoué ! Toujours à pleurnicher sur le fait que le brun couche à droite à gauche. 

Maintenant qu'il y pense, l'habitude de Michael d'aller voir Debbie est plus que pitoyable. A presque trente ans, compter autant sur sa mère pour régler ses petits problèmes sentimentaux est assez pathétique. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit encore célibataire ! Un homme qui va demander à sa mère de le défendre et d'aller disputer tous ceux qui sont méchant avec lui ne donne pas envie au contraire, il effraie. Michael renvoie l'image d'un gamin coincé dans le corps d'un homme dont il faut s'occuper et surveiller sans cesse. Le fait qu'il soit autant passionnée par les bandes dessinés et les super-héros n'aident pas du tout, pire, ils donnent de l'ampleur au problème. Qui voudrait un homme qui a le comportement d'un enfant de cinq ans, des activités d'un enfant de sept ans avec une mère sur-protectrice qui aime se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ? Personne. Tout homme avec un peu d'intelligence préférera avoir un animal de compagnie ou même un vrai enfant que Michael chez soi ! C'est bien trop de souci ! 

Et surtout, qui voudrait être avec un homme qui ne les aimera jamais, éperdument amoureux de son soi-disant meilleur ami ? Personne. Or, c'est ce qu'est Michael. Il veut que Brian soit bien plus que son meilleur ami et le brun le sait très bien. C'est pour cela que le fils Novotny se comporte comme une petite amie jalouse à chaque fois qu'il se trouve avec un autre homme. Tout comme Lindsay, il ne veut pas comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance avec Brian. 

Bien qu'il soit un homme, Michael n'est pas du tout le genre de Brian outre le fait que jusqu'à maintenant, ce dernier le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, quand il dit qu'il ne couche pas avec ses amis, Brian dit la vérité ! Jamais, il ne baiserait avec l'un d'eux que ce soit Ted ou Michael. Cela n'apporterait rien de bon et Brian en a parfaitement conscience. 

Il est temps, une bonne fois pour toute d'enfoncer dans le crâne de Michael l'idée que jamais, il ne sera son petit ami, encore moins son mari. Il est aussi l'heure pour le brun pour Brian se sent enfin prêt à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et tant pis, s'il perd tout ses proches dans ce grand ménage de printemps. Au moins, sa vie sera beaucoup plus claire et propre pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il désire vraiment au fond de lui. 

Sûr de lui et prêt à en découdre avec son soi-disant ami, le brun démarre en trombe et se dirige vers Babylone à toute allure. Il veut mettre fin à tout cela avant minuit ! 

Bientôt la suite...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre.   
> J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci.

Chapitre 2 : Mettre les choses au point avec la famille Novotny

 

Michael est appuyé contre le bar à côté de Ted tandis que leur ami Emmett a disparu dans la Backroom depuis une bonne demie-heure. Comme leur habitude, ils se contentent de regarder la foule danser sur le thumpa-thumpa énergique et enivrant de la boîte sans y participer. 

\- Je me demande comment ce passe le repas. J'aimerais bien voir la tête que Brian va faire lorsque Lindsay va poser la question, sourit Michael en s'imaginant la scène avec un brun exorbité et deux femmes excitées face à lui. 

Il rigole légèrement à sa vision sous les yeux remplit d'incompréhension de Ted. 

\- Quel question ? De quoi parles-tu ? Demande le directeur de la comptabilité de Kinnetik commençant à se sentir inquiet pour son ami et patron. 

\- Les filles veulent que Brian soit le père de leur futur bébé ! S'exclame joyeusement Michael. N'est-ce pas génial ? Brian va être papa ! 

Ted reste stupéfait de l'annonce. Immédiatement, il comprend pourquoi les assureurs de Brian l'ont appelés, étant donné qu'il est celui qui gère l'importante fortune de son ami et donc, ce genre de question, pour lui parler d'une femme qui voulait savoir le montant des assurances vie que le brun peut avoir. Elles veulent le piéger avec un enfant pour lui prendre de l'argent ! Qu'elles garces, pense-t-il avant de se tourner vers Michael. S'il peut, il va convaincre Brian de refuser la demande ou en tout cas de prendre d'importante protection juridique avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il ne tient pas à ce que Brian soit lésé dans cette histoire. 

\- Cela m'étonnerais fortement que Brian accepte, déclare-t-il simplement gardant ses autres réflexions pour lui-même. Il ne voudra jamais un enfant dans ces conditions alors que Kinnetik commence vraiment à être connu et qu'il risque de voyager souvent. 

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va s'occuper de l'enfant ! Ce seront Mélanie et Lindsay, les véritables parents de l'enfant. Brian ne sera seulement là pour les aider financièrement ! Répond son interlocuteur avec confiance, tout sourire. Il a les moyens de payer ! 

Ted est plus que choqué des paroles de Michael. Il ne perd pas de temps et réplique sur le champ. 

\- Brian n'est pas une vache à lait ! S'écrit l'homme utilisant les mêmes mots que ce dernier à prononcer face aux deux femmes près d'une demie-heure plutôt. Etant son conseiller financier, je vais lui dire de refuser ! 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? S'offusque le fils Novotny se redressant. Il a la possibilité d'avoir un enfant ! Qu'est-ce qu'un peu d'argent pour être père ? 

\- Tu n'as qu'à te proposer si ce n'est qu'un peu d'argent comme tu le dis si bien... Ah mince, j'avais oublié que tu es totalement ruiner et que si Brian n'était pas si gentil avec toi, tu serais déjà retourné vivre chez Debbie, s'énerve Ted devant l'attitude de celui qui se dit le meilleur ami de Brian. S'il veut un enfant, je suis certains que des centaines de femmes et des dizaines de porteurs se proposeront. Il n'a pas besoin d'elles pour avoir un enfant ! 

Dans le conversation houleuse, ils ne voient pas Emmett revenir près d'eux accompagné de quelqu'un. Un raclement de la gorge se fait entendre derrière Michael qui le fait immédiatement blanchir tandis que Ted reste bouche bée. Lentement, le passionné de comics se retourne ayant peur de voir la personne dans son dos, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le beau brun. 

Dommage pour lui, il semble que les cieux ne soient pas de son côté ce soir. Derrière lui près d'un Emmett totalement sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ce tient Brian qui le fixe d'un air glacial qui le fait frissonner. Il sait qu'il est dans de beaux draps. Il va pour ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre mais le regard perçant que lui lance son « meilleur ami » le stoppe. Il déglutit difficilement attendant la suite sans hâte. 

\- Je suis désolé Brian ! S'exclame Ted, un air sombre sur le visage pensant que ce que le directeur de Kinnetik vient d'entendre le détruit, ne sachant pas encore que ce dernier a déjà fait la paix avec cela. 

\- Pas de souci Ted, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cela me fait plaisir de constater que tu me soutienne et prenne ma défense quand je ne suis pas là, déclare Brian avec honnêteté. Merci. 

L'autre homme rougit un peu en souriant timidement sous le regard pénétrant de son grand patron. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être remercier en dehors du travail... Et même au travail, d'ailleurs. 

\- C'est normal, tu es mon ami ! Affirme avec conviction le directeur financier en osant l'affronter du regard pour lui montrer toute sa loyauté. Outre, que sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui... 

\- Je suis heureux et.... quand même soulagé que Emmett et toi, ne soyez pas impliquée dans cette histoire de « bébé », confie-t-il avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix. 

Les deux concernés lui offrent un pauvre sourire, gênés et tristes pour lui d'avoir été trahi ainsi par ceux qui se disent être ses meilleurs amis. Ils se demandent intérieurement ce qu'il va faire à propos de Michael. Ils espèrent qu'il ne va pas laisser tomber comme il le fait d'habitude car ce dernier mérite vraiment d'être puni pour avoir participer à un tel plan contre Brian. 

Michael a envie de fuir en courant mais il est coincé entre Ted et Brian. Il prie pour que le brun fasse comme d'habitude et lui pardonne même s'il voit dans le regard de ce dernier que cela ne va pas être le cas. 

\- Sortons d'ici ! Allons au Dinner que je dise ce qui se passe à Debbie. Cela t'éviteras que tu ailles perdre ton temps à aller te plaindre demain matin auprès d'elle, déclare Brian en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ancien ami commençant à le guider vers la sortie. 

Emmett et Ted observent la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Ils veulent l'accompagner pour le soutenir mais ne veulent pas s'incruster si ce dernier ne le veut pas. Malgré tout, ce qui est en train de se produire touche la vie privée de Brian vue que Debbie est comme sa seconde mère pour lui. 

Comme s'il a des yeux dans le dos ou qu'il possède des pouvoirs psychiques , Brian leur crie de ramener leur fesse sans se retourner continuant d'avancer vers la sortie. Il n'a pas de temps a perdre mais ne veut toutefois pas affronter la famille Novotny seul car face à Michael, il n'a aucune chance de parler à moins que quelqu'un l'aide. 

Les deux amis du brun échangent un regard avant de suivre le duo d'un pas rapide sous les regards curieux de plusieurs hommes. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Brian qui vient à peine d'arriver se retire déjà avec un Michael qui tire une tête d'enterrement. Cependant, ils sont assez intelligent pour ne pas intercepter Brian ou l'un de ses amis pour leur poser la question. Ils tiennent à leur doit de venir danser au Babylone ! Et puis, ils se doutent bien que d'ici demain, ils seront tout ce qui se passe grâce à la mère Novotny bien trop bavarde pour son propre bien. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne s'est pas encore attiré de gros ennui, pipelette comme elle est ! 

Un silence de plomb règne dans le véhicule de Brian qui conduit tranquillement, sans se presser. Il n'a plus besoin de se presser étant donné que Michael se trouve dans la voiture avec lui, sur le siège arrière à côté d'Emmett qui se contente d'observer Liberty Avenue par la vitre pour ne pas croiser le regard coupable qu'à Michael. Il sent que sinon, il va vraiment s'énerver, ne supportant pas la trahison. 

Ted est installé sur le siège passager avant, la place normalement réservé à Michael. Il se demande ce qu'il va bien se passer arrivée une fois qu'ils seront au Dinner. Il a peur pour Brian, non physiquement mais moralement. Il risque de perdre sa mère de cœur ce soir et le directeur financier ne s'est pas comment il va survivre à cela. 

Le fils de Debbie lui aussi se pose la question de ce qui les attends arrivée au travail de sa mère. Il a peur que les liens avec Brian sont définitivement brisé. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si son meilleur ami ne veut pas encore d'enfant ! Il pourrait tout de même faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie ! Et puis, ce qu'il disait plus tôt est vraie : Brian a bien assez d'argent pour un donner un peu pour le futur bébé même s'il ne le voit pas souvent. Ce n'est pas comme si Brian est du genre papa poule et montrait un quelconque intérêt pour avoir une famille. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de maudire mentalement du futur embarras dans lequel il va le mettre. Il espère bien que sa mère va ne pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. 

Loin des préoccupation des autres, Brian se rend compte qu'il se sent presque heureux de ne pas être en train de ramener un inconnu au loft. Cela change vraiment de d'habitude ! Il s'aperçoit que quitter Babylone sur ses deux pieds et non, totalement ivre et droguée n'est pas si horrible que ça. Cela est même plaisant de savoir qu'il va pouvoir se rappeler en détails de ce qu'il va vivre cette nuit. Outre, il constate que le fait que sa queue n'a pas encore reçu d'attention de toute la journée et la soirée, ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Il se sent même plus tranquille de cette manière, moins stressé ou inquiet. Il se demande bien pourquoi il se sent autant soulager mais il ne trouve pas vraiment de réponse. 

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir Michael, il a l'illumination de l'année. Il ne s'inquiète plus de la réaction de son ancien ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour ne pas subir les questions incessantes de ce dernier et le stress de devoir trouver les réponses approprier sans risquer de le voir tenter quoique ce soit pour rentrer dans son lit, Brian a toujours préféré rentrer ivre et accompagné même si des fois il voulait juste être tranquille. De cette façon, il évitait ainsi tous problèmes avec Michael et oubliait pendant quelques heures, bénites, il faut le dire, les pleurnicheries de celui-ci. 

Son acheminement d'idée, le fait réalisé qu'il y a peut être une raison autre que son amour pour la fête et les soirées endiablées derrière son comportement. Il avoue, depuis qu'il a ouvert Kinnetik sortir ne l'intéresse bien moins, étant souvent épuiser après une longue journée de travail. 

Au début, quand il tentait de refuser d'aller au Woody's ou au Babylone, Michael commençait immédiatement à se plaindre et à gémir. Pour ne plus l'entendre, Brian finissait par céder. Maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude. Pour ne plus subir les jérémiades de son soi-disant ami, le brun a choisi de continuer à se comporter comme l'étalon de Pittsburgh malgré le fait qu'il n'en a plus réellement envie. Bon, il ne va pas nier qu'il aime encore énormément le sexe et s'amuser. Mais il n'a plus forcément envie de le faire tout le temps et avec n'importe qui. 

Brian finit par s'admettre mentalement quelque chose qu'il a essayé de nier depuis très longtemps : il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui, il pourrait raconter sa journée, manger et dormir ainsi que câliner. Même si personne le sait, le brun adore donner et recevoir des câlins. C'est pour cela qu'il ne repousse pas avec tant de force Debbie quand elle se jette sur lui.

Oui, Brian adorerait avoir un compagnon avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie et aimer comme l'autre l'aimerait car malgré ce qu'il a toujours clamé, il rêve de recevoir de l'amour de la part de quelqu'un sans rien devoir en échange autre que son amour. 

Le brun comprend en regardant Michael, qu'il a toujours rejeté ce désir au fin fond de son cœur de peur de la réaction de son « meilleur ami ». Il est certain que jamais ce dernier n'accepterait qu'il soit heureux dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et aurait sûrement tout fait pour les briser... sûrement avec l'aide de Lindsay en y pensant. Maintenant qu'il ne se souci plus de lui plaire et n'attache plus d'importance à ses réactions, Brian se sent heureux de se dire qu'à partir du lendemain, il va vraiment pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il l'entend réellement et non plus, comme l'oblige le comportement anormalement jaloux de ses « meilleurs amis ». C'est le cœur léger qu'il continue à rouler. 

Arrivé près du Dinner, Brian a de la chance et trouve une place rapidement pas trop loin de l'entrée. Les quatre hommes descendent avec plus ou moins de motivation tout dépend de la personne concerné, le brun étant le premier dehors et Michael le dernier. Brian se dépêche de rejoindre le côté du fils de Debbie, posant de nouveau sa main sur son épaule. Ils se mettent en marche, toujours silencieusement. 

Brian laisse Emmett et Ted rentrer avant Michael et lui-même. Lorsqu'il arrive à l'intérieur, toujours guidant Michael, Debbie est déjà pendu au coup du gay flamboyant du groupe. En apercevant son fils et son fils de cœur dans l'entré, elle se détourne du châtain clair pour venir embrasser les deux garçons leur demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien venir faire ici à une telle heure. Elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. 

Brian lui promet de lui dire si elle les laisse s'installer et qu'elle puisse prendre un quart d'heure de pose pour discuter avec eux. Curieuse comme elle et voyant bien la tête que fait son enfant chéri, Debbie accepte immédiatement en criant à l'autre serveuse qu'elle prend sa pause. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les cinq soient assis tous ensemble autour d'une table du fond , sur les banquettes bordeaux. Brian entouré de Ted et d'Emmett fait face à la famille Novotny. Debbie ne cesse de lancer des regards interrogateurs entre son fils et Brian sentant que quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé. Cependant, elle pressent que ce n'est pas à elle de parler pour le moment. Elle reste donc silencieuse, impatiente de connaître ce qui arrive. 

\- Ted, je te laisse résumer à Debbie, la conversation que tu as eu avec Michael pendant que j'arrivais, déclare le brun brisant le silence qui s'est installé à la table. Au moins, je suis sûr que Debbie ne va pas te couper la parole alors que si c'est moi qui...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne coupe pas la parole, ne peut s'empêcher Debbie pour se défendre prouvant le contraire. 

Elle se met à rougie gênée et se tait, laissant Brian terminer de parler. 

\- Comme je le disais Ted, je te laisse la parole, reprend Brian en se tournant vers l'autre homme avant de s'appuyer confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette. 

Le concerné hoche positivement de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris avant de regarder les deux personnes assises en face de lui. Il prend alors la parole et rapporte en détail la discussion houleuse qu'il a eu plus tôt avec Michael. 

\- Il m'a clairement dit que ce qui compte ne soit pas que Brian s'investisse physiquement dans la vie du futur enfant mais seulement financièrement, déclare avec colère Ted toujours outré que Michael est pu dire cela terminant ainsi son court récit. 

Debbie reste un instant silencieuse ne pouvant pas en croire ses oreilles. Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle a mal compris. Son innocent fils ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il ne trahira jamais Brian, son meilleur ami ! 

\- Je suis certaine que tu as mal compris Ted... Peut être que Michael s'est mal exprimé, tente-t-elle doucement guère sûre d'elle. 

Alors que l'expert des chiffres va pour répondre, Emmett vole à son secours affirmant que c'est bien ce qui s'est passé et surtout, ce sont bien les idées que Michael a voulu faire passer au long de la dispute. 

Face à la confirmation de l'autre homme, la femme ne sait plus où se mettre ni comment réagir. Elle n'ose même pas regarder son fils un peu part honte pour lui mais surtout par tristesse de ce qu'il l'attend maintenant. A voir le visage de Brian, il ne va pas laisser Michael s'en sortir aussi facilement. Ce dernier se remet à parler en regardant franchement l'homme en tort. 

\- Michael, j'ai fait d'importants sacrifices pour toi depuis que je te connais, juste pour ne pas te perdre comme ami. J'ai écouté chacune de tes plaintes. J'ai subit en silence chaque reproche de ta mère m'a faite à cause de toi. J'ai pris des coups pour toi au lycée et eu la tête plongé dans les chiottes à ta place pour te protéger, je ne sais combien de fois car tu ne voulais pas te la fermer. Je paye ton loyer, tes factures pour tes joujoux et t'ai aidé à ouvrir ta boutique en te donnant énormément d'argent, de l'argent que je ne reverrait surement jamais. Depuis des années, je t'entretien, te protège, t'écoute et supporte ta famille comme le ferait un compagnon, déclare-t-il d'un calme sévère. Or, nous ne sommes pas en couple et je dirais même que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ami. 

A ces mots, l'autre homme hoquète de stupeur. Comment cela, ils ne sont pas des vrais amis ? Il ne comprend pas. Cependant avant qu'il ne fasse un seul bruit, l'autre homme s'explique d'une manière qui rappelle fortement sa façon de faire avec les filles près d'une heure plus tôt. 

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un « meilleur ami » passe son temps à insulter le concerné dans son dos ? Ruiner toutes ses chances d'être heureux en se comportant comme une femme jalouse l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il veut ? Demande-t-il de façon rhétorique les yeux fixés sur son interlocuteur qui baisse la tête commençant à se sentir coupable de son comportement. Tu pense vraiment qu'un ami, voit l'autre comme un portefeuille ambulant ?

A l'entente de la dernière phrase, Michael ne peut pas s'empêcher de réagir vivement, creusant un peu plus profondément sa tombe. 

\- Tu es riche ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange tant d'aider tes amis, brame-t-il faisant encore plus honte à sa mère qui à désormais la preuve en face d'elle du mauvais comportement de son fils. Pas ma faute si je ne suis pas riche comme toi... 

Le regard que lui lance Brian, le fait refermé la bouche avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. D'un seul coup, il regrette de l'avoir ouvert. 

\- Pas de ta faute... Tu dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es pas aussi riche que moi mais je n'en suis pas certain du tout. Là seule chose que je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'est vraiment pas de la mienne pour une fois, dénonce le beau brun. Je me souviens parfaitement que Debbie et Vic, ont été d'accord de payer tes cours à l'université pour que tu aies plus qu'un diplôme du secondaire et je me souviens très bien que tu as violemment rejeté cette idée, préférant rentrer immédiatement dans la vie active. 

Il regarde son meilleur ami se taisant un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle, enfonçant un peu plus profondément le clou. 

\- Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour m'aider. J'ai travaillé pour chaque putain de centime que je possède aujourd'hui ! Ma bourse sportive. Mon diplôme universitaire. Mon loft. Mon entreprise, Kinnetik et même m'a putain de voiture ont été gagné à la sueur de mon front car je n'ai pas eu la moindre personne pour me payer quoique ce soit ! Énonce-t-il avec fermeté, une lueur de fierté brûlant dans son regard. Tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je me suis bouger le cul et travaillé pour ça. J'ai construit ma fortune personnelle en partant de rien à l'aide de mes mains. Je n'ai jamais compté sur ma famille ou mes amis pour m'aider.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, jette un coup d'oeil vers Debbie qui a les yeux fixé sur la table avant de continuer.

\- A vrai dire même imaginer demander de l'argent à quelqu'un me fait frissonner d'horreur ! Admet-il. Toi, tu as une famille qui était prête à t'aider et tu as préféré refuser... Tu aurais pu aller à l'université et avoir aujourd'hui autant d'argent que moi, mais tu as choisi de travailler au supermarché du coin. 

De nouveau, Michael n'arrive pas à garder ses lèvres closes. Rouspétant qu'il n'avait pas les capacités pour faire des études supérieurs. Son argument est immédiatement contré par le brun qui déclare qu'il en avait les moyens intellectuels mais ce qu'il n'avait pas, c'était la motivation d'étudier autant. En effet, travailler n'était pas le maître mot de Michael à cette époque, et même maintenant si l'on se penche sur les horaires qu'il fait dans sa boutique. Non, monsieur préférait passer du temps à jouer avec ses figurines et à lire des bandes dessinés que d'apprendre ses cours. 

\- Tu ne comprends Bri, se lamente Michael prenant son fameux air de chien battu. Pour toi, étudier semble si facile et c'était sûr que tu réussisse à l'université. Moi, j'ai toujours été moyen en cours, rien ne prouve que j'aurais réussi. 

Il termine sa déclaration en croisant les bras en faisant la moue comme le ferait un enfant qui bouderais, ne faisant pas attention aux regards exaspérés des trois hommes en face de lui. 

\- Je comprend parfaitement ta peur de l'échec, chacun de nous l'a en lui. Mais si tout le monde avait fait comme toi, choisit de ne rien faire de crainte de se voir échouer, nous en serions encore à l'aire de l'homme de Cro-Magnon en train de regarder un arbre en feu sans oser bouger et sans tenter d'en créer un nous-même de peur d'échouer, informe le brun d'un ton à la limite de l'ennui. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion. Je suis là pour parler de ton comportement plus qu'enfantin et irrespectueux envers moi surtout en sachant tout l'aide que je t'ai apporté. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu dis de moi quand j'ai le dos tourné ? 

Ted et Emmett se tournent vers Brian, un air surpris sur le visage. Ils se demandent de quoi il parle, ne sachant pas la conversation qu'à surpris le brun au magasin de Michael. La mère de ce dernier, préfère observer la réaction de son enfant pour voir si Brian ne ment pas même si elle se doute bien qu'il ne cacherait pas la vérité, honnête comme il est. Elle se sent encore plus rougir de honte, persuader qu'elle est désormais plus rouge que les tomates qu'elle utilise pour sa fameuse sauce pour ses traditionnelles lasagne lorsqu'elle voit son garçon chéri se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sous le regard froid de son « meilleur ami », le visage coupable. 

Lisant l'incompréhension sur la face pâles de son directeur financier et de son ami flamboyant, Brian explique la conversation qu'il a surpris entre Michael et Lindsay. Il mentionne chaque insulte et reproche que les deux lui faisaient pensant que jamais il ne serait au courant de cette discussion. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, Michael semble se transformer en statue de pierre sous les regards stupéfaits et outragés de son entourage. 

Lorsque Brian termine son histoire, un lourd silence s'abat sur la table. Personne ne pensait que le passionné par les comics pouvait être si haineux, jaloux et virulent dans ses propos envers la personne qu'il considère comme son « meilleur ami ». Si c'est comme cela qu'il voit son meilleur ami, alors le reste du groupe se demande bien comment il les considère, eux, ses simples amis. 

\- Rends moi, les clés du loft maintenant, ordonne le brun décidant qu'il est temps de mettre fin a la discussion et à cette soirée de toutes vérités. 

Michael reste quelques secondes effarés par la demande. Il hésite à obéir mais en voyant tous les regards sinistre tourné vers lui, il s'exécute. Il sort son trousseau de la poche de son jean et d'une main tremblante décroche celles qui appartiennent à Brian avant de les lui tendre. 

\- Merci, dit Brian en récupérant les bouts de métaux et les enfonçant dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Maintenant, je vais te dire une dernière chose et j'espère bien me faire comprendre. Je vais être gentil et ne pas te demander de me rembourser chaque putain de centime que je t'ai donné malgré mon droit. Mais ne vient plus jamais me voir pour quoique ce soit : argent, soirée, discussion... Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles ! Reste loin de moi et tout ce passera bien. 

Ted sentant que c'est le moment où Brian va quitter les lieux, se lève pour lui laisser la place de passer et le suivre tandis qu'Emmett se prépare lui aussi à quitter les lieux avec les deux autres. Libéré de ses mouvements, le brun se met debout et reste un instant à regarder Michael qui commence à pleurer, réalisant qu'il a perdu son « meilleur ami » et surtout, ses chances pour être son compagnon. 

\- Si tu viens me déranger ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu vas découvrir comment je peux me comporter lorsque je suis poussé à bout... Je te promets que ce sera pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, conclut-il tranquillement, la voix dégoulinant de menace de torture et de mort. 

Sur ces mots, il fait un léger signe de la tête à Debbie devenue totalement livide, se retourne et se dirige d'un pas princier vers la porte sous les regards de tous les clients du Dinner, qui ont entendu la dernière tirade. Ted et Emmett s'empressent de lui emboîter le pas sans prendre le temps de saluer la femme à la perruque rousse. 

Une fois dehors, Brian sort son paquet de clopes, en prend une et l'allume. Il tire une longue bouffée, s'appuyant contre le mur froid. Ses deux amis l'observent en silence, l'air inquiet comme s'ils ont peur qu'il s'effondre soudainement. Il leur sourit alors et affirme d'une voix tranquille qu'il va bien. Il se sent plus qu'apaiser maintenant qu'il a mis les choses au point et qu'il sait qu'il pourra dès demain être vraiment lui sans souffrir du comportement plus qu'irritant de Michael. 

\- En tout cas, merci de me soutenir et de m'avoir défendu. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à supporter et j'en suis désolé mais...

\- Mais c'est comme cela que nous t'apprécions, assure Emmett avec un grand sourire. Si tu ne ronchonnais pas, n'était pas honnête à faire grincer des dents et aussi confiant, tu ne serais pas Brian Kinney ! 

Le brun se contente de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette tirade même si cela lui réchauffe le cœur qu'il n'est pas évoquer son penchant pour le sexe et l'alcool. Ils restent silencieux le temps qu'il finisse sa cigarette. Ce n'est que quand il a jeté son mégot dans le caniveau et qu'ils se dirigent vers sa jeep qu'ils se remettent à parler. Brian propose qu'ils aillent au loft se regarder un film tranquillement, déclarant qu'à cette heure-ci l'ambiance au Babylone ne doit plus être génial. 

Ses amis savent bien que c'est faux, au contraire à cette heure-ci, le thumpa-thumpa résonner de toutes ses forces, faisant trembler les murs, motivant les hommes en sueur à se déhancher sur la piste de danse et se perdre dans la musique. Cependant, ils comprennent que cette proposition est une sorte de cadeau de remerciement pour leur soutien pendant cette soirée outre le fait que l'homme veut un peu de calme pour pouvoir se détendre après tous ces événements. Ils acceptent l'offre avec plaisir et montent dans la voiture. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Brian s'arrête devant un vidéo-club pour louer quelques DVD. Il a décidé d'emprunter la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux ayant appris à sa plus grande stupéfaction que ni Ted ni Emmett ne l'ont regardé. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre que le comptable et la diva apprécie mais quand même, cela reste un classique ! Même lui a pris le temps de lire les livres alors que ce n'est pas forcément la chose qu'il préfère faire avant d'aller dormir. 

Dans le magasin de location, le trio ne met pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherche et ce, sans l'aide du vendeur qui est trop occupé à baver devant le beau brun qu'à faire son travail. D'ailleurs, lorsque Brian arrive à la caisse avec le fameux coffret dans ses mains, l'employé n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de tenter sa chance. 

\- Si tu veux mon beau, j'ai un gros paquet à te montrer à l'arrière, ronronne-t-il son regard brûlant d'envie fixement poser sur l'entrejambe du client.

Il n'essaye pas d'être subtile, son attention est trop bien trop occupé à penser à ce qui l'attend. Il connait de réputation l'homme et ne pense pas une seule seconde que ce dernier va refuser ses avances. 

Brian le dévisage pendant quelques secondes et constate que l'homme est plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux châtain et ses grands yeux chocolats sans oublié son corps longiligne et finement musclé qu'il peut voir à travers le t-shirt serré bleu nuit qu'il porte. Il est le genre que le brun apprécie et ses amis qui le connaissent bien, se préparent déjà à visiter un peu plus longtemps les allées du magasin pour lui laisser le temps de faire ce qu'il a à faire. 

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment. J'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes de prévus ce soir, déclare-t-il à la surprise générale. 

Ted et Emmett n'en croient pas leurs oreilles tout comme l'homme qui vient de se faire repousser. Face à l'expression du visage de Brian, ils sont vite convaincu qu'ils ont bien entendu. Cependant, le vendeur refuse de laisser échapper l'occasion de tester les capacités de l'étalon de Pittsburgh, il se met à insister.   
\- Allez ! On en n'a pas pour très longtemps ! Je suis sûr que ce que tu prévois de faire n'est pas urgent. Cela peut attendre le temps que je te montre mes talents, susurre-t-il en se penchant légèrement sur le comptoir, se léchant les lèvres avec sensualité pour gagner toute l'attention du brun. 

Bien entendu, la tentative du vendeur réussi mais pas dans le sens qu'il a espéré vu l'air ennuyé qui est apparu sur le beau visage de son interlocuteur. 

\- Quand je dis que je n'ai pas le temps, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps. Et là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper des besoins d'un pleurnichard inconnu, rajoute-t-il presque avec dédain, le comportement de l'homme lui rappelle fortement celui de Michael. Donc, maintenant, fais ton travail ! 

De mauvaise grâce et vexé d'avoir été remis à sa place en se faisant traiter de « pleurnichard », il s'exécute rapidement. En deux minutes, il termine son travail et tend le coffret avec la facture d'un montant de sept dollars au brun. Celui-ci paye en espèce et récupère l'objet en lâchant un « merci » peu amical avant de commencer à tourner les talons avec ses amis qui sont resté silencieux pendant l'échange. 

A peine ont-ils fait quelques pas que le trio s'arrête et que Brian se retourne, furieux. En deux grandes enjambés, il revient devant le comptoir et regarde froidement le caissier. Il vient d'entendre quelque chose qui l'énerve profondément et ne tarde pas à le faire savoir à la personne qui a parlé. 

\- Le « ça » comme tu viens de le dire si bien, ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! Et je préfère passer mon temps à regarder des films avec eux que de baiser des minables comme toi qui doit supplier pour coucher, clame-t-il avec férocité, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. 

Il s'arrête une seconde pour observer la réaction de l'employé qui ne se fait pas attendre. La face rouge, et de honte d'avoir été entendu, et de colère d'avoir été touché dans sa propre virilité, aucun homme ne va nier qu'il est plus que rageant que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il est un mauvais coup au lit, il se redresse de tout sa taille en serrant les poings. 

\- Comment ose-tu me traiter de minable ? S'écrie-t-il avec hargne. C'est toi le minable, passer une soirée à regarder des films avec des bouseux un samedi soir et pitoyable. 

\- Au moins, cela veut dire que je gagne bien assez pour ne pas devoir travailler la nuit pour quinze dollars de l'heure, répond du tac au tac Brian d'un ton plus calme mais désormais glacial. En outre, au dernière nouvelle, c'est toi qui voulais ma grosse bite dans ton sale cul plat, donc je te conseille vivement de la fermer et ne pas insulter le peu de clients qui rentre ici. 

L'autre homme semble devenir encore plus écarlate à ses paroles qui rappelle étrangement au trio un homard en train de bouillir dans une casserole qui le regarde presque avec fascination en attendant son intervention. Ils s'attendent que face à de tel propos, ce dernier explose et se mette à déverser toute sa fureur tel un dragon crachant sa puissante flamme. 

A leur étonnement et légère déception, ce n'est pas ce qui arrive. Ce dernier est tellement perturbé qu'il ne trouve même pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Il se contente de fusiller du regard le brun en serrant les dents, se retenant de le frapper avec force. 

Brian comprend immédiatement que son interlocuteur ne va pas répliquer. Il reprend la parole avec une certaine délectation qu'il cache sous son masque de froideur. 

\- Je vais t'épargner l'humiliation de t'excuser auprès de mes amis vue que j'ai des choses bien plus intéressante à faire que te voir jouer les poissons rouges... sans mauvais jeu de mots, finit par ajouter après une seconde de silence faisant esquisser des sourires sur le visage de ses amis. Je te souhaite donc une bonne soirée à t'emmerder ici, pendant que je vais visionner cet excellent film dans mon immense loft avec mes amis. 

Il repart et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, ouvre la porte et la retient pour laisser sortir Ted et Emmett. Juste avant qu'il quitte lui-même le magasin, il tourne la tête une dernière fois pour observer l'autre homme. 

\- Une dernière chose, je ne pense pas que ton patron sera très heureux d'apprendre que tu utilises la réserve pour te faire baiser par les clients, lance-t-il. Alors, je te conseille vivement de changer ton attitude ! 

Il sort et retrouve ses amis qui l'attendent dehors dans le calme. Il ne s'arrête pas continuant à marcher vers sa voiture. Les deux autres hommes le suivent sans parler. Ce n'est qu'à l'abri dans le véhicule qu'Emmett le remercie à de mi-mots qu'il est pris leur défense à Ted et à lui. L'homme lui fait signe que ce n'est rien et se met en route pour rentrer chez lui.

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Il ne leur faut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Brian arrive en bas de son immeuble. Il fait rapidement le tour et va se stationner dans sa place de parking à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il est soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a pas Michael en train de l'attendre comme un petit chiot perdu pour s'excuser et se lamenter. 

Il faut dire la vérité, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que ce dernier ne vienne et ne tente de se réconcilier avec lui le suppliant de lui laisser une dernière chance, un peu comme un homme ou une femme pris en faute et qui implore le pardon de l'autre. Bien entendu, dans l'histoire se serait Michael la femme vu son attitude, ses nombreuses crises de jalousie et ses caprices rappelant ceux d'une femme enceinte prête à accoucher qui n'en peut plus et s'en prend à tous ses proches pour patienter. 

Pendant un instant, Brian s'imagine son ancien ami dans une robe bouffante plein de nœuds et de dentelle rose, un chapeau de tissus de la même couleur que le vêtement surmontés de fleurs blanches cachant une perruque brune aux mèches emmêlées, maquillé comme une voiture volée, le mascara coulant sur ses joues fardés, à genoux devant lui, les mains jointes couinant, gémissant que s'il lui laisse l'occasion, il lui montrera qu'il est une épouse parfaite. 

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux éclats à cette vision bizarre et improbable faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons de fortune qui s'échangent un regard rapide. Brian est en train de perdre la tête ! Pensent-ils silencieusement. Ce dernier n'en a que faire de leur avis pour le moment, heureux de pouvoir rire et relâcher la pression. 

Il lui faut une bonne minute pour se remettre de son fou rire mais quand il y parvient, il déclare qu'il est temps qu'ils découvrent la Terre du Milieu, les Hobbits et le fameux Gollum, l'un des personnages si ce n'est le personnages qui l'a le plus marqué, non seulement par sa laideur mais aussi par sa folie. 

Les deux hommes acceptent facilement et le suivent dans le monte-charge qui sert d'ascenseur sans poser plus de questions sur son amusement passé. S'il avait eu envie de leur en parler, il n'aurait pas hésiter à partager le sujet qui l'a tant diverti. Ce n'est pas le cas alors ce n'est pas à eux de le forcer à discuter de cela. 

A peine eu-t-il fermé sa porte que Brian se dirige vers son coin nuit pour se changer tout en donnant l'ordre à Ted de mettre le DVD et de s'installer confortablement avec Emmett. Son directeur financier récupère le coffret sans rien dire et s'exécute tranquillement tandis que l'homme flamboyant du trio va s'asseoir délicatement sur le long sofa clair. Il est en train de réaliser que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il connait Brian qu'ils vont passer une soirée chez lui. Normalement, ils ne font passer qu'en coup de vent ici, soit pour le prendre soit pour le déposer mais jamais ils ne restent plus de cinq minutes à l'intérieur. Il ne connait donc pas très bien le loft alors que pendant que les deux autres sont occupés, il se tourne et retourne sur son séant pour observer le plus de choses possibles dont il n'a jamais eu le temps de voir lors de ses courtes visites. 

Lorsque Brian réapparait, vêtu d'un pantalon de sport gris et d'un t-shirt noir, les pieds nus, il remarque immédiatement ce qu'est en train de faire Emmett. Au lieu de se sentir énervé par la curiosité naturelle de son ami, il se sent presque flatté. Qui ne voudrait pas savoir ce que cache l'étalon de Pittsburgh entre ses quatre murs ? 

\- Mes jouets sont bien cachés, tu ne vas pas les trouver comme ça ! Déclare-t-il en venant s'affaisser à ses côtés provoquant une lueur de gêne dans le regard de son ami qui lui offre un sourire penaud. 

Il lui rend son sourire qui démontre qu'il n'est pas vexé du comportement du jeune homme puis il s'adresse à Ted lui demandant s'il s'en sort. Ce dernier grommèle qu'il a presque terminé. Les avertissements et les quelques publicités avant l'apparition du menu qui ne peuvent, malheureusement, pas être sauter ont ralenti la manœuvre. 

Comme pour prouver ces dires, la page d'accueille est révélée sur le grand écran. L'expert en chiffre met alors en route le film et vient rapidement s'installer auprès des deux autres qui ont déjà les yeux fixé sur l'écran. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour se perdre dans le film, écoutant et regardant attentivement chaque scène. 

Quand le premier épisode est terminé, ils ne se concertent pas plus d'une minute pour décider de visionner le deuxième DVD ne tenant pas compte des bâillements qu'ils ont commencés à faire. Juste avant de le démarrer, Brian se lève et va récupérer une bouteille d'eau dans son réfrigérateur. De sa cuisine, il demande aux deux autres s'ils veulent boire quelque chose leur proposant soit de l'alcool, de l'eau ou du jus de goyave. 

\- L'eau m'iras très bien Brian, répond Emmett en levant les bras en l'air pour s'étirer tandis que Ted décline l'offre. 

Le brun ramène une seconde bouteille avec lui et la donne à son ami. Avant de s'installer, sentant qu'ils risquent de s'assoupir devant le film, il va régler son alarme pour être sûr de se réveiller à l'heure. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard au bureau le lendemain matin non seulement parce qu'il a une importante réunion mais aussi parce qu'il tient à appeler les personnes dont Lindsay lui a parlé pour le fameux concours d'art. Il se doute bien que s'il n'arrive pas à les joindre avant que la femme ne leur parle, jamais il pourra leur exposer son idée et proposer son aide. 

Il connait si bien le caractère de la blondinette qu'il sait très bien qu'elle va vouloir se venger de son refus et de son réquisitoire à l'encontre de sa compagne et d'elle-même en s'attaquant à ce qu'il aime. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et déteste être contredite même si c'est elle qui a tort. Elle sait très bien que Kinnetik est sa plus grande fierté et est assez intelligente pour savoir que l'empêcher de la faire connaître est une excellente idée d'attaque. 

Programmant un rappel sur son portable pour être certain que passer ce coup de fil est l'une des première chose qu'il fera, il revient vers ses amis qui l'attendent avec impatience voulant regarder la suite le plus rapidement possible. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, pose ses pieds sur la table et termine en vitesse d'écrire la note et de l'enregistrer. Il pose son portable à ses côtés et fait signe à Ted qui a déjà la télécommande, le doigt au dessus du bouton de lecture, qu'il peut mettre le film. 

Alors que ses deux amis replongent quasiment immédiatement dans la suite de la célèbre trilogie, Brian est distrait par une constatation qui l'étonne un peu et lui réchauffe le cœur. Il est en train de passer une soirée tranquillement chez lui avec ses amis à regarder des DVD. Il n'y a pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, pas la moindre drogue et encore moins d'inconnu pour du sexe dans le loft et pourtant, il se sent mille fois plus heureux que lors de l'une de ces fameuses nuits d'orgies sexuelles qu'il a l'habitude de vivre. 

Même pendant les jeudis soirs qu'il consacrait à Michael, le brun ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien, détendu et apaisé. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois, ils finissaient par terre, au milieu de cadavre de bouteilles d'alcool et de mégots de cigarette, totalement ivre mort et leur esprit élevé au delà de la stratosphère. De mémoire, ils n'ont jamais réussi à regarder un film en entier ! Au bout d'une demie-heure, Brian ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire un verre, puis un deuxième à écouter Michael qui commençait à critiquer le jeu des acteurs, leur costumes, les décors, etc. 

En jetant discrètement un coup d'oeil vers ses deux amis, il devine pourquoi avec son ancien ami, il se comportait ainsi et pourquoi il n'a pas ressenti de faire de même ce soir. Ni Ted, ni Emmett qui pourtant adore parler, n'ont émis le moindre mot, fait le moindre commentaire sur le film depuis le début. Ils se contentent d'observer en silence et avec attention ce qui se passe. Non dérangé par le bourdonnement incessant de plaintes et de critique, il a pu lui aussi donner toute son attention au septième art. Pris par l'action, il n'a pas senti le besoin de boire ou de fumer pour planer un peu. 

Il se rend compte qu'il choisissait de boire pour pouvoir supporter les jérémiades du passionné de comics, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter. Des souvenirs remontent à la surface et il se rappelle qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose à l'écran parvenait soudainement attirer son attention, Michael se mettait à parler encore plus et encore plus fort. Brian réalise que ce dernier était même jaloux de la télévision, ne parlant en fait que pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui et non, au film. 

Ses réflexions le ramène à penser à Michael et son attitude quand il était avec lui. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour estimer que depuis quelques temps, ce dernier essayé de s'incruster un peu plus dans sa vie l'appelant sans cesse à son travail pour lui parler de son magasin ou de la soirée de la veille, s'invitant de plus en plus à son loft sans demander et sans se soucier s'il était libre ou non, lui demandant sans cesse plus d'argent. 

Une conclusion lui saute à l'esprit et Brian ne peut s'empêcher de s'interroger sur lui-même : comment a-t-il pu être aveugle pendant aussi longtemps et ne pas remarquer que Michael était en train de l'enchaîner lentement mais sûrement à lui ? 

Plusieurs réponses fusent en lui dont l'une qu'il retient en particulier. Le fils Novotny a travaillé tout en subtilité, utilisant la ruse et la sournoiserie pour s'installer un peu plus profondément dans la vie du brun. Celui-ci, qui ne pensait pas jusqu'à maintenant que ce dernier était capable d'autant de fourberie et de calcul, a toujours cru que c'était par amitié que Michael faisait cela et qu'il ne s'est jamais méfier. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses et c'est une chance incroyable qu'il est surpris la discussion entre Michael et Lindsay car qui sait jusqu'où cela aurait pu aller ? 

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, il a mis un terme définitif à ce piège infernal que ses deux soi-disants « meilleurs amis » étaient en train de refermer sur lui avant qu'il ne perde trop de plumes. Bien que son compte se trouve alléger de plus d'une centaine de milliers de dollars qui est une somme assez conséquente, dans cette histoire, Brian s'estime chanceux que ce n'est pas toutes ses économies qui y soient passés. Dire qu'il a failli accepté de mettre l'hypothèque de la maison de Debbie à son nom à la demande de Michael ! Il est certain que s'il avait accepté, il aurait définitivement ouvert la porte au loup et jamais, il n'aurait pu la refermer. 

Face à toutes ses découvertes et ses constatations assez dures, Brian ne se sent pas triste du tout. Il a appris une bonne leçon : comme quoi il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort et que nos amis ne sont pas toujours ce qui nous veulent du bien. Il a aussi pu voir la loyauté d'Emmett et de Ted à son encontre. Il est facile de voir que ces derniers se sont toujours plus comportés en amis que Michael et Lindsay. Il a perdu deux proches mais gagnés deux véritables amis sur qui il peut compter. 

C'est sur ses pensées que Brian finit par s'assoupir à côté de ses deux amis qui ne tardent pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée, laissant le film terminer sans spectateur. 

Bientôt la suite...


	3. Nouveau projet pour Kinnetik et une réunion des plus fascinante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ne pas avoir publier la semaine passer.   
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Nouveau projet pour Kinnetik et une réunion des plus fascinante

Un bruit déplaisant atteint les oreilles de Brian qui grogne et tente de trouver son oreiller pour échapper au son infernal. Cependant sa main tâtonne dans le vide l'obligeant à entrouvrir un œil pour regarder pourquoi il ne trouve pas son coussin. La lueur du jour qui commence à poindre, bien que faible, le force à refermer les yeux rapidement. Il a eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouve affalé sur son sofa. La mémoire de la veille lui revienne alors en mémoire tandis qu'il comprend que le bruit qui l'a dérangé provient de l'alarme de réveille tranquillement posé sur sa table de chevet à l'autre bout du loft. 

Soupirant et grimaçant de douleur, il se redresse doucement ouvrant définitivement les yeux. Il sourit en voyant Ted à moitié couché dans le vide, sa tête, et le haut de son corps pendant hors du canapé qui commence à s'agiter lentement, s'éveillant. Emmett, lui, coincé entre eux n'a quasiment pas bougé de sa place initiale. La tête penchée en arrière sur l'un de ses bras, l'autre posé sagement sur ses cuisses, les pieds encore sur la table basse, respirant doucement ne semblant pas dérangé par la sonnerie bruyante. 

Faisant attention de ne pas déranger son voisin de sofa, Brian s'extirpe tant bien que mal de son lit de fortune et se met debout, retenant un gémissement de malaise. Tous ses muscles se rappellent à lui comme s'ils veulent le punir de s'être endormi dans une position aussi inconfortable. Pour soulager un peu sa douleur, il prend quelques instants pour s'étirer. Cependant, cela ne fait pas grand effet et c'est en boitant légèrement mais pas dans le sens qu'il aime qu'il va éteindre son réveil qui indique qu'il est à peine six heures et demie du matin. D'un même pas traînant et vide de tout étincelle de motivation, il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer sans même un regard pour ses amis. 

Sous le puissant jet d'eau brûlant, le brun ne peut s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de bien-être sentant que toute la tension dans ses épaules et les plus gros nœuds dans son dos sont en train de s'apaiser et de disparaitre. Prenant une larme de son gel douche favori sur son gant de toilette, l'homme commence à se savonner tout le corps frottant dans des cercles paresseux l'épiderme de ses bras et de son torse avant de se mettre à se frotter le dos avec une certaine difficulté. Puis, lentement, dans un geste doux et mesuré, il descend sa main ganté jusqu'au bas de son dos. 

Délicatement, il vient masser la peau fragile de ses fesses pâles sans oublier de passer entre les deux globes de chaire. Quand il estime que son derrière est assez savonner, il laisse tomber son gant de tissu au sol, remet une goutte de savon dans sa main et vient entourer son pénis dur. Se plaquant contre le mur carrelé, il entame des va-et-vient assez vigoureux sur son membre imposant. Il ne faut pas très longtemps pour qu'il laisse échapper des grognements de plaisir. Sentant l'orgasme monté en lui, il descend son autre main pour que ses doigts viennent jouer avec ses testicules, tirant légèrement dessus, les frottant ensemble, les caressants et les cajolant avec plaisir et savoir. 

Ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus erratiques tandis que sa respiration se fait plus lourde et difficile. Il sent qu'il y est presque ! Dans un dernier aller-retour puissant de sa main sur sa queue, Brian explose, éjaculant avec force son sperme sur la paroi en verre face à lui, la tête rejetée en arrière le dos cambré violemment criant de sensualité et de sauvagerie. Dans cette position de pur plaisir, Brian est la parfaite représentation du pêché de chaire tant condamnés par les hommes d'églises. 

Le brun a besoin d'environ une minute pour que les spasmes musculaire qui parcourent son corps de la tête au pied s'arrêtent et presque le double de temps pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne s'en soucie guère, soulagé de toutes tensions et désormais prêt à affronter la journée de travail qui l'attend. 

Après cette épisode, il ne met pas longtemps pour terminer de se préparer, se rasant avec soin et se brossant les dents une première fois pour éviter l'haleine du matin. Une serviette entourant sa taille et tombant à quelques centimètres en dessus de ses genoux, il quitte la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller. 

\- Salut Brian, l'interpelle Ted dont le bruit de l'eau qui coule a terminé de le sortir des bras de Morphée. 

\- Hey Ted ! Bien dormi ? Demande Brian en le saluant d'une tête avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la porte de son dressing. 

\- Ca va, j'ai connu pire, répond poliment l'homme pour ne pas critiquer de A à Z l'assise du canapé blanc face à son propriétaire. Ca te dérange si je prends une douche ? J'ai des habits de rechange au bureau donc, si je pouvais déjà être laver, cela serait génial car je n'aurais pas le temps de passer récupérer ma voiture au Babylone, aller chez moi me préparer et être à la réunion de huit heures. 

Le brun sort la tête de son placard pour regarder son directeur avant de répondre. 

\- Pas de souci mais d'abord allume la machine à café, déclare-t-il se replongeant sans tarder dans sa montagne d'habits. 

Il entend vaguement son ami le remercier et se déplacer dans le loft tandis qu'il trouve enfin la tenue qu'il cherchait. C'est l'un de ses fameux costumes Armani qu'il aime tant, d'un gris aux nuances argentées assortie avec une chemise blanche et d'une cravate Hermès d'un profond gris métallique qui brille sous la lumière du jour. 

Après s'être habillé de la tête au pied, ses mocassins italiens noirs déjà à ses pieds, Brian quitte son espace nuit. Il choisi de se faire une tasse de café avant de réveiller Emmett. Il espère un peu que Ted soit sorti de la salle de bain dans laquelle il vient juste de s'enfermer pour le faire à sa place, sachant combien la diva du groupe peut être grognon le matin. Pensant à son ami et employé, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus de serviette de sortie dans la salle de bain. 

\- Ted prend une serviette sous le lavabo et met là dans la corbeille une fois que tu as terminé, crie-t-il pour être sûr que ce dernier l'entende par-dessus le bruit de la douche. 

Un « d'accord Bri » se fait entendre en réponse, réglant ce détail qui aurait pu se révéler gênant. Heureux, le brun se fait couler une tasse de café et en attendant qu'elle se remplisse va récupérer son portable sur le canapé. La première chose qu'il fait en l'allumant est de vérifier ses mails. Comme tout les matins, sa boîte est déjà pleine. Le décalage horaire qui existe entre certains de ses clients et lui, sont le plus souvent la cause de tous ses messages qui arrivent chaque nuit. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il regarde qui sont les émetteurs pour vérifier auxquels il doit répondre en premier une fois au bureau, bien entendu après son coup de fil avec les organisateurs du fameux concours d'art. 

Plongé dans son portable, il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Emmett vient d'émerger. Il sursaute en entendant sa voix résonner dans tout le loft le faisant quitter le petit écran du regard pour les poser sur son ami. 

\- Il est vraiment inconfortable ton canapé Brian, tu sais ça ? Se plaint l'autre homme qui grimace lui-aussi de douleur en se levant. 

\- Te plains pas Honeycutt, sourit le concerné légèrement amusé par la réaction de son ami. Pouvoir dormir sur ce canapé est une chance que plusieurs personnes tueraient pour le faire ! 

Le garçon lève les yeux au ciel. 

\- Oh oui ! J'oubliais que normalement, tu vires tout le monde de chez toi pour dormir seul. Maintenant, je me sens honoré d'avoir mal au cul d'avoir dormi sur le canapé de son altesse, déclare-t-il en faisant une révérence des plus exagéré. 

Le brun laisse échapper un petit rire tout en se retournant pour aller récupérer sa tasse remplit de sa boisson chaude préféré. Alors qu'il est en train de mettre son quatrième sucre dans son café, Emmett vient s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar sans aucune élégance, croisant les bras sur la surface brillante afin de poser sa tête dessus. 

En observant Emmett, Brian réalise soudainement quelque chose à laquelle il n'y avait pas penser la veille. Michael et Emmett partage le même appartement ! Or, après ce qui s'est passé et la prise de position claire de l'homme flamboyant, il se demande comment la cohabitation va se passer. Il fait part de ses inquiétudes à ce dernier qui les balaye d'une main. 

\- Qu'il touche une seule de mes affaires et il va voir ce que c'est de touché aux affaires d'une Diva ! Clame-t-il avec une lueur féroce au fond de ses prunelles. Outre, je ne pense pas qu'il va réussir à rester jusqu'au mois prochain à l'appartement vu que c'était toi qui payé le loyer... 

A ces paroles, le brun se sent coupable non pas pour son ancien meilleur ami, c'est lui qui a creusé sa propre tombe, mais pour Emmett. Par sa faute, il risque d'être en difficulté et sûrement devoir trouver un nouveau colocataire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que je vais trouver facilement ! Beaucoup de filles rêvent de vivre avec un gay, affirme la diva en voyant le malaise de son ami et en comprenant rapidement les raisons de cela. Nous sommes plus ordonnés, plus compréhensif et patients avec elles que la plupart des hommes. En outre, comparés aux filles, nous n'avons jamais de sauts d'humeurs et nous n'essayons jamais de voler leur copains ! Vivre avec un gay quand tu es une fille est une excellente expérience en soi ! 

\- Si tu le dis, déclare Brian d'un air dubitatif. 

Le regard convaincu de l'autre homme l'empêche d'ajouter un autre commentaire. A la place, il change de sujet en lui proposant un café, ce que bien entendu ce dernier accepte. Ils terminent dans un silence plutôt confortable leur boisson attendant que Ted finisse dans la salle de bain. 

Brian ne veut pas penser à la raison qui fait que ce dernier mette autant de temps. Il risque sinon de plus pouvoir rentrer dans la douche sans s'imaginer des scènes horrifiantes, pour lui bien sûr, le Dieu du sexe. Malheureusement, les joues un peu écarlates et les pupilles dilatés de son ami lorsqu'il quitte enfin la salle d'eau, le met devant le fait accomplit. Il gémit silencieusement en priant les cieux et tout ce qui va avec, qu'il va vite oublier ce passage. 

Ted se dépêche de les rejoindre et s'assoit à côté d'Emmett qui lui fait un clin d'oeil ayant lui aussi deviné les causes de sa longue douche. Le directeur financier devient presque écarlate de gêne et baisse un peu les yeux pour ne pas faire face à Brian. Ce dernier traumatisé par les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit s'empresse de trouver un autre sujet de discussion plus convenable à sept heures du matin. 

Ils se mettent à discuter pendant un petit quart d'heure de la trilogie qu'ils ont commencé à visionner avant que Brian et Ted doivent se rendre au travail. Emmett ayant décliner la douche, préférant la prendre chez lui, les convaincs qu'il peut rentrer chez lui en bus. Il ne veut pas leur faire perdre du temps, sachant qu'ils doivent impérativement être à huit heures à l'agence au point que Ted va attendre la fin de la journée pour aller récupérer sa voiture sur le parking du Babylone. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian et Ted rentrent dans l'enceinte de Kinnetik à huit heure moins cinq, s'étant retrouvé dans des bouchons assez inattendu. N'ayant pas le temps d'aller déposer leur affaire dans leur bureaux, les deux hommes, leur mallettes en cuir noir dans les mains, s'empressent de se rendre au quatrième étage où se trouve la salle de conférence. Ils ne ralentissent leur cadence qu'à trois mètres de la pièce pour faire une rentrée digne d'un patron et d'un directeur des finances. 

Dans la salle, les deux autres directeurs, celui du département d'art et celui des ressources humaines ainsi que leur secrétaires respective accompagné de celle de Ted et bien entendu Cynthia sont déjà installés autour de la table discutant de choses et d'autres. Brian et Ted s'approchent de chaque personne pour les saluer personnellement. Quand Brian arrive à son bras droit dans l'entreprise, celle-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur sentant qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé en lui. Il semble encore plus confiant que d'habitude et surtout, plus détendu comme apaisé, les lignes d'inquiétudes et de stress constante sur son front semblent fortement atténuer et en tant que sa fidèle allié au travail et amie, la femme veut comprendre pourquoi. D'un léger signe de la tête, le brun lui fait comprendre qu'il lui parlera plus tard et elle accepte silencieusement. La réunion débute lorsque Brian ait terminé de s'installés sur le siège en bout de table qui lui est réservé. 

Pendant près d'une bonne heure, le groupe fait le bilan de la semaine qui vient de se passer, des trois comptes qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir et du rendez-vous que Brian, Ted et Cynthia vont avoir à dix heures. Ils doivent tout faire pour l'obtenir et ils discutent jusqu'où ils peuvent aller niveaux délais, prix et autres pour se mettre tous d'accord même si l'avis du brun est celui qui a le plus de chance d'être retenu, étant donné que c'est son entreprise. 

Vers la fin de la réunion bi-hebdomadaire, Brian évoque leur possibilité de sponsorisé un concours d'art. Il donne rapidement le peu de détail qu'il possède pour le moment et explique s'ils sont partant, il va appeler juste après cette rencontre les personnes concernées. Sans aucune hésitation, tous sont d'accord pour qu'il prenne contact avec les organisateurs voyant tout comme lui, une excellente publicité à un coût plutôt attrayant et la possibilité de gagné un ou deux comptes dans la régions. Ils discutent encore de deux ou trois choses et terminent la réunion. 

Les directeurs et leurs secrétaires s'empressent de regagner leur étage et se mettre au travail tandis que Brian et Cynthia restent dans la salle. 

\- Je te dis en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé hier soir car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant. Mais si tu veux à midi, on peut aller manger ensemble et je te raconterais l'histoire en détail, déclare Brian en regardant la belle blonde qui travaille avec lui depuis ce qui semble être une éternité. 

La jeune femme hoche positivement de la tête tout en restant silencieuse ne voulant pas perturber son patron alors qu'il va se confier à elle, chose qu'il fait très rarement. 

\- A la suite d'événements qui ce sont produits hier soir et de choses que j'ai entendu dernièrement, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus côtoyer ni Lindsay, ni Michael, informe l'homme d'un ton où son interlocutrice peut entendre un certain soulagement. 

A cette nouvelle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement. Même si elle ne l'a jamais montré étant très professionnel, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez d'être sans cesse dérangé à tout heure de la journée au téléphone soit par l'un soit par l'autre pour qu'ils puissent parler de sujets futiles à Brian. A chaque fois qu'elle leur refusait car Brian était en réunion ou occupé à terminer des dossiers urgents, les deux se mettaient à se plaindre, à la menacer et à crier comme des enfants auxquels on refuse de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à Brian sachant déjà très bien les soucis qu'il rencontre dans sa vie. 

\- Très bien, je vais bloquer leur numéro et prévenir de ce pas la sécurité de ne plus les laisser entrer dans l'agence, assure-t-elle sans donner son avis sur la question considérant que ce n'est pas sa place de le faire outre le fait que Brian va lui narrer toute l'histoire dans quelques heures. 

Le brun lui sourit à sa réaction et à sa réponse. Il n'a pas manqué de voir son visage s'illuminer à son annonce. Il est heureux de constater que pour l'instant son entourage proche vive très bien ces ruptures amicales. 

\- Excellente idée Cynthia ! Je te laisse aller t'en occuper rapidement car je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas rester calme très longtemps. Dès que le choc aura diminuer, ils vont revenir comme ils le font toujours... lâche-t-il en grimaçant en s'imaginant déjà le brouhaha que les deux risquent de venir faire. 

\- Très bien, patron. Je suppose que tu nous rejoindras dans l'autre salle pour la réunion de 10 heures ? Demande-t-elle en se préparant à quitter la salle. 

\- Oui, je vais rester dans mon bureau jusqu'au rendez-vous, révèle Brian. J'ai quelques coups de téléphone important à passer et... 

\- Tu ne dois pas être dérangé. Je vais m'occuper de tenir tous les appels, interrompt-elle sans se départir de son sourire éclatant. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu veux que je fasse ? 

\- Non, je crois que c'est tout bon pour le moment, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit, je te fais sonner. 

La femme acquiesce avant de s'en aller pour se remettre au travail laissant son patron seul. Celui-ci se lève, récupère sa mallette qu'il a posé à ses côtés et gagne son bureau refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prend rapidement place sur son fauteuil et allume son ordinateur. Alors que ce dernier démarre, il sort son portable, récupère les deux numéros dont il a besoin en les annotant sur un post-it qui traine devant lui avant de le mettre en mode silencieux pour ne pas être perturbé pendant son appel. 

Sur le téléphone fixe, il compose rapidement le premier numéro, celui du chef de projet avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Il semble que la chance est de son côté car son interlocuteur ne tarde pas à décrocher. 

\- Allo, oui ? Steven Hale à l'appareil. Que puis-je vais pour vous aider ? Demande une voix grave légèrement éraillé à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Monsieur Hale, Brian Kinney, directeur de l'agence de publicité Kinnetik. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour vous déranger si tôt mais j'ai une proposition intéressante à vous faire par rapport au concours d'art que je sais que vous organisez, déclare le brun d'un ton professionnel mais avec juste une pointe de mystère pour intriguer son interlocuteur. 

\- Kinnetik... réfléchit un instant l'homme pour remettre où il a déjà entendu ce nom. N'est-ce pas l'agence qui a volé le compte Athletic Brown à Vance Gardner et l'entreprise médical ? Vous avez fait fort pour ces deux sociétés ! 

La voix s'arrête une seconde avant de reprendre. 

\- Maintenant, je me sens honoré qu'une tel entreprise s'intéresse à mon concours ! S'exclame-t-il avec honnêteté. Mais je ne vois pas trop, ce que votre agence peut faire pour nous. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas les moyens pour payer vos services... 

Les derniers mots sont prononcés d'un ton embêté et désolé, faisant sourire Brian qui est presque certain qu'il va parvenir à ses fins. Il faut en effet être fou pour refuser l'aide d'un professionnel lorsque qu'il vient lui-même se proposer ou trop, orgueilleux. Or, Steven Hale ne semble être ni l'un ni l'autre comme le démontre son écoute et ses paroles. 

\- Cela n'est pas un problème que vous n'avez pas les moyens de me payer. Ma proposition ne demande pas un seul centime de votre part, révèle le brun sur le ton d'une confidence sachant que grâce à cela, il aura l'entière attention de l'autre homme. 

\- Vous me rendez curieux ! Je suis désormais en attente d'entendre votre fameuse proposition ! 

A la suite de cette phrase, Brian ne perd pas de temps et immédiatement expose son idée dans les moindre détail. Il explique que son entreprise est prête à faire toute la publicité que l'exige l'événement à titre gratuit, ce qui signifie le visuel et les impressions des affiches et prospectus nécessaire ainsi que le programme et les invitations pour la soirée de remise des récompenses.

Le brun est même d'accord de donner un chèque d'un montant 4000 dollars qui sera répartie entre les trois personnes sur le podium de la manière suivante : 2500 dollars de plus pour le grand gagnant soit la somme de 5000 dollars en tout grâce aux autres partenaire, 1000 dollars pour le deuxième et 500 pour le troisième. 

Monsieur Hale est encore plus ravie en entendant qu'il pourrait avoir de l'argent a offrir aux deux autres artistes. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul le vainqueur aurait reçu un chèque, les deux autres se seraient contentés de quelques affaires de dessins gracieusement offert par l'un des partenaire déjà présent, la majorité n'étant pas assez grande pour sortir de telles sommes pour un tel événement. Il se doute bien que le directeur de Kinnetik se permet d'être aussi magnanime car il a sûrement le moyen de les faire déduire de ses impôts. Mais cela reste vraiment un montant très généreuse ! 

A la fin des explications données, on peut dire que l'organisateur est plus qu'heureux de la proposition. Cependant, il ne saute pas de joie tout de suite sachant qu'il ne faut jamais se réjouir trop vite devant une si belle offre. 

\- Je sens qu'il y a quelques conditions derrière tout cela, en déduit l'homme d'un ton alerte. Quelles sont-elles ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas tant que ça et elles sont tout à fait légitime, précise Brian d'une voix guillerette. Mais avant cela j'aimerais savoir de quelle manière allez vous décider du vainqueur ? 

\- Nous pensions que chacun des partenaires pourraient être membre du jury, répond l'homme d'une voix incertaine, ayant la sensation que la réponse ne va pas plaire à son interlocuteur. 

Il ne se trompe pas. Brian seul dans son bureau grimace à l'entente de cela car ce n'est pas une sélection impartial ni vraiment professionnel. Heureusement, qu'il a une meilleure idée qu'il n'hésite pas à la partager. 

\- Ne serait-ce pas mieux si c'était un jury composé de professionnel tel que des critiques d'art, des artistes ou encore des agents ? Je connais beaucoup de personnes dans ce domaine qui sont reconnus par leurs paires, il me serait facile de les contacter pour qu'ils viennent élire le gagnant, suggère-t-il se remettant à sourire sachant qu'il y a peu de chance que l'autre homme refuse. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l'autre ne réagisse plus qu'intéressé par cette nouvelle offre. 

\- Vous pourriez vraiment faire cela ? Pour ce concours ? Ce serait génial ! S'exclame-t-il avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. 

\- Oui, je le peux mais par contre, il faut que je puisse les prévenir dans la semaine pour être sûr qu'ils soient disponible le grand soir. Ce qui serait bien de votre part, c'est que vous m'envoyez tout ce que vous avez déjà pour le concours y compris les dates importantes et les modalités de participation pour qu'une de mes équipes puissent déjà commencer à préparer des ébauches, rajoute-t-il d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de place au refus. Et si nous pouvions prévoir une rencontre entre les autres partenaires, vous et moi-même pour que non seulement on puisse apprendre à se connaître mais pour que je vous présente le travail que mon agence aura déjà accompli et que l'on puisse s'accorder sur les derniers détails car je suppose que vous voulez le faire connaître au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- En effet, j'avais l'espoir de le présenter avant le quinze décembre, laisser deux semaines environs avant de fermer les inscriptions. Ce serait le deux janvier que nous annoncerions le thème de l'oeuvre attendu, au moins nous serions sûr que tous les participants aient le même délai pour faire le travail, relate l'homme inquiet d'exposer le calendrier du concours à son interlocuteur ne sachant pas si ce dernier va être d'accord avec ses idées ou non. A partir de là, ils auront un mois entier pour créer leur œuvre. Tous les travaux devront être donné pour le premier février. A partir de là, j'avais l'idée de laisser treize jours au jury pour examiner toutes les œuvres et prendre leur décision. Puis le quatorze février, organisé la cérémonie de remise des prix. 

Brian après avoir noté chaque date sur une feuille et avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son agenda reprend la parole en félicitant l'homme d'avoir été si clairvoyant de permettre aux jeunes artistes de prendre leur temps pour créer la meilleur œuvre possible. 

Pendant un autre quart d'heure, les deux hommes échangent d'autres idées et plusieurs informations importante. Ils finissent par définir l'heure et le lieu de la réunion avec les autres partenaires de l'événement avant que chacun ne raccrochent. 

Brian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire après cette longue conversation. Il a réussi à couper l'herbe sous le pied de Lindsay ! Elle ne pourra plus utiliser ce concours pour se venger de lui, Monsieur Hale ne la laissera pas faire, ce que son agence a à offrir et bien trop important pour écouter les plaintes d'une employée qui n'est pas directement concernée par l'événement. Bien qu'elle travaille pour la Galerie Bloom, elle est loin d'avoir un poste qui lui permettrait de diriger et de prendre des décisions importantes, son travail consistant à faire les visites guidées. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

D'un pas confiant, Brian entre dans la salle de conférence où se trouve déjà Ted, assis devant un petit dossier attendant que les autres participants n'arrivent pour que commence la réunion. Le brun vérifie d'un regard que tout soit correctement installé pour accueillir leur rendez-vous. Il est heureux de constater que quelqu'un à penser à placer de petites bouteilles d'eau accompagné d'un gobelet en cristal qui n'attend que d'être remplit et utilisé, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Le moindre détail à de l'importance quand on veut pêcher une baleine et là, c'est Moby Dick qu'il a au bout de la ligne ! La chasse de toute une vie ! Il faut absolument qu'il gagne ce compte car cela pourrait le faire connaître dans tout le pays et aussi, au Canada, outre tout l'argent que Kinnetik pourrait recevoir grâce à ce client. 

De ce que le brun sait, Taylor's Electronic se trouve être l'une des plus grande, si ce n'est la plus grande société de fabrication et de vente d'articles électroniques du pays. Cela va du petit électroménager domestique du style mixeur, gaufrier pour monsieur et madame tout le monde à des objets spécifiques réservés à des professionnels comme des machines médicales ou des robots utilisés dans des usines. 

Dire qu'à ses tous débuts, Taylor's Electronic était qu'un petit magasin de la région tenue par deux bons amis : un fameux John Taylor, génie de la finance et un grand Bill Candles, passionné d'électronique à Pittsburgh dans les années soixante. Plus de quarante ans plus tard, la société est l'une des nombreuses sociétés d'un conglomérat appartenant et géré par le groupe financier Taylor & Candles dont le président se trouve être Craig Taylor, le fils du fondateur John et le gendre de Bill Candles. 

Comme dans un vrai happy end à l'américaine, non seulement, les deux hommes sont parvenue à vivre leur propre American dream's réussissant à amasser des milliards grâce à leur sens des affaires mais ils ont pu voir chacun leur enfant unique tomber en amour ensemble et fonder leur propre famille. 

Toujours de ce qu'il a trouvé pendant ses recherches sur l'entreprise nécessaire pour créer le concept adapté à Taylor's Electronic, le brun sait qu'un seul enfant est né de l'union des deux héritiers. Des complication pendant la grossesse et une naissance prématurée ont fait que le couple a toujours refusé d'avoir d'autre enfant après leur premier né, un fils nommé Justin qui doit juste avoir seize ans depuis deux, trois mois. 

Cependant, il n'a pas réussi à trouver une seule photo du garçon. Ses parents ont réussi presque l'impossible dans ce monde désormais médiatisé, le protégeant des charognards qui travaille pour la télévision et autres. En outre, le fait que personne n'ai jamais rien entendu d'autre sur l'adolescent depuis sa naissance montre qu'il doit être soit assez sage ou en tout cas, assez intelligent pour éviter d'être pris en flagrant délit par des journalistes en manque de scoop. 

Ses réflexions sont interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte et l'entrée de Cynthia suivit par une petite délégation de Taylor's Electronic composé de huit personnes vêtu de costumes sombres à coup sûr fait sur-mesure dans de coûteux tissus importé d'Italie. 

Un regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, Brian s'aperçoit que le grand patron du groupe Taylor & Candles est présent. Par réflexe, ses yeux se posent alors sur la personne qui se trouve au côté de Craig Taylor et pendant quelques secondes, il reste ébahi par la beauté ensoleillé qu'il voit. 

Un adolescent qui ne semble pas avoir plus de quatorze ans l'observe de ses grands yeux bleus ciels protégés par de longs cils clairs comme des auréoles d'ors, les pupilles écarquillés où brûlent une flamme de d'innocence accompagné d'une lueur d'intérêt le tout entouré d'un océan d'intelligence et de curiosité. Ses cheveux blonds brillant sous la lueur des néons de la pièce, coupés assez court encadrent son visage aux traits fins dont la peau couleur porcelaine semble aussi douce que du velours où se trouve un petit nez mutin, rappelant à Brian, ce d'un petit elfe malicieux que les contes irlandais décrivent si bien. Ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses à la teinte rose pâle, légèrement entrouverte paraissent prête à être embrassé langoureusement. 

Soudain, le temps dans la salle semble se stopper tandis que les battements du cœur de Brian viennent d'augmenter leurs cadences et que son cerveau reste paralysé n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que l'homme voit. 

Dans un mouvement de bouche attirant tout les regards, le petit inconnu, se met à esquisser le début d'un sourire. Puis, comme un bourgeon qui éclore petit à petit, s'ouvrant lentement pour dévoiler la magnifique fleur qu'il est en réellement, le sourire s'agrandit créant de mignonne fossettes sur les joues rose de l'adolescent, laissant voir ses dents d'une blancheur incroyable pour offrir le plus beau sourire que le brun n'a jamais vue. 

Celui-ci a d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir le soleil personnifié devant lui tant le jeune homme face à lui est lumineux, presque céleste. Et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que naisse en lui, le besoin intense de caresser la peau pâle et délicate de ses doigts avec la douceur d'une plume se déposant sur une onde claire et cristalline, l'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres douces pour les effleurer d'abord puis les mordiller son regard plongé dans celui azur pour les voir s'embrumer de plaisir et surtout, l'envie que le jeune homme soit tout à lui, son corps et son âme non seulement pour lui faire découvrir tous les secrets du pêché de chair, mais aussi pour pouvoir l'étreindre éternellement dans un cocon certes viril mais plein de tendresse afin de le protéger de tous les dangers que contiennent le monde. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie Brian sent au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti mais qu'il est certain de pouvoir nommé sans erreur. L'intensité, la puissance de ce premier regard le persuade qu'il vient de rencontrer son âme sœur. Même s'il a honte de vouloir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, si pur et innocent sachant que lui n'est qu'un homme meurtri par la vie au passé trouble remplit d'alcool, de drogues et surtout, de milliers d''inconnus, son cœur et son esprit ne pourront trouver le repos que lorsqu'il l'aura blotti dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Comme des spectateurs regardant l'un des plus beau ballet au monde, le reste de la salle reste fasciné par les deux hommes qui continuent à s'observer en silence semblant les avoir totalement oublié, ayant gagné leur propre monde. Le plus jeune regarde le brun comme s'il était Dieu. Le plus âgé regarde le blond comme si ce dernier était le soleil et l'univers réuni. Chacun a cette lueur victorieuse au fond de l'oeil comme si chacun d'eux venait de trouver le remède contre tout les mots du monde que ce soit maladie, famine et guerre. 

Personne n'est aveugle dans la salle, ils comprennent qu'ils sont en train d'assister à un événement rare, la réunion de deux âmes sœurs et personne ne veut être la cause de l'interruption de ce moment magique. Personne ne veut briser cet instant hors du temps qui s'est créé autour des deux hommes. Même Craig qui n'est pas très heureux de constater que son fils unique va sûrement finir sa vie avec un autre homme se refuse de faire le moindre geste, de dire le moindre mot qui pourrait faire voler en éclat ce moment suspendu. 

Malheureusement, en dehors de la salle personne n'imagine ce qui est en train de se dérouler dans la salle de conférence. Mais d'avance, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir car rien ne présager un tel événement heureux, surtout pour leur patron dont la réputation d'être un Dieu du sexe n'est plus à faire. 

Ainsi, la secrétaire de Ted vient frapper à la porte fermée, quelques feuilles à la main. Ce sont les contrats qu'ils ont préparés si la délégation de Taylor's Electronic accepte que l'agence devienne leur leur publiciste officielle.

Les coups contre le battant de bois fait sursauter toute la salle. Tous sont tirés violemment dans le monde réel. Ils s'échangent des regards gênés tandis que Brian et Justin qui est maintenant devenu écarlate en se rendant compte du spectacle qu'il a offert, arrêtent de se dévorer des yeux pour s'intéresser aux autres personnes. 

Reprenant rapidement son rôle d'hôte, Brian s'approche du groupe et se dirige vers le grand patron alors que discrètement, Cynthia se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte et de récupérer les documents de l'autre secrétaire. 

\- Brian Kinney. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrez Monsieur Taylor, déclare le brun d'un ton charmeur en tendant la main. 

\- Moi de même, répond l'autre homme en venant la serrer, heureux de constater que son interlocuteur à une poignée de main ferme et confiante. Vous pouvez m'appeler Craig. Il me semble que nous allons nous rencontrer assez souvent. 

Celui-ci par intérêt et surtout par amour pour son fils unique, ne veut pas d'un gendre qui ait peur de lui, de son statut et de son compte en banque. Il ne veut pas non plus d'un homme qui ne veut son fils que pour le nom et l'argent qui vient avec pour vivre à leur crochet. 

\- Et bien, appelez-moi Brian, sourit le brun avec confiance mais toujours avec respect. 

La politesse, l'assurance et il le sait, l'intelligence du Directeur de Kinnetik plait et rassure beaucoup Craig. Tant pis si son fils aime un homme. Tant qu'il est heureux, c'est le principal. Il a failli le perdre plusieurs fois, il ne fera pas la bêtise de le rejeter sachant à quel point la vie peut-être courte et des plus cruelle. En effet, Justin ne devrait même pas être parmi eux en ce moment même étant né gravement prématuré à cinq mois et quelques jours. 

N'ayant pas pu assister à sa naissance, les médecins lui ayant interdit l'accès du bloc opératoire à cause du danger de l'accouchement, la première fois qu'il a vu son enfant, celui-ci n'était pas plus grand que son poing, entouré de fils et de machines le maintenant en vie, certaines surveillant son rythme cardiaque, d'autres l'aidant à respirer ou encore, à rester hydrater, protégé par un cocon de verre le gardant au chaud et le protégeant de toutes bactéries et microbes. 

Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que Justin avait eu besoin de machine pour pouvoir vivre. Au cours de l'enfance et l'adolescence de son fils unique, Craig a découvert des allergies qu'il pensait improbable allant des plus classique comme le pollen, les arachides en passant aux inconcevables au latex, à la codéine, aux graines de moutarde et même au tyneol ! Même les médecins ont eu du mal à admettre que Justin était allergique à ce médicament car sérieusement qui l'est ? 

Toutes ces allergies et une santé fragile des suites de sa naissance prématurée, son fils a passé de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital au point qu'il a fait un don important à l'hôpital de Pittsburgh pour être sûr que Justin obtienne toujours la chambre dont la fenêtre donne sur le parc. Oui, son fils à une chambre réservée à l'hôpital et toute la famille connait tellement bien tous les membres de l'équipe pédiatrique et celles de soins intensifs qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

Ainsi, le fait d'avoir du supporter tant de fois de regarder son fils étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, trop pâle semblant se perdre parmi les immenses draps blancs stériles, un tube enfoncé au fond de la gorge, les lèvres bleutés sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire, totalement impuissant pour l'aider, met vraiment la vie en perspective. Lorsque son enfant chéri se bat pour sa vie, il n'y a plus rien qui compte autour de soi. Toute les choses futiles disparaissent. L'unique chose qui importe dans ses terribles moments, c'est l'espoir que les cieux et les anges nous accordent un nouveau délai avant de rappeler l'âme de notre enfant auprès d'eux. 

\- Je pense qu'il est bon que je vous présente mon fils, Justin Taylor. Il est venu aujourd'hui car il est très intéressé par tout ce qui touche au domaine de l'art et dernièrement de l'art graphique, explique le PDG de Taylor & Candles en se déplaçant légèrement pour que Brian puisse venir saluer son enfant. 

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Justin. Si tu veux, à la fin de la réunion, je pourrais te faire visiter le département d'art de Kinnetik, propose le brun ravie de pouvoir toucher la peau douce du jeune homme qui se met de nouveau à rougir. 

\- Oui... oui, ce serait génial si cela ne vous dérange pas, répond le pauvre adolescent en essayant de se ressaisir sans y parvenir face au bel homme qui lui tient encore la main. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas au contraire, affirme Brian heureux de son effet. Toi aussi, tu peux m'appeler Brian si tu en as envie. Je vais sûrement travailler souvent avec ton père. 

\- D'accord, Bri...an, murmure Justin le souffle court. 

\- Vous êtes bien confiant Brian, intervient Craig, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. Rien n'est encore fait ! Nous n'avons encore rien vue qui puisse nous faire signer. 

Le brun accorde facilement ce point. Il termine rapidement ses salutations et la présentation de Théodore avant de proposer qu'ils commencent la réunion, ce que ses interlocuteurs acceptent avec engouement. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tous se soient installés sur l'un des fauteuils autour de la table et que Brian puisse entamer les explications du projet qu'il a créé pour la fameuse entreprise. 

Ce dernier reste debout et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce où un ordinateur portable branché au vidéo projecteur de la pièce a été installé et allumé, se remettant dans le rôle de directeur de Kinnetik. Il est merveilleux qu'il est trouvé son âme sœur mais ce n'est pas cela qui va aider à payer ses employés à la fin du mois. 

Avant de démarrer le power point qu'il a préparer et de montrer les visuelles que son équipe a mis en place, il prend quelques minutes pour résumer le travail qui a été préparé pour la démonstration d'aujourd'hui soit des vidéos, des visuelles pour panneaux publicitaires et pour des sites internet ainsi que pour des pages de magazines. 

Il rappelle aussi les deux types de publicités qui vont être présentés comme on lui avait demandé. Une importante partie de l'ouvrage est destiné à toucher le grand public, la personne lambda grâce à la mise en valeur d'objets de tous les jours. L'autre partie, un peu moins conséquente concerne des outils réservés à des professionnels. 

Il ne précise pas ce qui l'a inspiré tout comme il n'indique pas la direction qu'il a pris pour traiter la demande de ses clients. Il veut les laisser être surpris par ce qu'ils ont préparé pour eux. Il propose de faire défiler tout ce qui a été préparer d'un seul coup puis qu'ils reviennent au fur et à mesure sur ce que la délégation désire. Cela permettrait de faire gagner à chacun beaucoup de temps puisqu'il est certain que plusieurs analyses sur différentes œuvres vont se rejoindre aussi bien dans le positif que dans le négatif. La proposition est tout de suite accepté par toute la pièce, tous comprenant le gain de temps possible. 

Brian fait alors un signe à Cynthia qui se dirige vers la porte pour baisser l'intensité des lumières laissant une douce lueur qui permet aux gens de la salle de regarder les images projetés sur le fond blanc sans pour autant être gêné pour prendre quelques notes.

Cette possibilité d'adapter la luminosité de la salle de conférence reste l'une des idées que Brian se félicite vraiment d'avoir eu lors des travaux d'aménagement de l'agence. Ses clients sont vraiment plus concentrés pendant ses présentations, la lumière et la possibilité de faire des annotations les aident à rester concentrer sur ce qu'ils regardent. 

Quand son bras droit est de nouveau assise, Brian lance la présentation sur ordinateur qu'il a préparé et vient tranquillement s'installer au côté de Ted, dans l'un des fauteuils près de la sortie pour ne pas gêner la vue des autres personnes. 

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'assemblée, il constate avec plaisir que tous semblent déjà profondément absorbé par ce qu'ils sont en train de regarder alors que moins d'une minute vient de s'écouler. Il a bien fait de commencer par une publicité pour la télévision. 

Près de quinze minutes plus tard, les membres du groupe représentant Taylor's Electronic est plus que conquis par ce qu'ils viennent de voir. A deux ou trois points très minimes, tout ce qui a été présenté leur plaît vraiment. La mise en valeur des objets, les couleurs et le type d'écriture utilisés, le slogan mémorable ainsi que la touche d'humour et de sexe à peine perceptible mais bien présente sont toutes les choses qui font que ces images vont rester gravés dans la tête des gens et les pousser inconsciemment à devenir client pour cette marque. 

Comme souvent, Brian n'a pas besoin de rajouter à cette présentation vidéo, un long discours pour les convaincre de signer avec Kinnetik, tous sont déjà plus qu'enthousiasme de le faire. Ainsi le reste de la réunion, se porte sur les détails du contrat, sa durée et bien entendu, le prix à payer. 

Une demie-heure plus tard, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre sur Théodore qui a le même sourire qu'un chat venant de déguster une énorme et délicieuse souris après plusieurs jours de famine, une mallette remplit de documents signés par les deux parties les liant ensemble pour une durée de trois ans et un chèque à sept chiffres qui paient seulement la finalisation et la diffusion du travail présenté aujourd'hui. Chaque prochaines conceptions pour Taylor's Electronic vont rapporter quasiment autant à l'entreprise soit environ tout les semestres, plus quelques publicités pour les périodes de fêtes comme Halloween, le 4 juillet et surtout, Noël. 

Le directeur financier est suivit par une grande partie de la délégation de Taylor's Electronic qui doit retourner à leur bureau et préparer l'annonce de ce nouveau partenariat qui paraitra dans les journaux adaptés le lendemain, comme la loi l'exige. 

Seuls restent dans la salle, le grand patron du groupe Taylor & Candles, son enfant chéri Justin ainsi que Brian et Cynthia. Craig leur fait la promesse que les autres sociétés de son groupe financier vont, dans les jours qui suivent, prendre contact avec l'agence pour de nouveaux partenariats publicitaires. 

Sachant le montant que chaque branche du conglomérat payent pour leur publicité, Cynthia et Brian ne peuvent que se lécher les babines d'avance. Ils ne vont pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de signer avec autant de grandes entreprises même s'ils vont sûrement devoir engager plus de personnelles et agrandir l'agence pour pouvoir soutenir tant de projet. 

\- Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir. Je dois être en fin d'après-midi à New York pour un Gala de Charité organisé par l'un des club de mon épouse chérie, déclare Craig d'une voix joyeuse en souriant. Je ne peux pas le manquer sinon Jennifer va être furieuse contre moi même si je doute que ce soit ma personne qui lui manquera vraiment... Non, j'en suis même persuadé, c'est mon chéquier qui risque de lui manquer si je ne viens pas. Elle ne pourra pas acheter tous les bibelots qui lui plairont.

\- Papa, soupire l'adolescent blond en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel alors que les deux autres personnes présentes ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Je pense que maman serait plus qu'heureuse que tu ne viennes pas à ces soirées ou que tu viennes sans ton chéquier car c'est toi qui a un amour bizarre pour tous ce qui est moche et inutile, et qui finie toujours par acheter des tas de trucs laids. 

L'homme regarde son fils, faisant semblant d'être blessé par la remarque. 

\- Et dire que tu es mon fils ! Tu devrais me soutenir ! S'exclame-t-il avec théâtralité. Heureusement, que tu n'as pas voulu venir ce soir car entre toi et ta maman car je suis sûr que vous m'auriez empêché d'acheter quoique ce soit... 

\- Nous aurions eu bien raison ! Réplique Justin en souriant doucement. 

L'adulte préfère ne pas répondre à cette remarque véridique et change de sujet abordant celui qui va gêner son fils : Brian. On dit bien qu'en amour tout est permis ! 

\- Je me sens chanceux que cette après-midi, tu reste ici, lance-t-il d'une voix pleine de malice. Je suis sûr que tu vas être avec Daphné... à lui parler de ta rencontre avec Brian... dans les moindres détails...

A ses mots son fils devient écarlate au grand divertissement de la salle. 

\- N'ai pas honte, Justin de notre réunion, intervient le concerné pour aider celui qui l'a troublé pour la première fois de sa vie. Qui ne voudrait pas parler de moi alors que je suis magnifique ! 

L'adolescent ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer face à cette tentative de diversion plus que bancal. Désormais, la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et qu'il disparaisse de la vue des trois adultes. 

\- Papa, n'as-tu pas un avion à prendre, finit-il par lâcher en désespoir de cause voulant que son père parte au plus vite mettant fin à son embarras. 

Prenant pitié de son enfant, n'étant pas cruel à part dans le travail, le monde des affaire étant un univers de requin, Craig acquiesce de la tête laissant tomber le sujet. Il se tourne alors vers Brian pour lui parler. 

\- Brian, il me semble que tu as promis de faire visiter votre agence, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le beau brun. Est-ce que cela est toujours possible ? Car après ce que tu nous as présenté, je suis certain que mon fils meurt d'envie de voir le lieu où tout cela a été créé. 

\- C'est toujours d'accord pour moi, affirme Brian les yeux pétillant de joie à l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de Justin. 

\- Merveilleux ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, souligne Craig avant de revenir au petit blondinet. Justin, tu reste donc ici pour le moment. Appelle Charles, pour venir te chercher dès que tu veux rentrer à la maison ! 

L'adolescent accepte docilement les paroles de son père et lui dit au revoir. Brian et Cynthia remercient encore une fois l'homme puis ce dernier quitte les lieux laissant Justin au main de celui qui semble être son futur gendre. Mais qui peut en être certain...

Bientôt la suite !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que comme dans mon histoire Justin n'a encore que 16 ans, je ne voulais pas qu'il rencontre Brian dans une boîte. En outre, cette différence d'âge va avoir de l'importance dans la suite de l'histoire tout comme cette rencontre ^^
> 
> Par rapport au père de Justin, notre cher Craig, j'ai voulu le faire sympathique et aimant. Justin et Brian vont avoir bien assez de problèmes dans l'avenir et qu'un allié de plus, ne leur fera pas de mal :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. 
> 
> Voici, un nouveau chapitre:)   
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Un serveur inquiétant et un passé révélé 

Justin n'ose pas regarder en direction de Brian de peur de se transformer en tomate. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'un si bel homme puisse exister et surtout, puisse être intéressé par lui. Lui, un petit adolescent étrange qui n'a jamais fait de sport, qui a des tas d'allergies invraisemblables et qui passe plus de temps à dessiner qu'avec des personnes de son âge. 

Voyant son trouble, le brun fait signe à Cynthia de les laisser seuls pour qu'ils puissent discuter en toute tranquillité sans oreilles indiscrètes. La femme accepte sans sourciller comprenant ses raisons. Elle récupère ses dossiers, salut joyeusement le jeune homme blond et quitte la pièce. 

A peine la porte est-elle refermée que Brian s'avance vers Justin sans toutefois le toucher pour ne pas lui faire peur. Outre, il pense que si ses doigts effleurent une nouvelle fois cette douce peau, il risque de n'être plus maître de lui et de faire quelque chose qui effrayerait l'adolescent. 

\- Justin ? Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait, je te promets que je ne vais pas te manger, demande-t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer le petit blond. Je comprend ton malaise mais il ne va pas disparaître et ce, même si tu n'oses pas me regarder. 

Le jeune homme commence à gigoter sur lui-même, hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire se doutant que dans un sens comme dans l'autre, il est en train de se ridiculiser face au brun. Ce dernier ne perd pas espoir de le convaincre de relever la tête. 

\- Allez, montre-moi tes beaux yeux, chuchote-t-il avec patience et tendresse trouvant malgré lui, très mignon la gêne du jeune homme qui commence à rougir. Je ne vais pas rire de toi, promis ! Je veux juste que nous discutions un peu avant que je ne te fasse visiter Kinnetik. 

Justin hésite encore quelques secondes mais finit par relever timidement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur qui se remet à sourire comme s'il vient de gagner le gros lot. 

\- Tu as vraiment de superbes yeux, ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire Brian en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu azur provoquant immédiatement une montée de sang dans les joues de l'adolescent. 

\- Merci, souffle celui-ci d'une toute petite voix. J'aime bien aussi la couleur de tes yeux.

Il est rare que Brian réagisse face à un compliment ayant parfaitement connaissance de son sex-appeal mais là, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il sent le rouge monter à ses joues et son cœur se réchauffer. Face à cette réaction, Justin est persuader d'avoir vexé le directeur de l'agence. Il sent la panique monter en lui et se met alors à babiller des explications. 

\- Ils sont vraiment d'un joli brun chocolat avec des paillettes dorées et des éclats de verts émeraudes. Je n'en avais encore jamais vue de tels, avoue le blondinet. Ils me font penser à un dessert au chocolat avec de la feuille d'or et des éclats de pistache comme décoration. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ressemble à un gâteau mais un peu... ou du moins, ton regard fait penser à une pâtisserie...

Sentant qu'il ne peut plus s'enfoncer encore plus profondément, Justin referme la bouche et décide de se taire, plus que gêné. Pourquoi la terre ne peut-elle pas s'ouvrir et le faire disparaître dans de tel moment embarrassant ? 

Le brun est ravi de cette description. Il aimerait poser plus de question sur comment le jeune homme le trouve mais voyant sa gêne et n'étant pas cruel, il se contente de le remercier chaleureusement avant de changer rapidement de sujet. Il propose qu'ils aillent manger dans un endroit plus calme et intime comme il est bientôt midi pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement sans avoir peur d'être déranger. 

\- Je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à se dire et à mettre au point, affirme-t-il avec sagesse et douceur allant droit au but. D'après, ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je vois, je te plais beaucoup comme tu me plais énormément. Donc, il serait bon qu'on en discute dans un endroit calme et neutre. Après le repas et notre conversation, je te promets de te faire visiter les lieux. 

Pour une fois n'est pas coutume, Justin accepte rapidement l'offre en souriant. Il faut dire que l'idée d'être seul, en tête à tête avec Brian, le rend plus qu'heureux même si toutefois, il prie les cieux de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide qui le ridiculiserait devant l'homme. Mais ce qui fait le plus plaisir au plus jeune, c'est que l'homme ait précisé qu'il se trouve très intéressé par lui. 

Content que le blond est accepté son invitation aussi vite, Brian lui demande ce qu'il désire manger ce à quoi, l'adolescent répond qu'il ne sait pas. A cet âge, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que son estomac ne reste pas vide longtemps. Il ne se soucie guère avec quoi il le remplit, tant qu'il n'est pas allergique à l'aliment bien sûr. 

C'étant douté d'une telle réponse, le brun a déjà déterminé un endroit qui fait partie des valeurs sûres à Pittsburgh, un restaurant grill réputé servant de la viande fraîche et tendre accompagné de frites faites maisons tout en proposant une large gamme de sauce préparé avec soin par leur cuisiniers tel une sauce au morille délicieuse, une béarnaise parfaite ou encore, plus classique une sauce barbecue des plus succulentes. 

Si le brun semble connaître si bien ce que ce restaurant sert, c'est qu'il y va assez souvent lorsqu'il y a un de ses très bons clients qui vient en ville le voir. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un des seuls lieux où il se permet de manger des féculents bien que dix-neuf heures soient déjà passés, leur frites sont fraîche, faite maison, et sont toujours cuites à la perfection croustillante à l'extérieure et fondante à l'intérieure. 

Avant de guider Justin hors de la salle pour qu'ils aillent au restaurant. Il pense quand même à vérifier que ce dernier ne se trouve pas être végétarien. Il va sans dire que cela serait légèrement embêtant par rapport au lieu qu'il vient de choisir. Par chance, ce n'est pas le cas, Justin apprécie la bonne viande.

Cependant, le jeune homme lui précise qu'il est allergique à pas mal d'autres aliments et qu'il risque d'en faire la liste au serveur pour éviter toute réaction malencontreuse, ce qui peut être gênant pour ceux qui se trouvent à sa table. Mais le brun le rassure immédiatement. S'il a besoin d'une heure pour réciter sa liste alors qu'il prenne une heure ! Une allergie est bien trop grave pour ne pas prendre de précautions. En outre, il préfère perdre du temps à l'écouter énumérer des ingrédients qu'à attendre des ambulanciers car Justin est en train de mourir sous ses yeux. 

Un tel discours ne peut que soulager le blond qui n'a que trop bien conscience de ses problèmes de santé. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus invité chez qui que ce soit à part chez Daphné à cause de cela. Personne ne veut perdre du temps à lui préparer un plat spéciale ou faire très attention dans leur préparation. Cela fait aussi une éternité qu'il n'est pas allé dans un restaurant avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas de sa famille, les gens ne voulant pas s'embarrasser de lui. 

Ragaillardi par les paroles de Brian, l'honnêteté qu'il entend dans sa voix et la lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans le regard chocolat, Justin se laisse facilement guider hors de l'immeuble et monte dans le véhicule de Brian avec une certaine joie et un peu d'impatience amusant ce dernier qui ne tarde pas à démarrer sa voiture et à se mettre en route. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En rentrant dans le restaurant, Justin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, une lueur d'impatience dans le regard face à toutes les odeurs alléchantes qui viennent titiller ses narines et qui lui promettent un bon moment gustatif. Il ne va pas nier, il commence vraiment à avoir faim. Mais il a la bonne excuse de n'avoir rien manger depuis la veille au soir et donc, d'avoir l'estomac complètement vide. 

Ce matin, le blond n'a pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, s'étant lever en retard. Il faut dire qu'il a eu du mal à s'endormir et s'était réveillé plusieurs fois durant la nuit précédente faisant que quand son réveil s'est mis à sonner, il ne l'a pas entendu. Ne voulant pas mettre en retard, son père et ses employés, il a décidé de sauter ce repas, ce qui fait que maintenant, il meurt de faim. 

Le maitre d'hôtel du lieu ne tarde pas à venir vers eux pour les accueillir chaleureusement. 

\- Monsieur Kinney, je suis ravi de vous voir aujourd'hui ! Vous avez l'air vraiment en pleine forme, s'exclame-t-il avec honnêteté ayant eu le temps de le dévisager en s'avançant vers le duo qui vient de rentrer dans son établissement. 

Ayant la mémoire des visages et étant un très bon observateur comme l'exige son travail, l'homme a tout de suite remarquer, que ce client qui vient assez régulier semble se tenir encore plus droit si c'est possible comme si un fardeau avait quitté ses épaules. Le froncement de sourcils et les légères rides sûrement causés par d'importants soucis qu'il voyait sur le grand brun et qui le vieillissaient quelque peu se sont apaisés adoucissant ses traits le rendant encore plus attrayant aux yeux des gens selon le maitre d'hôtel qui n'a aucun attrait pour les hommes, heureux en mariage avec son amour de lycée et des enfants, mais n'est pas aveugle tout de même. 

\- Monsieur, continue l'employé avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres en se tournant vers Justin. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer pour la première fois, j'espère que vous serez heureux de votre moment passé dans notre maison.

Même si cela ne se voit pas sur son visage, il est un peu surpris de voir Mr. Kinney en compagnie d'une si jeune personne. Normalement, c'est plutôt des hommes et des femmes d'âges mûrs qu'il suppose être des représentants ou des directeurs d'entreprises vu leur façon de s'habiller, de se mouvoir et de se comporter. Puis surtout, la plupart du temps, ils viennent toujours avec une mallette remplit de papiers qu'ils finissent par sortir entre le dessert et le digestif. 

Or, il parierait tout son argent que ce repas-là ne va pas être un repas d'affaire s'il tient compte au regard discret que lance régulièrement son client vers le jeune homme blond qui semble avoir à peine quatorze ans pour l'observer, une flamme de tendresse et d'attirance douce brillant dans ses yeux chocolats. Il semble être sous le charme du petit blondinet au regard azur envoûtant et au sourire qui illumine toute une pièce, ce qui est assez mignon venant de lui. 

Cependant, le maître d'hôtel avoue facilement que si à la place de cette lueur bienveillante, il se trouvait un éclat de malveillance attiser par de violentes étincelles de perversité et de dangerosité que seul, un prédateur sexuel possède, il n'aurait pas hésité à appeler la police anonymement et le dénoncer. Jamais, il ne pourrait laisser une jeune personne entre les mains de tel monstre en connaissance de cause même si un jour cela devait lui coûter son travail. 

D'ailleurs, s'il laissait quitter de tel duo de son établissement en se doutant des atrocités qui pourraient s'en suivre sans lever le moindre doigt, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir non seulement parce qu'il est un homme qui essaie d'être juste et honnête mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il est le père de deux merveilleux enfants. 

Rien que de penser à laisser un tel malade sortir de ce restaurant et de se balader librement dans la nature, contrôlé par leur désir jamais satisfait qui grandit de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe, le poussant à recommencer sans cesse lui donne littéralement la nausée. En outre, si un jour, il arrivait un malheur à ses enfants à cause d'un de ses animaux car il n'a pas fait son devoir de citoyen est alerté la police lorsqu'il le devait, il ne doute pas qu'il serait détruit.

\- Justin, vous pouvez m'appeler Justin, déclare doucement le blond en sortant son interlocuteur de sa seconde de dérive. Le terme « Monsieur » me donne l'impression que je suis déjà vieux !

Il accompagne sa réflexion avec une légère grimace faisant sourire encore plus les deux adultes. 

\- Bien sûr Justin, comme vous le voulez, répond le concerné avec respect et gentillesse. Je suppose que vous voulez une table pour deux ? 

\- Oui et si possible sous la verrière pour que nous puissions avoir une belle vue sur le parc, commente Brian sachant que cela plaira beaucoup au blondinet. 

\- Cela est tout à fait possible pour vous, Monsieur Kinney, annonce l'homme très arrangeant surtout pour un tel client. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre table. 

\- Après toi, Justin, indique Brian en lui laissant la place derrière l'employé. 

Le blondinet lui offre un de ses fameux sourire avant d'emboîter le pas au maître d'hôtel d'un pas joyeux et enthousiaste. Immédiatement après qu'il est commencé à avancer, le brun les suit tranquillement sentant son cœur se réchauffer d'une manière qu'il n'a jamais ressentie en voyant la fraîcheur que l'adolescent dégage. 

Pendant la courte marche, pour la première fois, le brun laisse ses yeux descendre jeter un œil vers le bas du dos de Justin et ce qu'il observe, le fait presque stopper. Le pantalon de costume parfaitement ajusté que le jeune homme porte ne cache pas la forme rebondi délicatement de son fessier alléchant. 

Connaissant très bien le corps humain et surtout, les corps des hommes, Brian peut facilement imaginer ce que cette vision donne lorsque le blond se retrouve entièrement dévêtu, aussi nu qu'au premier jour. Il ne peut que gémir intérieurement en sachant que ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il va pouvoir en profiter. Outre que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, Brian a une autre idée en tête face à la jeunesse de son compagnon du jour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Brian se rend compte presque trop tard que Justin s'est arrêté devant lui, émerveillé par la vue que les baies vitrées donnant sur le grand jardin. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de lui évitant l'accident de justesse. Il retient de dire quoique ce soit pour éviter de déranger le blondinet dans sa contemplation. Doucement, l'adolescent observe chaque arbre du parc qui ont revêtu leur parure automnale offrant un spectacle de toute beauté où s'affrontent tous ses branchages, toutes ses feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuse. 

Les vieux chênes se sont habillés d'un beau manteau rouge écarlate parcouru par quelques tâches d'oranges et de verts tandis que les imposants érables canadiens ont vu leur lourd feuillage se parer d'une multitude de couleur : bordeaux, jaune, marrons, orange foncé, vert clair pour n'en citer que quelqu'unes pour former un magnifique panaché coloré. 

Du côté gauche du parc, un saule pleureur vient effleurer délicatement de ses longues branches bercées par le vent l'onde sombre d'un large étang entourés par endroit de quelques hauts et fins roseaux qui se balance de droite à gauche sous le souffle froid qui les frappe.

Au pied de ce triste arbre, un banc en fer forgé aux formes arrondis, composé de nombreuses boucles et demi-cercle complexes, a été placé pour accueillir les couples amoureux qui veulent se retrouver dans un endroit calme et apaisant. 

Au dessus de la cime des arbres, le ciel cotonneux voilé de blanc, laisse par endroit passé quelques rayons d'un soleil timide qui pourtant parvient à réchauffer le cœur des gens en cette saison annonçant l'hiver. 

Pour l'artiste qu'est Justin, cette vision est plus qu'incroyable surtout qu'il perçoit des détails parmi se mélange de couleur, de texture, de contraste que seul, un regard aguerri d'un grand observateur est capable de remarquer. 

C'est donc sans surprise que face à cela, le blondinet sent montée en lui, une forte envie de dessiner et de peindre les sensations qui le traverse en regardant dehors. Il est certain qu'en rentrant chez lui, un nouveau tableau va être commencé. 

\- Vous allez bien, Justin ? Interroge le maître d'hôtel inquiet en remarquant que le jeune homme ne le suivait plus s'étant arrêté net à l'entrée de la pièce vitrée le coupant dans ses observations. 

Ne s'attendant pas à être interpellé, le jeune homme sursaute légèrement et se tourne vers l'employé avec un sourire gêné. 

\- Oui, désolé, déclare-t-il timidement, les joues rouges d'embarras. J'étais juste émerveillé par ce parc ! Les couleurs sont vraiment magnifique ! 

\- Je suis heureux qu'il vous plaise tant, sourit le majordome reprenant doucement sa marche suivit par ces deux clients. Je manquerais pas de le dire aux jardiniers, ils vont être ravi que des personnes remarque leur travail formidable. 

A la fin de sa phrase, l'homme arrive enfin à l'une des seuls tables de libre côté verrière. D'un geste il la présente à Brian et lui demande, si la place lui convient. 

\- Oui, c'est parfait ! Dit-il après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. en tirant l'une des chaise pour que Justin puisse s'asseoir. 

Avant que le maitre d'hôtel n'ait le temps de se déplacer, le brun tire l'une des deux chaises autour de la table et fait signe à Justin de prendre place. Ce dernier rougit face à ce geste galant, peu habitué à de tels égards étant un homme. Cependant, il ne s'en plaint pas car cela fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un montre de la bienveillance envers lui. Il s'installe alors tout en remerciant timidement le brun, le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il est sûr que son jeune compagnon de repas se trouve confortablement assis que Brian fait de même. 

Le maitre d'hôtel s'étant mis en retrait pour laisser les deux hommes prendre place en toute tranquillité, revient sur le devant de la scène.

\- Mon collègue Will sera votre serveur tout au long de votre repas. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir avec les cartes, annonce-t-il d'une voix prévenante. Il est temps que je vous laisse entre vous deux. Monsieur Kinney, Justin, je vous souhaite de passer un excellent moment et une bonne dégustation et si vous rencontrez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à en faire part à Will, il fera tout pour vous satisfaire. 

Ses clients le remercient et il ne tarde pas à prendre congé. En rebroussant chemin, il croise le susnommé Will qui tient dans sa main deux cartes. Ils se saluent d'un léger signe de tête sans pour autant s'arrêter chacun ayant du travail à faire.

En quelques enjambées, le nouveau serveur atteint la table des deux hommes. Il se présente rapidement et leur donne les menus. 

\- En plus de la carte, le chef vous propose aujourd'hui, une assiette de la mer composée d'un trio de poissons grillés : un pavé de saumon sauvage d'Alaska à la peau parfaitement grillé, croustillante à souhait au cœur rosé avec ceci, du dos de cabillaud rôti et un filet de lieu noir accompagné d'une sauce aux accents asiatiques avec du coriandre, de la citronnelle et du citron vert, explique l'employé essayant de ne pas dévisager le client brun qu'il trouve magnifique. 

Il ressent dans tout son corps la puissance sauvage, la force animale que l'homme dégage et il n'a qu'une envie face à toutes ses sensations qui le mette en émoi : s'offrir à cette personnification de la virilité selon ses critères. C'est avec une grande facilité qu'il s'imagine le grand mâle le plaquer d'un mouvement passionné contre un mur, dévorant de ses lèvres rosés et légèrement charnu la peau sensible de sa nuque. Il le voit dans ses pensées, lui baisser d'un geste de maître lui défaire le pantalon et le baisser au niveau de ses genoux découvrant ses parties intimes non-protégés par un quelconque sous-vêtement.

L'employé peut presque sentir les grandes mains effleurer d'abord la peau tendre de ses fesses avant de leur donner quelques claques pour les faire rosir augmentant son plaisir. Puis, sans prévenir avec de doigts à peine humidifier par de la salive, il le pénètre pour le préparer rapidement à la suite des événements. Il salive presque en rêvant de la longue et épaisse queue du brun le remplir soudainement le faisant hurler un plaisir douloureux avant qu'elle ne vienne frapper en rythme sa prostate l'amenant rapidement à un orgasme fulgurant.

Cependant, en bon professionnel et tenant à son emploi, il se retient de faire tout geste suggestif pour ne pas risquer que le client ne se plaigne de son comportement outre le fait qu'il a peu de chance d'être remarqué par l'homme qui l'attire. 

Malheureusement, il n'est pas aveugle et il voit très bien la façon dont le brun regarde le petit blond qui lui fait face. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine s'il fait attention à ce qu'il est en train de dire, ce qui est quand même un peu vexant. 

\- Nous pouvons aussi vous préparer un pavé d'autruche ou encore, un steak de bison toujours en plat, finit-il par annoncer terminant sa courte liste de mets du jour, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigües, déstabilisé par ses réflexions érotiques. 

\- Très bien. Justin, y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'intéresse parmi ces propositions ? Demande Brian qui prend à peine le temps pour regarder le serveur. 

Même si ce dernier le cache très bien, le brun sait reconnaître le moindre signe qui démontre un certain attrait pour sa personne, ayant tellement l'habitude d'observer de tels indices. Il entend la respiration de l'employé s'accélérer, ses pupilles se dilater et le ton de sa voix changer, trembler d'une manière peu perceptible. 

Or, il ne veut pas donner l'idée à Justin par un coup d'oeil trop long vers l'homme debout auprès de leur table qu'il est intéressé car ce n'est absolument pas le cas et que cela risque de faire douter le blond de son honnêteté, surtout lorsqu'il va connaître son passé de Dieu du sexe qu'il refuse de cacher. Il ne peut pas imaginer débuter une telle relation qui semble avoir de l'avenir en dissimulant certaines informations sur sa vie passée. Outre le fait, il ne va pas dire le contraire, qu'il a envie de voir si Justin est prêt à accepter jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son histoire personnelle qui a permis et l'a amener à être l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. 

\- Heu, je ne sais pas trop... Je préférerais voir ce qu'il y a à la carte avant de choisir, répond l'adolescent avec une légère hésitation sentant soudainement un regard noir se poser sur lui avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il est venu. 

Bien qu'il a beaucoup de contrôle, Will n'a pas réussir à se retenir de fusiller du regard le jeune garçon qui se trouve à la place qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir. Surtout qu'il a la sensation que le jeune homme pourrait facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvant nier qu'il a un physique avantageux avec son visage angélique, remplit d'innocence. 

\- Pas de souci, Justin, affirme Brian le regard très chaleureux, n'ayant pas vu les flammes de haine qui sont apparus un court instant, à peine une demie-seconde dans les pupilles sombres du serveur. Vous avez entendu Will, nous avons besoin de quelques minutes avant de commander ! 

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps. Avant que je ne vous laisse seul, voulez-vous un apéritif ? Nous avons un excellent champagne, un whisky de 1865 et une série de cocktail avec ou sans alcool, propose-t-il en tournant la tête vers le brun, refusant de poser ses yeux plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut le blondinet. 

\- Tu veux un apéritif ? Tu peux commander tout ce que tu veux, dit Brian au blond qui se met à réfléchir quelques instants. Tu peux prendre un cocktail, ils en ont un grand choix et je sais qu'ici, ils sont très bons. Ils sont fait avec des fruits frais et des sirops bio dont certains aux parfums inattendue. 

\- Je ne préfère pas me risquer dans une telle boisson. Avec mes allergies, je ne sais pas ce que cela peut donner, grimace Justin désolé de déjà mettre son problème de santé sur la table. 

\- Ah oui ! Excuse-moi, j'avais légèrement oublié. La prochaine fois, je te promets que je m'en souviendrait, assure Brian se sentant gêné de cette petite négligence. 

Justin lui offre alors un magnifique sourire pour le consoler. Il a l'habitude de tel oublie de la part des gens qui l'entourent. Cependant, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se montre réellement désolé par ce faux pas. Il ne peut donc être énervé contre Brian surtout si ce dernier ne côtoie pas régulièrement des personnes ayant des graves allergies alimentaires. 

\- J'en suis sûr que tu t'en rappellera la prochaine fois. Au pire, ce n'est pas grave tant que j'y pense, sourit-il. 

\- Tu veux un coca, de la limonade ou autre ? Propose le brun rassuré que Justin ne lui en veuille pas. 

\- Oh oui ! Je veux bien un coca grenadine, dit l'adolescent regagnant en un rien de temps son enthousiasme. 

\- Très bien, alors un coca et du jus de tomate, s'il-vous-plait, commande Brian en s'adressant au serveur qui n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde de le regarder. 

Vous ne voulez pas un verre d'alcool ? S'enquiert l'employé un peu surpris que l'homme ne prenne pas de l'alcool. 

Comme la plupart des hommes qui viennent dans ce restaurant, le brun doit sûrement bien s'y connaître en bonne bouteille, devant souvent en boire pour accompagner ses repas. 

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Réplique le brun d'une voix calme mais avec fermeté. 

\- Bien sûr, je vais aller chercher cela tout de suite, informe le serveur essayant de garder la face avant de tourner rapidement les talons. 

\- Pas trop tôt ! Bougonne Brian prenant en main son menu. 

D'un geste habile, il l'ouvre sans le regarder préférant observer son compagnon qui est en train de faire de même avec sa carte, la tête baissée vers le document. 

Avant que Justin ne se plonge dans la longue liste de mets proposés, Brian précise qu'il peut choisir tout ce qu'il désire et de ne pas faire attention au prix. C'est lui qui l'invite. 

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Brian ! Je peux très bien payer ma part, intervient Justin, ses joues redevenant écarlates gêné d'être ainsi invité. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je te laisserais m'inviter une fois si tu le tiens vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, je désire t'inviter ! Je sens en moi que ta venue dans ma vie va l'illuminer d'une manière que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer possible. C'est déjà le cas, maintenant d'ailleurs. Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer un peu plus à chaque fois que je vois ton magnifique sourire qui me rappelle les rayons du soleil, éclairant et réchauffant le monde, conclut-il les yeux brillant d'émotions laissant sans voix Justin. 

Le blond comprend que le brun vient de déposer à terre une petite partie de la lourde armure qui protège son âme depuis plus d'une décennie pour ne pas souffrir, pour se protéger des douleurs de la vie laissant une brèche menant à son cœur. Brian a volontairement entrouvert la porte qui barricadait la plupart de ses sentiments et émotions pour que Justin puisse lire la sincérité de ses paroles en lui. 

Face à cette acte, Justin ne peut se sentir que plus qu'honorer d'une une grande confiance se sent plus qu'honorer par une telle marque d'estime et une très grande confiance envers lui. Cela lui donne envie de voir le brun dépossédé, débarrassé de sa propre volonté des remparts qu'il a créé pour se défendre contre les aléas de l'existence pouvant déjà sentir à quelque point son âme est belle. 

Comme s'il possède un sixième sens, Brian semble lire dans les pensées de Justin. Il reprend la parole un court instant. 

\- Auprès de toi, je sais que je vais pouvoir baisser entièrement ma garde car je sens que tu ne me feras jamais de mal volontairement. Cependant, j'ai encore besoin de temps avant de déposer mes armes à tes pieds. Il y a trop de choses qui sont en train de changer dans ma vie sur une extrêmement courte période. Laisse moi le temps d'accepter chaque changement et je serais tout à toi, avoue Brian, sa dernière phrase sonnant comme une promesse aux oreille de Justin. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour que tu devienne serein face à l'avenir, rassure Justin doucement, profondément sincère. Juste, ne joue pas avec moi... 

Le visage de Brian s'assombrie légèrement à ses mots, cela lui rappelle tout ce dont ils doivent discuter ensemble. D'une voix étrangement nerveuse, il explique à Justin qu'il a beaucoup de chose à lui raconter sur lui, sur son passé, son entourage. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose d'autre, le serveur Will revient avec leurs apéritifs qu'ils déposent devant eux avec une soucoupe d'olive et des petits biscuits salés. Ce dernier leur demande alors s'ils sont prêt à commander, son regard fixé sur le grand brun. 

\- Non, pas encore. Nous n'avons même pas commencer à lire la carte, révèle Brian. Nous étions bien trop occupé à discuter. 

\- Bien, je reviens alors dans quelques minutes, raisonne tranquillement l'employé sans pour autant bouger ne voulant pas quitter des yeux le sublime homme qui lui fait tourner la tête. 

Au bout de trois secondes sans que le serveur ne montre le moindre signe de se remettre au travail, Brian l'interpelle et l'invite à les laisser seuls pour le moment. Ces paroles réveillent Will qui s'excuse et s'enfuit à grande enjambée, le visage rouge d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. 

\- Il est un peu étrange ce serveur, marmonne Justin en l'observant se diriger vers une autre table. 

\- Un peu beaucoup, confirme Brian avant de revenir au sujet qu'ils abordaient auparavant. Dès que nous aurons commander, je t'expliquerait tout, d'accord ? 

\- Bien sûr Bri... an, accepte Justin en se retenant de déjà donner un surnom à l'homme vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis à peine plus de deux heures. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me le dire aujourd'hui ! Si tu préfère attendre que l'on se connaisse mieux, il n'y a pas de souci pour moi...

\- Non, je préfère me débarrasser de cela au plus vite surtout que je sais que tu vas très vite entendre des rumeurs me mentionnant. Donc, je veux que tu sache non seulement tu l'apprenne de ma bouche mais que tu connaisse ma version des faits. Après, libre à toi de me croire ou non, argumente paisiblement Brian. 

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais j'ai toujours cru mes proches à des inconnus outre le fait que j'ai l'impression que si tu veux tant me parler de cela, c'est parce que les choses ont changés et que tu ne veux pas que je garde une image devenue fausse de toi en mémoire, avise Justin avec bienveillance, une lueur d'intelligence brillant dans ses orbes azurs. 

La perspicacité du blondinet surprend son interlocuteur qui acquiesce d'un léger geste de la tête pour montrer qu'il vient de mettre le doigt sur le cœur du sujet. Il faut dire qu'il ne sais pas encore que Justin est très intelligent son score de 1500 ou plus exactement 1543 points au SAT étant l'une des preuves. Il faut savoir que ce résultat est un peu biaisé dans le sens que la veille de l'examen, il venait de sortir de l'hôpital où il avait séjourné une petite semaine des suites à ses allergies et qu'il se trouvait donc pas au mieux de sa forme, loin de là même. S'il avait été mieux, il est certain qu'il aurait eu beaucoup plus. 

\- Touché, murmure l'homme se reprenant. Mais concentrons-nous quelques minutes sur le menu que l'on puisse commander au plus vite. Je crois avoir entendu plusieurs fois ton ventre gargouillé, Justin. 

La couleur rouge et l'étincelle de gêne qu'il perçoit dans le regard ciel confirme ce qu'il avait cru entendre. 

\- Ne sois pas embarrassé, c'est humain ! Au cas où, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir faim, précise-t-il tout en baissant les yeux vers les pages de sa carte pour la lire bien qu'il l'a connait assez bien comme il a l'habitude de venir ici. 

L'adolescent en face de lui fait pareil et le calme retombe rapidement sur la petite tablée. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Justin pousse un petit soupir. Il ne sait pas quoi prendre, chaque plat ayant plus délicieux que le précédent. Brian ne pouvant pas manquer le bruit qu'il vient de faire, lève les yeux de sa carte et le regarde d'un air interrogateur voulant savoir quel est le problème. 

\- Il y a trop de choix ! S'exclame le blondinet prenant sans le savoir l'expression d'un chiot battu. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre ! Avec tous ce choix de viande et de morceaux ! 

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir, propose gentiment le brun. 

\- Non... oui... Je veux que tu choisisse pour moi, répond-t-il finalement après une petite hésitation. Je te fais confiance surtout que tu semble bien connaître les lieux. 

\- Si tu es sûr de toi. Tu veux une entrée pour commencer ? Se renseigne Brian pour facilité sa décision. 

\- Je ne sais pas trop, gémit doucement son interlocuteur. Est-ce que tu en prends une ? 

\- Non, je ne vas pas en prendre. Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur. Souvent, le plat principal et le dessert me suffisent amplement. Cependant, si tu veux une entrée, il n'y a pas de souci, il faut juste me préciser quels sont les aliments que tu ne peux pas manger pour que je te commande l'entrée adapté. 

\- Non, pas la peine, si tu ne prends pas d'entrée, je n'en prend pas. J'avoue qu'elles ne me tentent pas vraiment outre que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en manger. Les cuisiniers ajoutent souvent des condiments ou autres épices sur ses plats qui ne sont pas marquées sur la carte, ce qui fait que si j'ai de la chance, je renvoie le plat pour qu'ils préparer une nouvelle assiette et dans le pire des cas, je fini à l'hôpital, déclare le blond avec une petite grimace se souvenant de quelques expériences malheureuse. 

\- Oui, vu comme ça... Mais s'il y a une entrée qui te plait, je peux toujours leur ordonner de ne rien ajouter d'autre sur le plat que ce qu'il y a écrit sur la carte quitte à leur faire mettre la sauce de côté. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème pour eux, intervient Brian avec bienveillance. 

L'adolescent reste pourtant campé sur ses positions assurant qu'il n'a pas envie d'entrée. Le brun n'insiste pas et replonge dans sa carte pour trouver un plat qui plaira au jeune homme. Il finit par trouver quelque chose même si cela lui ferait changer sa commande. 

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons prendre le chateaubriand pour deux accompagné de sa sauce crémeuse aux morilles et servi avec des asperges vertes poêlés. Ce morceau est excellent ! Au cas où, si tu ne peux pas manger de champignons, nous pouvons commander une autre sauce, souligne Brian en regardant son compagnon. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le blond accepte la proposition avec enthousiasme même les champignons, n'ayant eu encore aucun problème lorsqu'il en mange. Non seulement, il est ravi de goûter un morceau de viande aussi tendre mais il et d'autant plus heureux que Brian et lui vont partager ce plat.

Avant de fermer sa carte Brian demande à Justin de vérifié s'il ne lit aucun ingrédient auquel il n'a pas le droit. Par chance, rien ne semble poser de problème à l'adolescent qui ne tarde pas à refermer sa carte et la mettre de côté comme le fait le brun.

Les deux hommes n'ont pas le temps de faire autre chose que déjà, Will, le serveur apparaît à leur côté comme par magie, prêt à prendre leur commande. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est venu les voir, ce dernier n'a que d'yeux pour Brian. Il boit ses paroles comme si au lieu que ce que le brun dit ne soit que de simples plats, il prononçait des paroles sacrées. Il est triste quand son client a terminé sa courte liste de souhait sachant qu'il est temps de le quitter une nouvelle fois. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers le blond pour le fusiller des yeux avant que d'un pas plus lourd, manquant d'enthousiasme, il repart continuer son travail. Brian et Justin ont parfaitement remarqué le comportement étrange de l'homme et cela les perturbe un peu.

\- Il est pas étrange, il est juste effrayant, chuchote Justin qui frissonne en pensant au serveur qui vient de disparaître de son angle de vue. Il te regarde d'une telle manière ! On dirait qu'il va t'attaquer, te kidnapper pour t'enfermer quelque part afin de... 

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend sachant très bien que Brian va parfaitement deviner la suite. 

\- C'est vrai qu'il a un regard insistant mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à faire du mal aux hommes qu'il convoitent. Par contre, je m'inquiéterais pour toi, si nous le revoyons en dehors du restaurant. Il est clair qu'il te déteste vu la façon dont il t'a observé avant de partir, déclare le brun. S'il avait une arme, il est certain qu'il t'aurait tué ! 

Les deux hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de trembler face à cette idée. Il y a vraiment des personnes inquiétantes ! Ne voulant pas penser à des choses aussi négatifs maintenant, Brian se décide à changer de sujet. Il est l'heure d'être franc et de parler en toute honnêteté de sa vie passée pour pouvoir construire un avenir sur des bases solides. 

\- Il serait préférable si tu ne m'interromps pas, préviens doucement Brian avant de déglutir difficilement guère impatient de continuer. Mais après, tu pourras me poser n'importe quelle question, j'essayerais de te répondre au mieux. 

\- D'accord Brian, rassure Justin avec un petit sourire, s'appuyant un peu plus sur son dossier pour mieux s'installer devinant que cela va prendre un petit moment. 

Le brun prend quelques inspirations pour se détendre un peu avant de se lancer. 

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit, commence-t-il d'une voix incertaine totalement en contradiction avec sa personnalité baissant les yeux ne voulant pas affronter le regard du blond maintenant. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis vierge, bien au contraire. J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec sûrement plus d'un milliers d'hommes si on compte... Au minimum un par jour dans mes plus mauvais jours et des partouzes avec des dizaines d'hommes dans mes plus beaux moments depuis mes vingt ans. 

A ses chiffres, les yeux de Justin s'écarquillent ! Il ne peut pas en croire ses oreilles. Cela fait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Cependant, il ne peut pas rester surpris longtemps vu le charisme et le sex appeal que possède Brian, il est logique que ce dernier est rarement été seul le soir. 

\- Ce nombre va de paire avec le mode de vie que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui veut dire soirées, alcool et je ne vais pas mentir, drogue : cannabis, Ecstasy... Je possède d'ailleurs le Babylone, la boîte pour pédés par excellence à Pittsburgh depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Quand l'ancien propriétaire a fait faillite et que la boîte risquait de voir ses portes se fermer à jamais, je n'ai pas pu l'accepter, cela m'aurait fait perdre mon terrain de chasse de prédilection. J'ai décidé de le racheter, explique-t-il sa voix devenant lointaine, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs de ses parties folles sans tabou et sans interdit. 

Il décrit une de ses plus belles orgies pour que Justin puisse visualiser au plus juste de quoi il parle exactement toujours refusant de le regarder. Il veut être sûr que l'adolescent comprenne dans les moindres replis la vie de débauche qu'il a eu jusqu'à la veille au soir. 

L'adolescent se met à imaginer avec aise le beau brun affalé sur un immense matelas recouvert de draps de satin, entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres à moitié dénudé voir complètement nu, les muscles saillants, des perles de sueurs coulants le long de leur torse bronzé en train de s'embrasser, de se caresser mutuellement. Diverses bouteilles d'alcool fort, plus ou moins vides sont éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux. 

Il ressent un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à tous les hommes qui ont eu la possibilité de passer du bon temps avec Brian. Néanmoins, il ne va pas se plaindre car non seulement les choses semblent être en train de changer mais il devine qu'il est sûrement celui qui a la chance de pouvoir construire une vraie relation avec le brun. Il sourit à cette penser et se remet à se concentrer sur le moment présent. 

Brian sent qu'il est temps de donner les raisons d'un tel comportement destructeur. Toujours sans aucune langue de bois, l'homme évoque son enfance difficile. Ne cherchant pas la pitié de son interlocuteur, il ne s'appesantit pas sur les coups, les fameuses ''raclées'' que son père lui donnait à tout bout de champs tout comme il ne reste pas des heures à décrire l'état d'ivresse constant de sa mère et sa passion destructrice pour le rhum. Il raconte les faits tels qu'ils sont ni plus ni moins. 

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment connu le confort et l'amour d'une famille. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents heureux ensemble, s'embrasser, se câliner ! La plupart du temps, ils faisaient comme si l'autre n'existaient pas et les rares fois où ils prêtaient attention à l'autre, c'était pour se disputer, s'insulter et se menacer, des fois même se frapper mutuellement. Il est certain que j'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse être heureux avec la même personne pendant des jours, des mois, des années voire toute une vie, avoue-t-il se sentant étrangement soulagé de dire ces mots à haute voix. 

Lui qui a toujours craint de parler de son passé difficile de peur de paraître faible aux yeux des autres, pensant que cela le ferait ressembler à une pauvre victime sans défense, il se rend compte qu'en fait, oser en parler prouve aux autres qu'il est un survivant et cela démontre sa grande force intérieure. 

Il n'a pas à se sentir honteux de son histoire, c'est arrivée et aujourd'hui, grâce à sa volonté de s'en sortir, son envie de réussir et surtout, son travail acharné, il peut montrer à tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, l'ont intimidés ou tout simplement ont fermés les yeux à sa souffrance que cela ne l'a pas arrêté, au contraire, cela lui a permis de devenir l'homme qu'il est et l'a amené là où il en est maintenant soit un riche homme d'affaire à qui le monde ouvre ses bras. 

Il est un publiciste de génie, le propriétaire d'une célèbre boîte de nuit de la ville, le patron d'une des meilleurs agence de publicité de la région et possède un compte bancaire bien garni. En plus, il a la chance, il ne va pas le nier d'avoir un physique plus qu'agréable qui plait autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, ce qui est un grand atout en affaire. Il est difficile de l'oublier laissant les gens rarement indifférents et c'est un point assez important dans le monde professionnel.

En entendant la terrible enfance qu'à vécu Brian, Justin se sent très ému. Il est vraiment touché que l'homme partage son histoire avec lui sachant à quel point cela doit être une épreuve pour lui. Même s'il le connait pas depuis bien longtemps, il devine que ce n'est absolument pas dans les habitude de l'homme de s'épancher sur sa vie surtout, sur les plus durs moments. 

Bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de compatir à la douleur qu'à du vivre le brun, ce n'est pas ce qui le chamboule le plus. Il reste ébahi et est en total admiration face à la détermination, la bravoure et la ténacité dont le brun a du faire preuve tout au long de sa vie pour être parvenu aussi rapidement, au sommet de l'échelle sociale en partant de rien. 

Il sait que s'il n'avait pas promis de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que Brian est terminé son récit de vie, il n'hésiterait pas à lui dire à quel point il est impressionné par sa force de caractère. A la place, il se tait et écoute le brun qui se remet à parler. 

\- Malgré cela, au collège, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un garçon de mon âge Michael qui est vite devenu mon meilleur ami et sa mère, Debby qui m'a considérer comme un second fils m'offrant un abri lorsque l'enfer se déchainait chez moi. Puis, j'ai connu au lycée une fille, Lindsay avec qui j'ai fait l'erreur de coucher une fois lors d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée, rajoute-t-il presque avec dégoût rien de repenser au fait qu'il a touché une femme. 

Il s'arrête quelques instants pour prendre une gorgée de son jus de fruit. Voyant du coin de l'oeil leur serveur attitré venir près d'eux, un lourd plateau chargé à la main, il décide de ne pas reprendre tout de suite, préférant attendre que ce dernier soit loin de lui afin qu'il n'entende pas leur conversation. 

Tout sourire, toujours ravi de revenir auprès du brun, Will dépose deux assiettes, chacune d'elle remplit d'asperges disposé en un petit fagot. Au bord de la table, il dépose un plat contenant la pièce de bœuf découpé en fine tranche entouré par de belles morilles. Il place à côté, une saucière où se trouve la sauce onctueuse où a cuit les champignons infusant leur goût délicieux. 

Le plateau vide, il propose de se charger de compléter les assiettes par les morceaux juteux du chateaubriand et la sauce. Malheureusement pour lui, Brian refuse et le renvoi à une autre activité ne désirant pas qu'il reste plus longtemps auprès d'eux sans prendre vraiment le temps de le regarder trop occupé à observer Justin et l'expression inscrite sur son doux visage. 

Il faut dire que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il a pris la parole qu'il ose affronter le regard azur. Il sent une vague de soulagement en constatant que le jeune homme ne semble ni avoir pitié de lui, ni éprouver le moindre dégoût face à son passé tumultueux. En réalité, il lit dans les iris ciel un peu de compassion, beaucoup d'admiration et un grand bonheur qu'il suppose être dû par l'ouverture de son âme et le moment qu'ils sont en train de partager. 

L'employé remarquant que son magnifique client n'a encore que d'yeux pour son compagnon de tablé, n'essaie même plus de cacher son mécontentement. Il jette un regard des plus sombres, la jalousie brûlant dans ses pupilles et la haine s'échappant de tout son corps comme une aura malfaisante, vers Justin qui, bien qu'il ne le voit pas trop occupé à contempler Brian, se met à frissonner sentant le regard lancer vers lui. Puis, le serveur repart en prenant toutefois le temps de poser ses yeux sur le brun pour garder l'image la plus fraîche possible dans sa mémoire. 

De nouveau seuls, les deux hommes restent silencieux comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite entre eux de ne parler que pour continuer la discussion ou plutôt le monologue commencer. Tranquillement, Brian prend la fourchette posée dans le plat en argent remplit de la viande et vient servir Justin. Comme un professionnel, il dépose habilement trois tranches saignante avec les plus grosses morilles dans l'assiette du blondinet avant de verser de la sauce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fasse signe d'arrêter et le remercie timidement. Il vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié de mettre dans le plat du jeune homme avant de se servir. Lorsque les deux assiettes sont pleines, ils se souhaitent un bon appétit et commence à manger. 

Au bout de quelques bouchés, Brian reprend la parole. Se souvenant parfaitement de là où il s'en est arrêté, il continue comme s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangé ayant une grande confiance envers Justin de se replonger dans son histoire rapidement. 

\- Cependant, nous avions réussi à mettre de côté cette histoire du fait qu'elle affirme être lesbienne, précise-t-il une fois qu'il a reposé son verre. Jusqu'à hier soir, j'ai toujours considéré Michael et Lindsay comme mes meilleurs amis ou du moins, j'ai toujours voulu croire qu'ils l'étaient. Il est clair que j'ai été un imbécile, préférant garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas devoir admettre la vérité. 

D'une voix s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans son récit, il raconte les événements qui se sont déroulées les jours précédents, les remarques rapportés par les avocats, la conversation interceptée et bien sûr les mises aux points de la veille. 

Justin est choqué du comportement des soi-disants amis du brun. Comment ont-ils pu oser traiter aussi méchamment, cruellement Brian qui les a toujours aidé et soutenu sans jamais rien demander en retour ? Bien sûr, il ne peut pas promettre qu'il ne va jamais blessé l'homme face à lui s'ils entament une relation. Cependant, il est certain au plus profond de lui que cela ne sera jamais intentionnellement s'il peut l'éviter car le brun ne mérite vraiment pas d'être trahi une nouvelle fois par un proche. 

\- Je t'ai raconté toute mon histoire et les difficultés que j'ai rencontré avec ma famille et mon entourage. J'espère que cela ne t'as pas fait changer d'avis et que tu te trouve toujours d'accord pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître mieux afin de construire une relation basée sur la confiance et l'honnêteté, déclare-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espérance et de sincérité attendant une réponse de la part du jeune homme qui l'écoute depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure. 

\- Non ! Non. Ton passé n'a rien changé avec la façon dont je te vois, s'empresse d'affirmer Justin avec émotion. Au contraire, j'ai encore plus envie de te connaître et de devenir la personne sur laquelle tu pourras toujours compter, sur qui tu pourras reposer et avec qui tu pourras te détendre. Mais surtout, je veux être la personne qui te prouvera et te montrera tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour que tu es plus que digne d'être adoré, aimé ! Il est si facile de tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi dévoué, brave, persévérant que toi ! Tu es l'homme parfait avec qui tout le monde rêverait de partager sa vie. Et je me sens honoré que tu t'intéresse à moi, un simple adolescent...

Le discours venant du plus profond du cœur du blondinet touche en plein cœur de Brian qui sent les larmes montées tandis que son âme se réchauffe. Jamais personne ne lui a jamais dit de tels mots avec autant de sincérité, de passion et de tendresse. Il pressent qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que cette bienveillance ne se transforme en profond amour de la part de Justin tout comme, il sait qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour tomber amoureux du jeune homme sachant qu'il ressent déjà quelque chose de fort. 

\- Je... je te remercie de la confiance que tu me porte et les paroles que tu viens de me dire. Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais digne d'être aimé. Bien au contraire, les gens ont toujours été prompts à me traiter de connard et à annoncer que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer avec mon comportement destructeur, mon égoïsme et ma franchise, laisse-t-il échapper avec amertume. Tu es le premier à me dire cela alors je t'interdits de te dénigrer devant moi, tu es bien plus qu'un simple adolescent. Tu es le jeune homme pour qui mon cœur gelé se met à battre et pour qui, mon âme de glace fond. 

Plongeant son regard chocolat dans ceux azur de Justin l'envoûtant, il continue à parler. 

\- C'est pour toi que je veux mettre mon passé de côté et avancer vers l'avenir. Ton regard incroyable, ton sourire inoubliable et surtout, ta personnalité lumineuse font que je me sens attirer vers toi comme un papillon de nuit attirer par la flamme d'une bougie. Cependant, je ne peux pas te promettre que cela va être tout rose, tout beau. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce que sait d'aimer ou d'être aimer. Il est probable que j'agisse parfois contre toutes logiques amoureuses, que je te repousse ou rejette tes gestes d'amour, que je sois irritable et impatient, explique Brian en toute franchise. 

Il s'arrête pour se donner quelques instants pour trouver les bonnes paroles avant de se remettre à parler. 

\- Mais sache que je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi et je prie que même quand je serais invivable, jouant avec tes nerfs et ta patience, sûrement dans l'idée stupide de tester tes sentiments, tu n'oublieras pas cette conversation et que tu trouveras la force de continuer à croire en nous et de me montrer l'exemple que je dois suivre. 

\- Tu m'as montré l'homme qui se cache derrière cette lourde armure que tu porte constamment pour te protéger et protéger tes sentiments. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je t'ai vu mettre à nu ton âme pour moi, me démontrant à quel point tu désires t'investir dans notre relation. J'ai confiance en toi et je sens déjà que tu as changé. Je serais prêt à parier beaucoup que tu ne replongeras jamais dans ses nuits folles, si je ne fais rien qui t'y pousse. Alors, je te promets de tout faire pour éviter que cela n'arrive un jour, conclut-il offrant son plus beau sourire à son interlocuteur qui ne peut s'empêcher de le lui rendre avec enthousiasme et légèreté. 

Sans savoir d'où provient le geste, Brian tend sa main droite vers Justin, lui montrant qu'il veut tenir la sienne. Rougissant, le jeune homme la présente alors et se retient de crier de bonheur lorsqu'il sent les longs doigts du brun se refermer sur les siens. 

Dans un silence détendu et avec quelques difficultés n'ayant plus qu'une main de libre, les deux hommes terminent leur assiette toujours s'observant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. 

 

Bientôt la suite !


	5. Une interruption malvenue et une proposition déplacée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir. 
> 
> Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen. Normalement, maintenant cela va être plus régulier. 
> 
> Voici, un nouveau chapitre :)   
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Une interruption malvenue et une proposition déplacée 

Justin pose doucement sa fourchette dans son assiette qu'il vient juste de terminer. Avec un grand sourire lumineux, il affirme s'être régalé et demande si Brian a éprouvé le même plaisir. Le brun est légèrement surpris par cette question, les gens ne lui demandant que rarement ce qu'il pense. 

Au contraire, la majorité des gens qu'il côtoie dans sa vie privée ont une grande tendance à lui demander de ''fermer sa gueule'' ou de ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de prononcer le moindre mot. Quand soudain, l'un d'eux lui demande son avis, les autres ne tardent pas à l'interrompre pour critiquer la phrase qu'il vient de dire sans lui laisser le temps de finir ses explications.

Heureusement que dans sa vie professionnelle, les choses ne se passent pas ainsi, sinon, il serait encore stagiaire dans sa première entreprise. En effet, jamais il n'aurait pu mettre une quelconque idée en avant s'il n'avait pas oser parler. 

Il se demande un instant pourquoi il n'a jamais pris l'habitude de faire pareil avec son groupe d'amis. Avant de se rappeler que essayer de discuter avec Michael, Lindsay ou encore Mélanie et Debbie, c'est comme essayer de parler à des murs, cela ne sert absolument à rien. Ils sont un peu la parfaite incarnation du bourricot, fixé sur une idée contre vent et marée, quittent à foncer droit dans des pièges, rien ne pouvant les dévier de leur but. 

Comme toute tentative de discussion est clairement vaine avec eux, il a très vite compris que garder le silence est préférable que toute autre chose. C'est quand même triste en y pensant mais désormais les choses vont changer. 

\- C'était délicieux !Je suis heureux que tu es apprécié Sunshine, finit-il par déclarer après s'être remis de son étonnement laissant échapper le surnom sans le vouloir. 

A cette maladresse, sa figure devient plus pâle et ses pupilles s'écarquillent comme un animal sauvage surpris par des phares dans la nuit sombre. Cet embarras vient non seulement du fait qu'il n'a pas du tout l'habitude d'utiliser de tels petits noms mais aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas effrayer Justin en commençant par déjà utiliser de tels petits noms. 

Son inquiétude ne dure pas longtemps, le visage de poupon du blond s'éclaire encore plus si possible et son sourire s'agrandit. 

\- Et bien, si tu as le droit de m'appeler Sunshine, alors j'ai le droit de d'appeler Bri, affirme-t-il avec conviction. 

Alors que la veille même, le brun aurait haït rien que de penser que quelqu'un d'autre que Michael puisse l'appeler autrement que par son nom ou son prénom, utilisant un diminutif, aujourd'hui, il a le cœur qui se réchauffe à l'entente de ce surnom. 

Bon, pour Michael, là aussi, c'est particulier. Même s'il n'a jamais réellement apprécié que ce dernier l'appelle Bri, il a fait comme si de rien était lui évitant de longues lamentations et pleurnicherie de la part de l'autre homme. 

En pensant à cela, il s'aperçoit que ce dernier avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce surnom quand il voulait quelque de Brian. Il commençait par un ''Bri'' soit larmoyant soit enthousiaste tout dépend de ce qu'il veut exactement avant de faire sa demande fournie par d'interminable explication. 

\- Nous avons un accord, confirme-t-il avec sérénité, une lueur de joie dans le regard. 

\- Génial ! S'exclame Justin remplit de bonheur que le bel homme accepte sa proposition. 

\- Cependant, je pense qu'il est important que nous mettions quelques conditions, ne tarde pas à annoncer le brun, ce qui provoque la diminution de l'éclatant sourire. 

Le petit blond penche la tête de côté, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il ne comprend pas quelles règles peuvent-ils bien créer et surtout pour quelle raison, ils en auraient besoin. 

\- Ce ne sont pas de vrais conditions mais plutôt des mises au point qui, je pense, doivent être faite pour que l'on puisse construire une solide relation basée sur la confiance et le respect non, la passion et le sexe. Je serais fou de nier que là, maintenant, je rêve de t'enculer sur cette table pour montrer à tout le monde que tu es le mien. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée car je me connais trop bien, j'utiliserais le sexe pour éviter toutes les discussions importantes après cela, explique-t-il avec une légère déception dans la voix de s'interdire lui-même de toucher Justin. En outre, tu es non seulement encore mineur mais tu n'as pas encore atteint l'âge légal pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

D'un geste de la main, il fait signe au blond de ne pas l'interrompre alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. 

\- Je le vois très bien dans ton regard que tu as très envie de moi et je sais que ton père n'est pas contre le fait que nous nous rencontrions. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que l'on aille aussi loin quand nous nous connaissons encore si peu. Comme cela fait même pas encore un jour que je pense à me poser, si j'ai une relation avec toi dans les jours qui vont suivre, je vais plus être intéressé par mon plaisir personnel que d'essayer de partager l'instant avec toi, même si je vais être le plus tendre possible. Nous ne ferions pas l'amour, cela ne serait qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air surtout pour moi. Or, je refuse que quand tu pense à ta première fois, tu sois amer, triste mais pire, qu'un jour tu puisse le regretter. 

Le brun s'arrête un instant pour prendre une longue inspiration avant de reprendre, dune voix plus douce, plus triste. Son regard s'assombrie légèrement et devient plus fuyant. 

\- Personne ne le sait mais je regrette ma première fois. Bien sûr, le gars avec qui j'étais a été patient et doux mais au final, cela ne fut que du sexe, du sexe pur, raconte-t-il tout bas, se sentant mal à l'aise d'évoquer cet épisode de son passé. C'était dans le vestiaire du lycée donc, loin d'être le cadre le plus romantique ni le plus confortable. Pas que je suis à la recherche de romance mais j'avais, comme la plupart des gens je pense, espéré avoir ma première fois dans un lit. Il n'y a pas eu de câlin avant, ni après, pas que j'aurais forcément aimé mais quand même... C'était une relation dénuée du moindre sentiment, seul le plaisir et la luxure comptait. Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, j'ai toujours senti un pincement au cœur en y pensant...

\- Brian, murmure Justin, se sentant terriblement désolé pour l'homme. 

Il n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela fait de se donner la première fois à quelqu'un d'une telle façon, presque froide, animal. 

\- Donc, tu comprends pourquoi je voudrais que l'on apprenne d'abord à se connaître et que tu aies vraiment confiance en moi avant que nous allions plus loin ? Demande le brun, évitant les yeux ciel du blond. 

\- Bien sûr Bri, répond le blondinet avec émotion. 

-Bien, déclare le brun se remettant doucement à sourire. Juste, même si nous nous sentons prêt à aller plus loin avant tes dix-sept ans, je vais refuser qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. 

\- Mais on pourra faire quand même quelques trucs ? Interroge le blond plein d'espoir. 

\- Pourquoi pas, si tu es vraiment sûr de toi et que nous nous connaissions mieux, sourit Brian devant l'impatience candide du jeune homme. 

\- D'accord, accepte le blond, le regard brillant de joie. 

Après cela, les deux hommes attendent tout en discutant d'autre chose que le serveur vienne desservir la table et leur apporter la carte des desserts. 

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avance, plus Brian se sent admiratif devant les connaissances que possèdent le jeune homme dans presque tout les domaines. Il a un avis sur tout et à d'excellents arguments pour les soutenir. Il ne dit pas des propos vains, ce qui plait énormément au brun. 

Ce n'est pas avec Michael, Lindsay ou même Debbie qu'il aurait pu avoir de tel discussion poussée. Le fils Novotny ne s'intéresse qu'à un seul domaine les comics. Certes, il est vraiment bon là dessus mais ne parler que de cela depuis plus d'une décennie est plus que lassant. 

A chaque fois que Brian a essayé de changer de sujet pour aller sur des chemins plus divertissants et plus intellectuels, l'autre homme se mettait à gémir et à pleurnicher rappelant ''Ô combien il n'a pas l'intelligence de Brian et est incapable d'avoir un avis sur de tels choses''. 

Michael n'a jamais compris qu'il est vrai que peut être Brian est plus intelligent que la moyenne mais il est loin d'être né avec tout le savoir qu'il possède aujourd'hui. C'est à force de lecture, de discussion et de travail, on ne va pas le nier, qu'il a réussi à assimilé autant de connaissances. 

Il ne faut pas oublier que l'intelligence n'a pas forcément de rapport avec le savoir. Tout imbécile peut être plus cultivé qu'un homme avec un important Qi. Si le premier passe son temps à vouloir apprendre de nouvelle chose et s'en donne les moyens tandis que le second passe son temps à ne rien faire, ce sera toujours celui qui a étudié qui aura le plus de connaissance.

L'excuse de Michael est loin d'être viable. S'il met un peu du sien et s'il s'ouvre à d'autres sujets autres que les bandes dessinés, il pourrait facilement tenir les discussions ''intellectuels'' dont il a trop peur. En réalité, c'est juste un fainéant qui a toujours compter sur Brian et sur sa mère pour l'aider ou devrait-on dire le materner comme un enfant de cinq ans. 

Malheureusement pour Brian, Lindsay bien qu'elle a de grandes connaissances s'intéressant à beaucoup de choses autres que l'art à toujours refuser d'avoir des conversations touchant autre chose que son domaine de prédilection, sa vie ou le comportement du dit brun, ce qui en soit donne très vite des conversations répétitives et ennuyantes. 

Debbie, ce n'est pas intentionnellement qu'elle évite toute discussion de ce genre, c'est juste que les seules choses qui l'intéresse sont les histoires de Liberty Avenue et les droits des homosexuels et transsexuels, les mésaventures des amis de son fils et bien entendu la vie de son fils chéri, tout le reste n'a que peu d'importance pour elle.

Alors que les deux hommes sont en grande discussion, parlant de finance et d'économie, Will refait son apparition. 

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demande-t-il à la tablée en commençant à débarrasser la place. 

\- Oui, la viande était excellente et les morilles délicieuse, déclare le brun. Justin, quelque chose à rajouter ? 

\- La sauce était vraiment onctueuse ! Vous pouvez féliciter votre chef, sourit le blond au plus grand énervement du serveur. 

Ce dernier en a que faire des pensées du gamin. La seule chose qui compte pour lui est le beau brun. Cependant, pour ne pas risquer de vexer l'homme, il hoche la tête pour montrer son écoute avec un sourire légèrement forcé pour le blondinet. 

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, déclare-t-il d'une voix à la limite de la politesse se retenant de donner son avis sur la présence du blond. Vous voudrez peut-être un dessert ? Voulez-vous que je vous apporte cela ? 

\- Faite cela et rapporter une demie Evian, commande Brian. 

\- Bien, ce sera tout ? Demande Will, se sentant rougir sous le regard chocolat. 

L'homme se contente d'hocher la tête avant de se concentrer sur le blond et le serveur comprend qu'il est temps de se remettre au travail. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il revienne avec les cartes demandés, la bouteille en verre et ne reparte de nouveau laissant les deux hommes.

Avec un enthousiasme enfantin, les yeux brillants de joie et de gourmandise, Justin lit la liste des desserts. Il adore tout ce qui est doux et sucrée, et ce qui est inscrit sur la carte lui donne très envie.

Le brun trouve le comportement du blond très mignon et se contente de le regarder avec intérêt. Il ne se soucie guère du menu connaissant déjà tous les plats sucrées proposées par le restaurant outre qu'il n'aime pas forcément cela. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas en prendre aujourd'hui au contraire, il sait déjà ce qu'il va prendre. Il ne peut pas résister au cheesecake exotique qu'il serve ici. 

Le chef pâtissier a le don pour le faire onctueux et léger, pas très sucrée, juste ce qu'il faut évitant ainsi qu'il ne devienne écoeurant au bout de quelques bouchés. Les dés de mangue, les morceaux d'ananas et les bouts de papaye mélangé à la pulpe de fruits de la passion avec du jus de citron vert et de l'eau de coco avec une pointe de rhum et de sucre de canne liquide parsemé dessus et autour de la part de gâteau donne la fraîcheur dans le plat avec la pointe d'acidité qu'il faut. Les zestes de citrons verts qui viennent décorer le tout apporte une petite touche d'amertume intéressante. 

Comme Justin est trop absorbé par ce qu'il lit et Brian, trop occupé à observer le magnifique jeune homme face à lui, aucun d'eux ne remarquent une femme brune aux cheveux assez court, portant un pantalon tailleur foncée droit vers eux, comme un taureau sur un matador agitant un drapeau rouge devant ses yeux sombres.

\- Brian ! Espèce de salopard ! S'exclame la femme à quelques pas de la tablée ne se souciant guère d'être bruyante. 

L'interpellation fait non seulement sursauter les deux compagnons qui se tournent vivement du côté de la voix mais aussi le reste de la salle. Il faut dire que personne ne s'attend que quelqu'un ne parle si fort dans un restaurant. 

En voyant qui vient de l'appeler aussi violemment, Brian doit cligner les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train d'halluciner. A son plus grand désespoir le visage de la femme ne change pas. C'est bien une Mélanie totalement hors d'elle, rouge de fureur et de haine qui lui fait face.

Sans se préoccuper de tous les regards tournés désormais vers elle, elle apostrophe encore une fois Brian. 

\- Espèce de connard ! Comment as-tu oser faire ça à Lindsay ? Hurle-t-elle, la voix sifflante de rancoeur et de dégoût. Tu es un être sans cœur ! Tu l'as brisée ! Comment as-tu pu lui refuser ça ? Elle qui rêve d'être mère ! Et de quel droit, tu nous fais la morale, bâtard quand tu es chez nous à notre table ? Tu... 

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer son laïus, Brian lui coupant la parole.

\- Et toi, comment oses-tu déranger tout le restaurant en venant m'agresser de la sorte ? Tu te comporte comme une de ses bonnes femmes jalouses, déclare-t-il avec un calme olympien, le regard brûlant d'une colère glaciale. Mais je ne suis pas mariée avec toi et encore moins à Lindsay. Je ne vous dois absolument rien et encore moins mon sperme. Juste, je vous rappelle que les banques de spermes sont fait pour tous ceux qui veulent un bébé, ce qui est une bonne chose pour des lesbiennes comme vous. Et...

\- Elle ne veut pas d'un bébé d'un inconnu ! Elle voulait de donner la chance d'être un père ! Réplique la brune. C'est par amitié qu'elle t'a demandé cela ! 

\- J'ai jamais demandé à être un père ! Et si je veux le devenir, jamais je voudrais partager mon enfant avec vous deux ! Faut être fou pour vous permettre d'avoir des enfants ensemble, affirme le brun avec conviction. Tu es jalouse comme un pou, elle est terrible égoïste. Vous deux avez des tendances à l'hystéries et à la rage ! Et surtout, elle est amoureuse de moi ! 

\- Et à qui la faute ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour lui faire comprendre clairement que tu ne la veux pas, crie-t-elle avec désespoir. 

\- Et coucher avec tous les mecs de Liberty Avenue, ce n'est pas suffisant pour montrer que je n'aime pas les femmes ? Que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour elles ? Demande l'homme à bout de nerf. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Lindsay rêve d'être mariée à un homme et de fonder une famille comme le veux ses parents. 

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard et... 

\- Maintenant, cela suffit ! Interrompt froidement une voix surprenant toute la salle à l'écoute. 

Tous les regards convergent vers Justin qui vient de prendre la parole. Tranquillement, il dépose sa serviette sur la table et lève la tête vers la femme qui le regarde abasourdie.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici, insulter Brian, déballer ton linge sale et pleurer sur l'état de ton couple et de ta compagne. Je ne dis pas que Brian est blanc comme neige, jamais il n'aurait dû accepter l'abus mentale que vous lui faisiez vivre aussi longtemps. Cependant, la plus grande part de responsabilité revient à vous et votre compagne. 

Mélanie commence à reprendre contenance et alors qu'elle s'apprête à interrompre le morveux qui est en train de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas, celui-ci lui lance un tel regard sombre qu'elle referme la bouche sur le champ. 

\- C'est beau de venir se plaindre de Brian mais c'est trop facile. Si tu n'es pas contente de l'état de ton couple, tu te débrouille avec ta compagne, cela ne regarde personne d'autre ! Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux et encore moins de la quitter si tu n'es pas heureuse. 

Il s'arrête un instant pour reprendre sa respiration avant de reprendre très rapidement, pour éviter que la brune ne reprenne la parole. 

\- Et ne parle pas d'amitié. Aucun ami ne traiterais Brian comme toi et Lindsay l'avez fait ! Vous ne voyez en lui qu'un immense porte-feuille ambulant sans cœur...

\- Car il l'est, déclame la brune. Il est sans cœur ! 

\- Un homme sans cœur ne s'inquiéterait de personne d'autre que lui. Il ne payerai jamais le loyer de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne payerait jamais les factures de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne payerait jamais pour une boutique pour quelqu'un d'autre. Or, Brian a dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour Michael, Lindsay et toi ! Alors ne vient pas me dire qu'il est sans cœur ! 

\- De quel droit, tu te mêle à mes affaires ! Finit-elle par arriver à dire en se retenant d'étrangler le blond mais ne pouvant nier la vérité que Brian a été très souvent le bon samaritain du groupe. 

\- Depuis que tu es venu déranger mon repas avec Brian, cela me concerne. Tu es venu interrompre mon repas et j'ai le droit te dire deux mots. En outre, comme ami de Brian, je n'accepterais jamais que l'on puisse l'insulter de la sorte en face de moi ! 

\- Ami ? Toi, un gamin ! Dit-elle avec une moue moqueuse. Il veut juste te baiser comme il baise tout le monde vue que c'est la plus grande pute de Liberty Ave...

\- Tais toi ! Hurle Justin fou de rage se retenant de frapper la femme. Dis un seul mot de plus et je ne répond plus de rien. Brian n'est pas une pute, il aime juste le sexe ! Il sait donner du plaisir aux autres et se faire plaisir en même temps et tant mieux pour lui, ce n'est pas à toi de le juger. Peut-être qu'il ne veut que me ''baiser'' comme tu le dis si bien et si c'est le cas, je sais que je vivrais la meilleure ''baise'' de ma vie et je n'aurais pas de regret. Cependant, connaissant Brian, je sais qu'il cherche beaucoup plus et je sais que je peux lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut... 

\- Ne me fait pas rire ! Les relations qui durent plus qu'une baise n'intéresse pas Brian, il est bien trop égocentrique pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme cela, sourit avec dédain la femme. Je le sais. 

Elle ressent presque de la pitié pour le petit blond qui croit qu'il va avoir un avenir avec le brun. Elle connait le brun et sait très bien ce dont il est capable et ce dont il est incapable et aimer fait partie des choses qu'il est incapable de faire. 

Cependant, Brian l'a surprend en prenant doucement la parole, regardant avec tendresse et admiration Justin. Cela fait même pas une journée qu'il connait Justin que déjà celui-ci prend sa défense, chose que très peu de personnes ont fait depuis qu'il est né. 

\- C'est là que tu te trompe Mélanie. Je ne veux pas que ''juste baiser'' Justin, loin de là. Et si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu et nous avais observer quelques secondes tu l'aurais facilement vu car je ne vais pas le cacher, Justin me plait énormément.

C'est parole redonne le sourire au blondinet qui se remet à regarder le brun qui continuer à parler. 

\- C'est pour éviter les pleurnicheries incessantes de Michael et le comportement jaloux de Lindsay que je me suis toujours interdit inconsciemment de m'attacher, explique-t-il simplement, en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Mais je n'ai pas de regret car cela m'a permis de rencontrer Justin. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous attends, mais je sais que je ferais tout pour rester avec lui. 

A la sincérité qu'elle entend dans la voix du brun et au regard que les deux hommes s'échangent, Mélanie s'aperçoit qu'elle voit pour la première fois le vrai Brian, l'homme caché derrière l'armure et cela la perturbe plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. 

Elle qui se vante d'être douée pour lire les gens comme son métier d'avocate l'exige, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais su déchiffrer le brun. Elle admet, trop aveuglé par la haine qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort. Mais en voyant comme il se comporte avec le petit blond, elle devine que si elle n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par Brian, elle aurait su voir à quel point, il est humain et à quel point, il est un homme bon. 

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à reprendre la parole, une main se pose soudainement sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter et se retourner. Derrière elle, se tient le maître d'hôtel et l'un des gardiens qui surveillent le parking étant donné que la plupart des véhicules qui s'y garent sont des voitures de luxes et que leurs propriétaires y tiennent forcément beaucoup. Quand on s'offre un véhicule qui coûte plus de cinquante mille dollars voire plusieurs centaines de milliers, on y fait très attention et on le bichonne et on tient à ce que les autres fassent pareil. 

\- Madame, je vous pris de m'excuser mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter les lieux aux plus vite. Vous dérangez notre clientèle, déclare calmement l'homme en costume sombre. Karl va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. 

Mélanie va pour discuter étant donné qu'elle est normalement là pour un repas avec l'un de ses clients et qu'elle ne peut pas partir mais le regard du maitre d'hôtel la dissuade d'émettre la moindre protestation. Elle se contente d'hocher positivement la tête et de se mettre en marche suivit par le garde sans un regard pour Brian et Justin qui la regarde quitter la pièce sans dire un mot comme toute les autres personnes présentent. 

Lorsqu'elle est hors de vue, le maitre d'hôtel qui est resté se tourne vers Brian tandis que les autres serveurs vont de table en table pour s'excuser pour le dérangement non intentionnel. Personne ne leur en tient rigueur car même s'ils ne veulent pas le dire à haute voix, ce fut un spectacle très divertissant. Beaucoup auraient aimés que l'un des trois protagonistes se prenne une claque retentissante comme dans les films mais c'est déjà bien ce qu'ils ont pu voir et surtout entendre, assez pour tenir plusieurs conversations intéressantes.   
L'être humain reste un animal social et adore les potins. Pouvoir raconter un tel spectacle à leurs amis et leur connaissance à de quoi les enchanter. Pendant un certain temps, ils vont être les maitres de la discussion. 

\- Monsieur Kinney, Justin, nous sommes affreusement gênés que cette dame soit venu vous déranger pendant votre repas. C'est la première fois qu'elle venait ici et je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir vous perturber. Pour nous faire pardonner, la maison vous offre le dessert, s'excuse l'homme comme un bon employé même s'il n'est pas du tout en tort. 

Il est vrai que seul un devin aurait su que Mélanie et Brian allait se retrouver dans le restaurant et qu'il y aurait une discussion houleuse entre eux. Or, à savoir le maitre d'hôtel n'est malheureusement pas clairvoyant, ce qui est dommage. 

\- Ce n'est pas du tout de votre faute ! S'exclame Brian avec conviction ayant parfaitement conscience que c'est plutôt la sienne. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de nous offrir quoique ce soit.

\- J'insiste monsieur Kinney, répond l'homme. Je me sentirais affreusement gêné que vous payer votre dessert après avoir si atrocement mis sous les feux des projecteurs.

\- Bien, si vous insistez tant. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, renonce tranquillement le brun.

Il ne va pas se plaindre que le restaurant leur offre quelque chose. 

\- C'est vous que je remercie pour ne pas vous plaindre à mes supérieurs d'avoir été dérangé de la sorte. Pour en revenir au dessert, je peux prendre votre commande si vous avez choisi. 

Brian regarde Justin, lui demandant silencieusement s'il a fait son choix. Ce dernier sourit et hoche légèrement de la tête. 

\- Oui, nous avons fait notre choix. Justin ? 

\- Je voudrais le fondant au chocolat accompagné avec beaucoup de chantilly, s'il-vous-plait. Par contre, je suis allergique aux amandes, précise le blond avec un sourire de chiot. Si vous pouviez demander au cuisine que mon dessert n'en touche pas, ce serait formidable. 

Il tient à précisé cela car il sait que souvent, dans ce genre de dessert les gens aiment rajouter des amandes effilés comme décoration. 

\- Bien sûr, Justin. Je vais prévenir la cuisine. Et vous, monsieur Kinney ? 

\- Le cheesecake exotique, commande le brun en notant mentalement ce premier ingrédient de la longue liste des allergies du blondinet pour les prochaines fois.

\- Très bien, un fondant au chocolat avec beaucoup de chantilly, un cheesecake exotique et surtout, prévenir les cuisines pour l'allergie aux amandes, récapitule brièvement l'homme. Quelque chose d'autre ? 

\- Non, c'est tout bon, assure le brun après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil vers le blond pour vérifier qu'il n'ai besoin de rien. 

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir les cuisines et me remettre au travail. Je vous revois quand vous quitterez l'établissement. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas et espère que rien ne viendra vous déranger. 

Les deux hommes le remercie et il prend congé, passant devant Will qui le regarde bizarrement. Ne se souciant guère des états d'âme de son subordonné, il passe et continue sa route. Le serveur est à la fois heureux d'avoir pu en apprendre un peu plus sur le beau brun et à la fois énervé que son supérieur est pu discuter avec lui, prenant ainsi sa place. 

Justin et Brian échangent un long regard avant que le brun se décide à prendre la parole. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette scène, grimace Brian embêté. Je... Heu... au moins, tu as pu voir comment elle est Mélanie... 

\- Ne soit pas désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassure Justin en tendant sa main pour caresser avec tendresse le bras de Brian poser sur la table, ce qui fait sourire le brun qui vient lui prendre la main. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait venir ici. Puis, comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai au moins eu la chance, si on peut dire ça comme ça, de la rencontrer.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir défendu... 

\- C'est normal ! S'exclame le blondinet sans réfléchir. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir et de t'insulter devant tout le monde. Elle a de la chance que je déteste la violence car je lui aurais bien donner une claque pour qu'elle se réveille un peu car ce n'est pas de ta faute si Lindsay est amoureuse de toi... Mais bon passons, je ne veux pas entacher notre premier rendez-vous avec ton passé. 

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne faut mieux pas s'appesantir sur cette histoire. Parlons plutôt de tes études, sourit Brian. Tu es en quelle année ? Junior non ? 

\- Heu non, j'ai sauté une classe. J'ai commencé mon année Senior en septembre, déclare Justin un peu gêné n'aimant pas parler de cela. 

Les adolescents ne sont jamais tendre entre eux. Quand l'un d'eux a des notes plus élevé que la moyenne, ils n'hésitent pas à user de l'intimidation mentale et physique pour le rabaisser. Justin ne le sait que trop bien malheureusement. Et ce n'est pas sa petite taille et ses absence répétés causé par ses problème de santé qui vont l'aider à se faire apprécier par le reste du lycée. 

\- Au ton que t'utilise, tu n'aime pas ton lycée, suppose le brun. Pourtant, cela devrait être les meilleurs années de ta vie ! 

\- Ben si c'est les bousculades dans les couloirs et contre les casiers, les lettres anonymes dans les casiers remplit d'insultes qui sont mes meilleurs années de ma vie autant me suicider maintenant vu ce qui risque de m'arriver dans mes pires années, soupire Justin maussade. 

\- A ce point ! Mais c'est de l'intimidation grave ! S'indigne Brian. L'école ne fait rien ? Et tes parents ?

\- L'école n'en a que faire des adolescents. La seule chose qui compte pour eux, c'est les chèques que nos parents leur donne pour qu'ils nous instruisent, raconte le blond. Et puis, à Saint-James, beaucoup des professeurs sont de la vieille école et ils estiment que les altercations entre garçons les forment à devenir de ''vrais hommes''. Pour eux, si des élèves s'en prennent à nous, c'est de notre faute... 

\- Mais ça va toujours pas mieux dans la tête de certains professeurs ! Dit le brun totalement abasourdie par un tel aveuglement de la part des autorités scolaires. 

Cela lui rappelle, ces propres années au lycée et ces heures passées à défendre Michael qui arrivait toujours à s'attirer des ennuis en passant son temps à contredire et à se plaindre des sportifs. C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter d'avoir une seconde fois la tête plongée dans les toilettes que Brian s'est mis au sport et plus particulièrement au football américain. 

Grâce à cela, il est très vite à arriver au sommet de la pyramide sociale propre aux institutions scolaires et à pu échapper à l'intimidation. L'école et surtout, son équipe sont devenu des sanctuaires pour lui. Cela lui a permis d'échapper à la tyrannie de son père. Plus tard, c'est ce qui lui a ouvert les portes de l'université grâce à la bourse qu'il a obtenue. 

Il ne va pas nier, pour lui, l'intimidation lui a permis de transformer sa vie dans le bon sens. Cependant, il sait que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde loin de là. S'il n'avait pas eu la motivation et les capacités physiques pour faire partie de l'équipe de football pour ne pas être humilier de la sorte au lycée, il sait très bien que la baignade dans les toilettes seraient devenue quotidienne. 

L'abus mentale et physique que subissent certains élèves qui ne sont plus retenue au sein des quatre murs du lycée mais qui rentre aussi chez eux via aux réseaux sociaux peuvent être plus que destructeur. Il n'est pas étonnant que quelques uns craquent et finissent par commettre le pire, soit en s'en prenant à leurs agresseurs et les personnes qui ont fermés les yeux à leur problème, soit en se faisant du mal, se sentant incapable de vivre sous le poids des regards méprisants des autres adolescents. 

\- Et tes parents ? Ton père semble t'adorer, non ? 

\- Je... Ils... Ils ne le savent pas, marmonne le blondinet. Ils ont déjà bien du souci à cause de mes hospitalisations répétés. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter avec ça... 

\- Cela risque d'être pire s'ils apprennent cela de ton école car quelques choses de grave s'est produit. Tu ne le pense pas ? Demande Brian avec inquiétude. 

\- Je... 

Justin n'a pas le temps de terminer, Will arrivant avec leur dessert ne se gêne pas pour déposer le cheesecake devant Brian sans avoir la politesse d'attendre que le blond termine sa phrase pour les interrompre. 

Le brun sent la colère monter en lui mais une pression sur sa main de la part de Justin le calme. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment de faire un scandale. L'intervention de Mélanie est bien assez pour la journée. 

Néanmoins, pour montrer qu'il désapprouve l'impolitesse de l'homme, Brian ne prend même pas la peine de le remercier. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent comme le dit si bien le proverbe. Monsieur est impoli, il ne mérite pas la politesse du brun. Le directeur de Kinnetik ne va pas nier qu'en plus de cela, il commence en avoir assez du regard sombre qu'il jette sur Justin qui ne lui à rien fait. 

Comme si de rien n'étais, le serveur dépose l'autre plat devant le blond le gratifiant toujours de son regard haineux, remplit de jalousie.

\- Désirez vous autre chose ? Demande-t-il en se concentrant sur Brian. 

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre Sunshine ? Interroge le brun en appuyant bien sur le surnom pour tenter de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'est pas intéressé par le serveur. Café, thé, boissons quelconque... 

\- Non, tout va bien, Bri, susurre le blondinet comprenant où son compagnon veut en venir. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture qu'il me faudra après ce dessert mais plutôt un peu de sport.

Même si Brian sait que c'est pour mettre les points sur les i, il sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son visage rougir légèrement. 

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Sunshine. Une petite heure de sport avant mon retour au bureau me permettra de dépenser les calories que je viens de manger, insinue le brun avec son sourire le plus sexy.

\- J'ai hâte que ce repas soit terminé et que l'on rentre chez nous, déclare le blond en insistant sur le ''nous''. 

\- Vous avez entendu, Sunshine après ce dessert nous partirons goûter à un autre plaisir, plus en rapport avec le pêché de la luxure, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, déclare le plus âgé en faisant se léchant les lèvres en regardant langoureusement Justin le faisant frissonner d'excitation et d'impatience. Donc, il ne nous faut plus que l'addition après ce dessert gourmand.

Will a les yeux exorbités et il semble prêt à commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Justin, ce qui fait que Brian s'inquiète et se demande mentalement s'ils n'ont pas pousser les choses trop loin. Cependant, il est difficile de s'arrêter face à un si beau jeune homme. 

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? Allez chercher notre addition que je la règle avant que mon compagnon n'est terminé son dessert, ordonne le brun voyant que le serveur à le regard fixé sur le blondinet. 

Comme l'homme ne bouge toujours pas, il rajoute un ''maintenant'' assez fort qui sort Will de son état second. 

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. J'y vais de ce pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas, conclut-il en tournant enfin les talons. 

\- Il a vraiment l'air d'être un psychopathe, ce gars ! S'exclame le blond apeuré par l'homme. J'espère ne plus jamais le revoir après ce repas. Ce qui est dommage car j'aime bien ce restaurant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va rester longtemps à travailler ici, rassure Brian. C'est la première fois que je le vois ici et il doit être en période d'essai. S'il s'amuse à effrayer les clients comme il le fait avec toi, il ne va pas faire long feu. 

Il s'arrête un instant et regarde autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute et surtout pas le serveur. 

\- En outre, je ne peux pas ne pas en parler au maitre d'hôtel. C'est trop important. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait prendre un couteau et de poignarder, déplore-t-il avec inquiétude. J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour, il va vraiment de passer à l'acte et s'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un. Et si je peux éviter qu'il ne le fasse ici, je vais le dénoncer avec plaisir. Bon, assez parlé de lui aujourd'hui. Goûtons plutôt nos desserts. 

Justin n'a pas besoin que Brian répète sa dernière phrase entamant avec plaisir son gâteau. Le brun ne tarde pas à faire de même avec son dessert, se délectant du cheesecake et des fruits mûrs à point qui l'accompagne. Le calme retombe alors sur la tablée qui déguste avec plaisir leur dernier plat. 

C'est presque quand ils ont terminé leur assiette que Will réapparait avec la fameuse addition protégé par un carnet en cuir. Il l'a dépose devant Brian qui s'empresse de l'ouvrir et de lire le montant. Faisant un rapide calcule de tête, il vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur avant de sortir son portefeuille. 

En l'ouvrant, il essaye de cacher sa carte d'identité pour éviter que le serveur ne lise des informations qui ne le concerne pas ayant peur qu'il arrive à lire son adresse ou autre. Malgré tout, il est vraiment inquiet face à cet homme ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il sort deux billets de cinquante dollars et les mets à côté de l'addition. 

\- Merci, déclare l'homme avant de se retirer avec la pochette contenant l'argent. 

Justin regarde l'employé s'éloigner, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit. 

\- Je me sens chanceux que ce soit le maitre d'hôtel qui soit venu prendre notre commande pour le dessert, dit-il en se tournant vers Brian. Je suis certain que je serais à l'hôpital ou en tout cas en train d'être transporter vers l'hôpital le plus proche à cause d'un contact malencontreux entre mon dessert et des amandes sûrement grillés. 

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que tu as de la chance sur ce coup-là, estime le brun. Nous pouvons remercier ciel d'avoir envoyé Mélanie divertir la salle un moment. C'est cela qui à provoquer l'intervention du maitre d'hôtel. 

\- C'est vrai, confirme le blond mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à elle maintenant avant de reprendre sa cuillère. Tu veux goûter mon dessert, il est vraiment excellent ! 

Le directeur de Kinnetik hésite un peu. Pour le persuader, le blond lui tend une bonne cuillerée de son dessert et il finit par l'accepter. En échange et après avoir vérifié que Justin n'est allergique à aucun des ingrédients connus de son plat, il lui fait goûter. 

Sans savoir vraiment comment cela s'est produit, ils finissent par nourrir l'autre de son dessert, lui donnant la becquet. Ce n'est que quand les deux assiettes sont terminés, ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils viennent de faire et se mettent à rougir un peu gêné. 

Ce moment intime est une nouvelle fois interrompu par Will qui revient avec la monnaie qu'il doit rendre. Voyant les assiettes terminés, il leur demande si tout c'est bien passée. 

Les deux hommes acquiescent en silence pendant que le brun ouvre le carnet est vérifie le compte. Il aimerait bien récupérer l'argent estimant que le serveur ne mérite pas de pourboire vu son impolitesse mais il ne se voit pas, ne rien laisser. En outre, étant connu pour être généreux, il finit par ce dire qu'il peut bien laisser les dix-huit dollars qui reste bien en dessous de ce qu'il laisse normalement mais qui est plus que suffisant face au travail du serveur. 

Un échange de regard avec Justin et les deux hommes se lèvent. 

\- Féliciter le chef pâtissier de ma part, son cheesecake est vraiment délicieux, déclare Brian en venant se placer au côté de Justin et passer son bras autour de la taille pour montrer au serveur que le blond est intouchable. 

\- Je n'y manquerais pas monsieur. Si vous le voulez, un jour je pourrais montrer mes talents en cuisine et dans d'autres domaines, ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer Will d'une voix qui ce veut sexy, tentant sa chance comprenant que le brun s'apprête à quitter les lieux. 

\- Il n'est pas intéressé par votre proposition, intervient Justin avec hargne. Donc, vous pouvez vous mettre votre proposition là où je pense et la faire remonter jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous étouffe ! Sur ce, Bri et moi avons d'autres choses à faire que perdre notre temps avec vous. Merci et au revoir. 

A ces mots, le blond tourne les talons suivit immédiatement du brun qui ne le lâche pas sous le regard malveillant de Will qui se retient de toutes ses forces pour faire taire le minet. Comment ose-t-il prendre ce qui lui revient de droit ! Il est plus âgé, plus beau et plus intelligent que ce gamin et donc, c'est lui qui mérite le brun. 

C'est presque en courant que le couple arrive dans le hall d'accueil. S'apercevant immédiatement de leur état de trouble, le maitre d'hôtel s'empresse de venir les voir et de leur demander quel est le problème. 

\- Demander à votre serveur ! S'exclame le blond à bout de nerf. 

\- Chut, bébé. Calme toi, il n'y est pour rien, murmure Brian en le serrant contre lui sentant que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il se détende. 

Le brun ne sait pas d'où vient cette envie de protéger et de réconforter le petit blond, lui qui n'est guère du genre câlin et autre. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu de bon exemple pour savoir en donner. En sentant la tête du blondinet se poser sa tête contre son torse, il ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la sienne et poser sa joue contre le sommet de la tête dorée. 

Un doux parfum sucré aux accents délicat de jasmin et sucrée de vanille des îles lui emplissent les narines. Il trouve que cela va parfaitement bien avec la personnalité du blondinet douce et ensoleillé. Il sait inconsciemment qu'à tout jamais cette odeur restera gravée dans sa mémoire étant celle de son partenaire. 

Les deux hommes profitent de cette longue étreinte pendant une bonne minute, le temps que Justin se reprenne. Lorsqu'il se sent apaisé, le jeune homme se détache de la chaleur réconfortante du brun en s'écartant légèrement pour regarder le troisième homme et présente ses excuses face à son emportement. 

\- Vous êtes pardonné, sourit l'homme d'une voix rassurante, ne tenant pas à perdre Monsieur Kinney de sa clientèle. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est l'un des serveurs qui vous à causé du souci. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? 

Devinant que le blond sera incapable de raconter les faits sans perdre de nouveau son calme. Brian raconte rapidement le comportement inquiétant de Will, les regards menaçant envers Justin et langoureux pour lui, le manque de respect flagrant pour le blondinet et la proposition que le serveur a faite à la fin, celle qui à mis le feu aux poudres. 

A l'entente de cette histoire, l'interlocuteur du couple ne sait plus où se mettre face à l'attitude déshonorante de l'employé. Il comprend l'énervement de Justin et s'étonne que personne n'est reçu une bonne gifle méritée. Bien qu'il n'est pas du genre violent, si un homme fait une telle proposition à sa femme devant lui, il n'hésiterait pas à lui remettre les idées au clair en lui donnant une bonne claque si ce n'est un coup de poing en plein dans la figure. 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je... commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour se reprendre.

Il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer et rester professionnel. Il ne va pas mentir, il est atterré et furieux, non contre ses clients qui en sont en rien coupable de ce qui leur est arrivée mais contre son employé. 

S'il n'y avait pas le couple devant lui, il serait déjà en train de trainer par le col pour jeter Will dehors. Comment cet homme a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Harceler leur clientèle de cette manière ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a bien pu passé par la tête ? 

\- Je vous présente les plus sincères excuses de la part de la maison mais aussi de ma part, finit-il par déclarer. Croyez-moi que monsieur Paulson sera renvoyé pour l'outrage qu'il vous a fait subir. 

\- Je vous fais confiance pour cela. J'espère bien que la prochaine fois que nous viendrons, Justin et moi-même ne souffrirons pas de le revoir, répond Brian d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de place à la discussion. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Kinney, intervient immédiatement le maitre d'hôtel sentant que que son client commence à s'impatienter. Dès ce soir, monsieur Paulson ne travaillera plus ici. Je vous en fait la promesse. 

Le brun reste quelques secondes à observer le visage de son interlocuteur comme pour vérifier qu'il dit bien la vérité avant d'hocher de la tête. 

\- Je vous crois, lâche-t-il au bout d'une minute de réflexion. Vous avez toujours été bon dans votre travail. 

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, monsieur Kinney. Je vous remercie aussi d'être venu me parler de ce grave problème au lieu de prévenir la police. 

\- C'est vrai et ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque, soupire l'homme offensé presque triste de ne pas avoir la chance de voir Paulson, les menottes aux poignets, quitter les lieux dans une voiture de police. Cependant, vous avez de la chance que Justin est craqué avant que l'on soit sortie. Puis, il est vrai que cela aurait demandé beaucoup de paperasse et de discussion avec ces homophobes de flics. Or, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec cela. Mais sachez que c'est la première fois et la dernière fois que je reste aussi tranquille face à une telle situation.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur Kinney. Je comprend parfaitement. Aussi, sachez que le directeur du restaurant va sûrement appeler à vos bureaux pour s'excuser de vive voix et vous tenir au courant de la sanction retenu à l'encontre de monsieur Paulson.

\- Très bien. Cela me convient. Sur ce, il est temps pour nous de prendre congé. Tu es prêt Sunshine ? Demande Brian en se tournant vers le petit blond qui se tient à quelques centimètre de lui. On retourne à l'agence. 

\- Oui, sourit le jeune homme de nouveau heureux. J'ai hâte que tu me fasse visiter les bureaux ! 

\- Tu vas adorer, je te le promets. Viens, on y va, affirme Brian remettant son bras autour de la taille de Justin prêt à se mettre en marche.

Le maitre d'hôtel les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et reste avec eux, le temps que le voiturier revienne avec la corvette du brun. Avant que les deux hommes montent dans le véhicule, il présente de nouveau ses excuses et les remercie encore vivement de leur patience. Il attend que la voiture est quittée les lieux pour rentrer à l'intérieur et se précipiter vers le téléphone de l'accueil. Il est l'heure d'informer son patron de ce qui vient de se produire au sein de l'établissement. Il sent que cette après-midi va être mouvementé.

 

Bientôt la suite !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !   
> Voici après plusieurs mois de silence un nouveau chapitre.   
> En tout cas, je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais soyez heureux, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire et je ne suis pas prête à le faire plein d'idée me venant sans cesse dans la tête.   
> C'est juste à cause de problèmes personnelles que je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant tout ce temps.   
> Normalement, le pire étant passé, je devrais poster plus régulièrement la suite surtout que j'ai déjà écrit les deux chapitres suivants.   
> Sinon, je remercie encore tous ceux qui prenne le temps de lire mon histoire. 
> 
> Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Visite du département d'art 

Comme si elle avait un pouvoir de voyance, Cynthia se rend dans le hall moins d'une minute avant que son patron et le fils de leur nouveau client ne rentrent dans les locaux. Avec un grand sourire, elle va les accueillir et leur demande si tout s'est bien passé pendant la pause de midi.

A la légère grimace que fait Justin et le visage soudain sombre du brun, elle comprend qu'elle vient de toucher un point sensible. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir sur ses mots, le directeur de Kinnetik prend la parole. Il précise qu'ils sont allé à la Maison Rouge que la blonde connait bien. 

\- La viande et les desserts sont toujours excellent. Cependant, il y avait un serveur... Si j'avais pu l'étrangler, je l'aurais fait ! D'ailleurs, le directeur va sûrement appeler pour me parler et présenter ses excuses. Tu me le passeras, ordonne gentiment le brun pendant qu'il y pense. 

\- Très bien, Brian, déclare la belle blonde en se faisant une petite note mentale. Et sinon, une autre chose est arrivée ? 

\- Nous avons eu le bonheur de croisé Mélanie, grogne Brian encore en colère du comportement immature de la femme. Elle nous ai tombé dessus et à commencé à taper un scandale au beau milieu du restaurant. 

\- Ah... Dur, admet le bras droit de l'agence. Mais pourquoi elle a fait une scène ? 

Le brun et le blond la regarde un peu étonné de sa question. Il faut quelques instants pour que Brian se souvienne qu'il n'a pas encore eu la possibilité de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre au département d'art, l'homme s'empresse de faire un court résumé des événements de la soirée précédente. 

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance d'avoir dû subir tout cela lors de votre premier rendez-vous, conclut-elle en regardant les deux hommes qui se mettent à rougir. J'espère que tu ne regrette pas Justin d'avoir été mangé avec mon patron. 

Le blondinet encore rouge de la remarque précédente prend immédiatement la parole pour défendre Brian. 

\- Non pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Brian, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Mélanie allait être présente comme il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait un employé un peu trop zélé. Et puis, malgré ces incidents, nous avons pu parler de beaucoup de chose, s'enthousiasme le blond en regardant le brun qui l'observe avec tendresse. J'ai appris plein de chose sur Bri et je suis vraiment ravie ! Donc, je ne regrette pas du tout. 

\- Et bien, je suis heureux pour vous deux ! Déclare chaleureusement Cynthia en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Ils la remercient avant de s'échanger un sourire heureux et de la suivre dans la cabine. 

\- Vous êtes alors en couple ? Demande-t-elle par curiosité tandis que l'ascenseur commence à monter. 

Un silence gêné tombe. Les deux hommes s'observent, essayant de trouver la bonne réponse sur le visage de l'autre. 

\- Heu... je... hésite le blond avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi répondre. 

Venant à son secours, le brun explique qu'ils n'ont pas parler de leur statut pour le moment. La blonde sourit et avant de quitter l'ascenseur, arrivée à l'étage voulu, leur conseille de le faire maintenant. 

\- A plus tard, Brian, Justin, lance-t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas élégant et rapide vers le département de ressources humaines. 

De nouveau seuls, les deux hommes restent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au quatrième étage, là où est situé le département d'art. Mais avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Brian appuie sur un des boutons pour les bloquer. 

\- Elle a raison. Nous devons parler de cela, marmonne le brun d'un ton peu confiant ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre. 

Il faut dire que cela ne lui étais jamais arrivé de parler de cela. Avant de voir Justin, il ne se doutait même pas qu'un jour il puisse avoir une telle discussion. Le blond hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il est d'accord avec cette idée. Cependant, tout comme Brian, l'occasion d'une telle discussion ne s'est encore jamais présenté devant lui et il ne sait pas non plus par où commencer. 

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent dans un silence pesant, chacun attendant que l'autre se lance. Au final, après une longue inspiration, c'est le plus âgé qui se remet à parler. 

\- Je... heu... Comment dire... Je..., bégaye lamentablement l'homme n'étant pas sûr de comment il doit formuler ses pensées. 

Face aux hésitations du brun et à son regard plus que fuyant, le sourire du blond disparaît lentement. Néanmoins, cela le pousse à prendre son courage à deux mains et coupe la parole à Brian toujours en train de baragouiner des sons peu compréhensibles. 

\- Bri, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prêt à nous donner le nom de couple ou de me voir comme un petit ami. Je sais que tu crois en nous et cela me suffit, assure doucement Justin sentant quand même son cœur se serrer à ses paroles. Comme je te l'ai dit plutôt, je suis prêt à te donner le temps dont tu as besoin pour te faire à cette idée et...

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, s'empresse de déclarer Brian interrompant vivement le blondinet comprenant que ce dernier est en train de se faire un mauvais film. Au contraire, je... mmm... je...

\- Tu ? Tu quoi ? Demande le blond en penchant la tête, le regard remplit d'incompréhension ne voyant pas où le brun veut en venir. 

\- Je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord que tu sois mon petit ami, souffle d'une seule traite le brun baissant la tête vers le sol n'osant pas affronter le blondinet ayant peur de se prendre un râteau. 

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? En couple ? Interroge le plus jeune n'arrivant pas en croire ses oreilles, une lueur d'espoir réchauffant son coeur. 

\- Oui, marmonne le brun embarrassé par toute la scène. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais...

\- Oui ! J'accepte ! Je veux être avec toi, s'écrie le blond coupant le brun, le regard brillant de bonheur. 

Alors que le cerveau du brun commence à comprendre la bonne nouvelle, un poids atterrit violemment contre sa poitrine le plaquant contre la paroi. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie le blond s'est jeté sur le plus âgé pour le câliner. 

Le brun sourit et referme ses bras autour du petit corps chaud posant sa tête sur la petite tête d'ange comme il l'a déjà fait plutôt au restaurant. C'est dans un silence détendu que le nouveau couple profite de l'étreinte. 

Humant le parfum sucrée du blondinet, Brian réalise qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien et apaisé que maintenant. Il remercie les cieux de lui avoir permis de rencontrer Justin et aussi, d'avoir fait en sorte que la veille qu'il ait enfin ouvert les yeux face aux relations malsaines qu'il entretenait avec Lindsay, Mélanie et surtout Michael. 

Il sait très bien que s'il avait rencontrer Justin plutôt même un jour avant, il n'aurait jamais osé même penser à accepter de discuter avec lui. Pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à un adolescent quand il a tout les pédés de Liberty Avenue à ses pieds ? Dire qu'il aurait pu repousser la meilleure chose dans sa vie. Même si cela fait que quelques heures qu'il connait Justin, il sait que grâce à lui, son existence va prendre un réel sens. 

Au bout d'un moment, naturellement les deux êtres se séparent doucement. Chacun souriant à s'en faire mal aux joues tant ils sont heureux de la tournure des événements. 

\- Il faudrait qu'on libère l'ascenseur, chuchote un peu tristement le brun n'étant pas très motivé à retourner au travail et d'abandonner Justin. Tu es prêt ? On va visiter le département d'art.

\- Oui, Bri, sourit brillamment le blondinet se préparant à quitter le cocon que forme l'ascenseur. 

Le brun débloque alors l'appareil qui ouvre ses portes les laissant sortir. Devant se montrer professionnel face à son personnel, le brun se retient de tenir le blond par la taille. A la place, il pose sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le guider à travers l'immense espace ouvert. 

Le brun se met à marcher tout en expliquant les raisons d'un tel agencement et le blond suit le pas en l'écoutant un peu distraitement, ce qui le voit l'intéressant plus. La pièce est découpé en plusieurs grands pôles parfaitement définie d'après ce que le blond peut observer. 

A droite de l'ascenseur, un espace de plusieurs mètres carrés, protégé par de petites parois blanches amovibles, a été créé. Le blond devine facilement que des bureaux sûrement tous équipés d'ordinateur à la pointe de la technologie s'y trouvent, séparés des uns des autres par de fines cloisons séparés créant de petites niches de travail. Certains font face à la grande baie vitrée qui permet aux rayons du soleil d'illuminer la pièce, d'autres sont tournés face à la salle bien que les panneaux, empêchent les employés de voir ce qui se passe devant eux. 

D'ailleurs au bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'est ouvert, quelques uns plus curieux que les autres employés se sont levés pour voir qui est arrivé, ce qui fait que le blond peut voir dépasser quelques têtes par-ci et par-là. Brian leur fait signe de la main et ils lui répondent par un sourire nerveux. 

Quand le grand patron descend à leur étage, c'est souvent très mauvais signe pour eux. En effet, les seuls fois où il apparaît hors de ses visites prévues par le calendrier de travail, cela signifie que leur travail n'a pas satisfait Brian et qu'il vient mettre les choses au point. 

Par chance pour leurs oreilles, vu le nombre de fois où il vient les voir étant extrêmement exigeant, ce dernier ne crie presque jamais. Il se trouve que Brian n'est pas du genre à hurler à tout va, s'excitant sur tout le monde, le visage rouge de colère même si parfois ses employés préféreraient. Une bonne engueulade est parfois moins effrayante et stressante que des remontrances glacées à faire pleurer la reine blanche de honte. 

Le brun a l'habitude de pointer les défauts de leur travail avec honnêteté et franchise sans prendre de gants, ce qui est souvent douloureusement gênant pour le concerné. Pour en rajouter une couche devant ses moments de colères froides, il se sert d'un ton effroyablement calme et tranchant provoquant en eux des frissons d'inquiétudes et de malaise ayant l'impression qu'ils vont se transformer en bonshommes de neige. 

Le blond sourit aux employés derrière les panneaux qui sont soulagés de s'apercevoir que Brian est juste venu pour faire visiter les locaux. Ils se rassoient alors et se remettent au travail, se demandant toutefois mentalement qui peut bien être le jeune homme blond. 

Ils n'attendent pas longtemps car en bon hôte, Brian conduit son invité à venir voir les petits boxes et présenter ses employés. Justin est émerveillé en voyant les scanners dernier cri et les écrans tactiles. Le brun est ravi de s'apercevoir que son petit ami est impressionné par les équipements derniers cris qu'il a acheté pour son entreprise.

\- Si tu veux, je demanderais à l'un d'eux de te présenter nos logiciels de graphismes, propose-t-il à Justin sachant que cela va sûrement faire plaisir au blondinet. 

\- C'est vrai ? Ça serait génial ! S'exclame le blond en essayant de garder son ton le plus bas possible pour éviter de trop déranger les travailleurs. 

\- Oui, sourit l'homme ne faisant pas attention à ses collaborateurs qui tentent de les observer le plus discrètement possible. A la fin de la visite, on reviendra ici et je te laisserais-là jusqu'à ce que tu veuille t'en aller, si tu veux.

\- D'accord ! Ce serait génial ! Accepte le blondinet gardant son sourire éblouissant.

\- Bon, viens, je vais te présenter à ses curieux qui pensent que je ne remarque pas qu'ils nous épient, déclare le brun, motivant tous les curieux à se replonger immédiatement dans leur travail. 

Ils s'arrêtent à chaque boxe et Justin est surpris de s'apercevoir que Brian interpelle chacune des personnes par leur prénom. Il est rare que les grands patrons connaissent autres que le nom de leurs directeurs et de leurs secrétaires. Cela donne un côté encore plus humain au brun, ce qui fait encore plus succomber le blond. 

Son grand-père et son père sont de la même trempe. Même s'ils vivent au sommet de la pyramide, ils descendent souvent de leur trône pour aller voir comment se porte le petit peuple. C'est vrai qu'ils ne connaissent pas tous leurs employés, le nombre s'élevant à plusieurs dizaines de milliers avec tous les magasins, les usines qu'ils possèdent mais ils connaissent tout ceux qui travaillent au siège soit, près de cinq cents personnes. Bon, il faut dire que dans la famille, ils ont la chance d'être très physionomiste accompagné d'une excellente mémoire des prénoms, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde malheureusement. 

Après avoir échanger quelques paroles avec chacune des personnes assises derrières un bureau, les deux hommes se remettent à parcourir l'immense salle en continuant d'aller tout droit où se trouve plusieurs tables rondes entourées de fauteuils recouvert d'un tissu bleu foncé. Quatre personnes s'y trouvent, chacun installé à une table différente.

Justin s'aperçoit qu'ils sont penchés soit au-dessus de grandes feuilles blanches ou soit au dessus de carnets de dessins qui lui rappelle ceux qu'il utilise, stylos à la main, concentrés. Des pots remplies de stylos, de feutres et de crayons sont posés devant eux. Il devine qu'ils sont en train d'esquisser de futurs publicités. 

Contre le mur derrière les tables, des étagères en métal ont été montés. Quelques-unes sont chargées de fournitures de dessins tel que des pinceaux, des pots de peinture, des boîtes de fusain ou encore des carnets de croquis ainsi que des crayons de couleurs et des feutres parmi d'autres choses. Le tout est rangé avec grand soin, rien ne dépassant démontrant que les employés prennent vraiment soin du matériel mis à disposition par la société. sont rangés avec grand soin. Les dernières planches de métalliques sont remplis de livres et de magazines. Justin suppose qu'ils traitent de la publicité, du design et de l'art en général.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si on évite de les déranger ? Demande Brian sachant qu'un artiste perturbé peut très vite perdre son idée et malheureusement, jamais la retrouvée. 

Le blond, adepte du dessin et de la peinture comprend très bien pourquoi l'homme pose cette question et accepte sans se plaindre de passer ses présentations. Ils se remettent à marcher jusqu'au fond de la pièce qui s'ouvre sur un couloir. Deux portes en verres se trouvent du côté droit tandis que trois portes cette fois-ci peinte gris clairs se trouvent de l'autre côté. Au fond une porte coupe-feu cache les escaliers de secours. 

Ils s'engagent dans le corridor et rentre dans la première pièce à leur droite. C'est une salle dédiée aux montages vidéo et audio. Il y a tous les appareils nécessaires pour créer des bandes sons et des publicités pour la télévision fantastiques. 

\- Presque tout le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont des zones de tournage ou des studios photos. Cela nous permet de faire des essais à des coûts plus bas que si nous devons sous-traiter avec une autre entreprise, explique Brian avec fierté. En outre, cela nous évite d'avoir trop de problème au niveau des délais et de la qualité du produit comme nous pouvons contrôler chaque publicité, de l'idée au tournage. 

\- C'est incroyable ! Comment t'es venu l'idée de toutes ses installations ? Demande le blond ébahit. 

Il comprend comment l'agence à réussi à créer pour les sociétés d'électroniques de sa famille des publicités de tels qualités. 

\- Dans mon ancienne agence, nous avions souvent des problèmes par rapport à des studios de tournages avec qui on travaillait. Cela nous a assez souvent coûté plusieurs contrats très juteux. De nombreux publicistes ont tenté de convaincre d'abord Gardner, notre premier directeur et puis, Vance, celui qui a repris l'agence, de corriger ce problème, raconte Brian en grimaçant en repensant à tous ces clients perdus à cause de l'entêtement des deux hommes. Mais étant de la vieille génération et ayant peu de connaissance avec les nouvelles technologies, ils ont tout deux refusés de prendre le risque d'acheter de tels installations et ont toujours préférés laissés se travaillent à d'autres entreprises. 

Le blond grimace à cette histoire se demandant si les anciens patrons de Brian voulaient vraiment que leur agence réussisse. Il ne faut pas avoir fait HEC pour comprendre que cette préférence de choisir de faire sous-traiter le travail que de le faire par soi-même est une perte importante de temps et d'argent, donc de compétitivité. 

\- Au fil du temps et à force de me prendre la tête avec les studios de tournage pour des broutilles, il m'est rapidement paru évident que si j'ouvrais un jour mon agence, j'installerais tout le nécessaire pour tourner mes propres publicités, continue le brun se rappelant des nombreuses crises qu'il a dû piquer et des heures qu'il a dû passer au téléphone pour parfois obtenir des résultats tout juste bon pour la poubelle. 

\- Et un jour, tu as eu l'occasion d'ouvrir Kinnetik. Comme tu n'as pas oublié ces problèmes de sous-traitance, tu as pas hésiter longtemps avant d'installer tout cela, termine le blond finissant la petite histoire. C'est vraiment génial en tout cas ! 

\- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise. J'avoue que c'est l'une de mes plus grande fierté, admet le brun en se remettant à sourire avec satisfaction. Les clients sont toujours impressionnés et ravis d'apprendre que c'est mon agence qui s'occupe de leur projet de A à Z. 

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle, les deux ressortent passant devant la première des portes de gauches. Le brun explique que c'est la chambre noire, la pièce dédié aux développement des pellicules photos. Bien qu'ils l'utilisent de moins en moins, il est toujours intéressant d'en avoir une. 

Ils rentrent dans la pièce suivante. C'est une salle de repos qui a un coin cuisine. La majeure partie de l'espace est prise par du mobilier. Brian ne se moque pas des employés ayant achetés deux grands sofas en cuire rouge paraissant moelleux à souhait accompagnés de quatre fauteuils, une table basse en verre où trône un bonsaï en pleine fleuraison d'une taille honorable qui a du coûter très cher. Le blond replace chaque meuble dans la collection d'une célèbre marque de luxe italienne que sa mère chérie tant. 

Au mur une immense télévision écran plat a été installé, relié à un lecteur DVD. Une petite bibliothèque a été placé à la gauche du téléviseur remplit de quelques DVD, de magazines et de romans. En penchant la tête de côté, le blond parvient à lire quelques titres qu'il reconnaît comme étant des grands classiques de la littérature. 

Dans la partie dédiée à la cuisine, se trouve un grand frigo américain gris métal où un calendrier créer par l'entreprise pour leur client en fin d'année a été aimanté. Sur le plan de travail blanc se trouve, tout près de l'évier une corbeille remplit de fruits : pommes, bananes, kiwis et oranges. 

A une bonne distance de la source d'eau a été installé une machine à café accompagné de ses capsules individuelles, de sachets de sucre ainsi que de tasses et cuillères jetables. Au côté du meilleur ami des travailleurs qu'est la machine à café, deux micro-onde ont été installés. Justin trouve intelligent d'en avoir mis deux, cela évite un trop long temps d'attente surtout lorsqu'on a une pose-déjeuner limitée. 

Au dessus des appareils électroménagers, des placards aux portes peintes en rouge rappelant les canapés ont été placés. Justin est prêt à parier que dedans se trouve des biscuits et autres friandises qui peut combler un creux pour les becs à sucre. Ne voyant pas de poubelle, le blond suppose que cette dernière doit être cachée par l'un des pans en bois se trouvant sous le plan de travail, comme cela se fait souvent. 

Une table rectangulaire entourée de six chaises a été poussé au fond de la pièce près du réfrigérateur permettant en moins de trois pas de s'asseoir après s'être servie. 

\- C'est sympa ici ! Il manquerait plus qu'un babyfoot et quelques jeux vidéos pour que ce soit parfait, déclare Justin après avoir longuement observé tous les coins de la pièce. 

\- C'est dans la salle de repos principale au second que cela se trouve, déclare Brian amusé par la curiosité du jeune homme qui n'arrête pas de se déplacer de droite à gauche pour tout voir. Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais oublié de tels moyens de divertissements quand même ! Si j'ai pensé à installé un studio de tournage, j'ai pensé à tout ! 

\- C'est vrai ? Cela doit être génial de travailler ici ! S'enthousiasme Justin ayant aucun mal à imaginer le bonheur de travailler dans une telle société qui rappelle étrangement celles de sa famille. 

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour garder les meilleurs dessinateurs, graphistes et artistes du coin. Ils ont besoins de s'aérer souvent l'esprit, avoue le brun avec un petit air conspirateur. 

Le blond ne peut qu'être d'accord avec ce que vient de dire son petit ami. Le seul moyen de lui faire oublier l'art pendant un certain temps, c'est soit de manger soit de trouver un excellent divertissement. 

Ils finissent par se diriger vers la dernière porte en verre, la dernière salle à visiter vu que la troisième porte se trouve être des toilettes. C'est une salle de conférence ressemblant fortement à celle où ils se sont rencontrés le matin-même mais d'une taille beaucoup plus humble que celles qui sont au dernier étages 

Ils ne s'attardent pas longtemps dans la pièce rebroussant rapidement chemin. Ils traversent le couloir en sens inverse pour revenir dans l'espace ouvert pour s'intéresser au côté gauche, celui qu'ils n'ont pas encore observé. Trois tables d'une longueur importante sont placées presque bout à bout, d'immense feuilles empilés avec soin dessus pour éviter toute déchirure. Derrière se trouvent deux imprimantes de tailles impressionnantes, quelques ordinateurs et scanners ainsi que de grands tableaux transparents où l'on peut facilement accrocher plusieurs grandes affiches. 

Justin s'étonne de voir si peu de machine à imprimer sachant le nombre d'affiche que le brun doit produire. Il en fait par au directeur de l'agence qui s'empresse de lui expliquer que ceux sont les imprimantes de secours. Presque tout le second étage, mise à part la salle de repos principale, est dédié à l'impression. Et le blond est une fois de plus en admiration devant la prévoyance du brun. 

La visite du département d'art étant terminé, les deux retournent vers les boxes de travaillent. Ils s'arrêtent à deux mètres de la première niche, le brun voulant discuter de quelque chose. 

\- Bon, il est temps que je te laisse-là et que je me remette au travail, soupire Brian se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'ai entendu que ce soir, tes parents ne sont pas là. Si tu veux, tu peux rester jusqu'à la fermeture de l'agence et qu'on aille manger ensemble. Peut-être même aller chez moi, regarder un film ou deux.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesce Justin avec joie, heureux d'avoir de nouveau la possibilité d'un tête à tête avec son petit ami. 

\- Génial, on fait comme ça alors, déclare le brun se remettant à avancer vers les bureaux ouverts. 

Il interpelle un de ses employé prénommé Bill sachant que ce dernier n'est pas sur un projet urgent. Rapidement, il lui demande de montrer comment fonctionne les logiciels de graphismes que l'agence utilise au blondinet, ce que le salarié accepte sans se plaindre. Non seulement personne ne refuse quelque chose au grand patron au contraire, s'il demande de sauter, il est plutôt bien vu de lui demander à quelle hauteur il faut sauter, mais aussi, le jeune homme à l'air sérieux et attentif, prêt à écouter. 

\- Bien, je t'abandonne ici, Justin. N'hésite pas à utiliser la salle de repos de l'étage ou à demander à Bill de te mener à celle du deuxième étage si tu veux faire autre chose. Si tu as besoin de me voir, monte au dernier étage, c'est là où se trouve mon bureau. Je doute que je pourrais t'accueillir immédiatement mais Cynthia sera là pour te faire patienter, prévient le brun tout en réfléchissant s'il n'a pas d'autre chose importante à dire. 

Ne trouvant rien de plus à ajouter, Brian finit par prendre congé, un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir câliner le blond avant de se remettre au travail. Lui qui, avant de rencontrer Justin, détestait les étreintes, n'a eu besoin que de deux moments avec le petit blondinet blotti tout contre lui pour adorer cela. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brian a à peine le temps de poser le pied hors de l'ascenseur que sa secrétaire se précipite vers lui pour lui dire que le directeur du restaurant est en ligne et souhaite lui parler. 

\- Et j'ai reçu le mail concernant le fameux projet de concours. J'ai déjà donner l'ordre à Jimmy et Zack de se pencher sur la question, explique la femme tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau du Brun. Monsieur Brown a appelé pour parler de la prochaine campagne pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Il veut que vous le rappeliez dès que possible. 

\- Très bien Cynthia. Je veux que personne ne me dérange pour les deux prochaines heures à part si...

\- Il y a le feu quelque part, s'amuse la blonde connaissant son patron par cœur. 

\- Exactement et aussi, à part... 

Le brun qui commence à rentrer dans son bureau n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la blonde le coupe. 

\- Si Justin veut te voir. Pas de souci, Brian, déclare-t-elle amusée avant de laisser l'homme pour retourner à son travail. 

Ce dernier referme la porte et s'empresse de gagner son fauteuil. C'est seulement une fois bien installé qu'il décroche le combiné de son téléphone fixe dont un des boutons clignotent pour le prévenir qu'il a un appel en attente. 

\- Allô, Brian Kinney à l'appareil, annonce-t-il pour montrer qu'il est au bout du fil. 

\- Bonjour monsieur Kinney. Je suis Steven Harmon, le directeur du restaurant ''La maison Rouge'', se présente l'autre homme. Monsieur Konan, le maitre d'hôtel m'a informé du comportement effrayant qu'à eu le serveur Will Paulson envers vous et votre compagnon. Je tiens tout d'abord à présenter mes excuses pour ce que vous avez subit dans notre établissement. 

\- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ce qui nous est arrivé, déclare le brun attendant la suite. 

\- Pour montrer la sincérité de mes excuses et pour vous dédommager avec les moyens que nous possédons, nous vous offrons un week-end prolongée au White Cottage, dans le Vermont, l'un des hôtels appartenant à notre groupe, explique-t-il avec sincérité. Bien entendu, les billets d'avion en première classe ainsi que tous les repas sont compris. Je sais bien que cela ne va pas vous faire oublier l'attitude de monsieur Paulson mais j'espère que cela vous permettra de vous changer les idées. 

\- C'est très gentille de votre part. Vous n'êtes pas obligé, déclare le brun comme la politesse l'exige. 

Cependant, il est très heureux d'une telle offre. Il a hâte d'en faire part à Justin et qu'ils en profitent ensemble. Lui qui n'est jamais partie en vacances avec quelqu'un, il a étrangement envie de passer quelques jours seuls avec le blondinet. Il imagine facilement le blond en train de s'enthousiasmer face à la beauté d'un paysage enneigé et cela le fait déjà fondre par avance. 

\- Bien entendu, l'invitation est ouverte, reprend l'autre homme empêchant Brian de continuer à rêver. Vous pourrez l'utiliser quand vous le désirez, il suffira d'appeler le White Cottage au moins trois jours avant et de donner votre nom. 

\- Très bien, estime Brian, enchanté qu'il n'y ai pas de date contraignante. 

La plupart du temps, avec de telles invitations, les gens sont contraint de réserver qu'à certaines périodes souvent hors vacances scolaires et hors jours fériés. En effet, ce sont pendant ces congés-là que les hôtels font le plus de bénéfice. Chaque chambre est donc importante pour pouvoir la réserver pour des gens qui vont payer le prix fort étant en haute saison. 

\- Par rapport à monsieur Paulson, je vous informe qu'il a déjà été licencié pour comportement et proposition déplacée envers des clients. Il a été escorté hors de notre établissement juste avant que je ne vous appelle, raconte Harmon. 

\- Excellente nouvelle ! S'exclame Brian. Je suis ravie que la parole du maitre d'hôtel a été respecté. Je ne manquerais pas à parler de votre efficacité et des compétences de vos cuisiniers autour de moi. 

L'homme est plus qu'heureux d'entendre cela. Il a réussi à éviter la catastrophe. Son client va continuer à venir diner dans son établissement et ne lui fera pas de mauvaise publicité. Cette réflexion lui fait penser à autre chose, son esprit de directeur reprenant le dessus. 

\- Je vous remercie que vous continuez à nous accorder votre confiance. En parlant de cela, une remarque faite par monsieur Konan me revient. Vous êtes bien directeur d'une agence de publicité, non ? 

\- Tout à fait. Je possède l'agence Kinnetik, répond Brian sentant qu'il peut gagner un nouveau compte. 

L'autre homme ne perd pas de temps à tourner autour du pot, posant des questions sur ce que l'entreprise de Brian pourrait faire pour tout d'abord la Maison rouge, mais aussi pour les autres restaurants et hôtels que le groupe financier pour lequel il travaille possède. 

La discussion devenue professionnelle dure plus d'une bonne heure avant que Brian finisse par raccrocher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sent qu'il vient de décrocher un nouveau compte assez juteux. Steve Harmon s'est montré très enthousiasme avec les ébauches d'idées qu'il lui a présenté à l'oral. 

D'ailleurs, dans moins de deux semaines, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous afin que Brian puisse présenter des esquisses de publicité se basant sur ce dont ils ont parlé. Si cela plait à Steve et ses associés, ces derniers vont signer pour au minimum deux ans avec son agence lui faisant gagner quelques millions de dollars. Certes, ils sont loin d'être un groupe financier aussi important que Taylor & Candles qui pèse plusieurs milliards mais ils se défendent bien outre que tout client est bon à prendre. 

Immédiatement après avoir raccrocher, Brian s'empresse de composer le numéro personnel de Léo Brown impatient de savoir ce qu'il désir exactement commençant déjà par avoir deux ou trois idées intéressantes pour des publicités en rapport avec Noël et autres. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelques étages plus bas, Justin découvre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme toutes les options que propose le logiciel qu'utilise les publicistes de l'agence. Il fait des superpositions d'images, change les couleurs, retouche les ombres, écrit un slogan, change de police, de taille et de tons. A ses côtés, Bill le regarde faire sans rien dire, impressionné par la capacité du blondinet à manier aussi rapidement et aussi bien le logiciel. 

Il n'a pas eu besoin de donner de longues et complexes explications ou de se perdre dans des schémas et des démonstrations pour une fois. En cinq minutes, l'adolescent lui a demandé de pouvoir prendre les commandes et d'instinct, s'est mis à se servir de son ordinateur comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

Il y a autre chose que Bill admire chez l'adolescent : son sens artistique. Le concept qu'il est en train de créer devant lui est juste prenant : élégant avec une touche de sexy et d'humour avec une pointe sombre qui attire le regard, le genre qui plait au grand patron et que les gens se souviennent inconsciemment grâce à des éléments de la vie courante. 

Alors que l'employé continue à observer l'adolescent et s'inquiète à chaque fois que ce dernier utilise la souris, de peur qu'une modification non réfléchie n'alourdisse le travail, il se rend compte que chaque changement fait par le blond rajoute non seulement du cachet à l'oeuvre mais le sublime. 

Plus les minutes passent, plus le publiciste est persuadé que le blondinet a un don pour la publicité et le marketing. Il sait très bien que beaucoup de professionnels n'oseraient jamais ce qu'ose l'adolescent. Ce dernier a une audace folle et une fraîcheur fascinante qu'il n'a encore jamais vue chez une personne non-initié, et même chez la majorité des personnes de ce milieu. 

\- Tu ne voudrais pas devenir publiciste plus tard ? Finit-il par demander pendant que l'adolescent sauvegarde son travail pour pouvoir le montrer à Brian. 

Il est fier de ce qu'il vient de créer et veux savoir ce qu'en pense le brun. En outre, il tient à montrer qu'il a bien écouter Bill et qu'il ne l'a pas dérangé pour rien. 

\- Heu... Non, pas vraiment. Je veux devenir un artiste peintre, annonce-t-il avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants de détermination. Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu montre un vrai talent pour le métier ! Ce que tu viens de créer en si peu de temps est juste incroyable ! S'extasie son interlocuteur. La plupart des graphistes que je connaisse ne pourront jamais arriver à ce point et les quelques rares qui y parviennent ont besoin de beaucoup plus de temps et de critiques pour parvenir à cela. 

Le concerné rougit face à ce compliment et le remercie timidement avant de lui poser une question. 

\- Par curiosité pourquoi as-tu choisir d'être publiciste ? 

\- Bonne question ! Laisse-t-il échapper en se grattant la tête ne sachant quoi dire. 

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a décider de faire ce métier. En y réfléchissant, c'est un peu par hasard et surtout pour une fille qu'il s'est retrouvé à suivre des cours de graphisme, de marketing et de communication. En effet, en dernière année de lycée, il sortait avec une fille qui allait étudier cela à l'université. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas séparer, il a décidé de prendre les mêmes études qu'elle. Ce qui est triste dans cette histoire et que sa relation n'a pas tenu pendant les vacances d'été. 

\- Tu n'a jamais regretté d'avoir pris cette décision ? 

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'avoue que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des bons professeurs qui ont su transmettre leur passion pour ce qu'ils enseignaient, raconte l'homme en souriant en repensant à certains de ses enseignants. Donc, même si au départ, ce n'est pas mon sujet de prédilection, je me suis très vite pris de passion pour la publicité. 

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui change le plus entre le lycée et les études supérieures : la passion, suppose le blond en soupirant. Au lycée, la majorité des profs donnent l'impression qu'ils ont plus envie d'être partout ailleurs qu'en classe. C'est comme s'ils n'aiment pas la matière qu'ils enseignent ou qu'ils n'apprécient pas les élèves. 

Voyant que son interlocuteur va pour l'interrompre, il se dépêche de terminer ses explications. 

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas la vie facile dans les trois quarts des établissements avec des jeunes qui peuvent se montrer irrespectueux au possible voir violent, des manques de moyens, etc., admet le blond. Mais par exemple, dans mon établissement, qui est privé, où les professeurs sont grassement payés, très peu s'intéressent vraiment aux élèves. 

\- C'est sur que beaucoup perdent la flamme au fil du temps et ce n'est pas l'administration qui va la rallumer malheureusement, confirme Bill en grimaçant tristement. 

Il n'est pas étonnant qu'une partie des jeunes ne continuent pas les études après le lycée outre le coût outrageusement élevé de l'université. Ils n'ont aucune passion pour les études, au contraire, la plupart d'entre eux en ont été complètement et à jamais dégoûté. 

Il ne faut pas plus que cela pour que les deux garçons entament une longue discussion sur les études, l'économie et la politique. Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne voient pas l'heure tourner et ils sursautent lorsqu'un autre employé les interpelle pour les prévenir que c'est le moment de la pause café soit le quart d'heure le plus important de l'après-midi pour un salarié. Cela permet de quitter pour une dizaine de minutes ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et donc, de se changer les idées, de se revigorer un peu et de se réveiller, et pour les fumeurs d'aller fumer une cigarette ou plus. 

Bill et Justin se lèvent alors et ils suivent le reste du personnel en pause dans la cuisine. Un par un, ils se font couler un bon café avec la machine dernier cri et presque tous, prennent un truc à grignoter pour l'accompagner. C'est sans trop de difficulté que le blond se met à discuter avec le groupe. Il faut dire que Bill a bien aidé en vantant le travail que le jeune homme a fait. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans son bureau, loin de pouvoir profiter d'une pause café, Brian est en pleine discussion avec son banquier. Ce dernier n'arrive pas à croire le montant du chèque que Ted est venu lui apporter en main propre en début d'après-midi. Il a besoin de tout les justificatifs possible et imaginable pour valider l'arrivée d'une telle somme. Il serait ennuyeux que le Fisc leur tombe dessus. Outre que le banquier veut être certain que le directeur de Kinnetik soit bien au courant d'un tel apport financier. 

Dans son métier, il a déjà vue beaucoup de tentative de fraude, d'escroquerie et de mensonge tout comme, il connait plusieurs banquiers et quelques clients derrière des barreaux pour des crimes en col blanc. Ne voulant pas perdre sa place ou de finir en prison, il tente le plus possible de connaître les sources d'argent qui viennent dans les comptes de ses clients. 

\- Donc, vous m'assurez qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur sur le montant. C'est bien un chèque de vingt-sept millions de dollars que je dois encaisser ? Demande-t-il une dernière fois. 

Ce n'est pas le plus gros chèque que le financier ait eu entre ses mains, mais c'est la première fois qu'un tel montant soit destiné pour une société qui n'a même pas encore fêter sa première année d'existence. Il est vrai que l'entreprise n'a que neuf petits mois d'existence. 

Il est heureux d'avoir accepter l'agence Kinnetik tout comme Brian Kinney et la plupart de ses employés hauts placés comme ses clients. Grâce au développement intense et rapide de l'entreprise, et donc, des profits et des bénéfices, il sent qu'il va avoir de gros bonus en fin de chaque mois. 

\- Oui, c'est bien cela, affirme le brun, triant quelques papiers en face de lui. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de faxer l'accord de payement que Taylor's Electronic a fourni avec le chèque pour que vous puissiez le mettre dans le dossier de l'agence. Au moins, vous aurez la preuve que le groupe Taylor & Candles est au courant de cet encaissement. 

\- Très bonne idée. Je serais sûr que si le Fisc met un jour le nez dans vos comptes, il ne trouvera pas d'irrégularité, déclare l'homme au bout du fil. 

\- J'espère bien qu'ils ne trouverons jamais rien ! S'exclame-t-il. Je paye bien assez le département des finances pour qu'ils n'aient pas envie de me voler ! Outre, même si mon directeur comptable, Théodore est un grand ami, cela ne m'empêche pas que tout les jours je vois avec lui tout le travail qu'il a fait, dossier en main. 

\- La confiance n'exclue pas le contrôle, elle s'en nourrit comme on le dit si souvent ! Déclare le banquier comprenant ce que l'homme explique. 

\- Tout à fait, acquiesce Brian en accord avec l'expression courante. 

Les deux hommes continuent pendant un petit quart d'heure à discuter d'affaire avant que le banquier ne doive raccrocher. Sans attendre, le brun appuie sur l'interphone de son bureau et appelle son directeur des finances. Il lui demande de venir le rejoindre avec le dossier Taylor's Electronic pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper ensemble des papiers à envoyer à la banque. 

Ce dernier accepte et ne tarde pas à frapper à la porte du grand patron qui le fait entrer. Ensemble, ils vont s'installer sur l'un des trois sofas disposés pour former un coin détente et casser le style austère du reste de la grande pièce en apportant des matières et des formes plus douces et arrondis. 

Théodore dépose le porte dossier sur la table basse en verre et laque, poussant un peu l'imposant vase de cristal remplit d'un bouquet de fleur exotique assez monochrome pour faire de la place. Il l'ouvre et en sort une pile de feuille.

\- Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Green à besoin exactement ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Brian qui est avachi à ses côtés. 

Le brun lui résume sa conversation avec le banquier. A la fin de sa déclaration, son interlocuteur s'empresse de sortir du lot les documents voulus et les donne à Brian. Celui-ci se lève est va ouvrir sa porte pour appeler Cynthia. 

La blonde n'est guère surprise de cette apparition. Il faut dire qu'elle a vu Théodore venir dans le bureau de son patron avec des documents à la main. Or, presque à chacune de ses réunions privées, elle est demandée pour effectuer une tâche quelconque. 

Bien entendu, cette fois-là ne déroge pas à la règle puisque Brian lui donne les feuilles que son chef comptable lui a passé pour qu'elle les envoye par fax à son banquier. Sans attendre, elle retourne derrière son bureau pour faire son travail tandis que son patron retourne dans sa pièce. 

Tranquillement, il va récupérer une bouteille d'eau de son réfrigérateur plus ou moins caché dans l'un des meubles près des canapés. Il en propose une à son ami qui refuse et retourne se poser à ses côtés. 

\- J'ai vu Mel à midi, lance soudainement Brian brisant le silence reposant qui s'est installé. 

Théodore le regarde surpris et un peu inquiet. 

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Connaissant le caractère de feu de la femme et la froideur glaciale que peut avoir le brun, il est certain que cela n'a pas du être beau à regarder. 

\- Comme tu l'imagines, soupire le concerné. Elle a fait un scandale au beau milieu du restaurant m'accusant de tous les crimes du monde comme à son habitude. 

\- Aïe, dur ! Cela n'a pas du être très drôle, surtout pour Justin, grimace Théodore. Comment a-t-il réagit le pauvre ? 

Le brun le regarde un peu surpris. Il se demande mentalement comment ce dernier a su qu'il est aller dîner avec le jeune homme. Il ne met pas longtemps avant de penser à Cynthia. Les deux ont l'habitude de manger ensemble quand il n'est pas avec eux. 

\- Étonnement bien. Il m'a défendu ! Tu imagine ! Il a pris m'a défense et à réussi à refermer le clapet de Mel, raconte le brun, de l'incrédulité transparaissant dans la voix. 

Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se lève pour lui. Il est encore assez incroyable que le blondinet, qui semble si innocent, candide et doux puisse s'énerver et parler avec tant de conviction et de confiance face à un adulte. 

En face de lui, Théodore sent ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites. Lui aussi a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer le petit blondinet tout rougissant et timide du matin se lever face à l'ours que peut-être Mélanie. C'est toujours quand il n'est pas-là que les meilleurs choses se passent. Il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de la femme face à cet adolescent. 

Il s'empresse alors de demander plus de détails à Brian voulant savoir s'il doit se cacher la prochaine fois qu'il la rencontre. C'est avec un grand plaisir mêlé encore à de la surprise qu'il raconte le déroulement de la scène. 

Lorsqu'il termine l'histoire, son comptable se retient un sifflement d'admiration face au comportement protecteur qu'à fait preuve Justin. 

\- Et bien, il semble être un garçon incroyable ! 

\- Il l'est... vraiment ! Il est très cultivé, mignon et surtout, malgré mon passé et la différence d'âge, il me donne ma chance, avoue le brun ayant encore du mal à croire à tout cela. 

\- C'est vrai ? Raconte moi tout, s'il-te-plait ? Supplie l'homme suspendu aux lèvres de son ami. 

A sa grande surprise ce dernier s'exécute sans rechigner. Normalement, il aurait au moins protester pour la forme. Il se demande un instant s'il n'est pas encore endormi et qu'il est en train de rêver de tout cela. 

Loin de se soucier du tourment qui touche son ami, Brian commence à résumer toute l'histoire. Il évoque aussi le problème avec le terrifiant serveur, ce qui inquiète immédiatement Théodore mais qui se garde bien d'interrompre son ami. Il se doute que s'il le coupe, jamais il n'entendra la suite. 

Lorsque le brun a terminé, son directeur comptable est lui aussi incrédule face à la personnalité de Justin. Il comprend pourquoi Brian paraît si perturbé et en même temps si heureux. Lui aussi se sentirait comme Brian si un jeune homme tel que le blondinet s'intéresserait à lui.

Malheureusement, il se doute qu'un jour cela soit le cas vu qu'il n'a pas les atouts physique du brun. Mais bon, cela ne le dérange pas au contraire. Il ne saurait de toute façon comment gérer le fait d'être avec quelqu'un beaucoup plus jeune que lui surtout au lit. Malgré tout, le sexe est un point important dans la vie de tout homme gay et il sait qu'il n'a pas l'endurance nécessaire pour tenir face à un jeune débordant d'énergie. 

De ce point de vu, il est certain que Brian est l'homme parfait pour les jeunes. D'après ce que Théodore a pu constater après tant d'années passé auprès du brun, l'endurance de l'homme est juste exceptionnelle. Il peut baiser toute la nuit sans montrer le moindre signe d'épuisement, en se donnant corps et âme avec passion et force. 

Maintenant qu'il y pense, pas étonnant que ce dernier enchaîne les amants et les baises. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient supporter d'être enculé aussi sauvagement plus d'une fois par nuit, alors chaque nuit... Il espère que Justin aura la même endurance au lit ou que Brian accepte d'oublier un peu le sexe, au moins assez pour laisser le cul du blondinet se reposer sinon l'homme risque de devenir le Diable sur terre par manque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le moment. Les prochains chapitres vont être plus mouvementées, promis !   
> A la semaine prochaine pour le septième chapitre :3


	7. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !   
> Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de les lire. 
> 
> Comme promis, voici le septième chapitre, beaucoup plus mouvementé que son précédent.   
> J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez:)   
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Une avancée et un déchainement 

En début de soirée, Brian quitte son bureau s'étonnant que Justin ne soit pas venu le voir de l'après-midi. Il s'attendait que le blondinet vienne le trouver commençant à s'ennuyer. Il salut sa secrétaire et lui demande si elle ne saurait pas où se trouve son petit ami. Cette dernière répond par la négative mais suppose qu'il doit encore être avec l'équipe graphique. 

\- Sûrement, admet le brun. Je vais aller vérifier. 

\- D'accord Brian. Dès que tu l'auras trouvé, vas-tu partir ? Demande-t-elle ayant quelques papiers à lui donner avant qu'il ne s'en aille. 

\- Tout à fait. Nous allons chez moi comme ses parents ne sont pas là, déclare Brian. Pourquoi ? 

\- Il y a deux, trois choses que tu dois vérifier et signer. Le premier est par rapport à des achats de matériels. Le deuxième concerne le dossier Pizza Bella. Est-ce que tu veux que l'on regarde ça maintenant ou tu préfère le faire chez toi ? 

\- Donne-les moi. Je verrais ça ce soir et je les rapporterais demain matin.

La femme lui tend alors deux pochettes qui semblent assez bien remplis. Il les récupère et les range dans sa mallette à côté d'autres dossiers avant de saluer Cynthia et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. 

\- A toi aussi, Brian. Salut Justin de ma part, dit-elle en souriant. 

\- J'y penserais, sourit le brun avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre aux ascenseurs. 

Il retrouve Théodore qui s'apprête lui aussi à partir. Ils rentrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur et son ami lui demande s'il descend bien au rez-de-chaussée. Il est un peu surpris lorsque celui-ci lui répond qu'il se rend au quatrième mais ne fait pas de commentaire se contentant d'appuyer sur le bouton qu'il faut. 

\- Je suppose que ce soir, on ne te verras pas au Babylone, lance le directeur financier en regardant son patron. 

\- Venir pour risquer de tomber sur Michael ? Sans façon, déclare Brian en grimaçant, imaginant facilement la réaction de l'autre homme. Je le verrais bien assez tôt... Malheureusement. 

\- Ça, c'est sûr, accorde Théodore. C'est déjà étonnant que Debbie ou lui n'aient pas essayé de rentrer dans l'agence pour te parler.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire pour m'engueuler ou pleurnicher ? Soupire le brun en bloquant l'ascenseur arrivé à son étage pour continuer un peu à discuter avec son comptable. Mais j'admets qu'il est étrange qu'aucun ne soit venu ici. Peut-être que Mélanie leur a dit ce qui s'est passé à midi et qu'ils sont en train de préparer un plan pour me prendre au piège dans un endroit où ils savent que la sécurité ne pourra pas les virer. 

\- C'est vrai que Mélanie a dû empêcher tout le monde de venir taper le scandale à l'agence mais par pas bonté de sa part. Elle sait très bien qu'ils risquent de finir dans une cellule s'ils viennent ici pour intrusion. Elle se doute bien que Cynthia n'hésiterait pas à appeler les flics les chercher si tu ne le fais pas, affirme l'autre homme. Elle déteste Lindsay et Michael ! 

\- Oh oui, elle en est bien capable ! sourit Brian en pensant à la belle blonde qui est son bras droit depuis une éternité. Elle a toujours gardé mes arrières et c'est pour cela que je l'aime bien... outre qu'elle semble lire dans mes pensées devançant quasiment toujours mes demandes.

Il s'arrête un instant et laisse échapper un soupir de désespoir. 

\- Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas chez moi ce soir prête à appeler de l'aide si le trio m'attend devant ma porte, se plaint-il légèrement, l'idée lui traversant l'esprit. 

\- Alors ne rentre pas chez toi, déclare son ami avec un petit sourire. 

\- Et tu veux que j'aille où ? A l'hôtel peut-être ? Non, il est hors de question que je les laisse me virer de chez moi. S'ils m'attendent sur le palier, je n'hésiterais pas à appeler les flics pour les faire déguerpir, dit-il d'un ton ferme et confiant.

Théodore est heureux et un peu soulager d'entendre cela, il est désormais persuadé que le brun ne va plus se laisser marcher dessus par le groupe. Soudainement, il frôle la crise cardiaque en voyant Brian blêmir rapidement et sans raison apparente. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande-t-il avec inquiétude, sa main déjà dans sa poche prêt à dégainer son portable pour appeler des secours.

\- Justin, souffle le brun, la panique dans le regard. 

\- Justin ? Répète alors Théodore d'une voix où s'entend toute son incompréhension. Pourquoi Justin ? 

\- Oui, Justin. Lui et moi avions prévu de passer la soirée chez moi comme ses parents ne sont pas là, résume-t-il toujours aussi déconfit.. Or, maintenant que j'y pense il y a de forte probabilité que l'on soit une nouvelle fois dérangée et pas par n'importe qui, par Michael en plus ! 

\- Aïe ! Ce n'est, pas cool, pas cool du tout même, acquiesce le comptable avec une grimace désolée. Au pire, propose lui d'aller au restaurant puis au cinéma, cela lui fera certainement plaisir et cela t'éviteras de tomber dans un traquenard. 

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il risque de croire que je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer mon loft... 

\- Regarde ça avec lui, conseille-t-il amicalement. Explique lui ce qui arrive et pourquoi tu voudrais changer vos plans. Je suis sûr qu'il va comprendre. En plus, il va constater que tu fais des efforts et que tu essaye de l'impliquer dans tes décisions, cela lui prouvera que tu veux vraiment que cela fonctionne.

Le brun reste un instant silencieux, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la solution donnée par son ami. Il finit par déclarer qu'il va suivre sa recommandation. Ils discutent encore une minute ou deux avant que Brian ne quitte l'ascenseur pour essayer de retrouver son petit ami. 

Il sourit en pensant à ce mot, son cœur se réchauffant. Même si tout va très vite, peut-être un peu trop pour lui qui n'a jamais eu de copain et qui ne pense à s'installer que depuis hier, il ne le regrette pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent heureux, vraiment heureux, le cœur léger et l'âme en paix. 

En se retrouvant au quatrième, il est surpris d'entendre un brouhaha du côté de la zone des bureaux. Se demandant ce qui est en train d'arriver, il s'empresse de faire le tour pour essayer de trouver ses employés, Justin et surtout la raison du boucan. 

A sa grande surprise, tout le monde est réuni autour de l'espace de travail de Bill, soit assis sur une chaise soit debout à regarder l'écran et celui qui est en train de travailler dessus. Brian est fortement étonné de remarquer que c'est Justin qui est installé devant l'ordinateur. 

Il s'approche alors discrètement pour observer ce que son blondinet est en train de faire. Certains de ses salariés l'aperçoivent et vont pour se remettre au travail lorsqu'il leur fait signe de ne pas bouger. Il ne veut pas déranger le groupe pour le moment. Ces derniers rouges d'avoir été surpris en pleine pause au lieu de travailler obéissent et restent immobiles ne désirant pas énerver encore plus leur patron. 

Lorsqu'il est assez bien placé pour voir ce qui est à l'écran, Brian lève les yeux et... reste bouche bée. Justin a oeuvré sur le logo de l'entreprise et l'a entièrement remanié. Les changements qu'il a effectué permettent non seulement de mettre en valeur « Kinnetik » mais lui donne aussi vie. 

Personne ne peut rester indifférent face à un tel logo tout comme personne ne peut passer devant sans le voir. Le travail attire l'oeil et hypnotise par ses couleurs vibrantes et tendances. La police, la taille et le fond choisi font que les mots « dynamique » et « énergique » viennent sans attendre résonner dans l'esprit. Il est certain pour le brun que quiconque verrait le logo, serait poussé inconsciemment de faire des recherches sur l'agence tant il est remarquable. 

Inconscient de la présence de son nouveau petit ami, plongé dans son ouvrage, le blond fait encore quelques changements qui peuvent sembler bien mineur comme la augmenter la taille des lettres et renforcer certains ombrages mais qui sont en fait tout à fait remarquable. Puis, après une longue seconde d'observation, Justin heureux de sa création, estimant qu'il a terminé, la sauvegarde. 

\- Voilà le travail ! S'exclame-t-il joyeusement commençant à se retourner. J'espère que cela vous plait ! 

\- Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'il a énormément de talent, déclare Bill en tournant la tête vers l'assemblée un grand sourire sur le visage. 

Il ne met qu'une demie-seconde pour le perdre, remarquant immédiatement que le grand patron les observe, le visage de marbre. Devant son mal être soudain, ses collègues se retournent pour essayer de comprendre son inquiétude. Tous perdent leur sourire et leur enthousiasme en s'apercevant eux aussi de la présence de Brian. 

Ce dernier ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement devant l'effet qu'il provoque chez ses employés. Il n'y a qu'une légère lueur de crainte dans leur regard mais surtout de la gêne et de la honte d'être pris en flagrant délit de relâchement. 

A la vue de son petit-ami, Justin prend un air penaud sachant que c'est de sa faute si ses employés ne sont pas en train de travailler. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser à haute voix, Billy prend la parole. 

\- Je m'excuse vraiment monsieur Kinney. C'est entièrement de ma faute cette situation. C'est moi qui est interpellé tout le monde pour qu'il puisse observer le travail de Justin tellement j'ai été impressionné par ses compétences, explique-t-il d'un ton légèrement nerveux prenant sans arrière pensée et en toute honnêteté ses responsabilités. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences. 

A ses paroles, ses collègues et Justin vont pour protester et le défendre. Il n'a forcé personne à arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour venir regarder le blondinet. Ce sont eux-mêmes qui ont pris la décision de déserter leur poste et d'être rester jusqu'à maintenant à observer l'adolescent. 

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe, le brun perd son air froid pour laisser un sourire étrangement doux sur son visage choquant tous ses collaborateurs. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas du tout l'habitude de le voir aussi calme et heureux. 

\- Il est vrai que je ne suis guère très content que vous ayez tous quitté vos postes surtout en sachant que nous avons quelques dossiers qui commence à être sur le feu. Cependant, je comprend tout à fait votre démarche Billy et la soutient car vous avez tout à fait raison, dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné. Il est intelligent et éclairé de votre part de partager avec vos collaborateurs tous travaux qui puissent aider l'ensemble du groupe et non, de le garder jalousement pour vous. Par conséquence, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous sanctionnerais pas pour cela. Juste, évitez de le faire trop souvent. 

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Kinney ! S'exclame-t-il soulagé de ne pas être plus réprimandé que cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne recommencerais plus. La prochaine fois, j'attendrais une pause. En tout cas, Justin a vraiment un talent et un instinct incroyable pour la publicité. Cela serait un vrai plaisir de travailler avec lui ! 

Le petit blond rougit devant l'enthousiasme de l'autre homme, un peu gêné de s'être autant fait remarquer dans l'agence de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne semble pas se soucier de cela, acquiesçant à cette affirmation avant de convier ses partenaires de bureaux à retourner à leur poste pour ranger leurs affaires et sauvegarder leur travail pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. En moins de deux minutes, il ne reste plus que Billy, Justin et Brian devant le bureau de l'employé. 

\- Billy, tu peux me graver l'oeuvre de Justin sur une disquette ? Demande le grand patron en se rapprochant du petit blond encore rouge des félicitations des autres collègues qui se sont éloignés. 

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Si vous pouvez attendre un peu, cela ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes, déclare-t-il en se remettant devant l'écran allumé. 

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas besoin tout de suite ! Cela peut largement attendre demain matin. Termine ce que tu as à finir avant de rentrer chez toi, tu le donneras à Cynthia dans la matinée, intervient Brian avant de se tourner vers le petit blond qui n'ose pas bouger. Il est l'heure de partir Justin, es-tu prêt ? 

\- Heu... oui Bri...an, répond le petit blondinet avec un petit temps de retard le temps de comprendre que le brun s'adresse à lui. 

\- Super ! Tu viens alors ? Interroge le plus âgé tendant la main vers son petit ami pour l'aider à sortir du fauteuil dans lequel il est installé. 

Avec un sourire éclatant, le blondinet accepte le bras tendu pour se relever. Une fois debout, il se tourne vers Billy, le remerciant sincèrement d'avoir passé son après-midi avec lui pour lui présenter les ficelles du métier et lui donne ses adieux. 

Le couple finit par laisser l'employé retourner à son devoir, se dirigeant ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Comme s'ils suivent une règle tacite entre eux, aucun ne parle jusqu'à ce que les portes de verres de l'entreprise ne se soient refermés derrière eux et qu'ils sont à l'abris des oreilles des collaborateurs du brun. 

\- Ton travail m'a vraiment époustouflé ! Il est tout à fait remarquable surtout quand je sais que tu n'avais jamais utilisé un tel logiciel et le peu de temps que tu as eu. Le lettrage, le fond, les couleurs... Tout m'a plut dans ce que tu as imaginé pour Kinnetik, déclare Brian avec passion et admiration. 

\- Je... heu... merci Bri, sourit timidement Justin n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir de tel compliment. Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu aies aimé ! 

\- Je ne l'ai pas aimé, je l'ai adoré ! D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, admet l'homme avec un peu plus de retenu. Serais-tu d'accord que j'utilise ton travail pour mon entreprise ? Bien entendu, tu seras rémunéré et clairement désigné comme son auteur. 

Le blond reste silencieux face à cette proposition inattendue, totalement abasourdie. Il se demande s'il a vraiment bien entendu car il faut dire que c'est son rêve d'être reconnu pour ses talents artistiques. Or, il devine combien il doit être difficile d'impressionner Brian, un publiciste qui a gagné plusieurs fois le concours CLIO qui récompense les meilleurs publicités de l'année. 

Devant le manque de réaction du blond, le brun se met à supposer que ce dernier ne sais pas comment refuser sa proposition. Alors, reprenant sa parole, il demande à Justin d'oublier son offre. A l'entente de ces paroles, le plus jeune redescend sur terre. 

\- Non ! S'exclame-t-il dans un sursaut de désespoir faisant se retourner vers lui son interlocuteur. Je veux que tu utilise mon travail ! S'il-te-plait Bri ? 

Face au regard remplit de peur d'être rejeté et d'espoir que sa supplique soit entendu par le grand patron de Kinnetik, ce dernier sent son cœur fondre. 

\- D'accord Sunshine, sourit-il avec douceur. Demain, je regarderais avec mon directeur des ressources humaines et Théodore pour les détails du contrat et le montant de ta rémunération. Dès que les papiers seront mis à jour, il ne faudra que deux jours pour que nous commencions à utiliser ton œuvre. Cela te conviens ? 

Le blond hoche vigoureusement de la tête, étant incapable de parler ému par la tournure des choses. N'ayant pas de voix pour remercier son compagnon, il lui tend les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veut lui offrir un câlin en signe de reconnaissance. 

Brian n'attend pas longtemps pour ouvrir les siens et les enroulés autour du petit blond. Ils restent plus d'une minute blotti l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. 

\- Merci Bri... Merci beaucoup, finit par chuchoter Justin se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions. 

\- Tout pour toi, Sunshine, répond Brian ne sachant pas à quel point ces paroles vont se révéler vrais dans l'avenir. Tout pour toi... 

Lentement, ils se détachent de l'autre devant rentrer mais ne voulant pas rompre le contact pour le moment, Brian garde un de ses bras autour des épaules de Justin. Ensemble, d'un pas tranquille, ils reprennent leur chemin en direction du parking de la société. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Une fois bien au chaud dans la voiture, Brian réalise qu'il n'a pas encore parlé à Justin du pépin sur lequel ils risquent de tomber en rentrant au loft. Il se décide à le faire ne voyant pas d'autres solutions. C'est donc avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant mais plus que compréhensible qu'il explique la situation au petit blondinet. 

Le blond l'écoute parler de ses inquiétudes et grimace mentalement. Il n'a aucun mal à s'imaginer déjà une nouvelle conversation houleuse et tonitruante avec les anciens amis de son petit-ami et cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Malgré ce que les gens peuvent en penser, il n'est pas du tout fan de telle scène de ménage et celle du midi lui a amplement suffit. Il ne tient pas vraiment à réitérer une telle intervention surtout en sachant la capacité d'écoute que semble posséder l'ex-meilleur ami du brun. 

De ce qu'il a compris de la personnalité de Michael, il a la certitude que parler à un mur en langage des signes aboutirait à un dialogue beaucoup ouvert et utile qu'avec l'homme susmentionné. Face à cette idée, il se retient de demander à Brian de stopper le véhicule devant le premier bloc de brique cimenté qu'il remarque pour qu'il puisse mette à l'épreuve son hypothèse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas passer pour un fou devant son nouvel amant, mais c'est juste qu'il ne connait malheureusement pas le langage des signes. 

Bien loin de s'imaginer tout les films que le jeune homme est en train de se faire dans la tête faisant intervenir un immense mur de brique rouge, Brian continue à parler. 

\- Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on aille chez moi tant que je n'ai pas réglé ce problème. Si tu préfère, nous pouvons aller manger dans le restaurant de ton choix, aller voir un film ou autre, propose le brun comme lui a conseillé de faire son directeur comptable. On peut même aller jouer au bowling si tu veux ! 

A la dernière activité mentionnée, Justin est fortement tenté d'accepter l'une ou plusieurs des solutions émises pour éviter de rencontrer la troupe qui en veux, sans raison valable qu'on se le dise, à Brian. Cependant, il n'a pas été élevé comme un lâche et n'a donc pas l'habitude de fuir devant l'ennemi. Bien au contraire même, il a plutôt tendance à foncer dans le tas dans l'idée que plus vite la confrontation a lieu, plus vite, on en est débarrassé. 

Suivant cette philosophie, il opte pour ce qui a été prévu plus tôt dans la journée et en fait part à Brian. Celui-ci ne peut retenir une légère moue de déplaisir mais ne tente pas pour autant de dissuader le plus jeune de sa décision. 

Au fond de lui, un étrange sentiment de soulagement apparaît. Ce soir, il sait que non seulement une page se tourne mais un chapitre de sa vie se termine et un autre commence. Cette nouvelle section de son destin comprend avec certitude Justin, qui aura une place majeure, ainsi que Ted, Emmett et tous les gens de sa vie professionnelle comme Cynthia. Il n'est, cependant, pas du tout certain qu'elle mettra en scène Michael, Mélanie ou encore Lindsay. Cela dépend vraiment de comment la soirée va se dérouler. 

Si face à Justin et l'aura de bonheur qu'il dégage désormais, son ami d'enfance refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, et bien tant pis pour lui. Il n'a plus besoin de boulets accrochés à ses chevilles, l'empêchant d'être heureux et surtout, lui-même. 

C'est dans un silence pensif que les deux hommes terminent les dernières minutes du trajet jusqu'au loft de Brian. Sans hâte, chacun d'eux se détache, ouvre leur portière et quitte le véhicule. Justin attend que le brun rejoigne ses côtés ne sachant pas où il doit aller. Ce dernier lui prend la main avant de se remettre à marcher en direction de sa maison. 

Ils ne mettent pas plus d'une minute pour atteindre le perron de l'immeuble. Ils restent un instant à le regarder, se demandant silencieusement s'ils doivent s'attendre à la troisième guerre mondiale. Justin est le premier à se ressaisir et en serrant fortement la main de son compagnon s'avance vers la porte d'entrée suivit docilement par le brun qui s'arrête devant le digicode. 

\- Advienne ce qu'il pourra, déclare-t-il en frappant le code d'entrée et en ouvrant la porte au blondinet. 

\- Tant qu'il y a pas mort d'homme, tout va bien pour moi, surtout avec toi à mes côtés ! Sourit mutin le plus jeune pour non seulement se donner du courage mais aussi pour rappeler à l'autre homme qu'il est là pour le soutenir. 

Brian incapable de répondre à cet élan de soutien, se contente de lui sourire affectueusement. Tranquillement, ils atteignent le monte-charge et sous le regard intrigué de l'adolescent, Brian l'appelle. Dans un léger bruit de rouages et de grincements, la cabine aux parois inhabituelles arrive au rez-de-chaussée. 

\- C'est étrange ! Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé de monte-charge comme ascenseur, admet le plus jeune en rentrant dans la cage, les yeux n'arrêtant pas de regarder partout autour de lui. 

\- Dis-toi qu'avant que je ne visite cet ancien entrepôt, moi non plus, je ne me suis jamais amusé à utiliser une de ces choses comme ascenseurs. Il faut dire, que les hangars ne sont pas connu pour être d'excellent terrain de jeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclare Brian, un sourire en coin. 

L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'insinuation de l'homme mais n'a pas le temps de faire un commentaire étant donné qu'ils sont arrivée au dernier étage. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils sortent de l'appareil, méfiants. C'est comme s'ils s'attendent qu'une bombe leur saute à la figure ! Bien que Michael n'ai pas aussi mortel qu'un obus, il reste néanmoins bruyamment nuisible et désespérément offensant. 

Par miracle, l'invité guère désiré ne semble pas encore arrivé. Brian s'empresse alors de déverrouiller la lourde porte coulissante de métal et va pour désactiver l'alarme quand il a un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourne la tête et voit assis sur son sofa blanc Michael qui est en train de regarder un porno sur sa télévision. Plongé dans son film, il semble que ce dernier ne l'ai pas entendu rentrée. 

Sentant la rage montée en lui, il prend une longue inspiration pour ne pas exploser tout de suite. Prenant vraiment sur lui, il se contente de faire un signe de la main à Justin rester sur le palier, qui observe l'intérieur, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire ayant lui aussi aperçue la silhouette sur le canapé. 

Juste après que Justin ai passé le pas de la porte, Brian vient refermer violemment le battant d'acier dans un son métallique pour faire réagir Michael. Cela ne manque pas, ce dernier sursaute et se retourne rapidement une bière à la main, un étrange sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. 

\- Hey, tu es déjà-là ? Tu n'as pas vue le livreur ? Il aurait déjà dû être là ! J'ai commandé pour 19h30 du thaïlandais ! Je sais que tu aimes bien cela, annonce l'homme en se levant, les yeux rivés sur son fameux meilleur ami. 

C'est comme s'il a totalement occulté ce que ce dernier lui avait dit la veille. Il agit comme si c'est l'une de leur soirée entre ami qui ont régulièrement l'habitude de faire. Toujours concentré sur Brian, lui souriant béatement, il ne remarque pas Justin qui observe la scène abasourdie, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à se sentir dans la treizième dimension. Brian est dans le même cas que lui, ne comprenant pas comment Michael peut sembler si inconscient. 

Face à un tel comportement, le brun ne sait pas du tout comment réagir. Une grande partie de lui veut hurler sur Michael pour cette intrusion et lui demander comment il a fait pour rentrer chez lui alors qu'il semble que la veille il a récupéré toutes ses clefs tandis qu'une autre partie veut juste appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche pour le faire interner. Il est certain qu'une telle attitude est plus inquiétante, totalement anormale. Comme si une lumière s'est éteinte dans son cerveau, le transformant en cette personne étrange et plus que dérangeante. 

Avant même qu'il est le temps de choisir comment opérer face à son ancien meilleur ami pour éviter toute catastrophe, ce dernier se rend compte de la présence de Justin qui se tient toujours près de la porte n'ayant pas osé bouger. Le visage de Michael perd rapidement toute trace de bienveillance et de joie pour ne montrer plus qu'un masque de jalousie maladive, de rage et de haine. 

\- C'est qui lui ? Se met-il à hurler en pointant du doigt l'adolescent qui sursaute de terreur devant cette explosion soudaine et inattendue de fureur brûlante. 

Il se précipite vers Brian pour lui planter son index dans le torse avec force. Ce dernier est tellement stupéfait par la réaction de Michael qu'il ne bouge pas, écoutant les vociférations et les lamentations de l'homme paraissant être en pleine crise psychotique. 

\- Comment ose-tu amener un minet à notre soirée ? C'est ma soirée ! Tu es à moi ! Je ne veux pas te partager ! S'égosille-t-il avant de reprendre pitoyablement. Mais pourquoi, dois-tu toujours aller voir ailleurs ? Je ne te suffis pas ? 

Il se met à pencher la tête sur le côté pour dévisager l'adolescent qui s'est blotti près de la porte d'entrée, son portable dans la main en train d'enregistrer les paroles de l'homme fou. Il a le sentiment que cela pourra leur être très utile dans un avenir proche. 

\- Non ! Je sais que je te suffis, chuchote-t-il comme pour se parler à lui-même. C'est juste que tu n'oses pas me faire l'amour tout les jours de peur pour ta réputation. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais te faire soigner mon amour. Les médecins te répareront et tu seras parfait pour moi, tu verras. 

Les dernières paroles sont prononcés alors que Michael lève la main pour tenter de caresser le visage blême de Brian. Le geste est comme un électrochoc pour le directeur de Kinnetik, qui instinctivement vient emprisonner le poignet de l'autre homme pour se protéger. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Bri ? S'étonne le fan de comics, confus de la réaction soudaine de l'homme. Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ? Tu aimes pourtant mes caresses et mes câlins ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ? 

Le brun ne répond pas, tournant la tête vers Justin pour lui demander de l'aide. Il s'aperçoit avec soulagement que ce dernier est au téléphone en train d'appeler du secours, estimant que la situation est plus qu'instable et dangereuse avec l'invité indésiré en plein tourment. Pour Justin, il semble que Michael est en plein mauvais trip, sûrement à cause d'une surdose de drogue, vue son comportement versatile et ses mouvements frénétiques à moins qu'il vienne de perdre totalement la raison, qui est une hypothèse aussi n'ayant pas supporter le rejet de Brian la veille au soir. 

Malheureusement pour eux, Michael remarque bien le mouvement et penche une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté. Il sent une vague de haine le consumer vivant lorsqu'il constate que le minet est en train de parler avec quelqu'un à travers son téléphone portable. 

\- Comme oses-tu te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Se met-il à beugler, le visage rouge de colère devant l'affront qu'est la présence de Justin à ses yeux. 

Oubliant qu'il a encore son poignet retenu par Brian, il tente de se jeter sur l'adolescent qui se met crier de peur. Avec la force qu'il a mis dans cette tentative d'assaut et la puissance qu'a utiliser Brian pour l'en empêcher, son poignet émet un craquement inquiétant. Mais aveuglé par la fureur, dopé à l'adrénaline, l'homme ne ressent pas la douleur. Il continuer à s'époumoner contre l'adolescent prêt à lui faire payer sa présence ne se souciant guère que celui-ci est en larme terrifié en train de supplier l'aide d'arriver au plus vite.

A l'autre bout du fil, ayant entendu le cri de terreur de l'appelant et percevant les rugissements remplit de dégoût et de mépris, l'assistante du 911 presse la police avec qui elle communique en même temps. Elle décide aussi de faire intervenir les pompiers sentant que l'homme fou-furieux aura besoin d'aide médicale pour se calmer. Une fois assurée que les deux équipes de secours se sont bien mis en route, elle tente de calmer le jeune homme qui a appelé à l'aide qu'elle entend en train de commencer à hyperventiler. 

\- Chut. Tout va bien. Les secours sont sur le chemin. Ils sont bientôt-là. Chut. Calme-toi. Suis ma respiration, Justin, finit-elle par ordonner avec bienveillance avant de commencer à inspirer lentement et à expirer tout aussi doucement plusieurs fois d'affiler. 

Elle entend le jeune homme suivre ses conseils et tenter de se conformer à son rythme respiratoire au mieux. Elle continue alors, commençant aussi à prier que la police ne tarde pas à intervenir écoutant les beuglements se faire de plus en plus fort au point qu'elle puisse discerner aisément certains mots. Ce qu'elle entend la chamboule et la terrorise. 

\- Je vais te tuer ! Tu as ensorceler Brian ! Jamais il ne m'aurait repousser auparavant ! Sale minet ! Je vais te faire la peau ! S'excite Michael qui devient de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. 

Ces mouvements commencent à être plus vifs, violents alors qu'il tente de se dégager de la poigne de fer du brun qui a de plus en plus de mal à le tenir, des fourmillements débutant dans ses doigts blanchis par le manque de sang à cause de la force qu'il doit mettre pour tenir le poignet surement rompu. 

Par malheur pour le couple nouvellement formé, dans sa tourmente Michael donne un violent coup de genou dans les parties précieuses de Brian qui sous la douleur soudaine et inattendue, desserre sa main. Il n'en faut pas plus pour l'homme pris de folie de se dégager de l'emprise de son meilleur ami, lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac au passage qui coupe le souffle de Brian et le pousse en arrière. Sa tête vient frapper la poutre derrière lui, l'assommant et le faisant tomber à terre. 

Pris dans sa folie, l'homme ne se soucie pas de son soi-disant amour étendu sur le sol. A la place, il se précipite sur le pauvre adolescent pétrifié de terreur devant la vision de son petit-ami froissé sur le parquet et l'homme complètement fou qui fonce sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire le moindre geste pour se protéger Michael se jette sur lui avec une telle force que la tête de celui-ci vient frapper violemment le mur l'assommant à moitié l'empêchant de se défendre ou de répliquer. 

Utilisant ses poings et toute sa force, l'enragé commence à donner des coups sur l'adolescent qui tente de se replier sur lui-même pour protéger au mieux ses organes vitaux sentant que l'autre homme est bien capable de le tuer dans sa colère noire. 

\- Arrête... S'il-te-plaît, arrête... Pitié... halète à bout de force le blondinet en train de succomber à l'inconscience sous les coups qui pleuvent par dizaine sur son corps marqué. 

Un dernier coup sur le front de l'adolescent le fait sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Michael ne s'en aperçoit même pas continuant à frapper au hasard le jeune homme entre ses mains. Il veut faire disparaître de la surface de la terre le sale minet qui a tenté de le séparer de son amour. 

Entièrement concentré sur sa pauvre victime désormais inerte, il n'entend pas les sirènes résonnant en bas de l'immeuble, ni les bruits précipités de pas dans les escaliers. C'est avec surprise qu'il remarque la porte s'ouvrir près de lui. Avant même qu'il est le temps de terminer d'abaisser son poing une dernière fois sur sa victime inconsciente, des policiers se jettent sur lui pour l'écarter au plus vite de l'adolescent. 

Il ne veut pas se laisser faire. Il veut terminer le travail. Il recommence à se débattre dans tout les sens poussant des cris hystériques, insultant la police et tentant de les frapper. Il faut trois hommes pour le plaquer au sol et le maintenir ainsi que deux autres pour placer ses mains dans le dos et lui attacher les poignets à l'aide de menottes. Même au sol, il continue d'hurler et de gesticuler, essayant de se libérer les mains des entraves en métal qui l'emprisonne. Dans sa folie, il ne sent pas la douleur de son poignet, ni celles des coupures qui commencent à se faire à force de frotter sa peau contre les rebords des menottes. 

Comprenant rapidement que l'agresseur n'est pas prêt de se calmer, les policiers demandent à l'un des pompiers de venir dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse donner un tranquillisant à l'homme enragé. Ces derniers ont reçu pour ordre d'attendre derrière la porte, le temps que les agents de l'ordre puissent sécuriser les lieux mais sont prêt à intervenir. 

L'un d'eux s'empresse de rentrer dans le loft avec son sac et d'accourir vers le groupe de policier qui tente tant bien que mal de garder Michael au sol tant il bouge dans tout les sens. D'ailleurs, ce dernier a réussi à donner un coup de pied au visage d'un des policier qui a désormais l'arcade sourcilière en sang. 

Le pompier s'agenouille à deux pas du prisonnier pour éviter de recevoir un coup et se dépêche de fouiller dans son sac pour récupérer son matériel médical, plus précisément une seringue et un flacon contenant un puissant tranquillisant qui a pour caractéristique de faire effet très rapidement.  
En quelques gestes professionnels, il prépare la piqûre et avec l'aide d'un policier remonte l'une des manche du sweet de Michael pour découvrir sa peau. Il désinfecte à l'aide d'une compresse alcoolisée une petite partie du bras de ce dernier puis vient planter l'aiguille dans la peau pour injecter le liquide. 

En attendant que le médicament face effet, le secouriste range rapidement la seringue dans son bac de déchet pour éviter que toute ne personne se pique dessus. Quand il constate que son patient ne s'agite presque plus, ses mouvements devenant beaucoup plus lent et lourd, il contrôle rapidement son pouls et sa respiration surveillant que l'homme ne fasse aucune réaction au produit. Heureux de son examen, il fait signe aux policiers qu'ils peuvent l'embarquer. Ces derniers le lèvent avec un peu de difficulté, étant donné que Michael est devenu un poids mort alors qu'ils le sortent de l'appartement. 

 

Au passage, l'un des agents fait signe aux autres secouristes qui attendent encore sur le palier d'intervenir. Il ne faut qu'un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce et les deux victimes pour comprendre par où ils doivent commencer. L'équipe se précipite vers le jeune homme au visage ensanglanté près de l'entrée. L'autre homme attendra la deuxième équipe de secours qui est en train de monter les escaliers. 

En s'approchant, le médecin halète, choqué par l'identité de la victime. Malgré le sang qui recouvre l'adolescent, il reconnaît Justin Taylor, le patient qui a permis la rénovation de toute l'aile de l'hôpital dédié aux enfants. Sachant son passé médical, il sait qu'ils doivent faire très attention avec tout ce qui est anti-douleur et médicament contre la fièvre. 

\- Ne lui donner rien d'autre que de l'eau saline pour le moment, ordonne-t-il en s'agenouillant près de l'adolescent, grimaçant intérieurement en constatant qu'un filet de sang s'écoule de son oreille gauche. Il est gravement allergique à de nombreuses substances même le Tylenol, c'est pour dire ! 

Ne cherchant pas à obtenir plus d'information sur les raisons du savoir de leur chef, les trois infirmiers se mettent eux aussi au travail pendant que le médecin commence par vérifier si le jeune homme est vraiment inconscient. 

\- Justin ? Justin, si tu m'entends sert moi la main, déclare-t-il en prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. 

Il laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de réitérer sa demande. Mais aucune réaction ne vient en réponse. Il prend alors sa petite lampe de la poche de sa chemise et vient soulever délicatement l'une des paupières violacés par les coups pour constater que les pupilles ne réagissent pas à la vive lumière. 

\- Aucune réaction ! S'exclame-t-il pour prévenir son équipe. Ses lèvres commencent à bleuir. Il a beaucoup de mal à respirer, ses poumons peuvent être touché. Il faut que je l'intube ! 

Immédiatement, un des ambulancier s'empresse de donner le matériel nécessaire pour l'intubation au médecin. Celui-ci ouvre la bouche de Justin avant d'enfoncer d'un geste précis et assez délicat le tube profondément dans la gorge. Quand il est certain que le tuyau est bien placé, il l'attache à une machine respiratoire portative. Celle-ci remplit lentement les poumons d'oxygène de l'enfant avant de les vidés et de les remplir de nouveau avec de l'air renouveler à un rythme régulier. 

A côté du médecin en train de régler les derniers détails de la machine, l'un des infirmier découpe habilement la chemise de l'adolescent afin de pouvoir poser des électrodes sur son torse qi leur permettront de surveiller son rythme cardiaque comme il le font habituellement pour toute personne inconsciente et semblant gravement blessé. 

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant l'état du torse et du ventre de l'adolescent avant d'interpeller le docteur qui détourne des yeux de la machine respiratoire pour poser à son tour les yeux sur ce que son coéquipier regarde. Il blêmit devant la vision inquiétante. Un important hématome dont la couleur violet foncée tirant vers le noir annonçant rien de bon, a fleuri sur le ventre plat de Justin. Le médecin s'empresse de venir palper la tâche mauve sombre et grimace en constatant que la peau n'est plus souple, quelque chose en dessous la durcissant. 

\- Risque d'hémorragie interne ! Déclare-t-il à haute voix. Il faut se dépêcher ! 

Ils doivent l'amener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible s'ils veulent le sauver. Alors que l'infirmier s'empresse de placer tout les patchs reliés à un écran portable, un autre se dépêche de placer une intraveineuse attaché à une poche de fluide composé essentiellement d'eau saline dans le bras fin de l'adolescent pour tenter de le stabiliser après sa perte importante de sang. 

Pendant ce temps, le médecin et le troisième infirmier se chargent de placer un collier cervical autour du cou de Justin pour le bouger le moins possible pendant le transport ne sachant pas la gravité de ses blessures à la tête et au cou. 

Une fois que cela est fait, un des infirmier pose une planche dorsale au sol et habilement, le médecin et les deux autres infirmiers couchent leur patient dessus sans trop le bousculer. Le médecin se charge d'attacher les sangles avant de s'écarter et de laisser deux des secouristes soulever la planche pour la placer sur le lit roulant tandis que le troisième porte le lecteur cardiaque. 

Ils recouvrent rapidement le blessé d'une couverture de survie jusqu'au menton pour le protéger du froid extérieur et du regard des curieux qui se sont agglutinés au pied de l'immeuble et qui attendent avec impatience de connaître pourquoi la police a dû intervenir. 

\- Si on peut protéger son visage des journaliste, son père nous en sera très reconnaissant, déclare le médecin à Carl, un enquêteur de la police avec lequel il a l'habitude de travailler. 

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonne un peu l'homme en suivant le brancard que l'équipe de secours est en train de sortir croisant deux autres infirmier qui monte un autre brancard pour le deuxième blessé qui commence à retrouver ses esprits. 

\- C'est le fils de Craig Taylor, Justin, annonce-t-il sans prendre la peine de préciser plus. 

Qui ne connait pas la célèbre famille Taylor dans la ville ? Non seulement, c'est la plus riche famille de la région, très connue pour leur philanthropie mais ceux sont aussi les seuls qui ont toujours une place à la table du sénateur de Pennsylvanie, grand ami de celui-ci.

Il est certain que le fameux clan ne se montrera pas du tout heureux si le dernier de la lignée, gravement blessé fait la première page des magazines people pendant des semaines surtout en sachant tout le mal qu'ils se sont donnés pour le protéger de ses vautours de journalistes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

Certes, le médecin a bien conscience que garder l'identité de son patient secrète est impossible mais il espère pouvoir éviter le plus possible que des photographies et des vidéos ne soient prises alors qu'il est dans cet état. 

\- Bien, je préviens l'une des patrouilles de vous attendre devant la porte et de vous escorter jusqu'à l'ambulance en le cachant le plus possible, décide Carl qui ne tient pas à subir les foudres de ses supérieurs pour avoir énervé les parents du blessé outre qu'il sait que personne ne tient à voir son enfant dans un tel état sur la première de couverture de tous les journaux de l'Etat. 

Environ deux minutes plus tard, les secouristes faisant rouler le brancard où est étendu Justin émergent de l'immeuble protégés tant bien que mal des flashs lumineux des appareils photos et des caméras de la horde de journalistes déjà présent sur les lieux, par cinq policiers à l'air patibulaire. 

Ils se précipitent vers l'ambulance aux portes arrières grandes ouvertes et rentrent rapidement le lit roulant à l'intérieur pendant que le médecin tient le plus haut possible la couverture de survie sur le visage de Justin pour le dissimuler le mieux possible, sans gêner le fonctionnement de la machine respiratoire sur lequel est accroché Justin, du regard de la foule. 

Il ne lâche la couverture seulement lorsque le véhicule commence à rouler, se méfiant du zoom des appareils photos. Il est à peu près certain que les meilleurs photographes peuvent parvenir à prendre des photos d'assez bonnes qualités en visant à travers les deux vitres arrières. 

Pendant que l'ambulance fonce à toute vitesse dans la nuit, le second brancard où est installé un Brian conscient dans une position semi-allongée quitte à son tour l'immeuble, lui aussi protégé tant bien que mal des journalistes excités de voir quelqu'un de conscient. 

Ce dernier est très inquiet pour Justin bien que n'ayant repris connaissance qu'au moment où l'autre équipe de secouristes sortait le blondinet du loft, il a eu le temps de comprendre que quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé. 

Le temps que son lit roulant soit amener, il a eu largement le temps de regarder la large flaque de sang se figeant lentement à l'endroit où s'est trouvé Justin. Il est persuader que la perte de tant de liquide vital est de très mauvaise augure. Cependant, il refuse de s'imaginer le pire ne voulant pas être condamner pour meurtre. Il sait parfaitement s'il pense que Michael a tué Justin, aucun endroit de l'univers, aucun être vivant ne pourra l'empêcher de se venger et de le massacrer à son tour. 

Brian veut être libre pour être auprès de Justin, s'il s'en sort et que celui-ci désire encore de lui. Malgré tout, si le blond a été blessé, c'est un peu de sa faute sachant que Michael était son ami et il espère que Justin lui pardonnera d'avoir fait rentrer un monstre dans sa vie. 

Il est certain qu'il aurait pu éviter ce drame s'il avait un peu plus réfléchit. S'il l'avait persuader de ne pas aller au loft, s'il avait arrêter Michael plus tôt, s'il ne s'était pas évanouie, si...   
Maintenant, ne pouvant plus changer les choses, il peut juste prier que son jeune compagnon survive et garde le moins de séquelle possible de cette terrible soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre ! 
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le prochain chapitre :)


	8. Une vie en suspend et le début d'une longue attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !   
> Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis plus d'une semaine. Etant donné que je suis rentrée dans ma famille pour les vacances, je n'ai pas pu utiliser souvent mon ordinateur. En tout cas, je remercie vraiment ceux qui lisent cette histoire. 
> 
> Je vous présente donc le huitième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Une vie en suspend et le début d'une longue attente 

Le conducteur de l'ambulance freine en douceur devant l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital pour éviter de secouer le reste des passagers. A peine le véhicule est-il à l'arrêt que les portes arrières s'ouvrent à toute vitesse pour laisser descendre un des brancardiers. A l'aide de ceux encore à l'intérieur, il sort le blessé dont l'état n'a pas changé depuis qu'ils ont quitté les lieux du drame, soit toujours critique mais stable. 

A pas de course, ils amènent le brancard à l'intérieur où une équipe médicale composée d'infirmières, d'un neurologue, d'un rhumatologue, spécialiste du squelette humain et d'un des meilleurs chirurgien de l'hôpital attend le patient, près à le prendre en charge. Les infirmiers viennent prendre la place des ambulanciers pendant que le médecin d'urgence débite à haute voix l'état du blessé et les blessures constatés ainsi que celles supposées. 

\- Très bien, vous avez entendu ? Risque de trauma crânien et d'hémorragie interne, reprend le neurologue au groupe avant de continuer avec des ordres précis. On le monte au scanner ! On doit vérifier ce qui se passe là-dessous. 

\- Oui, doc', répondent en choeur les infirmiers qui poussent le brancard dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. 

\- Et qu'une salle d'op soit réservé pour quand on en aura finit avec le scanner ! Commande le docteur en se tournant rapidement vers la secrétaire qui s'exécute sans discuter comprenant parfaitement l'urgence. 

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, l'équipe médicale se précipite à l'intérieur. Dans la cabine, la tension est largement palpable. Ils n'ont pas une minute à perdre. En silence, chacun se remémore les gestes qu'ils doivent faire pour ne pas ralentir la machine bien huiler qu'ils ont mis en place depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Dès que l'appareil s'arrête, ils sont tous prêts à agir. Tel des furies, ils se ruent hors de la cage avec le brancard, se dirigeant tête baissé vers la salle d'examen. 

Ils le préparent rapidement pour la machine, découpant le reste de ses vêtements qu'une infirmière se charge de mette dans des sacs qu'elle scelle, le laissant en boxer tout en évitant de trop le déplacer. Ils débranche quelques électrodes en remettent d'autres avant de l'installer avec précaution sur la machine. 

Immédiatement, le technicien se tenant dans une pièce qui donne vue sur la salle enclenche le scanner. Le support métallique rentre dans l'énorme machine ronde. A ses côtés, le neurologue observe attentivement les écrans où les premières images du crâne de l'adolescent commencent à apparaître. Il constate rapidement la présence d'un important hématome sous-dural à l'allure assez inquiétante vue où il est placé à l'arrière du crâne en train de faire pression sur le cerveau. Il doit diminuer la pression au plus vite. 

A sa droite, le chirurgien constate un importante tâche sombre au niveau des poumons et du ventre de Justin. Il en conclut que ce dernier souffre bien d'hémorragies internes conséquentes. Il se tourne d'un geste vif vers l'un de ses internes qui vient d'apparaitre dans la pièce. 

\- Qu'on prépare plusieurs pochettes de sang O négatif dans la salle d'opération. Nous allons en avoir besoin, ordonne-t-il avec sang-froid. 

\- Très bien, déclare le jeune homme en le notant soigneusement sur son calepin pour ne pas faire d'erreur avec le type sanguin. 

\- Et que l'on prévienne le secrétariat que l'on risque d'avoir besoin d'une équipe pour nous relayer dans quelques heures. Il y a de sérieux dégâts là-bas dedans, cela va prendre énormément de temps pour tout réparer, intervient le neurologue tandis que le technicien stoppe la machine pour qu'il passe maintenant aux radiographies. 

\- Bien. Je vais prévenir le bloc de ce pas, annonce le subordonné d'une voix assurée en quittant la salle à grand pas. 

En bas, dans la salle des machines, les infirmiers transfèrent le patient sous la radio, retirant quasiment tout les appareils accrochés à son corps pour éviter toute interférence avec les ondes de la machine avant de faire signe au technicien qui s'empresse de prendre les radios. 

Pendant qu'elles sont en train d'être imprimé, les infirmiers remettent l'adolescent sur son brancard soulagé qu'il n'ait pas fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant cet examen. Ils sont quand même surpris que son état ne se soit pas encore aggravé. Ils ont perdu des gens dont les cas étaient moins graves que celui-ci lors de tel examen. Pour sûr, l'adolescent semble être un vrai battant. Ils branchent de nouveau tous les fils puis ils le sortent dans la salle où les attendent le neurologue et le chirurgien. 

\- On l'amène au bloc maintenant. Le Docteur Alberti viendra nous rejoindre dans la salle dès qu'il aura fini d'examiner les radios. Donc, on évite de le secouer pendant qu'on le préparer, précise-t-il avec sévérité ne voulant pas aggraver l'état de son patient. 

Les infirmiers acquiescent avant de courir, poussant le brancard de nouveau vers les ascenseurs pour le monter au bloc opératoire. Il ne leur faut pas plus de trois minutes pour atteindre la salle de préparation des patients. Rapidement, les infirmiers détachent toutes les machines attachés au jeune homme et deux autres personnelles soignant viennent laver le patient au gant de toilette dégoulinant de Bétadine pour le désinfecter au mieux. Une fois qu'ils l'ont rincé le mieux possible, Justin est essuyé avant d'être laissé aux mains de l'infirmière en chef. 

Elle se charge de terminer de le préparer pour l'opération. Elle le remet sous aide respiratoire avant de suspendre à son cathéter une poche de sang et une autre pochette de liquide salin. Elle s'occupe ensuite de raser la partie arrière du crâne de l'adolescent ainsi que son ventre et bas ventre pour éviter que les médecins ne soient gêné par les cheveux ou les fins poils blonds quasiment transparents durant l'opération. Lorsque cela est fait, elle vient placer un cathéter dans le pénis du jeune homme pour éviter toute catastrophe durant son temps au bloc et même après. 

Quand l'infirmière a terminé de préparer Justin pour le bloc, elle fait signe à l'équipe médicale qu'ils peuvent l'emporter, ce qu'ils s'empressent de faire la laissant seule. Dans la salle, le chirurgien et le neurologue sont déjà présent prêt à opérer conjointement. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre que chacun ai terminé sa partie avant de commencer, les différentes hémorragies n'attendant pas. 

Ils ont tout d'eux revêtu la tenue réglementaire des lieux. Ils portent donc au-dessus de leur pantalon et T-shirt vert claires, les fameuses blouses bleus jetables qui a pour but de les protéger du sang du patient. Un masque en papier cache la moitié de leur visage dont la bouche et leur nez.

Chacun porte une sorte de bandana maintenant leur cheveux à l'arrière et des sur-chaussures jetables. Pour parfaire leur tenue, ils ont tout deux les mains enveloppés dans des gants en latex, stérile. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre que chacun ai terminé sa partie avant de commencer, les différentes hémorragies n'attendant pas. 

Avant que la porte de la salle ne se refermer derrière l'équipe d'infirmière, le spécialiste des os, le docteur Alberti rentre dans la pièce. Il secondera le chirurgien ayant pu constater trois côtes brisées dont l'une telle ayant perforé le poumon gauche causant l'incapacité à respirer du patient. Par chance, il n'y a pas eu de dommage à la colonne vertébrale cependant, il a quand même constaté une fêlure à la hanche qui risque d'être douloureuse à guérir. 

L'anesthésiste injecte rapidement un sédatif dont il sait qu'il n'est normalement pas allergique dans l'intraveineuse de Justin surveillant d'un œil son rythme cardiaque. Lorsqu'il constate que le rythme s'installe un peu, il se tourne vers l'équipe médical et le fait signe qu'ils peuvent commencer. 

Les médecins n'attendent pas une seconde de plus. Chacun d'eux demandant un scalpel à leur second. Lentement, le chirurgien ouvre le torse de son patient sur toute la longueur tandis que le neurologue commence à tailler une fine ligne dans la peau du crâne de l'adolescent. 

Le chirurgien écarte les deux pans de peau sur chaque côté, creusant dans le muscle et la chaire pour pouvoir atteindre les côtes de l'adolescent. Quand il les voit, il demande à l'infirmier à sa droite de lui donner la scie pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la cage thoracique ce que l'homme s'empresse de faire. 

Plongé dans son travail précis et délicat, le neurologue est à peine déranger par le bruit aigüe de la scie roulant et traversant peu à peu les os. Il demande à son second la perceuse afin de percer la boîte crânienne et soulager la pression avant de constater les dégâts et de les réparer aussi bien que possible. Dans un bruit à réveiller les morts, il se met à percer un trou dans l'os épais appuyant sans trop de force pour éviter que la mèche ne s'enfonce dans le cerveau lorsque le passage sera fait. 

Dès qu'un mince filet de sang plus sombre commence à couler, il arrête la machine pour ne pas agrandir encore plus le trou. En effet, ce dernier ne doit pas être trop grand pour éviter une dépression trop rapide et dangereuse pour le cerveau. Quand le neurologue estime que la pression est assez descendu, il demande une scie pour faire une plus grande ouverture dans le crâne pour réparer la veine ouverte qui a provoqué cette accumulation de sang.   
Alors qu'il est en train de déplacer une artère avec délicatesse, les bipes sonores représentant le rythme cardiaque de Justin se met soudainement à accélérer dangereusement pour être rapidement remplacer par un son continu et strident. Le neurologue s'empresse de remettre l'artère à sa place avant de s'écarter rapidement.

\- On est en train de le perdre ! Hurle le chirurgien les mains enfoncé dans la cage thoracique de l'adolescent commençant à masser le cœur pour le refaire démarrer. Qu'on me prépare de l'adrénaline ! 

Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le défibrillateur sur lui, n'ayant plus de chair pour protéger le cœur fragile. Le radiologue obéit et lui fait signe quand l'injection est prête. Le médecin lui demande d'attendre encore un peu, essayant de redémarrer le cœur à la main. En voyant que cela n'a pas d'effet, il demande à l'autre docteur de faire l'injection. Celui-ci se penche au-dessus du thorax ouvert, levant son bras tenant la seringue fermement. D'un geste dénué du moindre tremblement et de la moindre hésitation, il vient planter profondément l'aiguille dans l'organe inerte avant d'appuyer sur le piston afin de vider la seringue.

C'est avec plus de délicatesse qu'il retire l'objet, le visage tourner vers l'écran sans faire attention au reste de la salle. Tout ses compères l'imitent, fixant attentivement l'appareil où une ligne plate et continu peut-être observé. Chacun prie silencieusement pour que ce dernier recours fonctionne et que l'adolescent revienne du côté des vivants. 

Malheureusement, le trait reste toujours d'un rectiligne pitoyable et le son strident que la machine émet reste misérablement continu. Les infirmières commencent à baisser la tête, des larmes venant les aveugler lentement tandis que les docteurs ont les poings qui se serrent et leur mâchoire qui se crispent de rage, de frustration et de tristesse. Ils ont perdu leur jeune patient. 

Au bout de deux minutes, même s'il n'en a pas du tout l'envie ni la motivation, le chirurgien se décide à annoncer l'heure du décès à voix haute. Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut faire autre chose maintenant. Il prend une lente inspiration pour calmer ses tremblements intérieures, son âme se sentant dévasté par cette triste mort. Il est terrible de perte un patient, surtout un si jeune qui n'a rien fait de mal comme souvent. 

\- Heure de la mort, vingt-et-une heure sept, déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque, la gorge nouée. 

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle ne disent rien. Il n'y a rien a dire. Lentement, ils se remettent en mouvement, à bouger. Ils doivent se remettre au travail. Ils doivent refermer le torse de l'adolescent ainsi que son crâne et le débrancher de toutes les les machines. 

D'un geste légèrement tremblant, l'anesthésiste s'approche de la machine respiratoire pour l'éteindre sachant qu'elle n'est malheureusement plus utile. Alors qu'il est a moins de cinq centimètre du bouton d'arrêt, un bipe sonore retentit dans la salle lourdement silencieuse provoquant une vague de sursaut. Tout le monde s'immobilise, stupéfait. 

Un autre bipe se fait entendre. Chacun lève lentement les yeux vers l'écran de contrôle, n'osant pas trop espérer. Un troisième sonne. La ligne se remet à faire un pic sous leur yeux tandis qu'un quatrième son suit. La ligne redescend avant de remonter et ce plusieurs fois pour former des pics inégaux encore assez petits. Sous le regard sidéré et incrédule de toute la salle, les battements de cœur reprennent doucement, difficilement. 

\- Il est vivant, s'étonne avec émerveillement et perplexité le chirurgien qui n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux. 

Il se demande comment cela est possible. Il ne voit pas comment le cœur de l'enfant a pu se remettre à battre tout seul, sans aide après autant de secondes d'arrêt. Cela est normalement impossible ! Pour lui, il est en train d'assister à un vrai miracle. En jetant un œil à tout ceux qui l'entourent, en voyant leur visage ébahi et fasciné, il comprend que pour eux aussi, ils sont en train d'observer un phénomène incroyable, inexplicable, céleste.

Lorsque le rythme ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter, le chirurgien se reprend, une nouvelle énergie brûlant en lui, le cœur soulagé son patient est en vie. Cependant, ils ont encore une opération à terminer et les ennuies sont loin d'être parties. Il interpelle alors son équipe et leur ordonne de se remettre au travail. 

Son appel fait l'effet escompté, tous quittent leur état de stupeur et se tournent vers lui. Il ne faut pas longtemps que un par un, ils reprennent leur poste plus motivé que jamais. Ils sont déterminé à ce que cet incident ne se reproduise pas. Ils tiennent absolument que l'enfant sorte vivant de la pièce, surtout qu'il a prouvé qu'il a un puissant désir de survivre, de vivre tout simplement.

Le neurologue s'empresse de recommencer là où il s'est arrêté tout comme le chirurgien, les deux doivent arrêter un écoulement de sang important qui peut très vite s'avérer mortelle avant de s'intéresser aux autres dégâts. Concentrer sur leur travail, aucun des deux ne voient les heures défiler à toute vitesse. 

Leur patient ne leur fait qu'une seule autre frayeur, son cœur s'arrêtant de nouveau pendant plus de trois minutes encore. Tout comme la fois précédente, ils ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils voient lorsque la ligne plate se remet à dessiner des pics, signifiant que le cœur de Justin se remet à battre de nouveau. Il semble que non seulement l'enfant à une forte volonté de vivre mais qu'une très bonne étoile veille sur lui et tient le spectre de la mort en respect, le faisant fuir quand il se penche trop près de son protégé.

L'opération continue pendant plus de six heures avant qu'une autre équipe ne vienne dans la salle pour prendre le relais et terminer l'interminable opération. La première équipe a beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter et à laisser la relève prendre leur place tant ils sont concentrés et absorbés par leur vaste ouvrage. 

Cependant, ils finissent par poser leurs instruments chirurgicaux sachant que c'est le mieux pour leur patient. Bien qu'ils ne se sentent pas fatigué, ils savent qu'ils le sont par habitude. Rester plus de six heures plus que concentrer en train de faire du surplace pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un est très stressant et vraiment épuisant physiquement et mentalement. Cela augmente fortement le risque d'erreur dû à un manque d'attention causé par l'exténuation qui peuvent être mortel pour leur patient. 

Pendant qu'ils s'écartent un par un de l'adolescent inconscient, leurs remplaçants s'approchent au fur et à mesure reprendre leur travail pour que le changement se fasse en douceur. L'équipe qui se fait remplacer et sortir de la pièce ne quitte les lieux qu'au bout de cinq minutes après que l'autre groupe n'ait repris leur œuvre. 

Pour une fois, ils ont vraiment dû mal à passer la main et à abandonner Justin au main de leurs confrères qui sont pourtant tout aussi expérimenté et professionnel qu'eux. Mais à leur décharge, ils ont passé plus de six heures avec le patient et un certain attachement envers lui s'est formé dans leur âme fatigué même si l'enfant a toujours été inerte dans leur bras. Autant de minutes à couper, découper, farfouiller dans ses entrailles ne peut pas les laisser indifférents. 

Par ailleurs, le fait que leur patient soit encore si jeune, paraisse si vulnérable sur la table d'opération et soit aussi gravement blessé rajoute un profond sentiment d'affection et donne une réelle envie de le protéger dans le cœur de l'équipe médicale. 

Mais plus encore, c'est le fait que par deux fois, il est revenu à la vie par miracle sous leurs yeux incrédules qui les retient dans la pièce, qui leur fait refuser de partir. Dans un sentiment totalement illogique, une peur irrationnelle, surtout pour des personnes de leur trempe où la science est à la base de tout, ils ont la sensation que s'ils quittent les lieux, l'enfant va mourir. 

Ayant passé près d'une nuit ensemble, ils ont inconsciemment l'idée que s'il le laisse seul avec l'autre équipe, l'adolescent va se sentir abandonner même si ce dernier est inconscient. Si c'est le cas, ils sont persuader que l'enfant va abandonner le combat et se laisser mourir persuader de n'être plus important pour personne. C'est une idée stupide certes mais qui est pourtant bien présente dans leur cœur. 

Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par sortir un par un du bloc opératoire, refusant de regarder en arrière pour ne pas se sentir totalement coupable de laisser leur patient. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils ont désormais le dos courbé, les traits du visage tirés et les yeux troublés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Ils frissonnent légèrement, ils sont trempés de sueur, leur cheveux colle à leur peau. Ils se sentent dégoûtant et ce n'est pas leurs blouses qui sont tâché de sang et leurs gants rougies par le sang qui vont les aider à se sentir propre. 

Chacun d'eux retire lentement la paire de gants pour ensuite retirer le masque et le bonnet. Les surchaussures et les blouses sales suivent rapidement et sont jeté dans la grosse poubelle de la salle de préparation. Un par un, ils viennent se laver les mains à l'évier, certains se mouillent le visage pour enlever une partie de la sueur qui colle à leur peau et tenter de se réveiller un peu. Leur travaille pour aujourd'hui est presque terminé. Ils pourront bientôt aller se reposer. Ils n'ont plus qu'une chose à faire mais certainement la plus angoissante, parler avec la famille des avancées de l'opération et de l'état du patient. 

Ils doivent trouver les mots pour expliquer sans pour autant les choquer ou trop les rassurer. Ils doivent leur lister toutes les blessures et leur avouer la gravité de chacune d'entre elle de manière à ce qu'ils comprennent que c'est critique mais sans les horrifié. Ils doivent leur donner un peu l'espoir que tout ira bien sans trop les faire espérer non plus car rien n'est jamais joué d'avance avec un patient. Ils doivent dire la vérité crue, sans être trop crue. Ils doivent utiliser, peser chacun de leur mot à bonne escient pour éviter tout effondrement ou tout sursaut de joie tout en utilisant des terme compréhensible. 

C'est certain, parler à la famille est la chose la plus dure à faire surtout lorsqu'ils ne savent pas s'il va survivre ou pas. Quand un patient est mort, il est mort. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il faut juste dire la vérité avec douceur et consoler. Pareil quand il est certain qu'il va vivre sans séquelle, il y a juste des bonnes nouvelles à dire. Mais quand le patient est entre deux, marchant sur la fine ligne de la vie se rapprochant dangereusement de la mort la frôlant parfois et bien, il est difficile de trouver les mots, les bons mots qui ne les fera pas paraître trop froid, détaché ou trop réconfortant, espérant. 

Les trois docteurs se regardent se motivant, se soutenant pour faire face à la famille du patient. Heureux et soulagé de ne pas être seul pour une fois comme c'est habituellement le cas. Alors que chacun prépare mentalement un discours, une infirmière leur apporte à chacun une bouteille d'eau pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer avant qu'ils ne partent affronter le plus dur. Ils la remercient chaleureusement d'avoir penser à eux. 

Lorsque tous ont bu avec plaisir quasiment leur bouteille entière, ils se décident à quitter la protection de la pièce qui les garde à l'abri des regards, loin du monde réel et surtout, à l'écart des émotions et des sentiments des proches. Ils sont prêt à plonger de nouveau dans le monde réel et son enfer personnel. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Pendant que Justin est en train d'être emmené en salle de radiologie pour son examen d'urgence, l'ambulance de Brian arrive à son tour à l'hôpital. Ils le conduisent dans l'une des salles privées des urgences ne sentant pas l'obligation de le précipiter au bloc étant donné qu'il a repris conscience et ne paraît pas souffrir d'autre problème qu'une terrible migraine. A coup sûr, il a une bonne commotion cérébrale ! 

Les secouristes l'aident à s'installer sur le lit de la chambre tandis qu'une infirmière vient les informer que le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver pour examiner le brun. L'équipe de secours n'étant plus utile, leur patient entre de bonnes mains quitte la salle en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement le laissant seule avec l'infirmière qui a pour mission de veiller sur lui jusqu'à la venue du docteur et surtout à l'aider à se changer. 

Avec professionnalisme, celle-ci retire d'abord les chaussures de Brian et ces chaussettes avant de l'aider à retirer sa chemise. Elle défait la ceinture en cuir et l'aide à enlever le pantalon de costume. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gêner d'être à moitié nu devant elle, elle l'aide à enfiler la blouse blanche d'hôpital, faisant rapidement les nœuds dans le dos. 

En dernier, elle aide Brian à quitter son boxer et le brun est heureux qu'elle ne fasse aucun commentaire ni aucun geste qui pourrait le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'une femme voie cette partie de lui. Pour ne pas déranger encore plus son patient, l'infirmière se détourne de lui pour qu'il puisse se recouvrir les parties avec sa blouse. 

\- Monsieur Kinney, on m'a donné l'ordre de mettre vos vêtements dans des sacs scellés pour la police, déclare-t-elle toujours le dos tourné. Est-ce que cela vous conviens ? 

\- Heu... Oui... oui, bien sûr, acquiesce Brian se rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'une enquête sera faite pour mettre en lumière tout les événements de cette nuit afin d'expliquer le drame et de traduire le coupable devant la justice pour qu'il soit condamné et ne puisse pas recommencer avant longtemps. 

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour votre coopération, répond la femme en venant enfiler chaque vêtement dans un sac différent, découvrant la bande adhésive rouge prête à l'emploi pour les sceller. 

A peine a-t-elle terminé de mettre le dernier habit dans l'un des sachets que le médecin fait son apparition un bloc note à la main. Il est en train de lire les notes transmises par les pompiers sur son patient. En bon praticien, il quitte ses feuilles pour venir saluer son patient tandis que l'infirmière quitte discrètement la pièce avec le tas de preuves demander par la police. 

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Kinney. Je suis le docteur Douglas, se présente-t-il avec bienveillance. C'est moi qui vais vous examiner ce soir, si cela vous convient. 

Commençant à se sentir épuisé par les dernières heures et surtout encore perdu dans ses pensées, Brian se contente d'hocher positivement la tête et de se laisser faire par les mains expertes du médecin. Celui-ci vérifie son pouls, sa tension et sa respiration comme l'avait fait précédemment les secouristes pour surveiller que dans l'état d'urgence, ils n'ont pas rater quelque chose d'important, d'inquiétant. 

Il contrôle les réactions à la lumière des pupilles qu'il estime un peu lentes comme cela est souvent le cas avec les commotions cérébrales avant de palper le crâne du brun pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de bosse inquiétante ou de plaie ouverte. Quand il est satisfait de ne rien trouver d'alarmant au niveau de la tête de son patient, il l'aide à s'allonger sur le lit. 

\- Comme vous avez reçu des coups de poings au ventre et un coup de genoux dans vos parties intimes, je vais devoir vous examiner pour vérifier si votre agresseur n'a pas fait de graves dégâts. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise d'être seul avec moi pour un tel examen, je comprend et je peux demander à l'infirmière de revenir, précise-t-il avec bonté. Ne vous sentez pas gêner de le demander tout comme si à un moment vous estimez que vous voulez arrêter l'examen, n'hésiter pas à le faire savoir. 

Par chance, le brun n'a aucun problème à être nu devant un homme ni que celui-ci le touche les parties intimes même s'il se doute que cela restera assez froid et professionnel. Il donne son aval au médecin. 

Afin que son patient ne se sente pas agresser par ces gestes, il commence par palper le ventre de Brian encore recouvert de la blouse blanche. Il est heureux de constater que ce dernier ne tressaille pas de peur ou de douleur sous son toucher. 

Avec concentration, il presse assez fermement différent endroits du ventre de Brian pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas d'endroit dur sans raison. Lorsqu'il est certain de ne rien sentir d'inquiétant, il demande au brun s'il peut lui relever la blouse pour qu'il puisse contrôler la couleur de son ventre et vérifier l'état de son pénis et de ses testicules. 

Brian plongé dans ses pensées n'entend pas la question. Le médecin se penche alors vers sa tête pour vérifier s'il va bien. Il est soulagé de constaté que son patient et toujours conscient et qu'il semble juste perdu dans ses pensées. Doucement, il l'interpelle et une fois certain d'avoir retrouvé son attention, il réitérer sa demande.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, répond le brun sans aucune hésitation, légèrement gêné de n'avoir pas suivi le début de son examen physique. 

\- Très bien, monsieur Kinney. N'hésitez pas à me dire d'arrêter si vous êtes mal à l'aise, recommande le médecin avant de soulever le tissu rêche jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine de son patient. 

Avec attention, il observe le ventre de Brian qui commence à prendre une teinte violacée. En palpant une nouvelle fois, il estime qu'il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne. L'homme aura juste un énorme hématome qui pourra être douloureux pendant en peu moins d'une semaine mais dont la couleur restera pendant plus de temps. 

Avant de passer à la dernière partie de l'examen, il baisse la blouse à la limite du bas ventre de Brian ne voyant pas la nécessité de le gardé autant découvert. Le brun comprenant son geste le remercie tout bas. 

\- Pouvez-vous plier vos genoux et les écarter un peu, s'il-vous-plait ? Demande le médecin avec douceur et patience pour ne pas embarrasser encore plus son patient. 

Il est un peu surpris lorsque ce dernier s'exécute sans aucune plainte, presque comme avec habitude mais ne commente pas, cela n'étant ni sa place, ni son problème. Il se contente de venir observer et palper le pénis à la recherche de blessure ou de forme anormale tout en veillant aux réactions du brun. A aucun moment, il semble être plus dérangé que cela tout comme il ne semble pas ressentir de douleur à sa palpation. 

Le médecin constate avec soulagement, solidarité masculine oblige, que le pénis de son patient n'a subit aucun dommage. Il passe ensuite au scrotum où il surveille qu'il n'y ait aucune marque, hématome ou grosseur inquiétante. Là aussi, il ne remarque rien de suspect et en conclus que le coup que Brian a reçu dans l'entrejambe, bien que sûrement terriblement douloureux comme c'est toujours le cas dans cette région inférieure du corps, n'a causé aucun dégât, aucune blessure. 

Devant le toucher stérile et professionnel, Brian ne ressent même pas un frisson d'intérêt tout comme il ne sent aucune douleur et il est vraiment reconnaissant envers le médecin pour cela. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être tout de même heureux lorsque ce dernier l'invite à rallonger ses jambes avant de lui couvrir les parties à l'aide de sa blouse. 

\- Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a aucune trace de lésion que ce soit sur votre pénis ou votre scrotum, annonce gentiment le médecin en retirant ses gants en latex pour les jeter dans l'unique poubelle de la pièce. Par contre, vous avez un bel hématome au niveau du ventre. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'y a pas de déchirure en dessous. Il n'y a donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il va guérir comme un bleu normal soit changer de couleur avant de finir par disparaître. La zone sera sans doute sensible pendant quelques jours et je vous conseille d'éviter de mettre trop de pression dessus. 

Il s'arrête un instant, prenant son bloc note pour écrire ses conclusions de l'examen avant de rajouter que la pire blessure que le brun a subit est la commotion cérébrale dû à la rencontre de son crâne contre la poutre en bois. 

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi vous en faire, c'est une légère commotion cérébrale. Vous risquez juste d'avoir mal à la tête pendant un jour ou deux mais la prise d'un Tylenol sera suffisant pour apaiser la douleur, explique-t-il avec un petit sourire réconfortant. 

Le brun est soulagé qu'il n'a rien eu de pire surtout au niveau de ses parties intimes car comme tout homme qui se respecte, il y tient beaucoup. Mais son soulagement n'est que de courte durée puisque très vite la culpabilité revient au galop dans son cœur. Il se sent fautif de n'avoir rien de plus qu'un gros bleu et un mauvais mal de crâne comparé à son petit-ami qui a subit les foudres de Michael et qui doit être dans un état critique. 

Dire que si la vie était juste, ce qu'elle n'est pas comme Brian le sait depuis bien longtemps, cela devrait être lui le plus gravement blessé des deux. Justin n'a rien fait à Michael ! L'histoire n'aurait dû impliqué seulement Michael et lui, mais en aucun cas Justin. Le blond n'aurait jamais dû être impliqué dans cette attaque tout comme il n'aurait pas dû se trouver au loft. 

Le brun s'en veut vraiment de n'avoir pas su persuader le blond de ne pas rentrer chez lui. S'il avait trouvé les mots pour convaincre Justin d'aller au restaurant ou au bowling comme Théodore lui avait conseillé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il aurait été le seul à affronter Michael et personne d'autre que lui n'aurait été blessé. 

Malheureusement, il ne peut pas changer le passer tout comme il ne peut l'effacer. Il ne peut que vivre avec ses terribles souvenirs, ses lourds remords et ses douloureux regrets pour le reste de sa vie sachant que Justin a été blessé chez lui sans qu'il ne puisse le protéger, le défendre. 

Le médecin remarque facilement le mal être de son patient, ayant depuis le temps acquis la capacité de le percevoir à force de travailler sur de telles histoires douloureusement tragiques mais répétitif. Il sait que l'attaquant semblait très bien connaître le brun, sûrement un ami, puisque d'après ce qu'il a pu lire dans le compte-rendu des secouristes, l'homme l'attendait chez son patient. Or, il ne faut pas avoir fait Bac +5, pour savoir qu'être non seulement frappé mais aussi et surtout trahit par un de ses proches ainsi est plus que dévastateur.

En outre, le docteur sait que son patient n'a pas été le seul blessé durant l'attaque qui l'a fait admettre aux urgences. Un autre jeune homme a lui aussi été touché et beaucoup plus gravement d'après ce qu'il a pu en déduire. 

Il a largement eu le temps de voir l'équipe médical qui a été appelé pour s'occuper de l'autre garçon et il n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps en voyant trois des meilleurs docteurs de l'hôpital parmi les membres pour comprendre que cela été un cas très critique.

Il se doute bien alors que le brun doit se sentir coupable d'être en assez bonne santé après cette terrible nuit contrairement à son compagnon. Ce dernier doit certainement s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas su arrêter son agresseur avant que les choses ne dégénèrent à ce point. 

Mais il sait aussi que le drame est encore trop frais dans les pensées de Brian et que toutes conversations de sa part conduirait plus à brusquer et à braquer son patient que de lui permettre de soulager sa conscience et d'accepter la vérité comme quoi les événements de cette nuit ne sont pas de sa faute. 

En bon praticien, il contente de se taire pour le moment. Il parlera des conséquences psychologiques possibles d'un tel drame aux proches du brun et leur expliquera comment l'aider à y faire face et à s'en remettre non seulement le plus vite possible mais le mieux possible. 

Comme il a terminé son examen et qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment pour le bien-être de son patient, le médecin reprend la parole pour expliquer les deux choix qui s'offrent désormais au brun toujours avec bienveillance. 

\- Vous pouvez être déchargé et rentrer chez vous s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut veiller sur vous. Si vous n'avez aucun proche qui puisse prendre soin de vous, nous allons vous garder vingt-quatre heures, précise le médecin en continuant son monologue mainte et mainte fois répété. Toutes les heures, une infirmière viendra vous examiner pour surveiller qu'il n'y ai pas de complication. Dites-moi, ce que vous préférez ? 

Le brun reste un instant silencieux pesant le pour et le contre de chaque proposition. Il finit par estimer que s'il se fait admettre cela risque de compliqué ses projets pour prendre des nouvelles de Justin. S'il est garder dans une chambre, il est certain qu'il n'aura pas le droit de ce balader librement dans les couloir de l'hôpital, sûrement même pas le droit de quitter son lit, ce qui signifie qu'il ne pourra pas aller harceler les secrétaires pour obtenir des informations sur l'état du blondinet. 

\- Je préfère qu'un ami vienne me chercher, décide Brian après sa courte réflexion. 

\- Très bien. Pouvez-vous me donner son numéro pour que la secrétaire puisse le prévenir et qu'il vienne vous chercher ? Demande le médecin en tendant une feuille et un stylo à Brian pour qu'il puisse noter les chiffres. 

Le brun récupère le papier et écrit les coordonnés de Théodore espérant vraiment que ce dernier soit libre et disponible. Même si physiquement cela ne se voit presque pas, il est effondré intérieurement et désire être avec quelqu'un qui va le soutenir durant cette épreuve et non, l'humilier et lui reprocher le drame. Or, de ce qu'il a pu constater la veille et toute la journée, son directeur comptable est un de ses plus fidèle allié dans sa nouvelle histoire. 

\- Comme vous avez été agressé et qu'une enquête est en cours, il est fortement probable que des policiers viennent vous demander votre autorisation pour que l'hôpital donne le résultat de vos examens, déclare le médecin en reprenant le document et en lisant rapidement ce que le brun a marqué dessus. Vous pourrez, comme notre Constitution nous le permet, de refuser sans explication de donner votre accord. 

\- Est-ce que cela peut aider à faire condamner mon agresseur ? Demande Brian, une étincelle d'intérêt se mettant à briller dans son regard chocolat. 

\- Probablement. Cela reste des preuves que vous avez été blessé et que vous avez alors dû subir un examen assez invasive qui peut être humiliant pour certaines personnes, explique le professionnel de santé. Je ne peux, cependant, pas le garantir, cela dépendra vraiment comment il va être utilisé lors de l'enquête et du procès. 

\- Ah, d'accord. Merci en tout cas, finit par dire Brian après quelques secondes de silence. 

Le médecin lui fait signe que c'est normal avant de quitter la salle pour retourner à l'accueil laissant Brian seul. Celui-ci ne sait pas combien de temps, il reste assis sur le lit aux draps rêches à regarder le mur blanc en face de lui et en se demandant comment les choses ont pu aussi rapidement déraper. 

La soirée était pourtant bien partie entre Justin et lui. Il a réussi à partager ses doutes par rapport au risque de Michael et ils ont pris leur première décision en tant que couple. Vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas eu Michael ce soir, il est certain qu'ils seraient en train de regarder un bon film tranquillement sur son sofa. Mais non, ce dernier a dû intervenir et causer des problèmes ! 

Il se demande vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas pousser Michael hors de sa vie beaucoup plus tôt. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu à tout prix rester ami avec cet homme à la maturité d'un enfant de six ans, et encore, avec qui il n'a rien en commun si ce n'est leur enfance ? Ne se voilons pas la face, cela fait bien longtemps qu'une barrière invisible les sépare et les maintient chacun dans un univers différent. 

Le monde de Brian est celui de la réalité, celle des adultes. Il comporte de nombreux plaisirs que qui ravissent l'homme comme la liberté, l'autonomie financière, pouvoir posséder sa propre maison mais aussi beaucoup de contraintes tel que devoir payer des factures, avoir un emploi et le garder, trouver à se loger, avoir moins de temps libre auquel le brun fait facilement face. 

L'univers dans lequel semble vivre Michael est plutôt un fantasme de l'homme immature où rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est s'amuser avec des figurines et avec son « ami pour la vie ». Le mot responsabilité n'existe pas pour lui, cela est bon seulement pour les autres mais certainement pas pour lui, en effet, cela empiète beaucoup trop sur son temps de jeux. 

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne comprenait plus Michael comme cela fait longtemps que ce dernier refusait de voir que Brian a grandit, à mûri, est devenu un adulte. Pourquoi alors ne s'est-il pas écarter de l'homme qui le retenait dans son passé douloureux ? Pourquoi est-il resté ami avec un homme qui n'a jamais cessé de le rabaissé, de l'humilié ? 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Plongé dans ses pensées, Brian sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Il penche la tête de côté pour voir qui est en train de rentrer et une vague d'un immense soulagement s'abat sur lui quand il voit Théodore accompagné d'Emmett et du médecin à l'entrée de la pièce. 

\- Bon, comme vos amis sont désormais ici, je vais pouvoir vous laisser quitter l'hôpital, annonce le médecin en regardant le brun. Je leur ai déjà donné toutes les indications qu'ils doivent suivre pour surveiller que votre commotion n'empire pas. Je vous laisse vous changer avec les habits qu'ils vous ont apportés. Une infirmière viendra vous faire signer les autorisations de sortie et vous apportera un fauteuil roulant. 

En voyant la bouche de Brian commencer à s'ouvrir pour protester contre cette idée, il s'empresse de préciser que c'est la politique de l'hôpital et que tant qu'il n'est pas assis sur la chaise, il n'aura pas le droit de sortir. Le directeur de Kinnetik referme alors la bouche, un air de mécontentement sur le visage. Le médecin ne s'en souci guère ayant bien trop l'habitude d'une telle réaction chez ses patients. Il continue à parler, énonçant ses dernières recommandations avant de leur dire au revoir et de quitter la salle ayant à ausculter d'autres patients. 

A peine la porte refermée derrière le docteur que Théodore et Emmett se précipitent vers le brun. Sentant le mal être de son ami, Honeycutt s'assoit à côté de Brian et entourent ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre comme un père le ferait avec son enfant. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour le brun qui craque, émotionnellement épuisé. Une larme roule lentement le long de sa joue rapidement suivie d'une pluie torrentielle de gouttelettes salées. 

Emmett le tire alors tout contre son torse et se met à lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes tandis que Théodore s'assoit de l'autre côté et se met à lui caresser affectueusement le dos non seulement pour tenter de le consoler mais surtout pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il est-là pour lui. 

Ils restent pendant de longues minutes ainsi avant que Brian réussisse à se reprendre et à arrêter de pleurer. Doucement, Emmett le lâche pour qu'il puisse se redresser et essuyer ses larmes. Ils restent assis alors en silence, aucun des deux amis ne voulant brusquer le brun en faisant un quelconque commentaire à ce qui vient de se produire. 

Celui-ci finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, se sentant quelque peu apaisé et soulagé d'avoir pu extériorisé une partie de son mal être. Il souffle un merci aux deux autres qui se contentent de lui sourire sachant qu'il n'aime pas les longs discours inutile. Voyant que son patron et ami s'est repris Théodore lui tend un sac contenant un pantalon de survêtement et un T-shirt. 

\- Cela doit être à peu près ta taille, indique-t-il à Brian qui récupère le sachet avant de se lever avec le soutien d'Emmett. Nous avons pas pu passer chez au loft, étant donné que c'est désormais une scène de crime. 

Le brun ne se plaint pas, c'est toujours mieux que la blouse de l'hôpital. Il se change alors avec l'aide d'Emmett qui défait les nœuds dans son dos pour qu'il puisse se libérer de l'immondice fourni par les soins de l'hôpital et le soutient pour qu'il puisse mettre son pantalon, le brun n'étant pas encore très stable sur ses jambes. 

A peine eut-t-il terminé de se changer que quelqu'un frappe à la porte demandant l'autorisation d'entrée. Se lève et avance près de la porte avant de se tourner vers Brian, un air interrogateur sur le visage. 

Le brun comprenant que ce dernier lui demande l'autorisation d'ouvrir la porte, celui-ci lui fait signe de la tête pour montrer son accord. L'expert comptable s'exécute alors et une infirmière poussant un fauteuil roulant vide où repose un bloc-note remplit de papier.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, salue-t-elle avec douceur et chaleur plaçant le fauteuil près du lit et en récupérant les papiers. On m'envoye pour faire signer les papiers d'autorisation de sortie de Monsieur Kinney et vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. 

Les trois hommes répondent à sa salutation d'une même voix la faisant sourire. Elle regarde rapidement le trio avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur le brun. 

\- Je suppose que c'est vous qui devez signer ses papiers, déclare-t-elle en lui tendant les documents et un stylo. 

\- Tout à fait, répond le brun en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour regarder les papiers. 

L'infirmière s'avance sur sa droite et lui explique chaque document et ce qu'il doit signer s'il est d'accord avec ce qui est inscrit dessus. Le brun lit rapidement chacun des paragraphes avant d'apposer sa signature. Il n'y a que pour la facture qu'il s'arrête, hésitant. 

Le problème n'est pas le montant affiché sachant que son assurance couvre tout les frais mais par rapport au faîte qu'il a été agressé et que normalement, cela revient à son agresseur de payer. Il se tourne alors vers la jeune femme et lui demande s'il doit lui-même faire la démarche de se faire rembourser par l'assureur de Michael ou s'il doit laisser faire son assurance outre qu'il ne sait pas si ce dernier est assuré. 

\- C'est votre assureur qui se charge de se faire rembourser l'argent dépensé pour votre hospitalisation auprès de la compagnie d'assurance de votre agresseur, explique-t-elle patiemment ayant l'habitude de telles questions. Si ce dernier n'a pas d'assurance, c'est eux qui se chargeront de lui demander la somme qu'il leur doit et si cas échéant, c'est à eux de faire intervenir la justice. Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire à part de suivre les conseils du médecin et prendre soin de vous. 

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie, déclare le brun en signant les derniers papiers. 

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu, répond l'infirmière avec un sourire maternel. 

Lorsque le brun a terminé de signer son autorisation de sortie, il rend le bloc-note à la jeune femme qui le prend sous le bras avant de se rapprocher du siège roulant. 

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous asseoir dedans et je pourrais vous faire quitter l'hôpital, annonce-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux pour motiver son patient à venir s'installer dessus. 

Depuis le temps qu'elle travaille à l'hôpital, elle a largement eu le temps de constater que les patients, plus particulièrement les hommes, sont rebuté à l'idée d'être dans un fauteuil roulant, qu'importe si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes comme le trajet jusqu'à la sortie. 

Elle se doute que son patient de la soirée ne fait pas exception vu le regard offensé qu'il lance au fauteuil roulant. C'est comme si l'objet est la cause de son hospitalisation, le fautif, le coupable et qu'il ne devrait plus exister. 

Cependant à son plus grand étonnement, ce dernier lui obéit sans discuter et vient s'asseoir sur l'objet tant détesté. Les deux autres hommes ne font aucun commentaire. Ils se contentent de se rapprocher de la porte près à partir. 

L'infirmière vient donc prendre les poignets du fauteuil et se met à pousser tranquillement son patient vers la porte. L'un des amis du brun lui ouvre le passage lui permettant de quitter la pièce. Elle attend que les deux hommes soient eux aussi sortie et se tiennent près de son patient et elle pour poursuivre sa route. 

C'est dans un silence le plus totale qu'ils finissent par atteindre la sortie des urgences. L'infirmière propose deux choix au brun. La première proposition est qu'il reste dans le fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'amène devant la voiture de ses amis tandis que la deuxième est qu'il descende maintenant, ce qui signifie qu'il va devoir marcher jusqu'au véhicule qui doit le ramener chez lui. 

Sans hésitation, le brun se lève quittant le fauteuil n'ayant pas l'intention de rester une seconde de plus que nécessaire assis dessus faisant sourire la femme qui s'attendait à un tel résultat. Elle leur souhaite alors une bonne fin de soirée et un bon rétablissement pour le brun avant de retourner à l'intérieur avec le fauteuil roulant et le bloc-note, prête à s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. 

Les trois hommes l'observent disparaître derrière les portes automatiques avant de se regarder. Emmett et Théodore n'ont pas besoin d'entendre Brian parler pour savoir que ce dernier ne veux pas quitter l'hôpital sans avoir de nouvelle du blondinet. 

\- Je propose que l'on aille à l'accueil demander des nouvelles de Justin. S'il y en a pas encore, ils pourront nous dire où l'on doit attendre pour en avoir, suggère le comptable en se tournant vers son patron. 

Celui-ci se contente d'hocher positivement la tête avant de faire demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire face à l'hôpital. Les trois hommes se remettent donc en marche, rentrant une nouvelle fois dans le bâtiment, grimaçant inconsciemment à l'odeur de javel qui leur agresse le nez. Ils gagnent rapidement l'accueil où quatre secrétaires travaillent avec minutie sur l'ordinateur, rentrant des donnés sur les derniers patients vu par les médecins. 

Théodore se charge de demander à la première femme des nouvelles sur le petit-ami de Brian, priant de ne pas entendre de mauvaise nouvelle. Il sait que cela abattrait son ami qui vient à peine trouver le bonheur et l'amour. 

Son cœur est mitigé à l'entente de la réponse de la femme qui lui explique que Justin a été amené d'urgence au bloc opératoire et qu'aucune nouvelle n'est encore parvenue jusqu'au secrétariat. D'un côté, cela signifie que le blondinet n'est pas mort mais de l'autre, cela suppose qu'il n'est pas non plus sortie de l'auberge. 

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre au cinquième étage. Il y aura des indications qui vous mèneront à la salle d'attente réservé pour les proches et la famille des patients au bloc opératoire, explique la secrétaire anticipant sur la seconde question de son interlocuteur. 

Il n'y pas de mystère au fait qu'elle est devancé la demande sachant que la grande majorité des gens lui pose les mêmes questions, dans le même ordre ayant les mêmes désirs et le même cheminement de pensées. Ils veulent savoir si l'être aimé qui les a poussé à mettre ne suspend leur vie est encore de ce monde. Si c'est le cas, ils désirent connaître son état. Quand ils ne peuvent pas avoir de réponse à cette question, il veulent connaître le lieux où il auront la réponse le plus rapidement possible.

Elle précise aussi que l'hôpital a déjà prévenue la famille de l'adolescent et qu'ils rentraient sur Pittsburgh le plus vite possible. Théodore est soulagé d'entendre cela, il faut dire qu'il a totalement oublié l'existence de Monsieur et madame Taylor, trop préoccupé par l'état de Brian ainsi que de leur fils. Sachant que le couple devait passé leur soirée à New York pour un événement caritatif, il calcule qu'ils n'arriveront pas avant sept heures au moins en ville. 

Il faut presque six heures pour faire New York à Pittsburgh par avion. Le temps qu'ils prennent l'avion, décollent et atterrissent pour être conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, sept heure est bien le minimum de temps. Il espère que d'ici-là, ils auront eu plus de nouvelle sur l'état de Justin. 

Le directeur financier de Kinnetik remercie la femme et rejoint les deux autres qui le regardent avec une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux, voulant savoir ce qu'il sait. Il leur explique presque mot pour mot ce que lui a dit la secrétaire avant de les conduire vers l'ascenseur. 

Après quelques minutes, ils atteignent le salon d'attente aménager de façon accueillante et réconfortante pour soulager quelque peu la douleur des familles qui doivent rester, souvent, des heures durant dans la pièce à attendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de la part de l'équipe médicale. 

Des fauteuils moelleux et confortables de couleur bleus foncés ont été installés autour de tables basses en bois où des piles de magazines reposent à côté de boites de mouchoirs sobre pour créer des petits cercles intimes afin que chaque famille puisse avoir un minimum de vie privée. 

Une machine à café est placé dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'un distributeur de sucrerie et de soda pour que les proches puissent boire et manger quelque chose pendant l'attente sans être obligé de quitter la pièce. 

Cela a été conçu pour que toutes les personnes qui refuseraient de quitter la salle ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de peur de de manquer le médecin, et il y en a beaucoup, ne finissent pas par faire un malaise par manque de sucre dans leur sang ou par déshydratation entre autre. 

Quatre tableaux ont été accrochés sur les murs, chacun d'eux représentant une saison, pour casser un peu l'austérité de la pièce et mettre un peu de couleur pour réchauffer quelque peu les cœurs souffrants. Sous celui qui représente le printemps avec la peinture d'un verger en fleur, un coin pour les enfants a été aménagé. 

Une petite table basse en plastique multicolore entouré de trois chaises et de deux tabourets de la même matière s'y trouve. Sur la table un pot remplit de crayons de couleur et des livres de coloriages ainsi que des blocs de papiers ont été posés tandis qu'un coffre à jouet remplit de petites voitures, de poupées, de livres pour enfant parmi des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres jeux repose à deux pas de la table, sur un tapis destinés aux enfants. 

La pièce est déjà occupées par un couple devant avoir la quarantaine passé se tenant par la main faisant face à une dame âgée assise à côté d'un homme devant avoir l'âge du couple. Aucun ne parle, quelques sanglots peuvent être entendu par intermittence de la part de la vieille dame et de la femme tandis que les deux autres hommes ont le visage fatigué, les yeux enflées démontrant qu'ils ont pleurés. 

Le trio se contente de faire un léger signe vers eux pour les saluer ne voulant pas les déranger plus que cela avant de gagner les fauteuils les plus proche de la fenêtre qui donne vue sur un Pittsburgh endormi. Ils s'installent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la moquette facilitant leur travaillant étouffant le son des sièges raclant le sol. 

Ils restent un moment silencieux, Emmett et Théodore observant chaque coin de la pièce tandis que Brian, ayant pris le fauteuil faisant face au vide, regarde sans voir à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sait que ses amis doivent avoir des milliers de questions à lui poser sur ce qui est arrivé ce soir et il les remercie silencieusement de ne pas encore assailli par leur interrogation. 

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, le brun se redresse légèrement sur son fauteuil faisant se retourner ses deux amis. Ils lisent dans son regard chocolat qu'il est prêt à parler et à raconter les événements de cette nuit dramatique. 

Le patron de Kinnetik ne prend pas la peine d'expliquer qui est Justin. Il se doute bien que Théodore a déjà expliqué à Emmett qui est le jeune homme et surtout, ce qu'il est pour lui. Il se contente de commencer son histoire à partir des premiers pas fait dans son hall d'immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, Brian voit les yeux de ses amis s'écarquiller peu à peu d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Il faut dire qu'ils n'arrivent pas à imaginer comment l'homme, qui s'est dit être le meilleur ami de Brian pendant plus d'une décennie, ai pu commettre un acte aussi violent et impitoyable ? S'acharner sur un adolescent comme Michael l'a fait ne montre pas la moindre once de pitié ou de compassion, au contraire, cela à tout d'un monstre fou. 

\- C'est un malade ! Il est complètement fou ! Ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Emmett à la fin de l'histoire ayant du mal à réaliser que ces événements se soient bien produit. Il faut l'interner ! L'emprisonner à vie, ce malade !

A l'entente de son éclat, l'autre groupe de personne se tourne vers eux, se demandant ce qui se passe et pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit si possible. Théodore les voyant les observer, s'excuse et fait signe à Emmett de baisser d'un ton, ce qu'il fait en s'excusant rouge de gêne et de colère contre Michael. 

Ils échangent encore un petit quart heures sur la violence dont à fait preuve le fils de Debbie et sur ce qu'il encourt comme condamnation avant de retrouver leur calme et retomber dans un silence soucieux. Sans le sentir, épuisé émotionnellement, le brun finit par s'endormir sous les regards tristes et attentifs de ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre ! 
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de grande connaissance dans le milieu médical, je m'excuse donc s'il y a des incohérences au niveau de descriptions que j'ai faite. J'espère que cela vous paraît assez réaliste quand même :) 
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le prochain chapitre qui est déjà écrit et terminé :D


	9. Terrible nouvelle et début d'enquête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce chapitre. Je vous remercie de lire mon histoire et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : Terrible nouvelle et début d'enquête

Dans une des salles de réception du Plaza Hôtel de New York, autour d'un bon repas et d'un excellent millésime, les époux Taylor profitent de l'ambiance confortable et chaleureuse de la soirée caritative. Ils sont loin de s'imaginer le drame qui est en train de se jouer à des centaines de kilomètres de là, à Pittsburgh. 

Craig assis à côté du maire de la ville, Edouard Johnson, discute du contrat qu'il vient tout juste de signer avec la société Kinnetik. L'homme, un bon ami au couple, l'écoute avec intérêt et enthousiasme. Même si à proprement parlé, il n'a pas besoin d'une entreprise de publicité, cela est toujours utile d'en connaître une bonne. 

Pendant que les deux hommes discutent d'affaires, les épouses échangent des anecdotes sur leur famille. Les deux sont d'accord pour dire que les enfants grandissent beaucoup trop vite et ce, à leur plus grande tristesse.

\- Dire que l'année prochaine Justin rentre déjà à l'université, s'étonne Jennifer dans un soupir mélancolique. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand je l'ai amené la première fois en maternelle !

\- Tu as encore de la chance, ton garçon est encore au lycée. Je suis en train de préparer le mariage de mon aîné et ma petite dernière commence sa dernière année de droit, déclare gentiment l'autre femme, elle aussi une pointe nostalgique. 

\- Oh ! Parle-moi pas de mariage ! Craig vient de m'annoncer que Justin aurait rencontré quelqu'un... ce matin-même ! Mon bébé chéri commence à fréquenter ! Se lamente tendrement la mère en pensant à son petit ange blond. 

\- Vraiment ! Et il t'a dit comment elle s'appelle la chanceuse ? Demande Elise, l'épouse du maire, curieuse. 

\- Ce n'est pas une fille, sourit tranquillement la belle femme blonde, n'ayant pas du tout honte de l'homosexualité de son enfant. Il s'appelle Brian, c'est le patron de la société Kinnetik, celle qui va s'occuper de la publicité pour Taylor's Electronic. 

\- Cela ne te dérange pas que ce soit un homme ? S'exclame l'autre femme plus par surprise que par dégoût. 

\- Tant que mon enfant est heureux et en bonne santé, il peut bien aimé qui il veut ! Assure Jennifer d'un ton férocement protecteur avant de continuer plus calmement. Tu sais Elise, nous avons failli le perdre tellement de fois quand il était enfant que c'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit encore avec nous. Alors, qu'il aime les hommes, c'est bien un futile détail pour nous aujourd'hui ! 

\- Vu comme cela... Je te comprend mieux, admet la femme du maire d'une voix apaisante. Je ne savais pas que Justin était malade. 

\- Il n'est pas malade en soi, il souffre juste de très grave allergies, soupire tristement Jennifer.

Devant l'air interrogateur que lui lance son interlocutrice, la mère de Justin explique le cas particulier de son enfant qui est malheureusement mortellement allergique à une multitude de choses. Elle raconte le nombre incalculable de frayeur qu'ils ont eu en voyant leur fils être hospitalisé d'urgence à cause d'une mauvaise réaction. 

\- Dis-toi qu'il est même allergique au Tylenol ! S'exclame la femme d'une voix où s'entend son incrédulité. 

\- Vraiment ? Mais personne n'est allergique à ce médicament ! 

\- Et bien si, mon fils, déclare d'un ton légèrement désabusée Jennifer. Je te fais grâce de l'histoire qui a menée à cette découverte et surtout de la tête des médecins. Eux-mêmes ont eu beaucoup de mal à croire les résultats des tests au point qu'ils ont demandé à deux autres laboratoires de vérifier les analyses pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur de manipulation ou autre. 

\- J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile de le soigner même pour un simple rhume, grimace la femme du maire. 

\- Pas facile ! C'est un euphémisme ! C'est juste l'Enfer avec un E majuscule. Il est allergique à de nombreux médicaments. Donc même pour un simple rhume, les trois quart du temps, il finit à l'hôpital ayant eu une réaction à un autre médicament pour le soigner. A chaque fois qu'il éternue, je prie que ce n'est pas le début d'une grippe. A chaque fois qu'il mange quelque chose je prie que rien ne se passe.

L'autre mère frissonne n'osant pas imaginer la souffrance que doit vivre au quotidien la femme blonde. Elle se doute bien qu'à chaque appelle que doit recevoir la belle blonde, celle-ci se demande si c'est encore un appel pour la prévenir que son enfant a dû être une nouvelle fois hospitalisé ou pire, qu'il est fait une réaction allergique mortelle. 

En regardant son interlocutrice vêtu d'une élégante robe Channel bleu nuit mettant en valeur son regard bleu ciel, ces longs cheveux coiffés dans un demi-chignon dégageant son visage légèrement maquillé, Elise se rend compte que ses airs de femme trophée sont totalement trompeuse. Elle est loin d'être une de ses femmes dont le seul intérêt dans la vie est d'être à la pointe de la mode et dont s'occuper de ses enfants est le dernier des soucis. 

Au contraire, il est aisé de voir qu'elle tient réellement à son fils, qu'elle l'a regardé grandir avec attention et prodigué beaucoup d'amour. Cela la rend encore plus triste de savoir que ce dernier a une santé assez fragile mais elle est heureuse de savoir qu'il a le soutient de sa famille. 

Pendant leur discussion, les serveurs sont venus déposer devant eux, les assiettes garnies de l'entrée du repas. Celles-ci contiennent un tartare de homard bleu avec sa pointe de caviar sur un lit de carpaccio d'asperges violettes servit avec une vinaigrette aux agrumes avec une touche d'huile de sésame.

Tout comme le reste des invités de la soirée, la tablée entame joyeusement leur repas, échangeant leur impression sur ce premier plat cuisiné par un grand chef français. En connaisseur des bonnes choses, ils sont tous ravit par les parfums qui éclatent sur leur langue, les enchantant grandement. 

Les convives ne mettent pas longtemps pour terminer leur assiettes, tout comme il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les plats vides soient débarrassées. Les serveurs commencent alors à apporter la suite composée d'une escalopine de saint-pierre confit à la verveine citronné accompagné de son trio de riz de Camargue et sa fondue de poireaux à la crème parfumé au thé blanc du Népal et écume iodé. 

Alors que la dernière assiette est en train d'être posée devant le maire, le téléphone de Craig se met à vibré dans sa poche. L'homme le retire de sa protection de tissus pour regarder qui peut bien le déranger à cette heure-ci. S'il devait parier, il hésiterait entre la société de sécurité qui se charge de la surveillance et protection de ses entreprises et son fils chéri. 

Il espère que c'est la sécurité et non, son fils qui essaye de l'appeler sachant que Justin a tendance à le contacter que quand il a un gros problème, souvent de santé, jamais financier étant donné que le blondinet est assez économe. 

Il s'excuse auprès de ses voisins de table tout en se levant. Il se dirige rapidement vers la sortie de la salle décrochant le téléphone, très inquiet en reconnaissant le numéro du secrétariat de l'hôpital de Pittsburgh qu'il a dans la mémoire de son portable vu le nombre de fois où son fils y est admis. 

\- Craig Taylor à l'appareil, annonce-t-il dans le combiné priant pour que ce ne soit pas grave, juste une toute petite réaction de rien du tout ou un doigt foulé. 

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Taylor, Annabelle Mackenzie, secrétaire médicale pour Allegheny General Hospital, se présente doucement mais avec gravité son interlocutrice. Je vous appelle à propos de votre fils, Justin Craig Taylor.

A sa voix, l'homme comprend que c'est grave, très grave. S'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, sentant déjà son cœur battre à tout rompre, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, il attend la suite, terrifié par ce qu'il va entendre. 

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous asseoir, monsieur, conseille la femme à l'autre bout du fil, pétrifiant le père qui se met à supplier les cieux et les dieux pour ne pas entendre que son fils est mort. 

\- Dites-moi ! S'il-vous-plait, dîtes-moi, souffle-t-il la voix tremblante de peur et de douleur. 

\- Votre fils et son compagnon, Brian Kinney ont été sauvagement agressés en début de soirée. Votre fils a été amené d'urgence ici pour de graves lésions à la tête et au thorax, son pronostic vital engagé. Il est pour l'instant au bloc opératoire, les médecins font de leur mieux pour réparer les dégâts qui ont été causé par l'attaque, explique-t-elle la gorge serrée, émue de devoir passer un tel appel. Cependant, il serait préférable que vous veniez au plus vite à l'hôpital au cas où... 

Bien qu'elle ne prend pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, l'homme a compris ce qu'elle sous-entend. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur, ne retenant pas ses larmes qui commencent à rouler le long de ses joues devenus blafardes. 

\- Et Brian ? Comment va-t-il ? Demande-t-il à bout de souffle, dévasté psychologiquement. 

Il espère que l'homme aille bien ou en tout cas mieux que son fils. Il n'a pas envie d'apprendre encore une mauvaise nouvelle à cette heure tragique. Il se sent légèrement apaisé lorsqu'il apprend que ce dernier est prêt à être déchargé. Néanmoins, cela soulève encore plus d'interrogations sur ce qui a bien dû se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent à là. 

\- Nous... Ma femme et moi sommes à New York pour le moment. Nous ne pourrons pas être-là avant plusieurs heures, précise difficilement Craig, se sentant honteux de ne pas pouvoir être à l'instant au chevet de son fils unique. 

\- D'accord, ne vous en faite pas. Arrivez quand vous le pouvez. Ne prenez aucun risque, recommande la femme. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité pour votre enfant, si vous finissez vous-même à l'hôpital. 

\- C'est vrai, admet douloureusement Craig qui voudrait être déjà auprès de son enfant. 

\- Sinon, y a-t-il quelqu'un à Pittsburgh que vous pouvez contacter pour qu'il vienne à l'hôpital en attendant votre arrivé ? Demande l'interlocutrice dans un bruissement de papier, se préparant à noter ce que l'homme lui dira. 

Craig reste un long moment silencieux, l'esprit totalement vide, le cerveau en pause encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il lui faut bien une minute pour rassembler ses idées et se remettre à réfléchir difficilement. Il finit par penser à ses parents et à ceux de son épouse qui habitent pas loin de Pittsburgh, en Virginie Occidental. Il en fait part à la secrétaire qui prend en note leur numéro avant de les transmettre à sa collègue pour qu'elle se charge de les contacter au plus vite.

\- Avant de devoir raccrocher, j'ai une dernière chose à vous demander. Si monsieur Kinney cherche à obtenir des informations sur l'état de votre fils, est-ce que vous nous autorisez à les lui donner ? Il n'y a aucune obligation de votre part d'accepter. C'est votre droit de refuser, spécifie-t-elle pour que l'homme est entre ses mains toutes les cartes pour prendre sa décision. 

Contrairement à la question précédente, Craig n'a pas besoin de penser longtemps pour donner son accord. Il a pu voir de ses propres yeux la façon dont le brun regarde son enfant et il a tout de suite sentit l'étincelle d'intérêt entre les deux garçons. Ce serait cruel de sa part de refuser que Brian puisse savoir si son enfant va survivre ou non. 

Il sait que si cela avait été Jennifer, il deviendrait fou si ses beaux-parents lui refuseraient de connaître son état de santé. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être dans le flou, de ne pas savoir et il se doute que pour un homme de la trempe de Brian, cela doit être le même sentiment.

La secrétaire leur souhaite un voyage en toute sécurité et non, un bon, sachant que quand son enfant est entre la vie et la mort, il est impossible de se sentir bien avant de raccrocher, laissant Craig en plein désarroi. 

Ce dernier adossé contre la paroi en bois, une jambe étalée devant lui, l'autre repliée légèrement, regarde sans voir devant lui, l'un de ses bras pendant le long de ses côtés l'autre posé sur son genoux tenant à deux doigts son téléphone dernière génération, prêt à le lâcher à la moindre seconde. 

Il sait qu'il doit trouver la force en lui de se lever et d'aller chercher sa femme pour qu'ils rentrent au plus vite chez eux mais pour le moment, il a juste envie de rester dans ce long couloir, dont la moquette étouffe les bruits de la soirée caritative et prier qu'il va se réveiller de se long cauchemar éveillé. 

Pensant à son enfant, il ne peut plus retenir les gros sanglots qui l'oppresse depuis qu'il a appris la terrible nouvelle et se laisse aller. Son corps ne tarde pas à trembler sous ses larmes et gémissements de souffrance. Il ne peut pas perdre Justin. Il ne peut pas ! 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Dans la salle que Craig a quitté quelques instants plutôt, Jennifer commence à s'inquiéter de ne pas revoir revenir son cher et tendre. Alors qu'elle va pour se lever et aller voir ce qui se passe, le maire se propose d'y aller pour laisser les deux femmes discuter entre elles. La mère de Justin accepte la proposition et l'homme quitte rapidement la table. 

En sortant de la salle, il va pour appeler Craig ne le voyant pas tout de suite avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier est avachi contre le mur, le visage ravagé par des larmes. Immédiatement, le politicien se précipite auprès de son ami pour savoir ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état. Difficilement, entre deux sanglots, l'homme d'affaire explique le coup de fil qu'il a reçu et l'effroyable nouvelle. 

Sous le poids d'une telle annonce, le maire reste un instant stupéfait et horrifié. Normalement, ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'aux autres, qu'aux gens que l'on ne connait pas, dont on ne peut pas sentir leur souffrance et leur peur. Logiquement, cela ne doit pas toucher les personnes que l'on connait, dont on tient. 

Malheureusement, la vie n'est parfois pas du tout logique. Elle n'est pas souvent juste et elle est régulièrement des plus cruelle. Ainsi, de tels drames touchent des personnes qui ne méritent pas tant de douleurs. 

N'ayant que faire de son costume valant plusieurs milliers de dollars, Edouard s'agenouille auprès de son ami et le tire dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle pour tenter de le réconforter le mieux possible. Ce dernier se laisse faire pleurant de tout son cœur l'injustice de la vie, sa souffrance émotionnelle et sa peur de perdre son enfant. 

Dans son esprit, il n'y a rien de pire pour un parent que de perdre son enfant. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'aucun mot n'a été créé pour parler de ces personnes car il n'y aura jamais de mot assez fort, assez puissant pour exprimer toute la douleur, la tristesse et le sentiment d'injustice qu'un parent puisse ressentir en voyant le cercueil de son enfant être mis en terre. Il faut dire que normalement, c'est aux enfants d'enterrer leur parents et non, l'inverse. 

Les deux hommes restent de longues minutes se tenant mutuellement, l'un soutenant l'autre pour pas qu'il finisse par disparaître sous ses émotions. Petit à petit, les sanglots de Craig s'affaiblissent pour finir par s'estomper. Il remercie à demi-mot son ami pour sa présence et le réconfort qu'il tente de lui apporter. Celui-ci s'écarte légèrement, lui offrant un triste sourire désolé, ayant l'impression que ce qu'il fait n'est pas suffisant. 

Ils laissent encore passer une minute ou deux, avant que le maire se propose d'aller chercher Jennifer et de prévenir leur assistant personnel pour qu'il mette en place leur départ de New York. Il est certain qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve son époux, Jennifer risque immédiatement de croire que son enfant est mort et faire un malaise. Or, ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle soit hospitalisée au contraire, il faut qu'elle soit forte pour que le couple puisse se rendre auprès de Justin au plus vite. 

L'homme d'affaire accepte sans hésiter la proposition d'Edouard, le remerciant pour le dévouement qu'il montre à sa famille. Ce dernier lui souffle que c'est normal avant de retourner dans la salle qu'il vient de quitter et de se diriger vers la table où son épouse et Jennifer terminent dans un silence inquiet leur assiette. 

Elles regardent avec peur, le maire s'avancer vers elle. En voyant le visage de Jennifer se décomposé à vue d'oeil, ce dernier devine que celle-ci se doute que quelque chose de grave s'est produit dans sa famille. 

A peine a-t-il atteint la table que la mère de Justin, murmure le prénom de son fils avec désespoir et terreur. Devant le visage sombre et fermé de l'homme, elle retient ses larmes comprenant que c'est bien son enfant qui est en difficulté. 

Elise qui a observé la scène se lève et vient aider son amie à faire de même. Sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs et curieux du reste des convives, le couple mène doucement Jennifer hors de la salle pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son mari et être mise au courant de l'histoire complète. 

En apercevant son mari au sol, le regard remplit de désespoir, elle s'écroule à ses côtés en criant un « non », d'une voix remplit de terreur et de détresse, s'imaginant tout de suite le pire qui soit. Son époux la prend dans ses bras et se met à lui chuchoter que Justin n'est pas mort, pas encore. 

Il doit répéter plusieurs fois sa phrase pour que celle-ci soit comprise par sa bien-aimée qui relève la tête pour plonger ses iris bleus dans ses yeux pour vérifier s'il ne lui ment pas. Elle sent un léger poids quitter ses épaules en constatant que ce dernier lui dit la vérité. Son enfant est encore en vie. 

Constatant que sa femme est prête à l'écouter, Craig lui raconte ce qu'il a appris à propos de leur enfant et leur besoin de rejoindre au plus vite Pittsburgh sous le regard détruit d'Elise. Elle qui vient tout juste d'admettre que ce couple ne mérite pas d'avoir un enfant à la santé fragile, elle les voit être touché par un événement pire qu'une simple réaction allergique. Quelqu'un s'en est pris directement à leur enfant, lui faisant du mal d'une manière intolérable à la limite de la monstruosité !

Oui, pour elle, il faut être un monstre pour tabasser un adolescent innocent l'amenant entre la vie et la mort. Elle sent au fond d'elle, en voyant les parents de Justin que ce dernier ne peut pas avoir une once de mauvais en lui et elle se doute bien, qu'il n'a pas mérité ce qu'il lui arrive. 

A ses côtés, son mari est en train de passer des coups de fil, pour que le jet de la famille Taylor soit prêt à décoller dès que le couple aura gagné l'aéroport. Il se charge de contacter aussi le chauffeur et les gardes du couple qui attendent dans le hall d'entrée n'ayant pas de raison d'assister à la soirée, le bâtiment étant étroitement surveillé et sécurisé. 

Après que le maire ai terminé les différents appels, il se penche près du couple éploré pour les rassurer et les aider à se relever afin qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à l'aéroport. Elise suit son mouvement et s'accroupit au côté de Jennifer. 

Usant et abusant de mots doux et réconfortant, le couple de politicien parvienne à motiver les parents de Justin pour qu'ils se remettent debout. Lentement, se soutenant et étant soutenu par Elise et Edouard, Craig et Jennifer se mettent à marcher vers l'ascenseur. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Bentley des Taylor file à toute allure sous les lumières artificielles de la grande pomme pour se rendre au plus vite à l'aéroport. A l'arrière du véhicule, le couple dont les larmes se sont taries, se tienne dans une étreinte serrée pour se soutenir. Ils ont décidé qu'ils ne veulent plus se laisser aller à des crises de larmes. 

Justin déteste de les voir effondré à chaque fois que sa santé faibli et leur cause une frayeur. Il leur a souvent dit que ce n'est pas en pleurant et en se lamentant devant lui que cela allait lui donner l'envie et la force de combattre, au contraire, cela est démotivant au possible de regarder ses parents, les personnes qu'il considère être les plus forts au monde, gémissant et sanglotant. 

À force, le couple a donc pris l'habitude de se laisser le temps d'un quart d'heure, une demie-heure tout dépend de la nouvelle pour craquer et évacuer la plus grande partie de leur peur et de leur douleur. Puis, quand le temps est écoulé, ils s'obligent à se reprendre, chacun motivant l'autre, pour se relever et faire face à ce qu'ils les attendent. 

C'est un exercice dur, très dur mentalement, psychologiquement mais ils le font par respect envers leur fils qui est un combattant et qui malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a déjà vécu ne sais jamais effondré et c'est toujours battu pour vivre.

Ils ne comptent plus le nombre de fois où il a déjoué les pronostics vitaux des médecins qui l'enterrait d'avance. Ils espèrent que cette fois-ci se sera de nouveau le cas et que Justin les surprendra en survivant à cette agression, sans séquelle ou le moins possible. 

Perdu dans leur pensées, le couple ne voient pas la demie-heure s'écouler ni les paysages défiler et changer pour laisser apparaître l'aéroport de La Guardia. La voiture roule jusqu'aux hangars bleus où les avions privées sont garés avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'un Gulfstream G650 flambant neuf, le dernier bébé de la flotte de la famille Taylor. 

L'oiseau de métal qui se trouve être le meilleur jet privé sur le marché malgré sa petite taille comparé à certains appareils qui offrent plus de place et possèdent plusieurs étage, est prêt à décoller dès que ses propriétaires seront monté à bord. Le chauffeur de la voiture de luxe vient ouvrir la portière arrière à ses patrons qui défont leur étreinte de mauvaise grâce. 

Ils quittent silencieusement le véhicule tandis que leurs assistants personnels arrivent dans une autre voiture avec leurs gardes du corps respectif soit deux pour Craig et un pour Jennifer. Etant donné que c'est l'homme qui gère l'immense fortune de la famille et qui est le plus souvent en déplacement, il est paru évident pour le couple que ce soit lui qu'il reçoive une protection supplémentaire. 

Un des stewards s'approche du couple et les invite à monter dans l'avion leur expliquant qu'ils devraient arriver dans un peu moins de six heures à Pittsburgh, heure locale. Ces derniers se le remercient avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'appareil. L'aménagement du coucou de fer est étonnamment sobre comparé à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre de personne aussi fortuné. 

Quatre confortables fauteuils en cuir blanc se font face autour d'une table laqué noire des plus classique. Une longue banquette où sept personnes peuvent s'asseoir sans se gêner a été installé derrière deux des fauteuils. Elle fait face à un écran géant qui est pour le moment éteint et deux autres fauteuils. En dessous de la télévision, un mini-bar remplit de divers alcool et autres boissons si trouve au côté d'un petit meuble aussi en laque noire où sont ranger des verres en cristal et des assiettes en porcelaine. 

Le sol est recouverte d'une moquette moelleuse noire soulignant les traits fins et graphiques de l'intérieur. Au fond, se trouve une salle d'eau des plus minimaliste avec une petite douche au paroi de verre et un meuble de serviette en ébène surmonté d'un lavabo en porcelaine. Elle fait face à un toilette des plus simple avec un wc et un lavabo. 

Sans se concerter le couple vont s'installer côte à côte sur les fauteuils qui font face à la table tandis que un des garde s'assoit sur la banquette et que les deux autres gagnent les sièges qui lui font face. Les PA de la famille vient s'installer en face du couple, chacun tenant dans une de leur mains l'agenda de leur patron respectif et de l'autre leur téléphone pour annuler et déplacer les rendez-vous qu'ils ont de prévus dans la semaine. Ils se doutent bien qu'ils ne quitteront pas le chevet de leur enfant tant qu'ils ne sont pas sûr que tout ira bien. 

Le pilote ne tarde pas à demander à ce que chacun s'attache pour qu'il puisse amorcer le décollage. Chacun s'exécute avant de mettre leur portable en mode avion avant d'attendre le départ qui ne tarde pas. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Devant Allegheny County, l'un des commissariat de police de Pittsburgh, le détective Carl Horvath gare sa voiture de patrouille avant de descendre du véhicule dans un soupire lasse. Cela fait quelques minutes à peine qu'il a quitté la scène de crime qu'est devenu le loft de Tremont, possession d'une des victimes de la soirée Brian Kinney. Il a été mis à la porte par l'équipe scientifique appelé sur place pour récolter le plus d'indices possibles pour expliquer les événements qui se sont produit. 

Malgré le fait qu'il soit énervé d'avoir été obligé de quitter les lieux de son crime, il s'estime assez chanceux d'avoir une des victimes en état de parler et aucun mort pour le moment. Il croise les doigts pour que cela continue ainsi. Souvent, ce n'est pas le cas puisque étant détective pour la criminelle, la grande majorité des cas qui lui sont attribué concernent des morts suspectes et donc, aucune victime à interroger et à présenter devant des jurés. 

En outre, ils ont déjà le coupable qui d'après ses collègues s'est plongé dans un profond mutisme ne réclamant même pas un avocat. Supposant qu'il se trouve encore sous le coup du puissant calmant administré par les secouristes, aucun des policiers n'a voulu l'amener en salle d'interrogatoire pour le moment sachant qu'un avocat aurait vite fait de souligner des irrégularités de procédure s'ils commencent à lui poser des questions. 

Ils attendront le lendemain matin après qu'un médecin leur ai donné le feu vert pour l'interroger afin d'être sûr de ne pas mettre en péril l'enquête avant même qu'elle ne commence réellement tout comme ils feront appelle et attendront l'arrivé d'un avocat commis d'office, si leur suspect ne demande pas le sien, pour éviter tout problème à l'avenir. Au moins, ils sont certains qu'ils ne pourront pas être accusé d'avoir fait pression ou extorqué des aveux à l'agresseur en suivant cette méthode. 

Même si l'enquêteur ne peut pas encore aller voir son fameux coupable qui est Michael Novotny, il n'est pas prêt de rentrer se coucher ayant encore des milliers de choses à faire pour l'enquête. L'une des premières choses qu'il doit effectuer consiste à se rendre à l'hôpital pour obtenir les vêtements des victimes ainsi que les résultats des examens médicaux de ces dernières. 

Ensuite, il doit aller s'entretenir avec Brian Kinney si ce dernier est d'accord de lui raconter ce qui lui est arrivé avant de parler à la famille de la seconde victime. Si c'est possible, mais il s'en doute ayant vu l'état de Justin Taylor, il ira discuter avec l'adolescent pour obtenir son point de vu sur l'agression dont il a été la victime. 

En dernier, il doit prendre contacte avec la famille et les proches de l'agresseur pour non seulement leur dire que ce dernier a été arrêté pour voie de fait, violence aggravé et pour l'instant tentative de meurtre mais aussi pour discuter avec eux afin de mieux connaître son suspect avant de l'interroger. 

Pour le moment, il doit récupérer quelques boîtes à preuves dans les locaux de la police pour ranger ce que l'hôpital va lui donner ainsi que quelques documents mais le plus important, il vient chercher son partenaire de travail. Steven a quitté les lieux avant lui avec l'équipe chargé de conduire Michael Novotny au poste afin de surveiller que tout ce passe dans les règles.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, le policier rentre dans le bâtiment, saluant de la tête les quelques collègues qu'il croise sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il gagne son bureau où son comparse l'attend avec deux boîtes pour les preuves et une pochette pleine qu'il devine contenir les papiers dont il a besoin. 

En le voyant arriver, ce dernier se lève et récupère ses affaires pour qu'ils partent au plus vite poussant Horvath à remercier le ciel de lui avoir envoyer un si bon collègue qui anticipe la moindre de ses demandes lui évitant beaucoup de stresse. Les deux hommes retournent retrouver la voiture de Carl dans un silence confortable. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire à l'heure actuelle. 

Une fois que les deux hommes se soient bien installés dans le véhicule, Horvath démarre et se met en route pour Allegheny General Hospital. Ils ne leur faut pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver devant l'immense bâtiment qui malgré l'heure tardive fourmille de monde. 

Connaissant presque par cœur chaque couloir de l'hôpital à force de devoir y aller pour leurs enquêtes, la paire se dirige sans perdre une seconde à l'accueil principale. Ils savent que c'est à ce bureau que le personnel garde toutes les preuves qu'ils recueillent sur les patients en attendant que les policiers viennent les chercher. 

Quand ils arrivent devant le secrétariat, les deux hommes reconnaissent facilement l'équipe des secrétaires de garde les voyant régulièrement au point qu'ils s'appellent par leur prénom. Il n'y a que deux personnes en train de demander des informations aux employés leur permettant de se diriger immédiatement vers une secrétaire encore libre. 

\- Bonjour Annabelle ! Comment vas-tu ce soir ? Salut gentiment Carl à la jolie brunette derrière l'accueil. 

\- Hey Carl ! S'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme aimant bien l'enquêteur toujours aimable et patient avec eux même quand il a une affaire sur le feu. Cela va assez bien à part que je suis vraiment inquiète pour le jeune Justin Taylor.

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Je suis chargé de l'enquête, demande l'homme tandis que son partenaire sort de la pochette un papier officiel qui les nomme enquêteur sur l'agression du petit blond et de son compagnon pour le présenter à la secrétaire. 

La jeune femme prend le document et le lit en diagonale afin de vérifier qu'elle ne va pas faire d'erreur en parlant de l'état du fameux patient, non pas qu'elle remette en doute la parole de l'enquêteur qui n'a aucune raison de lui mentir. Lorsqu'elle est satisfaite de la preuve que les deux hommes lui ont transmis, elle résume rapidement ce qu'elle sait de l'état de l'adolescent. 

\- Il est arrivé avec d'importantes lésions à la tête et au thorax qui ont provoqués plusieurs hémorragies internes dont une cérébrale et une pulmonaire. Les médecins l'ont amené au plus vite au bloc opératoire pour essayer de stopper les saignements et espérer réparer aux mieux les dégâts causées, explique doucement la jeune femme afin que seuls les deux enquêteurs puissent l'entendre. 

\- Pouvons-nous dire que sont pronostic vital est engagé ? Interroge Steven qui est en train de prendre en note ce que raconte l'employée dans son petit carnet noir qu'il transporte partout. 

\- Malheureusement oui, soupire tristement leur interlocutrice, touché par l'âge du patient. D'ailleurs, les médecins ne sont mêmes pas sûr que Justin va survivre à l'opération tant elle risque d'être longue et éprouvante pour un corps déjà très affaibli par le choc de l'agression et la perte de sang. En outre, ils ne savent pas si les dommages au cerveau qui semblent à cette heure-ci les plus importants, peuvent être soigné au point que l'enfant puisse se rétablir.

\- Est-ce que les médecins ont estimé à peu près le temps de l'opération ? Nous voudrions être présent lorsque le docteur parlera à la famille, s'enquière Carl d'un ton sombre et triste lui aussi touché par les événements. 

\- Pas vraiment vu qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'ils allaient trouvé quand ils allaient l'ouvrir. Néanmoins, je peux vous dire qu'ils pensent que les médecins pensent que l'opération va durer plus de six heures puisqu'ils nous ont demandé qu'une équipe soit prête à les relayer si tout va bien, précise-t-elle tout bas comme si le dire trop fort aller porter la poisse à l'équipe au bloc. 

Horvath regarde sa montre pour constater qu'il est déjà presque vingt-trois heures. Ils ont été appelé sur les lieux de l'agression vers dix-neuf heures trente et la première ambulance a quitté les lieux du crime vers vingt heure cinq. 

En sachant qu'il faut au minimum une bonne dizaine de minutes de trajet de Tremont à l'hôpital lorsqu'il n'y a pas de circulation et en supposant que l'équipe médical a dû faire des examens complémentaires à l'arrivée du patient qui ont sûrement dû durer plus d'un quart d'heure avant de le préparer pour le bloc, l'enquêteur estime que sa victime n'a pas été amené au bloc avant vingt-et-une heure. 

\- Cela veut dire qu'il reste au minimum plus de quatre heures d'opération, non ? Demande-t-il avec un rapide calcule mentale des plus simple. 

\- Si les médecins ne le perdent pas avant, c'est tout à fait cela. Néanmoins, s'il arrive à passer les six premières heures de l'opération, nous pouvons être quasiment certain que celle-ci durera plus de dix heures de temps si l'équipe veut parvenir à réparer le plus de dégât possible, rajoute Annabelle ayant appris à force la durée moyenne de tels opérations.

\- Merci, déclare Steven en entourant le temps supposé de l'opération dans ses notes sachant que c'est un élément important dans l'enquête puisque cela souligne la gravité et l'étendu des blessures subies par l'adolescent. 

\- Et sinon, as-tu des nouvelles par rapport à Brian Kinney ? Il a dû arriver quelques minutes après Justin Taylor, émet Carl espérant que sa seconde victime aille toujours bien. 

\- Oui, il va assez bien, je sais qu'il se trouve maintenant en salle d'attente au cinquième étage. Mais je ne peux pas vous transmettre son dossier tant que vous n'avez pas sa permission étant donné qu'il est majeur et conscient. Cependant, je ne pense pas que cela soit un souci pour obtenir son accord. D'après Emilie, il avait très envie de vous aider à arrêter son agresseur. 

\- Pas de souci, cela peut attendre. On n'en a pas besoin immédiatement. Juste, a-t-il autorisé que l'on récupère ses vêtements ? 

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je les ai ici, avec moi, répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Par contre, avez-vous apporter un carton pour les ranger ? 

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce le détective Carl avant de préciser qu'il se trouve dans la voiture. 

Ils n'ont pas voulu s'embarrasser avec ne sachant pas avec certitude si les scellés étaient déjà récupérable. Steven déclare alors qu'il va le chercher. Dès qu'il a récupéré les clés du véhicule des mains de son partenaire de travail, il se met en route, rebroussant chemin d'un pas soutenu laissant Annabelle et son coéquipier seuls. 

La jeune femme quitte alors son fauteuil pour se rendre à l'un des placard qui se trouvent contre le mur derrière elle. Elle sort un petit trousseau de clé de sa poche et pendant quelques secondes, elle recherche la clé dont elle a besoin parmi les six qui s'y trouve. 

La politique de l'hôpital oblige les secrétaires à verrouiller à chaque fois ce meuble afin d'être certain que personne ne puisse venir facilement voler, échanger ou contaminer les scellés qu'ils peuvent avoir. Seules, celles-ci possèdent la clé pour le faire d'ailleurs afin d'éviter que trop de personne ne puisse y accéder. 

Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, la direction a en plus placé une discrète caméra qui filme le visage de tout ceux qui s'approche à moins d'un mètre cinquante du meuble. Elle sait pertinemment que si un quelconque scellé se retrouvait endommagé ou manquant sur leur montre, elle risque d'être violemment réprimandé par la justice et vivement critiqué par les médias sans parler que cela peut finir par causer la libération d'un coupable. 

La jolie fille déverrouille donc le meuble et ouvre qu'une seule des deux portes et se place devant l'ouverture de façon à éviter que les gens puissent voir tout ce qu'il contient. Face à elle se trouve quatre étagères supportant plusieurs caisses en plastiques grises fermés avec attention. Sur l'avant de chacune d'elle est collé une étiquette où a été marqué un numéro et des initiales. 

Les secrétaires ont pour ordre de ne jamais marquer ni une date ni un nom sur les caisses afin d'éviter que si quelqu'un parvient à lire ce qui est inscrit, il ne puisse pas réellement savoir à quelle affaire la boîte correspond. Aussi, elles n'ont pas le droit de numéroter dans l'ordre chronologique d'arrivée des scellés tout comme elles ne sont pas autorisé à utiliser les initiales du patient dont a été prélevé les preuves. En dernier, il leur est interdit de ranger les boîtes dans l'ordre d'arrivée, celles-ci doivent être ranger aléatoirement. 

N'ayant pas le droit de classer les scellés dans un ordre logique ou chronologique, les secrétaires ont créer leur propre système de codage dont elles sont seules à posséder le secret afin de pouvoir les classer et les retrouver facilement pour les donner rapidement aux agents de police qui viennent les chercher. 

Annabelle tend légèrement les bras pour atteindre une des boîtes sur la deuxième étagère. Elle la récupère et se recule de deux pas pour pouvoir à l'aide du coude refermer le battant pour cacher celles qui restent des regards indiscrets. Elle dépose la caisse sur la petite table qui se trouve à côté du meuble pour se libérer les mains afin de le refermer à clé. 

Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle récupère la boîte et retourne à sa place, la déposant devant elle. N'ayant pas le droit de l'ouvrir tant qu'il n'y a pas les deux agents, elle se contente de se rasseoir et de récupérer une feuille comportant un tableau à cinq colonnes. 

Dans la première, il a été inscrit la liste des éléments contenus dans la caisse. La seconde déjà remplit est réservé pour la date d'arrivé de la preuve tandis que la troisième encore vide est utilisé pour la date de sortie de l'objet. Les deux dernières, elles aussi vierges, servent à accueillir les signatures de l'agent principal de police et de la secrétaire.

Elle prépare un stylo avant de se mettre à attendre le retour de l'agent avec l'autre homme dans un silence confortable. Ils n'attendent pas longtemps, Steven revient une minute plus tard tenant un grand carton. Il se trouve légèrement essoufflé s'étant vraiment dépêché. Carl retient avec difficulté tout commentaire en voyant l'état de son coéquipier. 

L'homme est un agent entraîné alors logiquement un petit aller-retour à grande enjambée ne devrait pas le faire souffrir. Si Steven se sent fatigué après ce peu d'effort, cela signifie qu'il manque vraiment d'exercice, ce qui veut malheureusement dire qu'ils vont devoir retourné à la salle de sport. La politique de leur commissariat oblige ses agents d'aller s'entrainer avec leur partenaire.

La secrétaire loin de se soucier des tourments sportifs du policier retire le couvercle de la boite en plastique regagnant par la même occasion l'attention des deux hommes. Ces derniers ne sont pas surpris de remarquer que la boîte se trouve bien rempli. Ils savent par expérience que les habits prennent assez de place surtout les chaussures. Or, la caisse contient les affaires de deux personnes dont celles d'un homme d'assez grande taille.

La jeune femme retire avec soin les scellés un par un faisant signer son document à chaque fois qu'elle en sort un nouveau avant de le tendre à Steven qui les rangent avec précaution dans son carton. En tout, il y en a moins d'une vingtaine, seize pour être exacte. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tout les éléments ne soient transvasés dans le carton appartenant à la police et que la boîte en plastique ne soit vide. L'infirmière referme la boîte en plastique et retire l'étiquette collé dessus pour la remplacer par une autre, encore vierge sous le regard de Carl.

Steven quand a lui referme avec soin les battant du carton pour les scotcher ensemble avec les bandes autocollantes inclus avec l'objet. Celles-ci sont rouge-orangé et porte la mention preuve. Il Lorsqu'il est certain que la caisse est bien fermée, il sort un stylo de sa poche pour la signer. Avec concentration, il écrit à cheval sur le carton et le scotch. 

Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire à l'accueil de l'hôpital les deux hommes décident de laisser Annabelle retourner à son travail et de quitter la salle. Ils saluent chaleureusement la jeune femme et lui souhaite un fin de quart plus tranquille, la faisant sourire avant de prendre congé.

Sans se concerter, ils se dirigent tout deux vers la voiture pour y déposer le paquet contenant les preuves. Carl déverrouille le véhicule et ouvre le coffre pour que son collègue puisse déposer leur colis à l'intérieur. Ce dernier le pose délicatement et s'éloigne d'un pas afin que Carl puisse refermer le coffre. 

Quand la voiture se trouve à nouveau verrouillée, les deux hommes retournent à l'intérieur décidés à vérifier la salle d'attente pour discuter avec leur première victime tout en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de leur deuxième, comme on dit, ils vont faire d'une pierre deux coups. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Dans la salle d'attente, Brian est toujours assoupi et Emmett l'a rejoint dans les bras de Morphée, seul, Théodore est encore réveillé, son portable à la main. Il est en train de discuter des derniers événements par message avec Cynthia. Ils doivent mettre en place un plan efficace pour éviter que leur patron ne soit harcelé non seulement par les médias mais aussi par Debbie et le reste de la troupe. 

Même si Brian ne veut plus entendre parler d'eux, ils savent très bien que ces derniers vont tenter de le voir et de lui parler, non pas pour prendre des nouvelles de lui mais au contraire, pour l'accuser du coup de folie de Michael et lui ordonner de réparer les dégâts.

L'assistante personnelle et le comptable savent malheureusement très bien que Mélanie, Lindsay et Debbie n'auront aucun scrupule si elles le peuvent, à demander à leur patron de retirer sa plainte contre son agresseur et ancien ami tout comme elles tenteront de le forcer à payer l'avocat dont Michael aura besoin pour espérer revoir le jour en dehors des barreaux d'une prison. 

Elles peuvent peut-être avoir que peu de jugeote mais pas au point de nier que le fils Novotny ira faire un petit séjour à l'ombre. Il ne faut pas être bête pour savoir que même si Brian ne porte pas plainte, il est quasiment certain que la famille de l'autre victime poursuivront en justice le fils Novotny surtout si ce dernier finisse par mourir. 

Là encore, si par on ne sait quelle raison obscure, ces derniers n'essaient pas de mettre Michael sous les barreaux, il est obligé que l'Etat va tenter de le condamner pour crime en la personne du procureur de l'Etat qui a pour rôle de poursuivre toutes personnes s'étant rendu coupable d'un acte criminel. Il a quand même envoyé deux personnes à l'hôpital dont un est encore entre la vie et la mort pour tout ce que sait Théodore. 

Les deux employés de Kinnetik se mettent d'accord pour que Cynthia prennent contact avec une société de sécurité pour qu'il envoie au plus vite une équipe de gardes du corps pour protéger Brian de tout les fouineurs possibles. 

Ils décident aussi de réserver l'une des suites du Shadyside Inn All Suites Hotel dont les chambres sont de petits appartements avec cuisine équipé et salon en plus d'une chambre confortable et d'une salle de bain assez luxueuse pour leur patron, étant donné que Brian ne pourra pas retourner au loft avant plusieurs jours. 

Bien qu'ils ont pensé un instant à le faire dormir au Fairmont Hotel, où Kinnetik a toujours une suite réservée en cas d'une arrivée surprise d'un de leur client, ils estiment que ce n'est pas assez intime pour se remettre d'une agression comparé à un mini-appartement à l'abri des regards indiscret. En effet, l'hôtel qu'ils ont choisi est moins connu dans la région et les journalistes penseront pas tout de suite à aller là-bas. 

Ils prennent le temps de s'accorder sur l'idée globale des messages qu'ils transmettront aux clients de l'agence qui, dès le lendemain, seront au courant de l'agression du grand patron, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour l'avancé de leur demande ni d'une baisse de la qualité du travail. 

Lorsque cela est fait, ils préparent le discours que Cynthia va lire le lendemain aux journalistes. Ils savent que s'ils veulent les tenir un peu à distance, ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de leur parler et de leur lancer quelques miettes pour les occuper un peu, le temps que la police avance dans l'enquête et que les esprits se calment un peu.

Alors que Théodore est en train de préciser à Cynthia qu'elle n'oublie pas d'envoyer une copie du texte aux assistants du couple Taylor pour que ce dernier sache ce qu'ils vont faire et regarder si cela leur convient ou s'il veut changer quelques petites choses étant donné que leur fils est aussi une victime dans l'affaire, les deux agents de police rentrent dans la pièce. 

La famille présente lève les yeux avec espoir mais pousse rapidement un soupir las. Un instant, ils ont crû que c'était un médecin qui venait enfin leur parler et leur donner des nouvelles. Même s'ils sont déçu de ne pas voir un docteur, une étincelle de curiosité apparaît dans leur regard tandis que la pair de policier se dirigent vers les trois hommes qui sont arrivés prêt de trois quart d'heure plus tôt. 

Sentant des regards sur lui, Théodore quitte un instant les yeux de son portable pour jeter un œil sur la vitre ayant remarqué en arrivant que celle-ci fait l'effet d'un miroir et reflète tout ce qui se passe dans la salle. Il n'est pas surpris de distinguer deux policiers qui viennent vers eux. 

Il tourne donc la tête vers eux et les salut d'un geste silencieux pour ne pas perturber ses amis endormis auquel les deux agents répondent d'un même mouvement. Comme ils n'ont pas besoin de se précipiter pour questionner leur première victime ayant encore au minimum quatre heures devant eux avant de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Justin, ils estiment qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de réveiller Brian maintenant. 

Tout bas, ils se présentent au comptable qui fait de même, avant de leur faire signe de prendre place sur les fauteuils encore libre, ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire le plus silencieusement possible. Bien qu'ils doivent encore parler aux proches du coupable, ils préfèrent rester à attendre dans un souci de cohérence. 

Vu l'heure tardif et ayant l'agresseur déjà sous les verrous, il ne sert pas à grand chose d'aller déranger la famille du prévenu pour le moment, les questions pouvant attendre quelques heures, les réponses ne pouvant pas changer lorsque les personnes dorment. 

En outre, ils estiment que les proches de Michael seront réveiller bien assez tôt pour être plonger rapidement dans un long cauchemar dans lequel ce dernier est accusé d'agression voire de tentative de meurtre, malheureusement bien réel, qui risque de durer longtemps, très longtemps. 

 

Bientôt la suite


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,   
> Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, l'aime et la commente.   
> Mille excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre plus tôt. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire, je n'ai juste pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire en plus d'avoir du racheter un ordinateur -.- .   
> Mais bonne nouvelle, voici un nouveau chapitre ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Entretien douloureux

Il est désormais presque deux heures du matin, dans un peu plus d'une heure, les médecins devraient venir apporter les premières nouvelles sur l'état de Justin. Carl estime qu'il est temps de réveiller sa première victime et de lui demander de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de l'agression. 

Il se tourne alors vers Théodore pour lui demander tout bas, si ce dernier est d'accord pour réveiller le grand brun pour lui. Il ne veut pas le faire lui-même pour ne pas surprendre et effrayer l'homme endormi. Ce dernier accepte facilement se levant rapidement. 

Le comptable s'approche du fauteuil où son patron est assoupi et se penche légèrement vers lui. Faisant très attention à ne pas le toucher, il l'appelle doucement mais fermement et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas tenter de réveiller son ami en le secouant même légèrement au risque de se prendre un violent coup et il n'en a pas très envie.

Des années d'abus ont malheureusement tendances à rendre les réactions des victimes agressives, l'instinct de survie jouant un grand rôle dans ses comportements défensifs. Ajoutant à cela, le fait que quelques heures plus tôt, Brian a reçu de nouveau des coups, il est certain qu'inconsciemment, son corps est plus que prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque. 

Après avoir répété plus d'une dizaine de fois le prénom de son directeur, ce dernier commence à réagir, tournant la tête du côté inverse d'où se tient Théodore comme pour tenter d'échapper au bruit. Sentant que l'homme est en train de quitter lentement les bras de Morphée, le comptable continue de lui parler, cette fois-ci expliquant ce qui se passe. 

\- Bri... Brian. Il est temps de te réveiller. Brian. Les policiers veulent te parler. Allez Bri, réveille-toi, souffle-t-il avec calme et tranquillité, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre tandis que les deux policiers l'observent faire en silence.

Plus il parle, plus le brun s'agite, essayant de fuir le son qui le dérange. N'y parvenant pas, le brun commence à marmonner tout bas pour tenter de faire taire les paroles qui gêne son sommeil. Théodore se met alors à sourire sachant qu'il est bientôt arrivé au bout de ses peines. 

Il n'a pas tort puisque moins d'une minute plus tard, Brian entrouvre les yeux, laissant échappé un faible gémissement, un terrible mal de tête faisant rage sous son crâne. Il referme rapidement ses paupières et se demande un instant ce qu'il a bien pu boire la veille au soir pour se sentir aussi mal. Il est certain qu'il n'a pas eu de gueule de bois aussi violente et douloureuse depuis la fin de l'université sachant qu'il fait depuis la fête quasiment tout les soir, c'est pour dire.

Tentant de se remémorer ce qu'il a fait la veille pour être dans un tel état misérable maintenant, les souvenirs de l'agression submerge rapidement son esprit. Il se met alors vraiment à regretter que les douleurs qu'il est en train de ressentir ne sont malheureusement pas les séquelles d'un mauvais mélange d'alcool et de drogue. 

Il réalise alors qu'il n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles sur l'état de Justin. Il se redresse alors d'un coup, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Le mouvement brusque et soudain n'aidant pas à diminuer son mal de crâne. Cependant, il n'en a que faire, l'unique chose à laquelle il pense est le petit blond qui est son petit ami. 

Il lève alors les yeux verts son directeur financier qui l'observait jusque là, reprendre gentiment conscience. D'un ton tristement douloureux et angoissé, quasiment pathétique, Brian lui demande s'il a des nouvelles de Justin. Ce dernier n'a même pas besoin de répondre, son visage fermé et soucieux est passé explicite pour que le brun comprenne qu'aucune information n'a encore circulé à ce sujet. 

Il baisse alors la tête, retenant des larmes de rage, de haine et de désespoir. Il s'en veut tellement ! S'il avait changé les verrous de chez lui plutôt. S'il avait vu à quel point Mickaël était fou. S'il avait mieux su se défendre. Si... Mais tout ces si ne change pas le faite qu'il est là, vivant et en assez bonne état tandis que son compagnon est en train de lutter pour sa vie dans le meilleur des cas ou en train de refroidir lentement mais sûrement, toute vie ayant quitté son corps. 

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son patron, Théodore pose doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer gentiment, dans un geste amical et lui chuchote que ce qui arrive n'est pas de sa faute. 

Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il aille aussi loin ! Déclare-t-il avec fermeté, plongeant son regard dans celui chocolat. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ni celle des autres. Le seul coupable est Mickaël et il va payer pour le mal qu'il t'a fait, qu'il vous a fait ! Tu m'entends bien ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute et Justin ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu te culpabilise pour cela ! 

Brian se contente d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, l'air hébété, les yeux écarquillés comme un animal pris entre deux phares. En dehors du travail et encore, il n'a jamais vu son ami aussi sûr de lui. 

Sentant l'effet positif de ses paroles sur son ami, Théodore reprend la parole. 

Maintenant pour être sûr que Mickaël soit puni comme il se doit, il faudrait que tu raconte aux policiers, tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! Tout dans les moindres détails ! Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir le faire maintenant ?

Heu... oui, bien sûr, déclare le brun après une légère hésitation dû à son mal de tête. 

Voyant sa grimace de douleur, Carl s'avance, annonçant que s'il ne se sent pas de le faire, ils peuvent revenir dans quelques heures ou jours quand il se sentira plus en forme. 

Non. Je veux le faire maintenant, dit le brun d'un ton étonnamment ferme et assuré malgré son état. 

Il a l'idée que plus vite se sera fait et plus vite, il sera débarrassé et de ce fait, plus rapidement, il pourra se concentrer sur son petit ami. Se redressant sur son séant; il fait signe au dénommé Carl de prendre un des fauteuils près de lui. Ce dernier ne dit rien et s'exécute, sortant un petit carnet de sa poche de pantalon et un stylo de sa veste. Il est prêt à prendre des notes. Derrière lui, son collègue sorts un enregistreur de sa poche pour qu'ils ne perdent rien de l'entretien. 

\- Avant de me raconter ce qui s'est passé, pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelles sont vos relations avec l'autre victime, Justin Taylor ? Demande Carl avec une douceur dans la voix que l'on ne s'attend pas à entendre chez un tel homme. 

Avec émotion et à peine un instant d'hésitation Brian déclare que c'est son petit-ami. Devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, il lui raconte la journée et surtout sa rencontre avec le blondinet. 

\- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou ou un détraqué sexuel, un pervers pour non seulement avoir accepté une relation avec une personne aussi jeune mais aussi parce que cela fait moins d'une journée que l'on se connait. Vous devez penser que la seule chose que je veux de Justin est son corps. Mais vous êtes totalement dans le faux dans ce cas là. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas nier que Justin m'attire physiquement mais il n'y a pas que cela. La beauté de son âme est ce qui m'a persuadé de tout faire pour que je sois dans sa vie. Si ce n'est comme compagnon au moins comme ami. Je n'ai jamais vu d'âme aussi innocente, gentille et douce malgré sa vie mouvementée. Il m'a parlé de tout ses temps passé à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, ces heures dans une chambre blanche, stérile tandis que les autres de son âge étaient dehors en train de jouer, s'amuser, vivre. Il aurait pu devenir amer, jaloux mais non, c'est tout le contraire. 

Brian s'arrête un court instant avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- C'est aussi la seule personne qui ai pris ma défense de toute ma vie ! Même ma mère ne m'a jamais défendu même quand mon père était en train de me battre presque à mort ! 

Il se stoppe de nouveau, pour prendre une grande inspiration dans le but de calmer ses nerfs. Puis, continue d'une voix plus sûr. 

\- D'ailleurs, si cette attirance n'avait pas été réciproque, jamais je n'aurais tenter d'être plus qu'un ami, un guide dans le domaine graphique. 

Son discours persuade les enquêteurs qu'ils n'ont pas à se soucier de la relation qu'on les deux victimes malgré la différence d'âge. S'il y avait eu le moindre doute des intentions du patron de Kinnetik par rapport à Justin, ils auraient pris les mesures qu'imposent de telles situations. Ils pourraient accusé Brian de détournement de mineur vu que Justin n'a pas encore atteint sa majorité sexuelle. 

\- Merci pour votre honnêteté, nous en prenons note. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Essayé de nous donné le plus de détail possible. 

Le brun commence alors son récit. Il explique qu'il était allé parler à Justin de son inquiétude vis à vis de Michael et son hésitation à rentrer chez lui. 

\- Justin n'a pas accepté qu'on se rende ailleurs que chez moi. Il est fort et n'a pas l'habitude de reculer face à l'adversité ! 

Il s'arrête un instant et dans un demi-sanglot, il gémit qu'il aurait du le persuader de revenir sur sa décision, d'aller ailleurs ! 

\- J'aurais dû lui dire qu'on aurait été une autre fois chez moi, que mon loft n'allait pas disparaitre ! J'aurais dû trouver les mots ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussit à le protéger ? Quel pitoyable petit ami, je fais ! Même pas une après-midi en couple est déjà, par ma faute mon petit ami est en train de lutter pour sa vie ! 

Il se tourne vers Théodore qui le regarde, les yeux embués de larmes devant sa douleur. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai écouter ? Il y avait bien une raison pour que le ciel m'ait empêcher de trouver l'amour jusqu'à maintenant ! Il voulait me protéger de connaitre le bonheur et de le perdre tout aussi rapidement qu'il ait venu ! C'est moi qui devrait être à la place de Justin !Il ne le mérite pas ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Michael était mon ami alors pourquoi est-ce Justin en train de mourir et non moi ? Surtout a qui je manquerait ? Je suis narcissique, imbu de moi-même, piquant et même ma famille me déteste ! Lui est adorable, doux et adoré par sa famille ! C'est injuste ! C'est...

Tais-toi ! Tais-toi Brian ! Tu n'as pas à dire que personne ne te manquerait ! Tes employés, tes amis, Debby, Théodore et moi ainsi que Justin te manquerait ! S'écrie Emmett dont la tirade a réveillé. Oui, la vie est mal faîte et qu'aucun de vous deux ne méritaient ce qui est arrivé. Mais aucun de vous n'est coupable. L'unique coupable est Michael ! Donc, maintenant tu vas te reprendre et expliquer calmement aux policiers ce qui est arrivé pour que Michael soit enfermé pour longtemps et qu'il ne puisse plus vous faire du mal à Justin et à toi, compris ? 

Le ton autoritaire que l'homme a employé oblige Brian a obéir docilement. Il se remet à parler, plus doucement, plus calmement. Il décrit dans les moindres détails ce qui s'est produit : de leur arrivé en bas de chez lui à son évanouissement. 

Le seul bruit qui accompagne son récit et le bruit du stylo effleurant le pages vierges du carnet noir de l'agent pour les salir, les tâcher d'encre dans de vagues formes ressemblant à des lettres, à peine lisible pour les non-initiés. 

Quand le brun s'interrompt enfin, Carl reprend la parole pour poser sûrement la question la plus douloureuse de la soirée. 

\- Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Michael Novotny ? 

Théodore baisse les yeux et Emmett détourne la tête pour ne pas regarder Brian prendre la parole. Ils ne veulent pas avoir l'image de sa souffrance en mémoire. Ils savent bien que, déjà, seule, sa voix, chargée de douleur, d'incompréhension et de haine sera bien assez dur à écouter. 

Ils ont raison de ne pas regarder et Carl, en voyant le visage du brun s'enlaidir dans une grimace de pur souffrance et de rage, les yeux brûlant de douleur, aurait préféré de ne pas être le spectateur silencieux mais coupable de cette scène. 

\- C'était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à hier ! Crache-t-il avec mépris et ressentiment. Je l'ai rencontré en primaire ! Il était en train d'être bousculer par d'autres gamins parce qu'il jouait avec des figurines de super-héros...

\- Pour changer, rajoute-t-il d'un ricanement glacial qui rend mal à l'aise tout le monde. Je l'ai défendu et il a décrété que j'étais son meilleur ami. C'était un truc facile à dire pour lui car il n'avait aucun ami ! En y réfléchissant, j'étais plus son protecteur, son défenseur, son "super-héros" que son ami car à un ami, on ne fait pas ce qu'il m'a fait ! 

Carl qui n'a pas perdu une miette du discours du brun lui demande ce qui s'est passé la veille pour qu'il décide que Michael ne serait plus son "meilleur ami". 

Brian se donne à coeur joie de raconter ce qui est arrivé au diner chez les "lesbiennes de pacotilles" sachant combien Lindsay rêve qu'il couche avec elle et même lui déclare sa flamme et son amour éternel. Puis, la discussion par rapport à leur désir d'enfant et sa décision d'aller au Babylone pour mettre les points sur les I après les révélations faites. 

Il prend soin de mentionné les paroles prononcés par Michael par rapport à sa personne avant de raconter la discussion houleuse qu'ils ont eu au Dinner. 

\- Il a toujours voulu que je tombe amoureux de lui et que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Couché avec la moitié de la population PD de la ville ne lui a même pas fait penser que jamais je tiendrais à lui comme lui pense m'aimer !

\- Pensez-vous qu'il a pu, à un moment ou à un autre, croire que vous étiez intéressé par lui ?   
\- Il est vrai que je l'embrassais parfois sur la bouche mais seulement pour le faire taire. Mais immédiatement après, j'allais choisir un gars pour baiser ! Donc, faut qu'il soit fou pour croire que derrière ces baisers, il y avait ne serait-ce l'idée d'une future relation entre nous ! 

\- En effet, vu comme ça...

Le groupe reste silencieux quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre, pourquoi le brun n'a pas compris que Brian ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui au lit. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'effort de la part du patron de Kinnetik de le montrer et de le démontrer par toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, surtout dans la backround. Ils espèrent qu'un jour, ils auront une réponse à ce phénomène.

Carl se racle la gorge pour faire revenir tout le monde au moment présent, surtout Brian ayant encore quelques questions à lui poser. 

\- Y a-t-il eu des moments où son comportement changeait au point que vous aviez peur qu'il devienne violent ? 

Les trois amis se regardent. Ils cherchent dans leur mémoire des épisodes où Michael a pu se comporter violemment mais ils n'en trouvent pas. 

\- Le seul comportement qu'il avait autre que quand il était heureux était celui du pauvre Calimero. Toujours à se plaindre et à aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, relate le brun d'un ton dénigrant. Depuis tout petit, il n'a jamais été capable de se défendre du moindre truc. C'est pour cela qu'il était la cible favorite des tyrans. Au lieu d'essayer ne serait-ce une fois de se défendre, il courait pleurer auprès des maitresses, de sa mère ou moi pour qu'on le défende. 

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, il n'y a jamais eu aucun incident qui aurait pu vous faire penser à ce genre de comportement violent ? 

\- Tout à fait. Il n'y a jamais rien eu chez lui qui aurait pu nous faire penser qu'il était capable d'une telle chose, reprend Théodore pour épargner un peu son ami Brian. 

\- Juste une dernière chose, vous me dite que hier soir, vous l'avez obligé à vous rendre vos clefs. Comment pensez-vous qu'il est fait pour rentrer dans votre loft ? 

Cette fois-ci, s'est autour d'Emmett d'intervenir. Il explique que cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Michael et fait plusieurs doubles des clefs de Brian tant il était obsédé par lui. En effet, il se rappelle que plusieurs fois par an, Michael lui annonçait qu'il allé chez le cordonnier et revenait avec de nouvelles clés qu'il rangeait dans une boîte. 

\- Je suis désolé Brian, je ne pensais pas que c'était tes clés qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire et refaire ! Si je l'avais su, je t'en aurais parlé ! Révèle le brun d'un ton terriblement désolé. 

Le brun ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette information tout comme les autres. Ils commencent à peine à cerner les contours de l'obsession dérangeante et psychopathe de Michael envers Brian. 

Sentant que cette révélation a été le coup de massue de trop pour la victime, Carl referme son carnet de note. 

\- Je vous remercie pour cette entretien, je me doute bien qu'il a été éreintant pour vous. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille à présent. Si une nouvelle chose vous viens à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, rajoute-t-il en sortant une de ses cartes professionnelle pour la donner à Brian qui la prend, d'un air hébété. 

Il n'arrive pas à se remettre de ce que vient raconter Emmett. Avait-il été aussi aveugle ? Ou est-ce Michael qui a su aussi bien cacher sa folie ? Il ne le sait pas encore mais il tient à avoir des réponses, plus tôt que plus tard. 

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà être sûr que le procureur ne va pas tarder à vous contacter pour préparer l'instruction. 

Alors qu'il se lève, il précise qu'ils se reverront sûrement un peu plus tard quand ils repasseront, son collègue et lui pour prendre des nouvelles Justin. Sur ces paroles, les deux policiers viennent serrer les mains des trois hommes avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux amis de Brian s'occuper de lui.

Cependant, ces derniers ne savent pas quoi dire non plus et se contentent de rester assis près du brun en silence. Eux aussi sont encore sous le choc de tout ce qui a été dit. Eux n'ont plus n'avaient cru Michael capable d'un tel comportement non seulement violent mais aussi de psychopathe, obsessionnel. 

Ils ne savent pas combien de temps, ils restent là, sans bouger, sans parler, perdu dans leur pensées mais assez longtemps pour qu'ils sursautent quand ils entendent une voix dans la pièce demandé pour la famille de Justin Taylor. 

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournent vers la porte où dans l'encadrer se tient un homme fatigué, habillé d'une blouse blanche tâché par endroits de sang. Son visage est sombre, ses traits sont tirés. Il se tient le dos courbé, les épaules baissés comme s'il était en train de porter un lourd fardeau. 

Ses yeux croisent ceux de Brian qui se rend compte qu'il ne peut lire aucune émotion dans les pupilles vides et épuisées du médecin. Il se lève et d'un pas hésitant, avance vers le docteur qui se décolle du cadre de bois pour se rapprocher. 

A chaque pas que Brian fait, il a l'impression qu'il avance un peu plus vers le jugement dernier, vers son châtiment divin pour tout les pêchés qu'il a commis. Le ciel, joueur cruel avec les hommes lui auraient envoyé Justin pour incarné sa punition céleste. 

Lorsque les deux hommes sont face à face et que le médecin entrouvre les lèvres pour parler, la tension est tellement vive qu'on pourrait la couper au couteau. Les trois amis retiennent leur souffle, priant une dernière fois avant l'annonce pour que les nouvelles soient bonnes ou du moins pas trop mauvaise, non tragique. 

Mais avant que l'homme n'ai le temps de dire le moindre mot, un bruit provenant du couloir les fait se retourner une nouvelle fois. Deux silhouettes se tiennent dans l'encadrée de la porte. Brian reconnait l'une d'elle. C'est Craig Taylor. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une milliseconde pour comprendre la personne à ses côtés est son épouse, Jennifer Taylor. 

Le couple rentre dans la pièce, d'un pas hésitant. Sentant aussi la lourde tension qui pèse à l'intérieur de la salle réservée aux familles. Leurs regards se posent sur le médecin et ils comprennent qu'ils arrivent soit au pire ou au meilleur moment, tout dépend de ce que l'homme va dire. C'est l'instant de vérité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vais plus dire "bientôt la suite" mais plutôt un jour, il y aura la suite ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie de l’attention portée à mon histoire. Je m’excuse de n’avoir pas répondu à vos commentaires et pour l’attente de près d’un an. Je n’arrêterai pas cette histoire mais je risque de prendre du temps à publier les prochains ayant plusieurs autres écrits en cours (romans) et un mémoire à mener... Alors, il faudra vous armer de patience... :)

Chapitre 11 : Pronostic et présentation 

Le médecin reconnaît facilement Craig Taylor, l'un des plus généreux donateurs de l'hôpital et son épouse, Jennifer. Il les avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises lors de galas de charité, de soirées huppées et autres réunions mondaines. Consciemment, il se rapproche d’eux tendant la main que Craig serre instinctivement. 

Plus tactile, Jennifer vient le prendre dans ses bras, pinçant ses lèvres et se retenant de lever les yeux pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent. Le docteur tapote doucement le dos de la femme ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre.   
D’un coup, la belle blonde relâche son étreinte. Tout en essuyant l’unique larme qui a coulé sur sa joue pâle, elle se confond en excuse. Elle ne voulait pas gêner l’autre homme mais elle n’a pas su se contrôler. 

\- Madame Taylor, je comprends vos réactions... C’est un moment très difficile pour vous, déclare le médecin d’un ton vraiment navré.   
La femme inspire longuement pour calmer ses nerfs avant de répondre. - C’est vrai Docteur... J’aurais tellement préféré vous revoir dans d’autres   
circonstances, laisse-t-elle échapper d’une voix tremblante. 

Malgré toute sa volonté, elle n’arrive pas à se détendre. Mais comment pourrait-elle ? Dans quelques minutes, elle va savoir si son fils chéri est encore de ce monde ou s’il a rejoint les cieux. 

Brian et ses amis regardent la scène des retrouvailles ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui se passe. Il y a deux secondes, ils allaient savoir l’état de Justin et là, le médecin semblait comme les avoir oubliés. Comme si ce dernier pouvait sentir leur stupéfaction, il les montre de la main invitant le couple nouvellement arrivé à les rejoindre. Tel des enfants pris en faute, Craig et Jennifer s’avance vers les trois hommes qui les observent presque bêtement.   
Ils restent une demi-seconde à se dévisager avant que Craig ne vienne étreindre virilement Brian en guise de salutation. 

Face à cette affichage d’affection soudaine, le patron de Kinnetik craque et se met doucement à sangloter, serrant dans ses poings la veste de costume du père de son petit-ami. Il murmure encore et encore à quel point il est désolé au creux de l’oreille de l’autre homme. Celui-ci lui tapote le dos, se mettant à pleurer aussi. 

\- Brian ! Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! Non ! Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! déclare-t-il presque en criant. 

Les deux hommes s’accrochent mutuellement comme si l’autre était une bouée de sauvetage sous les regards émus et presque gêné du reste de l’assemblée. Personne n’ose les interrompre. Ils restent à les observer sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Puis, petit à petit, les sanglots s’essoufflent, les larmes arrêtent de couler et les mains crispées se desserrent. Les deux hommes s’éloignent chacun essayant d'essuyer tant bien que mal l’humidité sur leurs joues pâles. 

Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, Brian se tourne vers Jennifer. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de la saluer, celle-ci le prend dans ses bras. 

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Brian ! Je suis contente de savoir que Justin n’était pas seul dans cet hôpital... 

Alors que le brun s’apprête à protester à ses paroles n’ayant pas revu le jeune blond depuis les événements qui se sont déroulés à son loft, la mère pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. 

\- Je sais que tu n’aies pas à son chevet mais tu es-là, présent. Même si tu n’as pas pu le voir, tu as préféré attendre ici, dans cette salle froide et laide que de rentrer chez toi et pour cela, je te remercie. 

Brian ne sait pas quoi répondre face à ses paroles si douces. Il préfère donc se taire et se contente de se détendre dans l’étreinte maternelle qui dure quelques secondes. 

Reprenant son rôle d’épouse parfaite et de femme forte, Jennifer se racle la gorge avant d’aller saluer Théodore et Emmett d’une poignée ferme. A peine a-t-elle fini de se présenter qu’elle se tourne vers le médecin lui demandant de reprendre là où il en était avant que son mari et elle ne le coupe dans son élan. Ce dernier leur fait signe de de s’asseoir sur les fauteuils derrière lui. Aucun n’accepte, tous préférant rester debout. 

Le médecin sentant bien qu’ils ne changeront pas d’avis consent à parler dans cette position. Ne voulant pas les faire attendre plus que nécessaire sachant que cela est difficile pour eux, il va droit au but. 

\- Justin est vivant... 

Bien qu’un soupir de soulagement commun s'élève dans la salle, le médecin ne s’arrête pas pour autant de parler. 

\- Cependant, je ne vais pas vous mentir, son pronostic vital est engagé. Il est dans un état critique et même s’il survit, nous ne saurons pas avant plusieurs jours, la gravité des séquelles. 

Il prend le temps de présenter chaque blessure et les conséquences qu’elles vont sûrement engendrer. Dans la longue liste des soins qu’ils ont prodigué à l’adolescent est l’ablation de la rate trop endommagé. Il est vrai qu’il est possible de vivre sans cet organe mais cela demande un suivi médical particulier pendant au moins deux ans avec la prise de médicaments et après, l’obligation de faire des vaccins particuliers tous les cinq ans. Pour des patients lambda, ce n’est pas un parcours facile alors pour une personne allergique à quasiment tous les médicaments comme Justin, cela est encore plus compliqué. 

Le médecin explique que suite à la splénectomie, Justin, s’il s’en sort, va devoir être surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. D’abord, voir si son corps accepte les traitements obligatoires et si, le cas échéant, trouver d’autres médicaments. Ensuite, c’est pour surveiller qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres complications étant donné qu’il sera encore bien plus fragile qu’avant. 

Néanmoins, ce n’est pas là, la plus grande crainte du médecin. Non, ce qui l’inquiète le plus, ce sont les conséquences de l’hématome sous-durale à l’arrière du crâne. Ils leur a fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à diminuer la pression au point qu’il est certain que le cerveau a été lésé. Mais pour l’instant, le médecin est incapable de se prononcer de la façon dont cela va perturber la vie du jeune homme. Il faudra attendre.   
Attendre. Les parents de Justin ont tellement entendu ce mot dans cet hôpital que cela ne les touche presque plus. De plus, ils savent à quel point leur fils est fort. A maintes occasions depuis sa naissance, Justin leur a prouvé qu’il voulait vivre. 

En fait, même avant sa naissance, quand il n’était encore qu’un foetus, il avait déjà surpris les médecins en survivant à un violent choc. Il se trouve que quand Jennifer était enceinte de quatre mois et demi, elle avait été bousculé avec force dans un escalator. Cela lui avait fait perdre l’équilibre. Elle avait alors roulé jusqu’en bas des marches mécaniques atterrissant sur son ventre déjà arrondi par le futur bébé. 

A l’hôpital, le gynécologue avait prévenu Craig et la future-mère qui n’avait à aucun moment perdu connaissance qu’au regard de la chute, il y avait peu de chance que leur enfant est survécu. Mais à la plus grande joie de l’équipe médical et des parents, ils avaient constaté lors de l’échographie que le foetus bougeait et que son coeur battait encore avec force. 

Alors que les parents ont profondément foi en la capacité de guérison de leur fils, Brian et ses amis le sont beaucoup moins. Ils écoutent, le visage sombre, les informations que donne le médecin, se demandant, comment le corps de l’adolescent pourrait se remettre après avoir été tellement brisé.   
Brian qui n’est absolument pas croyant se surprend en train de prier les cieux et tout les dieux dont il a entendu parlé pour que Justin s’en sorte avec le minimum de séquelle. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ferait si le jeune homme venait à disparaître. 

Bien que cela ne fait que depuis une journée qu’il connaissait le petit blond, celui-ci a su trouver le chemin qui menait jusqu’à son coeur au point qu’il n’imagine absolument plus la vie sans ce dernier. Tandis que le patron de Kinnetik commence à se perdre dans ses pensée, espérant silencieusement qu’il ne devra pas retourner à une vie sans Justin, le médecin termine son laïus. Il déclare qu’ils feraient bien de tous rentrer chez eux. 

\- Il n’est pas encore possible que vous voyez Justin, précise le chirurgien. Il n’est pas dans une vraie chambre. Nous l’avons placé en réanimation pour le moment. Son état reste critique et il est encore très instable, ce qui demande une surveillance constante de notre part. Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour aider Justin. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire jusqu’à ce que son état s’améliore, est de prendre soin de vous et éviter à tout prix de tomber malade. 

Devant le regard un peu perdu de ses interlocuteurs, le médecin explique le fond de sa pensée. Le personnel interdira quiconque qui ne semble pas en forme d’approcher Justin durant les premiers temps. Au vu de l’extrême sensibilité du patient, ce serait un risque trop grand de l’exposer à des bactéries, virus et autres joyeusetés du genre. 

Face à cette explication imparable, personne ne proteste contre l’interdiction. Cela ne les empêche pas pour autant de faire une bien triste mine. Il faut dire que tous auraient voulu voir de leur propre yeux que Justin est bel et bien vivant. 

Le médecin ne cède pas à tous ces regards de chien battu qui l’observent silencieusement. Il invite gentiment mais fermement tout le monde à revenir le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il ne servira à rien qu’ils viennent avant car même si l’état de Justin s’améliore durant la nuit, les premières heures du matin sont réservées aux soins comprenant changement des pansements, prises de médicament et autres ainsi qu’à la toilette des patients. Comme l’étendue des blessure du jeune homme est vaste, il leur faudra un peu de temps pour faire tout cela. 

\- Si vous n’avez aucune question, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je vous conseille vivement de rentrer chez vous. On vous appellera s’il y a le moindre changement. 

\- Promis docteur, vous nous appellerez ? S’assure Jennifer d’une voix ferme, étonnant tout le monde. 

Si ses yeux n’étaient pas rouge et irrité, jamais personne n’aurait pu dire qu’elle venait de pleurer. La force qui se dégage d’elle impressionne tout les hommes présents. Bien qu’elle soit plus petite et plus mince qu’eux, c’est elle qui se montre la plus brave devant cette terrible épreuve.   
Théodore pense en la voyant que si son fils, Justin, possède un quart de sa force, il ne peut que s’en sortir. Suivant le même fil de réflexion que le directeur financier, le médecin sent que les chance de survie de son patient vient de s’élever un peu. 

C’est en promettant qu’il les tiendrait au courant si l’état de l’adolescent évoluait que le médecin quitte la salle d’attente laissant la famille et les proches seuls. Ces derniers restent un moment en silence, dépité de ne pas pouvoir voir le jeune blessé. 

Cette fois-ci, c’est Craig qui se reprend en premier.   
\- Vous avez entendu, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, ce soir. Justin est entre de bonnes mains, laissons les médecins faire leur travail et rentrons nous reposer, annonce-t-il avec conviction tout en montrant, d’un geste du bras la porte. 

Comme une femme soumise, chose qu’elle n’est absolument pas, Jennifer se met à marcher doucement vers la sortie suivi par Emmett. Théodore pose sa main sur l’épaule de son patron et l’incite avec une petite pression à suivre le mouvement, ce qu’il fait de mauvaise grâce. Le dernier à quitter la salle d’attente est Craig. 

Dans le couloir, le petit groupe est attendu par la sécurité et le personnel des époux Taylor. Ils désirent eux aussi des nouvelles du jeune homme qu’ils connaissent pour la plupart depuis sa naissance. En quelques mots, le père fait donc un résumé de la situation. Aucun des employés ne dit mot. Il ne savent pas quoi dire pour soulager quelques peu la douleur des parents. En outre, à force de voir l’adolescent hospitalisé, ils ont appris qu’il n’y a pas de mot qui puisse soulager la souffrance de leur employeur. 

Les assistants personnels, très proche du couple, viennent tout de même serrer Craig et Jennifer dans leur bras un court instant pour montrer leur soutien et leur compassion. Quand ils se séparent, la femme blonde se tourne vers Brian et lui fait signe de s’approcher, ce qu’il fait un peu décontenancé. 

\- Je vous présente Brian Kinney, le petit-ami de Justin, déclare-t-elle avec douceur. Il possède la société Kinnetik, la nouvelle agence qui va s’occuper de nos publicités. Je veux que vous le considéré comme un membre de la famille, d’accord ? 

Devant ses paroles, le grand brun veut protester, ne se sentant pas mériter une telle gentillesse mais le regard de la blonde l’en empêche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voit de l’amour et du respect dans le regard d’une femme autre que Cynthia. Il se sent presque humilié de tant de chaleur à son égard. 

En réfléchissant, cela doit même être la première fois qu’une femme lui porte tant d’attention sans vouloir quelque chose de lui, à part son bras droit dans les affaires. Jusqu’ici, toutes les femmes qu’il a connu exigeaient en échange d’un peu d’amitié, de l’argent, du sexe ou autres. Même Debbie n’est pas en reste. En effet, en échange de quelques câlins, d’un peu de douceur maternelle, elle s’attendait que Brian s’occupe de son fils Michael. 

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Kinney. Je suis Emma Clarson, l’assistante personnelle de Madame Taylor, se présente l’une des PA avant de laisser place à son collègue. 

Celui-ci se prénomme Edgar Parvey et est le bras droit de Craig depuis près de vingt ans. Son père a travaillé toute sa vie pour le patriarche de la famille Taylor. Il lui a donc paru évident de travailler pour le fils qu’il a vue grandir. Secrètement, il espère que son enfant qui est entrain de terminer un Master suive la même voie et travaille un jour pour Justin. 

Il faut dire que c’est une place de rêve. Non seulement, il a un patron extrêmement sympathique qui a la tête sur les épaules mais il a aussi la chance de voyager à travers le monde pour son travail. Il ne parle même pas du salaire, presque indécent tant il est élevé. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Après les présentations des PA ainsi que de Théodore et d’Emmett, la troupe se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Dans la cabine qui descend, Craig se tourne vers Brian et lui propose de venir dormir chez eux. 

\-  Mon fils n’aimerait pas savoir que nous t’avons laissé seul après de tel événement. En plus, cela nous permettrait de venir ensemble demain. Qu’en penses-tu ? 

\-  Je ne sais pas trop, je risque de vous déranger... Et j’ai une réservation à l’hôtel, déclare Brian en hésitant. 

C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas envie de se retrouver seul dans une chambre d’hôtel. Qui voudrait se retrouver seul, dans un lieu inconnu après avoir vécu une telle soirée dramatique ? Personne. Mais en même temps, Brian ne veut pas exagéré non plus. Il est déjà heureux et soulagé que les parents de Justin ne le considère pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé à leur enfant. Il ne veut pas en plus empiété sur leur vie privée. 

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas ! S’exclame immédiatement Jennifer avec sincérité. Ce serait avec plaisir que nous t’accueillerons chez nous. Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. En plus, je pourrais te montrer des photos de Justin quand il était bébé. Il était adorable ! Tu vas fondre ! 

Voyant que le patron de Kinnetik hésite encore un peu, Craig déclare qu’il n’a pas le choix s’il veut rester en bon terme avec “ses beaux-parents”. Ces mots font légèrement grimacer Brian qui jusqu’à maintenant pensait que jamais personne n’aurait pu utiliser ces termes en les connectant avec lui.   
La réaction du brun ne passe pas inaperçue chez ses amis qui ne peuvent s’empêcher d’esquisser des sourires et de le taquiner légèrement. Mais même eux, cela leur parait irréelle de se dire que Brian a maintenant des “beaux-parents”. 

En le regardant finalement accepté la proposition de Monsieur et Madame Taylor, Théodore a l’impression qu’une éternité était passé depuis le dernier soir où il avait vu son patron boire à n’en plus pouvoir et faire des allers-retours dans la Back Room. C’est vrai que c’est difficile d’imaginer que deux soirs auparavant Brian était en train d’écumer jusqu’au petit matin Babylone, disparaissant dix minutes par-ci, dix minutes par-là dans la salle du fond toujours accompagné par une nouvelle personne. 

Les réflexions du directeur financier de Kinnetik l’amène à avoir une petite pensée pour Lindsay et Mélanie. Même s’il est encore écoeuré par leur comportement de la veille au soir, il ne peut s’empêcher de les remercier un peu. Il est certain que si elles n’avaient pas pousser Brian dans ses retranchements, jamais il n’aurait été si ouvert d’esprit à “l’amour” aujourd’hui. 

Il est clair que s’il n’avait pas tourné cette page de sa vie, il n’aurait pas accepté aussi facilement Justin. L’ancien comptable ferme les yeux voyant sans problème ce qui aurait pu arrivé. C’est comme si les scènes se déroulaient en face de lui. 

Justin qui apparait comme par miracle dans la vie de Brian provoquant le coup de foudre. Mais au lieu que le brun propose un repas avec le blondinet, il l’imagine facilement soit l’emmener au loft pour une baise rapide ou le rejeter purement et simplement, allant le soir noyer sa souffrance dans des litres de Whisky. D’un côté ou d’un autre, il sait que Justin n’aurait pas accepté facilement le rejet, se mettant à poursuivre encore et encore son patron. Il apparaîtrait comme par magie au Dinner sachant que Brian ne se saurait pas disputer avec Debbie, à Babylone et aux bras d’anciens ou de futurs amants. 

Théodore est aussi persuadé que Justin aurait réussi à s’immiscer lentement mais sûrement dans le groupe obligeant peu à peu Brian à le côtoyer presque constamment. Peut-être au bout de deux ou trois ans, le brun aurait commencé à imaginer une relation à long terme avec le jeune homme.   
Son incertitude face à ses sentiments et le poids des regards des autres l’aurait poussé à rompre un nombre incalculables de fois. Poussant sans cesse le plus jeune à bout jusqu’au jour ou lasse et épuisé, ce dernier aurait finalement abandonné le combat et aurait fini par quitter Brian, le laissant seul face à la solitude, à ses remords et à ses regrets. 

Peut-être qu’un jour, ils auraient su se pardonner assez pour imaginer un avenir en commun mais rien ne pourrait l’assurer. Peut-être que la vie, joueuse comme elle est, n’aurait pas laisser la chance et surtout le temps à ses deux hommes de se retrouver et de se réunir de leur vivant. Parfois, seule, l’éternité de la mort est capable de rapprocher certaines âmes. 

Face à ses pensées, le directeur financier espère vraiment que Justin va survivre à la terrible attaque non seulement parce qu’il est bien trop jeune pour mourir mais aussi pour Brian. Il se doute bien que cela détruirait littéralement le brun.   
Perdu dans ses réflexions, Théodore ne se rend pas compte que le groupe s’est remis en branle. Il a un léger sursaut lorsque Emmett pose sa main sur son épaule pour le pousser à avancer. 

Ils arrivent rapidement devant les ascenseurs et sont assez étonnés de voir qu’il y a des personnes qui attendent pour un prendre un. D’après, ce que Brian observe, il y a un peu moins d’une dizaine d’individus. Ils sont jeunes et doivent avoir à peine un an ou deux de plus que Justin. Ils sont pâles et silencieux, se tenant serré les uns contre les autres. Leurs yeux sont rouge et des sillons salées salissent leurs joues. Des petites tâches sombres sont visibles sur les manches de certains. 

Le brun se demande ce qui leur est arrivé pour être ici à cette heure aussi tardive. Cependant, étant éduqué, il ne se permet pas de leur poser la question.   
Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses pensées, les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvre sur un couple qui saute hors de l’appareil comme s’il avait le Diable aux fesses. Ils se dirigent tel des fous furieux vers les jeunes et la femme les prennent à partie. 

\- Vous êtes totalement fou ! Bande d’inconscients ! Quelle idée de faire ça ? Les capots ne sont pas des sièges ! C’est qui conduisait, hein ? Si ma fille meure, je me battrais pour que vous finissiez tous en taule ! Je... 

Le directeur de Kinnetik n’a pas l’occasion d’entendre la suite, les portes de l’ascenseur s’étant fermé après qu’il soit rentré dans la cabine avec le reste du groupe. Personne ne parle, tous pensent à ce qu’ils viennent d’entendre. Ils ont dû mal à croire qu’il existe des personnes assez stupide pour s’amuser à rouler avec quelqu’un sur le capot du véhicule. 

La bêtise humaine n’a pas de limite ne peut s’empêcher de se dire Jennifer. Tandis que des personnes se battent contre la mort suite à des maladies, des accidents ou des agressions d’autres semblent tout faire pour la chercher. Elle espère pour les parents de la jeune fille qu’elle s’en sortira avec le moins de séquelle possible même si elle se doute bien qu’une rencontre violente contre le bitume ne peut guère être agréable pour le corps. 

Ils quittent l’ascenseur en silence, encore perturbé par l’inconscience des adolescents. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie lorsque quelqu’un les interpelle. C’est un des gardes qui vient vers eux l’air stressé et embêté. Ils s’arrêtent tous comme un seul homme se demandant ce qu’il leur veut.


End file.
